Children of the Gods
by D4rkD4wn
Summary: Kagome goes home after making her wish only to find she doesn't age. How will she get back and who will she be reunited with? Please read and critique. This is my first time so be gentle. Please review! rated M for later chapters
1. Back to the Future

***Authors Disclaimer* **I don't own any of it. If I did this wouldn't be "fan fiction" This is however my first attempt at it so please be gentle. All constructive criticism is welcomed whole heartedly. Yes I've read the manga and watched the anime. Don't like what I do with the story and pairings…don't read it.

* * *

She stood quiet. Leaning slightly as she peered into the depths of the old dry well. The soft breeze rasped through the trees surrounding the clearing, momentarily lifting her bangs from her damp brow. Kagome sighed and settled on the wooden lip of the Bone Eaters Well. She took in the fading rays of the autumn sunset as she went over the last few days in her mind.

They had finally done it. Everyone banded together to make one last defiant stand against the evil Naraku. The vile hanyou had perished in a blaze of demonic energy blended with the soft light of her beautiful sacred arrows. The Shikon no Tama became visible as Naraku vanished, slowly hovering until coming to rest in Kagomes' tiny hand, going from filthy black to soft shining pink in an instant.

She looked over at her friends. Sango lay unconscious in Mirokus' embrace; she was covered in lacerations and blood, her Hiraikotsu lay half buried in the mud of the battlefield. The Houshi cradled her gazing in abject wonder at his now unblemished hand. His robes soaked, hair matted with blood. Kagome had never seen him so at peace. Kirara lay at the slayers' side mewling in worry. Shippos' tiny form twitched slightly as he moaned, his auburn hair had come loose from his customary bow and at some point in the battle his tail had been singed severely. He looked at her with worried eyes bloodshot from exposure to repeated explosions and miasma. She felt a pang of sympathy for the kit along with a surge of pride. He had grown so. She shot a small smile his way to let him know she was well.

Turning, she saw Sesshomaru at the edge of the field, his usual pristine figure somewhat sullied by the grime of battle. He stood stoically taking in the current scene with blank eyes like golden mirrors. _'What is he thinking?' _she wondered. The demon lord had always been a puzzle to her. Terrifying at first, slowly he had presented less terror and more of an intriguing, silent contradiction.

A movement to her left pulled her from her reverie. Inuyasha rose stiffly from his crouched position, Tesusaiga in hand and began to advance on her. He walked with determination as he returned the sword to its sheath. Kagome searched his face as she remembered his desire for the jewel, since the beginning he'd wanted it to become a full demon. His childhood of abuse, mistrust and neglect had ensured he would never feel worthy as a hanyou. She looked into his eyes as he came to a halt in front of her, within those amber depths she saw a steely resolve that made her heart drop into her stomach. She knew this would not go well. He folded his arms across his chest and leveled a hard look at her.

"Kagome."

She looked up at him, her wide brown eyes uncertain.

"Inuyasha…?"

His brows drew together. "Give me the jewel Kagome."

She closed her fingers around the Shikon reflexively and took an unconscious step back, her foot landed on a loose bit of debris sending her pitching backward, legs flying she landed flat on her back. Inuyasha growled low in his throat and stepped forward, hands clenched at his sides.

"I knew it." He ground out. "I knew you would betray me in the end. That's how it always is" His mouth set in a grim line. Kagome stared up at him, her eyes sad. "That's not what this is Inu…" "Cut the shit wench. I don't need your excuses, just the jewel."

"But you can't!" she exclaimed. "You know it would taint the jewel all over again and all we've fought for would be for nothing." She levered herself up onto her elbows, sitting up and trying to get her legs under her. He crouched down and lunged in and stuck his face mere inches from hers, eliciting a gasp from her in sudden fright.

"I. Don't. Care." He growled. "Give it to me" He reached for her closed fist with his clawed hand. With a sudden lurch, she twisted and shoved his shoulder while screaming "Osuwari!" The rosary glowed and with a curse Inuyasha was slammed face first into the ground. Kagome scrambled up and started to run blindly away.

Ragged breaths filled her ears as she fled. She ran over her options in her head as she ran, panic rising in her throat as she heard Inuyasha begin pursuit. She changed direction, dashing toward the tree line in a futile bid for cover, just as he caught up with her. He grasped her arm in a viselike grip, claws puncturing her flesh and spun her around violently. Kagome made a last desperate attempt to keep the jewel from him and extended her arm above and behind her head as far as she could. She cried out as she felt a clawed hand cover her own closed fist in an iron grip. Suddenly Inuyashas' weight disappeared from her body and she felt herself slam into something solid. Looking up, Kagome craned her neck only to see the harsh spikes of Sesshomarus' armor. Her gaze traveled up to his face, he was looking over to the tree line where curses were rising from the underbrush.

Sesshomaru looked down at her, still holding her suspended a few inches off the ground by her arm. He blinked and released her abruptly, almost sending her sprawling again. She managed to regain her footing and turned to see an irate hanyou stalking from the forest. Kagome made a small frightened sound in the back of her throat and backpedaled quickly. She was suddenly presented with a view of Sesshomarus' back as he calmly intercepted his half brother with a look of disdain.

"Pathetic whelp," He sneered. "Must you take every opportunity to sully our fathers' name by acting the childish fool?"

Inuyasha snarled and lunged for his brother. The Taiyoukai backhanded the hanyou and sent him flying head over heels. "Woman, I suggest you make your wish swiftly as it is written before this Sesshomaru tires of this game." He glanced over his shoulder, cold eyes boring into her. Kagome gulped and turned her back to the warring brothers, staring at the jewel softly glowing in her palm. 'It must be selfless' she thought. She knew what she wanted, hell; she'd been in love with him for the last 2 years. Shaking her head, her mouth twisting into a rueful smile, Kagome took a deep breath and wished with all her might. Her vision was enveloped in a blinding white light and she heard Inuyasha yell in dismay and them her world faded into darkness.

* * *

Kagome floated up towards waking, every muscle in her body protesting. She opened her deep brown eyes to see a familiar thatched roof and knew she was in Kaedes' hut. Drawing a deep breath she flexed her extremities and sat up cautiously, rolling her neck and shoulders to rid them of stiffness. Rising slowly she exited the hut squinting into the midday sun.

"Kagome!"

Turning she was swept up into the firm embrace of the slayer. Sango drew back, her face alight with joy.

"Oh Kagome, Thank you!"

Smiling softly at the well, Kagome recalled listening to Sango recounting the results of her wish. Miroku, finally free of his cursed hand was preparing for the journey with her back to her old village. They would be married and start afresh there. Kohaku was alive and would be with them as well as Shippo and Kirara. The little fox kit planned to hone his skills with Kohaku and aid him in protecting villages from demons.

Inuyasha had gotten his wish. He was now a full Inu demon. His dog ears gone, replaced with the more elfin variety and like his brother he manifested facial markings. Though his were single navy blue stripes that went from his temple to the front of his jaw just below the corners of his mouth. He had no mark upon his brow but his eyes were rimmed in a blue slightly lighter than that which adorned his face. Kikyo had returned from the world of the dead. Kagome felt the twist of bitterness in her gut. She listened as Sango related the changes in the once dead priestess. She was a demoness now, able to stay with her mate forever. Inuyasha and Kikyo were by all accounts as content and in love as they should have been all along.

Kagome sighed. _'I guess this is the selfless part' _She felt a hollow pain in her chest, as though she should cry but couldn't summon the tears. Her body seemed a fragile husk. Gone was the naive child who had broken the seal that bound the hanyou to goshinboku two years earlier. She had neither the energy nor the tears to waste. Her friends were all blissful in the aftermath of her wish she should be content with that, yes?

That afternoon she had bade farewell to Miroku, Sango and Shippo as they set out for the old slayer village. After stocking Kaedes' herb chest she gathered her backpack and departed the village. It wasn't until she reached the clearing that she allowed the false smile of reassurance to fall from her features and be replaced with a small frown.

She couldn't bring herself to say goodbye to him. He had not sought her out, weather from shame at his own actions or being occupied elsewhere she did not know. Part of her was glad to avoid the inevitable heartache of that parting, yet there was no denying the voice inside that cried out brokenly in longing_. 'He didn't come, not even a thank you'_ Kagome shook her head and let out a humorless chuckle. "Well I suppose someone had to bear the sadness." Wiping the small tears from her eyes, she stood and turned to enter the well only to freeze in place, suddenly aware she was not alone.

She looked and saw Sesshomaru standing silently watching her. Drenched in the fading rays of the sinking sun he looked almost warm. His silver hair washed in red and orange shone like burnished copper. His cold amber eyes illuminated, shifted like molten gold. Kagome waited for him to speak, when he didn't she dipped in a small bow and asked "Is there something you need Sesshomaru-sama?" He looked at her wide watery eyes, scenting her tears. "For whom do you weep Miko?" Her brows rose a bit as she bit off a sharp retort. Sighing she said "No one, Nothing really worth it." He tilted his head slightly, sensing the despair rolling off her in heavy waves. Glancing at the well then back to her "There is no honor in death." Confused, Kagomes' gaze flew to his face. _'Kami, he thinks I'm going to throw myself down the well to end it all'_ Out loud she said "Oh! No I'm just going home where I belong."

Inwardly confused, Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the tiny woman in front of him. He could smell no deceit from her. He filed this away for later examination and squared his shoulders. He had followed her for a purpose. As much as it rankled him to be indebted to a ningen, he was not without breeding and that required proper manners. He caught her gaze, molten gold with rich brown.

"Thank you."

She blinked _'What?'_

He saw uncertainty enter her eyes "I'm sorry?" she stammered. Sesshomaru lifted his left hand and looked at his palm. Realization dawned on Kagomes' face, her throat closed suddenly and her chest tightened down in pain. She knew how much this expression of gratitude was costing the taiyoukai. The despise he held for filthy ningen like herself was cast into sharp relief in her mind.

"Well I owed it to you." She managed, "It was my fault it was taken in the first place." Bowing she blinked away tears. How was it that in the end Sesshomaru had broken the dam? She knew what it was, it was genuine. He was not one for empty gestures, especially to a lowly ningen onna. She couldn't stand crying, not in front of the stoic lord. She could sense his disdain at her weakness. Mechanically she hoisted the backpack up on her shoulders, planting her right hand on the well edge she threw herself down the well feet first. The air around her glowed blue and she felt the magic catch.

In the forest of Inuyasha, Sesshomaru took a step forward and peered into the well. He scented a strong magic as it flashed a brilliant blue in the gathering twilight. The miko was gone. He paused, considering, then turned and gathered his youki cloud beneath his feet. His duties called him west. He had much instruction for Inuyasha and his new mate. This mystery would have to wait.


	2. The Years Roll By

*A/N* a few definitions necessary for this chapter.

Jian – A Chinese straight sword with a decorative tassel on the end of the hilt for distraction purposes.

Hadagi – a common traditional Japanese undershirt for men or women.

Hakama – Traditional Japanese pants with slits at the hips on both sides.

Kyahan – Protective cloth covering from ankle to knee

Gi – common over shirt

*******************

Kagome straightened from where she knelt in the garden of the family's shrine. The summer sun was merciless as she sat back on her heels wiping her brow with the back of her hand. Glancing over at Goshinboku she stood and removed herself to the shade. Kagome closed her eyes, reclining against the roots of the ancient tree, and lost herself in memory.

When she had returned that night she sat in the bottom of the well and cried herself dry. Once she had finally exited the well and gone inside her mother had been instantly concerned and oppressively attentive._ 'Well no wonder,'_ thought Kagome, _'I still haven't healed and my face must look awful from crying.' _ She had brushed off her mother's questions, begging exhaustion and trudged off to bed.

That night she dreamed of light and battle and betrayal. Tossing in her sleep her dreams roiled about, replaying the worst parts, strangely she kept seeing the figure of a man in the distance, never close enough to see clearly always on the edges of her awareness, he shone with a soft blue light. She saw Midoriko standing in a field with a woman behind her, hands resting on the shoulders of the priestess. Her eyes were fathomless, deep green and fixed upon Kagome. She could hear a woman's voice repeating over and over, "as it is written, as it is written" A pair of ethereal golden eyes snapped open-

Kagome jolted upright, breathing heavily, she was under Goshinboku and it was summer. She shook her head, it had been almost 35 years since she had that dream; why did it return to her now? Standing she made her way to the house and up to the bathroom, leaning over the sink, hands resting on the cool porcelain she studied her face in the mirror. No matter how many times she looked it never made any sense, the young woman staring back at her mocked time itself, more than three decades had passed since her return from the sengoku jidai yet she had stopped aging somewhere around twenty. The only thing that seemed to be changing were her eyes, gradually the rich brown had become a light tawny color and an odd shade of green insinuated itself from the outer edges reminding her of forest moss.

Her friends from school had all gone their separate ways as friends do during their university years and she had helped it along, purposefully easing out of touch with them as she completed her graduate program on the American continents. She had chosen archeology as her focus, probably as some feeble attempt to connect with the life she left behind, she loved her time in the American west. Officially she was there to excavate native american villages but she stayed longer than the required six months and ended up spending five years crisscrossing the hemisphere several times. Kagome would go on extended treks through the high mountains, she felt entirely free in the alpine meadows and harsh canyons where the air was clear and fresh.

Kagome splashed water on her face and went down to the kitchen where she busied herself making tea. She remembered when she finally returned to Tokyo, getting off the plane had been a shock. The roaring noise and potent smells of the city assaulted her senses after so much time in the wilderness, she felt detached, disconnected and like a stranger in her own home. Her grandfather had passed away that year, his heart had simply tired and he fell asleep never to wake again. At sixteen, Souta had made it into Hibiya high school, one of the most prestigious in Tokyo while her mother took up the duties of running the shrine. Kagome had taken four years to finish her degree, now twenty-seven she cast about for something to fill her free time, she acquired a job at the National Museum of Japanese History and decided to take up martial arts. After researching a few schools and forms she settled on Aikido, being as small as she was it seemed a good choice, no brute strength involved. As the years passed Kagome showed a natural aptitude for martial arts and became the top student in her dojo, her sensei urged her to compete but she refused telling him her whole reason for learning become at peace with herself and attain inner harmony. He suggested a journey 'To find yourself,' he had said 'not an easy thing. Perhaps the monks can help you, have you considered studying in china?' she mulled over the suggestion and the longer she considered it the better it sounded. After a month of getting her affairs in order, leaving her job and telling her mother and Souta where she was going she once again left Tokyo with a light heart.

A knock at the door interrupted her reminiscence, muzzily she shook the cobwebs from her head and made her way to answer. Since her return from China after 7 years of intense training, she had taken over the responsibility of keeping the shrine, not quite two years after she came home, her mother suffered a debilitating stroke and was unable to keep up with the shrine, being the dutiful daughter that she was Kagome had taken over. She saw Souta every now and again when he came to visit, he never brought his wife, she couldn't blame him, explaining a sister who never aged would be a bit difficult she supposed. He was 47 now with two children, she swallowed a pang of loneliness _'Can't I ever have that?' _she asked herself. Reaching the door she opened it half expecting to see Souta, but instead of the familiar silhouette of her brother she looked up to see a stranger that she didn't know, an odd sense of deja-vu struck her as she blinked up at her visitor.

"Konnichiwa." she said. "Welcome to the Higurashi shrine, may I help you?"

The man smiled warmly and spoke, "Yes, I was wondering if there are tours available."

Kagome sighed inwardly, she enjoyed the days here when no one came for unique glimpse into history, usually the outside world forgot she was here and that suited her just fine. To the visitor however she smiled brightly and said "Certainly! Please follow me." They slowly made their way through the grounds and Kagome felt herself gradually relaxing in the company of the man, reciting the history and important facts about the shrine she found herself inserting legends that were not part of the script but that she knew to be true. As she related the tale of the scar on Goshinboku she found herself going into more detail than she probably should, glancing at the man she found herself the focus of his intense stare,_ ' His eyes are green,' _she realized_ 'how odd, I wonder if he's foreign.' _She ceased speaking and immediately he protested "Oh please do go on, I've never heard history told with such wonderful details and enthusiasm." He smiled at her "You make it seem as though you were there. I was told there was some kind of demon eating well here too, do you know any stories about it?" Mentally Kagome cringed, she had been planning to skip that part of the tour. After the first decade of trying to return only to be rewarded with bruised knees and battered palms she had given up and stayed as far as she could from the enticing portal.

"Well yes sir, its right this way." As she walked slowly toward the well house her heart began to speed up, hammering a sharp tattoo against her ribs and she was unable to tell if it was caused by fear or excitement. She approached the doors and slid them open with a sharp clack, _'Damn girl, what are you worried about? Its not as if Mistress Centipede is going to make an appearance.' _She scoffed silently at her own trepidation and began relating the purpose and legends of the well, again finding it impossible not to include her own history as a part of the telling. Kagome fell silent standing in the depression next to the well itself, feeling that easy comfort in sharing the company of this familiar man, she resisted the urge to lean against his shoulder _'Almost,' _she realized _'the way I would have if he was Inuyasha.' _The thought almost broke her composure

_'Dammit.'_ she thought, feeling her face heat up, _'its been over three decades and the thought of him still hurts this much.' _A wave of loneliness engulfed her, startling in its magnitude and she choked back a sob. _'The story of my life,'_ she thought brokenly_ 'liked by everyone but never loved.' _ She found herself being gently turned by firm hands on her shoulders and her visitors' face filled her vision. She was struck again by the odd color of his eyes and the overwhelming sense she _knew_ this man. "No little one," she heard the man say softly "that is not the way it will be." Before she could marshal a single thread of protest the man leaned in a placed a tender kiss upon her brow, her vision began to blur and a buzzing filled her ears, the spot his lips touched_** burned.**_ She uttered a gasp as blue light enveloped her, "There will be justice in all things, you will see." The mans' voice echoed in her head as the world went black.

Kagome came to slowly getting her bearings, she lay on the dirt floor of the well house, its doors open to the streaming sunlight all evidence of her visitor gone. She gingerly sat up mentally checking herself all over finding no pain, not even a headache, her mind foggy was resisting her best efforts to sort out the events that had just taken place. Then she felt it. A tingling sensation on the edge of her consciousness, slowly it grew into a slow throb and then a heavy pulse, she turned her head and looked at the bone eaters' well, her breath stilled. Another pulse surged through her very bones.

_'It's open.'_

Her eyes wide and searching raked over the ancient wooden frame so long devoid of magic. She could feel the heavy enchantment exuding power, she could practically taste it. Without another seconds' hesitation she made her way to the house, immediately ascending the stairs she searched for her travel bags.

It was not an option to ignore this; she was going back.

Kagome retrieved her training attire from the dresser, a brown hadagi with ties at the wrist as well as bindings for her chest; her training had demonstrated to her they just worked better than conventional bras, shaking out her black hakama she drew them on tying the kyahan on her lower legs. Her throwing knives were securely fastened about her thigh and upper left arm, she then donned her snug sleeveless gi a soft dark green, it reached mid thigh covering her knives, it was an improvisation on the traditional high necked Chinese garment settled on after many years of trial and error. Her boots would be almost the only modern thing on her, she had months ago procured a pair of light military grade assault boots and had been using then during her daily training and workout routines. Piling some essential supplies in her travel pack she fastened what would serve as her obi, moon knives snug at her lower back, a gift from the warrior monks upon her departure from their monastery, sliding her jian into place at her left hip she quickly plaited her waist length hair and studied herself in the full length mirror.

Kagome stilled, she thought for one fleeting moment she saw Sango, although she knew the taijiya, if she was still alive, would be looking more like Kaede than the image staring back at her. Critically she examined herself, the last thing she wanted this time around was to stand out as utterly alien, she looked like a traveling warrior and that would work just fine. Grabbing the phone she placed a call to Souta's cell, leaving a message when he didn't answer she told him she was going on a trip and didn't know when she'd be back, asking him to come and check on their mother periodically she hung up the phone. Walking up the stairs tentatively, she wondered if this was going to be one of mother's good days, they were getting further and further apart as the years passed by. Softly she knocked at the bedroom door and heard a muffled "Come in." Opening the door Kagome looked at her mother, gray and white shot through her once deep black hair and the laugh lines on her face has deepened into creases; it seemed wrong that her mother should age so quickly in the aftermath of the stroke. Turning her face away from the window she smiled at her daughter, "How are you dear, was that the door I heard a little while ago?"

"Yes mom, someone wanting a tour. Listen Mom, I'm going on a trip...and I'm not sure when I'll be back so I'm going to have Souta-"

"You're going back aren't you?" her mother said quietly looking intently into her daughter's eyes.

Taken aback Kagome hesitated, "Well yes I am."

She watched as sadness crossed her mothers face, "Why torment yourself Kagome? How many times have you tried with no results?"

"But mom, it's open again, I can feel it. I know for sure it will work this time."

Something inside her desperately wanted her mother to understand why she was going, but she couldn't say it, not to her aging mother who for so long had been her pillar of strength. Mrs. Higurashi studied her daughter for a moment taking in all the details, her attire and traveling bags, last of all the weapons, finally she met the beseeching gaze of her little girl.

"You know, I think this is something you need. You've been training for this for years and you didn't even know it. Go child, I don't think I have to worry about you getting hurt this time." Kagome let out her breath in a rush, she hadn't even been aware she was holding as she swiftly crossed the room and enveloped her mother in a hard hug, "Thank you momma." she whispered. Patting her back her mother replied " Well go on, don't let this old woman hold you up, and tell Inuyasha I said hello." Kagome felt her throat close up, she turned to go giving her mother a small smile as the gently shut the door making her way down the stairs. She had never told her mother about the outcome of her wish and there was no reason to distress her now. Approaching the well house she felt a stab of apprehension.

_'Is this right? Should I really go?'_

Turning the thought over in her mind she promptly discarded it. _'What else can I do?'_ she asked herself, _'wait for everyone I know to die?' _ She descended the inner stairs for the second time that day and stood at the edge of the well itself, leaning over she peered in and was struck with a wave of foreboding. _'Inuyasha.'_ she thought _'I'll have to avoid him completely.' _ Without allowing another reservation to surface she leaped into the dark well and felt the familiar sense of disorientation followed by the ground solidifying under her feet. She knew instantly she was back, she could smell it, fresh, green and full of life,_ 'This climb isn't nearly as difficult as it used to be.'_ she thought grasping the hanging vines as she moved up toward the sunlight. Kagome clambered out of the well and gazed about her, it was high summer in the sengoku jidai, the fragrance of the sweet grasses tickled her nose as the song of cicadas seemed to welcome her back. Smiling she set off in the direction she knew the slayer village to be; even if Miroku and Sango were gone she felt a pull to connect with Midoriko if she could manage it, something about the appearance of the priestess in her dreams told her this was a good first step.

*************

At the edge of the clearing a pair of shimmering eyes watched the woman climb out of the well. Out on patrol for his master he had been drawn by the smell of powerful magic, the air rife with it he made his way in the direction of the disturbance, slitted pupils narrowing in anticipation. Having arrived at the place where the scent of magic was strongest and not seeing anything out of the ordinary, he concealed himself in the underbrush, scenting the air and waiting, he owed his life to caution and this seemed to be no exception as he observed the green eyed warrior emerge from the dry well. She was beautiful and deadly and every inch a threat, from her alien weapons and graceful movements of her body to the holy energy kept ruthlessly in check that spoke of extensive training and intense discipline. The young dragon demon reigned in his youki with haste and watched silently as she set off north west, waiting until he was certain she was out of range to detect his youki he turned and disappeared into the underbrush to deliver his report with all haste to his master.


	3. A Dragon's Message

*A/N* And so we continue. Don't lurk! Review! Don't own it. Wish I did.

" My Lord, a messenger from the east!" Sesshomaru lifted his gaze from the land treatise in his hand, looking blandly at his servant, the lord of the west raised one brow slightly. The feline youkai at his feet trembled under the intense weight of his lord's stare "I am sorry Sesshomaru-sama, he insists his message is only to be handled by your lordship as it comes directly from Seiryuu-sama of the Eastern Gate." Slightly intrigued the inu-youkai inclined his head "admit this messenger." The feline kowtowed backward out of the room only to be replaced moments later by a brown-hued lizard youkai messenger clad in the azure seal of the eastern house.

"What says the dragon of the east?"

The messenger bowed low and advanced with a scroll offered in outstretched claws, breaking the seal of youki Sesshomaru opened the missive. Golden eyes absorbed the contents of the scroll resisting the urge to growl in annoyance, _'Of all the inconsequential things,'_ he thought. Why did the dragon lord think he cared about the movements of ningen no matter their class or gender. He continued reading if only to pay courtesy to the old fool when his eye caught the last few lines of the message - "The ningen in question seems she would interest the illustrious western house as she was seen emerging from the Bone Eater's well in the forest of Inuyasha." The western lord stilled, his customary mask almost slipped and with effort he restrained himself, control was everything and such displays would not do in front of the messenger; rolling the scroll shut he made a dismissing gesture and returned to his desk. Leaning back he gazing through steepled fingers Sesshomaru mulled over the information he had just received, a girl, the well, it all struck a chord of memory; that miko, the Shikon priestess, unconsciously he brushed the fingers of his left hand against the top of his thigh. To the guard outside the door he said "Summon my brother immediately." Not waiting to see if his order was carried out Sesshomaru made his way down the hall unhurried.

There was much he needed to ask his brother, it would not be a pleasant conversation; not pleasant but possible which was precisely why he did not also summon Inuyasha's mate, she would only complicate matters and he needed answers not theatrics. After her transformation into a demoness she had caused no end of trials for his clan, the baka onna still acted as though she were human. There had been a point where he had taken his brother aside and explained, in no uncertain terms, proper behavior for a female of her standing especially in relation to her mate in public. Inuyasha had scoffed at first until Sesshomaru made it clear should he fail to dominate his bitch she would be disciplined publicly and cast out, he had no tolerance for challengers no matter how ignorant they were of Inu ways. His inner beast demanded respect as was fitting the alpha of the pack, recalling demonstrations of his father, he growled low "She does not appreciate her situation nor my generosity" he had said with a feral smile "ensure she is enlightened as we have reached the end of her allowances." Even after Inuyasha instructed her on proper decorum she was still lamentably dramatic but then again that was more like than not simply due to her personality and not her desire to challenge him.

Shaking his head the stoic demon wondered what was so enticing about any female to inspire a male to volunteer for the endless years of mindless prattle and raging irrational emotions, in all his seven hundred years he had yet to meet a demoness who could hold his attention for longer than it took to partake in a good rut. They never shared his bed or company for any other reason and even that was rare, the sycophants of court made his positively murderous, wanting to tear them apart for their petty schemes and false laughter. Sesshomaru despised a male in love, such a weak creature to submit to the whim of a female, his lip curled slightly thinking of his father, the great taiyoukai, dog general of the ages, dragged down to death by a lowly ningen woman, his blood still boiled at the thought of it.

He allowed his thoughts to stray back to the mysterious warrior seen emerging from the very same well the Shikon Miko had vanished into all those years ago, the possibility they could be the same personal was not an option he considered, she had been no warrior. Sesshomaru settled himself in the southern meeting room reserved for private gatherings of kin, lounging in the afternoon sunlight he savored the taste of the resurfaced memories of the girl and the well, nothing was more appetizing to him than solving a puzzle that challenged his mind. Grasping at the tantalizing threads of information he felt as though there were one or two vital pieces that would completely illuminate the unknowns in this situation. Content to pry the needed information out of his brother, Sesshomaru settled into meditation, his wait was not a long one however as soon he heard Inuyasha stomping his way down the hall muttering an ever more creative string of curses. Opening the screen with a loud bang, Inuyasha fixed his older brother with a scowl

"What did you drag me all this way for? This had better be good." he grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. Had he not been so controlled Sesshomaru would have sighed.

"Sit down before you hurt yourself Inuyasha." inwardly he rolled his eyes at the antics of his now full demon brother, no matter how many tutors and trainers he employed it was all he could do to keep his brother from causing scandal with his brash behavior at court functions. Honestly he wasn't sure which was more troublesome, Inuyasha or his mate.

"I have questions for you brother," the taiyoukai said "about the demon eating well near the tree to which you were sealed."

That got his attention, golden stares met across the room, one expressionless, one surprised.

"Why do you want to know about that old well?" Inuyasha asked, shifting uncomfortably. _'Interesting.' _thought Sesshomaru "I want to know where it goes and how that miko was able to traverse it." There was no mistaking it, his brother was extremely uncomfortable, Sesshomaru could smell it on him, he waited patiently, counting on his brother's impetuous nature to break the silence first, he was not disappointed.

Lowering his head, Inuyasha sighed, "It's sort of like a time gate," he said "I don't know how it works but she came through it because she had the Shikon no Tama, without at least a shard of it on her the well wouldn't work." The Inu lord was suddenly all ears though outwardly his face remained expressionless.

"So where does it go, or should I say when?"

A frown creased his brother's brow as Sesshomaru watched uncertainty flicker across his face. "The future." Sesshomaru sat back "How far into the future?" there was a pause, "She always told us five hundred years."

Silence enveloped the room. Inuyasha fidgeted and cast around the spartan room for something to focus on, his brother on the other hand may well have been carved of marble, after a long moment the statue that was Sesshomaru spoke, "The jewel is gone is it not?" Inuyasha nodded "It vaporized when..." he gestured toward his facial markings. Perplexed, Sesshomaru mused aloud "How would someone use it now I wonder." His brother blinked.

"What?"

The taiyoukai leveled a flat stare at him which clearly said _'You heard me whelp.' _

Suppressing a growl Inuyasha snapped "I just said you can't use the well without the jewel, it's impossible." Slowly and deliberately Sesshomaru straightened up "Then who was the warrior seen by the dragon people emerging from that very same well not two days ago. That warrior could not possibly have the Shikon no Tama."

"Wait, WHAT?" Inuyasha jerked up, his face troubled, "Why didn't you tell me that earlier? Did the dragons say where the warrior was headed or what he looked like?"

"She." Sesshomaru watched in amusement as his brother's jaw dropped and then snapped shut with an audible clack. "She??" Inuyasha was breathing in short shallow pants, "Is it Kagome?"

"Think baka," he snapped "it's been thirty years and she was a ningen, this woman is young." Sesshomaru was certain if his brother still had his dog ears they would have been flattened to his head right now, Inuyasha's face fell. This was the first insight the western lord had into the possibility that his brother had a more complex relationship with the miko from the future than he let on. _ 'Curious.'_ He remembered her despair after the battle and it made more sense now, she had been in love with his miserable half brother. _'Love again,'_ he sneered mentally, _'such a waste of time.' _

"Inuyasha, we must know what this warrior's intentions are, you will go and find out what her destination is." Sesshomaru rose gracefully and strode out into the hallway, he heard his brother hurry after him, "I can't do this now Sesshomaru, Kikyo-" Sesshomaru cut off his protests with a curt gesture, "Your mate must learn to accept your duties while you are on patrol as is normal, your protests and ineffectual, stop whining pup and fulfill the duties required of you." The taiyoukai squared his shoulders and pinned his brother with a dominant glare accompanied by a low growl, Inuyasha dropped his gaze and turned his head left baring his neck indicating pack submission. He waited half a beat longer to drive the point home and turned his back to his brother as he strode away. "And brother," he threw over his shoulder, "ensure you are not detected." Inuyasha snorted and made his way to the gates of the western palace, scenting the summer wind he gathered his demon speed and began his journey to the place he had intended never to go again.

Making her way steadily through the dense forests of feudal Japan Kagome felt more alive than she had in years, the familiarity of traveling soothed her spirit and she half expected Shippo to scrabble up onto her shoulder and chatter away as she listened to the jangle of the houshi's staff. The sun declining in the west prompted her to find a suitable campsite, she made her way to a small clearing and set her bag at the base of a large elm, skirting the area finding it to be a suitable quiet place not near any dens, Kagome settled down for the night. She sat comfortably with her back against the old elm, her jian resting easily on her left shoulder, her eyes closed, extending her soul energy about her like an invisible net she slid into a light meditative sleep.

Sometime later that night Kagome was awakened by the sensation of her net being triggered, the slight tug on the edge of her holy powers brought her to instant alertness. Reaching out mentally she probed the dark forest without ever moving, she could feel a youkai moving not far from her resting place. Careful not to cause any noticeable change in her energy level, Kagome gathered every it of information she could manage. The aura of his youki was wild and undisciplined as though he was unable to control it on a whim, the essence was definitely male and powerful yet she could sense no malice or ill intent, merely intense curiosity and apprehension. The demon seemed unaware of her examination as he circled her position coming gradually closer. Kagome sent a silent message of thanks to her instructors in China who had helped her master her chi as they called it. Had she been without this ability she would have been blind and helpless, the youkai was absolutely silent. _'I think a test is in order.' _she thought to herself, sending out a small pulse of miko energy she waited...no change, he was still trying to maneuver closer to her, again she pulsed out, stronger this time. The youkai froze in place and she could feel an answering spike in his youki, almost tentative and most decidedly sloppy, tiring of this game Kagome called out "I know you're there, what do you want of me?" Her visitor retreated, gone before she could even read the emotions broadcast in her net as he fled. Stretching her legs slightly, she reeled her holy powers back in and slid her eyes shut once more. _'Maybe this time I'll actually get some rest.' _she mused.

Inuyasha perched high in the treetops mentally growled at himself _'Stupid.' _ He had underestimated the warrior he was tracking, greatly so, and he had almost been caught. Maybe he had just bee too enthusiastic, he had rushed to the bone eater's well with great anticipation, he would know immediately if it was her by the scent. She had the most unique scent of any human her had ever encountered, like new fallen snow, clean, sharp and pure, he remembered being captivated by the purity of her scent when she had traveled with him. She had never held the more unpleasant odor most other humans exuded, the smell of stress and hard labor, of sickness; it was fain on most human but ever present. Arriving at the well he could sense the familiar magic of the time rift, it brought back memories in a rush, inhaling deeply he caught a scent on the wind that was so like Kagome he almost stumbled, testing it, dissecting the layers he thought _'No, not her but so very similar.' _ this was heavier than she had ever been, this scent of snow held the sweet weight of plum blossoms tinged with a hint of woodsmoke, had he not been Inu-youkai he would have missed it. Gathering his thoughts, inuyasha started off in the direction this new scent led, he wanted very much to find out who the hell this woman was and how she had opened the well again. He pushed himself, the sun was setting, if he hurried he would be able to catch up to his quarry by moonrise, he had to find out who this woman was and why she smelled so much like the miko who had disappeared so long ago.

Inuyasha slowed as he approached the clearing where he knew the warrior to be, he made a wide silent circuit of the area before stealthily making his way closer to the mysterious woman. He could see her silhouette in the darkness, propped up against a tree, she slept upright, sword in hand. 'Definitely not Kagome,' he thought taking the the lithe figure of the girl beneath the tree. Chuckling inwardly at the thought of Kagome with a sword, he inched closer to the sleeping form, listening for any increase in breath or heartbeat that would signal her awakening, that's when he felt it. A throb of energy that raised his hackles, suddenly aware he was surrounded by holy power, every instinct he possessed screamed at him to run, he froze for an instant, his own youki flared reflexively trying to test the threat. Her voice rang out in the darkness, "I know you're there, what do you want of me?" The challenge was clear in her tone and it was aimed directly at him. Breaking out in a cold sweat, Inuyasha fled, utilizing his demon speed to distance himself from the warrior, finally coming to rest in the uppermost canopy of the forest.

He could still smell her and that would have to be enough, running a shaking hand through his silver hair a harsh, humorless laugh tore its way from his throat. The last time he'd felt holy energy like **_that_** was when the wish had been made on the Shikon no Tama but this time it had been directed at him, not even Kikyo's arrow had held such power. This was indeed someone to be wary of, he had no doubt she could purify him into oblivion should the idea strike her. _ 'I'll just tail her to her destination then.'_ he thought, no need to be turned into a little pile of ash just to satisfy his curiosity. Sesshomaru had said not to be detected, "So much for that." he grumbled sourly to himself. Settling comfortably in the crook of a branch he thought _'I'll just get some choice bits of information and take them back to Sesshomaru. The sooner I can get back to Kikyo the better.'_ Inuyasha closed his eyes and drifted off to thoughts of his mate interspersed with flashes of the miko to whom he owed his very happiness.


	4. Reunions at the Slayer's Village

*A/N* Thank you for the reviews! Keep them coming! There are a couple of definitions at the end of the chapter.

* * *

Morning dawned heavy and warm in the slayer's village. Kohaku rose from his futon and indulged in a slow languid stretch, scratching the back of his head he took a few deep breaths and made his way out into the humid morning. Surveying the village with a practiced eye he took in the early morning stirrings of their small population. Activity in each hut slowly spread to become a modest hum of movement, Kohaku made his way to the gate where his nephews were finishing their night watch.

"Quiet night?"

They nodded an affirmative and moved to return to their huts as their replacements arrived. Turning back to the village, Kohaku saw the slayers gathering for morning training that would last well into the early afternoon, assembling slowly, working the sleep out of their stiff muscles, they fell swiftly into line at the appearance of their senpai. Kohaku twisted his lips into a wry grin, by all rights the kitsune was more than just the senior student, Shippo had surpassed them all once returning from fox training school. Thankfully he had been quite considerate and only demonstrated a skill level to train the other slayers, Kohaku still held the image of strength unrivaled amongst the villagers although he had to admit he was starting to feel the pull of the years as they passed.

After the wish that returned him to life he had found himself filled with an iron resolve, looking at his sister he had vowed to viciously defend the happiness he saw in her eyes, they had re-established the village of their childhood and begun to grow. Sango and Miroku had helped him rebuild the huts and protective walls of their home, over the first decade he had seen eight nieces and nephews enter the world as he and Miroku vanquished demons for foodstuffs and supplies.

Looking over the morning class all his sister's children were there along with the other families who over the years come to settle here, attracted by the prospect of living in a protected place. Once the families had arrived they were quite enthusiastic about their sons training with the existing corps of slayers who protected them, all willing students were accepted and the village looked so much as it had in the time before Naraku that Kohaku sometimes had to remind himself that father was not there.

Almost fifteen years ago they had lost both his sister and the monk in a skirmish with some particularly nasty snake demons, the houshi was killed instantly when one of them picked him up and threw his aging body up against the stone walls of the cave, Sango had immediately rushed to his aid and though she survived the battle she had been badly bitten. After three days of high fever and terrible hallucinations is had been a blessing when they were finally able to lay her ashes to rest alongside Miroku, the slayers constructed a shrine for them on the hill outside Midoriko's cave and it felt to Kohaku as though they still watched over him.

Shaking himself free of the past Kohaku turned his head sharply at the signal whistle of the guards, part of their elaborate system of communication this one meant 'Stranger approaching, possible threat' casting a glance over to Shippo, noting the immediate reaction of all the slayers Kohaku made his way to the gate. Falling into step beside him the kitsune moved purposefully, checking the positions of the others out of the corners of his eyes.

"Been a while," he said softly "they're ready though, training wasn't too rough today." Kohaku grunted and ascended the ladder to see this new comer for himself.

* * *

Kagome had been moving steadily toward her destination since before the sun had made it's hazy appearance to the east, true to the season, the heat and humidity had not dissipated over the course of the night and the ascent of the sun only served to add another layer of heat on top of the already humid morning. The forest had begun to thin out, the underbrush becoming more sparse, flowing the small path Kagome came to the main road and paused. Getting her bearings she proceeded down the fork that went northwest and felt her mood lighten despite the oppressive heat, Kagome remembered this road and her pace increased slightly as her mind flew across the miles ahead of her thinking of Sango and Miroku.

She spent the next few hours imagining what their home life was like, guessing how many children they had and wondering if the houshi had reigned in his wandering hand or if Sango had caused permanent head trauma with that weapon of hers. Looking ahead of her on the road she caught sight of a walled town near the crest of the next hill, _'There already, looks like they were successful in rebuilding at least.' _The gate was manned and her ears picked up a sharp whistle as she approached. _'Makes sense,'_ she thought, _' they must have their share of enemies.' _ Keeping her pace steady and her head high, Kagome approached the gate, when she was close enough to make out the faces of the men atop the wall she stopped.

Two other figures joined the guards at their positions and there was a moment of silence as she assumed they inspected her assessing the possibility of a threat. Kagome could see that one of them was significantly taller than the other and seemed almost to have reddish hair, '_Must be a trick of the light.' _discarding the thought she considered weather she should speak first or if they would find that presumptuous. The shorter man solved her dilemma,

"Who are you and what brings you to our home?"

Squinting up at the man, he had short cropped black hair which struck her as out of place as most men of this era wore their hair long. She replied "I come seeking the hospitality of old friends."

"There are none here who know of your coming, who are these friends you speak of?"

"I seek a taijiya and a houshi who would know me should you but ask," she replied slightly confused, surely these people knew Miroku and Sango. "Surely they still reside here."

"This is an entire village of taijiya, I'm afraid you'll have to be more specific." the taller of the two men spoke placing his hand on the shoulder of his companion.

"Her name is Sango."

There was a wave of muttering that rose not only from the gate but, she realized, all around the village walls where the slayers lay in wait just in case she turned out to have ill intent. Faster than she could follow with her eyes, the tall man on the gate leaped down and advanced on her position, he was behind her in a flash and Kagome kept herself still with effort. She could have met him with her blade but it was important to show she meant them no harm.

"And how do you know Sango young one? You couldn't have been but a small child when she died."

She stiffened, he spoke directly into her ear, warm breath ghosting over her cheek, she knew he was prepared to slice her to pieces should she answer in a manner that aroused any possibility of malice.'_Sango is gone?' _ She wanted to cry out and curse the gods, instead she slowly turned to face the slayer, not meeting his eyes she whispered "Please show me her resting place, I need to say goodbye."

Kagome heard the sharp intake of his breath and felt a clawed hand grasp her chin and lift her face, tears threatened to spill from her eyes and ruthlessly she stopped them sliding down her cheeks by sheer force of will. Stilling her roiling emotions, she took a deep breath and raised her gaze to meet the man whose hand held her chin._ 'Wait, claws?' _Her gaze met the most brilliant green eyes she had ever seen, seated in a kind suntanned face framed by bright auburn hair drawn up into a high queue. Those eyes widened fractionally, nostrils flaring slightly as he took in her scent, frowning in disbelief.

"Kagome...?"

Suddenly she knew this man, no – demon she mentally corrected herself, the tears held so tightly in check fell from her control and slipped down her cheeks.

"Shippo-" she managed to choke out before she was swept up in a fierce embrace and lifted off her feet. She wrapped her arms around his torso and began to laugh, he was so big! He let her down in a rush, grinning so hard she thought his face might split, leaning back she looked up at him, he was so tall, the top of her head barely came to his chin, the long queue of his hair hung over his shoulder ending just under his ribs tied in place with a leather thong. Smiling in the aftermath of her laughter Kagome reached up touching his hair gently,

"What happened to your bow?"

The kitsune blushed slightly under his tan and pushed the auburn mass behind him. "Oh I got rid of that silly thing when I was this tall." he mumbled putting his hand out about waist level, palm down. Kagome smiled wider, "You've grown so....."

Shippo tilted his head at her as if he suddenly remembered something, "But you haven't, I mean you _have_," he said gesturing at her weapons, "You're still young, why?"

"I don't know Shippo, it just stopped almost thirty years ago now, believe me," she said cutting off his further questioning with a hand on his arm, "I wish I knew."

Throwing his arm around her slim shoulders he spoke, "Well then, let's go inside, I'm sure you're tired from your travels and we have much to catch up on." He winked at her and called out "Kohaku! Open the gates, she is most definitely not a threat!" guiding her along gently Shippo led Kagome into the slayers village under the watchful eyes of a man who owed his life to her.

* * *

Kagome looked around her, the village was so alive, the only memories she had of this place were somber and full of death. The changes wrought here mitigated somewhat the burning ache in her chest when she thought of her friends; she hadn't asked how they died, knowing would only make things worse she found comfort in the knowledge they lay together in peace. They had allowed her to rest that afternoon, Shippo offered up his hut to her and then left to continue his training he said. Kagome had not slept, simply watched the slayers go through their paces, they were well disciplined and she saw none of the idealistic zeal in their eyes that so often led the young to rash ends. She saw the training session coming to a close and stood, making her way over to the kitsune, he grinned at her.

"What do you think?" he asked coming to a top in front of her.

"I think they're well trained and they seem experienced as well, good combination that."

"I've been wanting to ask you what kind of weapons those are," he gestured towards her jian and moon knives, "I've not seen anything quite like them."

Her hand strayed to the hilt of her blade, "They were gifts from the masters I trained with on the continent, warrior monks of great skill."

Shippo's eyes shone with interest "You've been to the continent?" he asked then stopped abruptly, "Look at me, yapping away when there's dinner to be made." He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "I'll go wash up and meet you in the hut and we can talk about all of it." The kitsune disappeared into the gathering darkness and Kagome was left to head back to the cozy structure she had just left.

Kohaku joined then for the evening meal, Kagome studied him, taking in the short hair, shot through with gray, watchful eyes and the odd mixture of laughter and worry lines the graced his face. Sango's brood had been paraded before her earlier and she thought she could understand the gray, five nephews and three nieces all with some combination of their mother's determination and their father's penchant for mischief, she was surprised his hair wasn't completely white.

They caught her up on the time that had passed since her departure, wars still raged every few years and the slayers made a point of staying uninvolved, only mobilizing to eradicate the demons who harassed ningen settlements. Kagome shared a few choice bits of the events in her life since the wish, their eyes widening as she told them about the rugged beauty of America and the odd behaviors of it's people, briefly touching on her time in China and the training she received, Kagome felt herself relaxing for the first time in years, the three of them conversed easily. Smiles and laughter punctuating the stories they shared.

As the hour grew late Kohaku excused himself, wishing her a peaceful night, Shippo stood but before he could leave Kagome grabbed his hand. Surprised, he looked down at her.

"Take me to the shrine." she whispered.

Understanding filled his eyes as his fingers closed around hers and he gave a gentle tug, allowing herself to be led, they made their way out of the village and up the hill.

Stars shone steadily in the sky illuminating the hillside, Kagome stood quietly in front of the simple shrine, she was aware of Shippo retreating a short distance away, waiting silently. A small frown crossed her face, she had wanted, no _needed_ to come, the desire to say farewell was strong within her but now that she was here the actuality struck her heavily. _Gone._ It was really true. Sango was never coming back, she had lost the only sister she had ever known. Remembering all the pain the taijiya had endured for such a short happiness, Kagome found herself growing angry. Hot tears gathered in the corners of her eyes, brushing them away abruptly she sighed. _'What an I doing?'_ she mused. She suddenly recalled the happiness that had permeated Sango's departure after the wish, the joy and comfort that passed between Miroku and Sango had not been lost on Kagome.

"They were happy weren't they?" she asked softly, murmuring into the darkness knowing he would hear.

"More so than you can imagine." came his muted reply.

Tension ran the lines of her shoulders, _'This is what I wanted to avoid, the whole reason I left was so I wouldn't have to lose the people I love.'_ Silent sobs wracked her body and she began to fold in on herself. The touch of the kitsune's hand on her back undid her control, broken wails tore their way from her and she sagged into Shippo's comforting embrace. There was no way to tell how long they stood that way, moments, hours, years, it all spun and blurred leaving her dizzy and lost. Slowly she regained her self control and withdrew from the warmth of her friend. She smiled up and him tremulously.

Thank you Shippo, I think I'll be fine now." turning from him, she walked slowly around the path that led to Midoriko's cave.

"Kagome....where are you going?" he sounded worried.

"I must try and speak with Midoriko, I believe she has something to tell me, something vital." she looked up at him in the dim light willing him to understand. She could sense him warring within himself, wanting to trust her but knowing she was hurting, he paused for another moment then exhaled his breath in a rush.

"I'll be waiting for you then." he said, concern for her darkening his tone.

Nodding silently her gratitude, Kagome approached the mouth of the cave, pausing briefly as she felt the subtle pressure of the holy barrier, she took a deep breath and passed through to the interior.

* * *

Standing watch at the entrance the kitsune spoke into the seemingly empty air. "I can smell you there you know." There was a pause before he felt the demon land behind him silently, turning he was met by the sight of familiar silver hair and golden eyes, "What is it you want here Inuyasha?"

"Is that any way to greet an old friend kit?" the inu grumbled.

"I was under the impression friends assisted one another in times of need. How did your lands fare after the famine?" the kitsune cocked a single brow at Inuyasha.

"That wasn't my decision and you know it." Inuyasha growled "you're not under the control of the west, we could not lend aid without offending the dragons!"

"Well listen to you little statesman, lapdog of the west. There are things friendship cannot overcome." Shippo snarled the last word out, controlling himself with difficulty.

Inuyasha had the grace to look ashamed and glance at the ground. "That woman," he paused uncomfortably "that's Kagome isn't it?" Shippo rounded on him swiftly and Inuyasha found himself found himself confronted with a bristling fox demon.

"Leave her be." he snarled "You've done enough to her already haven't you?" surprised, Inuyasha's hackles raised and he growled right back.

"Just who do you think you're snapping at? I have just as much right as you to see Kagome! Besides, I have questions for her, she's drawn attention to herself." At this the kitsune's demeanor changed abruptly,

"Who's attention?" all trace of his personal anger dissipated, replaced by wary concern.

"The dragons sent a personal message to Sesshomaru about her. The only reason I'm here is because they saw her come out of that damn well." he ground out "Now Sesshomaru wants to know what her intentions are."

"So he sent you?" incredulity colored the kitsune's tone as his brows shot up only to be concealed by his bangs. "And here I thought your brother was perceptive, why would he send you??" Shippo held up a hand, "You know never mind, she came here to visit our friends long dead and is grieving. There's a better time and place for your questions I think." The anger drained from the kitsune's face and he sent a beseeching look at his one time friend. "She's not ready to see you yet Inuyasha, it would be too much for her."

Inuyasha scowled, he wanted so much to see Kagome again, to talk with her, hear her laughing and once again look into her rich brown eyes as they sparkled with that indescribable energy that was just utterly _Kagome_. However he had to admit as much as he hated it, Shippo's words rang true, the dog demon cringed inwardly recalling the last time he had spoken with her, he had accused her of betrayal and even went so far as to hurt her. _He_ had hurt _her_. The woman he had promised to protect, the one who had stood by his side even when she knew he would never love her as she longed for. The biting shame of his actions still haunted him, he couldn't bring himself to even thank her, the capacity of her heart was unimaginable. She was able to give him the joy he had always imagined with Kikyo as well as the legitimacy he had always longed for. He now held a trusted position in his brother's house and was able to continue their father's proud legacy. And he had _hurt_ her, more than physically, he knew what that wish must have cost her, he did not deserve such loyalty. Meeting Shippo's eye at that moment was easily the most difficult thing he had done in thirty years.

"I will report back to my brother that she is no threat. I have to tell him who she is though."

Shippo turned his back, "If you must. Just leave her in peace, she needs no more hardship."

Just as silently as he had arrived, Inuyasha left making his way swiftly west. Perhaps Sesshomaru would drop it if he just told him it was a trip down memory lane; not likely but he could still hope, if he played his cards carefully upon his return his brother would lose interest and return his attention to affairs of state.

* * *

Within Midoriko's cave, Kagome entered her third hour of meditation, she had been searching for the priestess since she began only catching elusive glimpses of her quarry. No matter how keenly she focused she could not see Midoriko clearly. Kagome unfolded herself from her seated position on the cave floor and walked further in, gazing up at the ancient battle frozen forever in time, she recalled the fears she had struggled with before they had recovered the jewel. There had been the possibility looming in her mind of being forever locked in struggle with Naraku, never able to escape, she remembered the terrifying nightmares that had robbed her of precious sleep in those final days leading up to the battle. Looking up at the face of Midoriko, Kagome was struck by the peacefulness of her expression; as she watched, the small cross in the center of the priestess's forehead began to glow, steadily increasing a bright light expanded to fill her vision completely.

Blinking, Kagome slowly was able to discern her surroundings as the light faded. She stood on the banks of a swiftly flowing river, a warm wind was blowing and the sun shone brightly in absolutely clear skies. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see a woman, exquisitely beautiful, her kimono seemed crafted from flowing waves and sea foam, so fine was the silk, she held such peace in her fathomless green eyes. This was the woman from her dream! Kagome opened her mouth to speak but was stilled by a small shake of the woman's head. A slight smile graced the mysterious woman's lips and she began speaking.

"Little one, how you have grown, sadness has changed you, yet your core remains unsullied. It is good you have returned, there is another prophesy you must bring to fruition."

The woman touched Kagome's brow in the same place Midoriko's mark was; the same place that strange man had kissed her at the shrine, "I see he has helped you along child, always fulfilling the balance. Can't help it I suppose, it's his nature, and you are quite unexpected - warrior priestess."

Kagome found her voice "Who _are_ you?"

"Oh my, you can speak even here? There may be hope for you yet. I am Ame no mi Kumari, Midoriko's mother. Listen well young one for we have very little time. Do you know why Midoriko was able to create the jewel? Surely no ordinary priestess could do this, she was different from those who came before her. The jewel could only be made by one of her kind."

_'Her kind?' _thought Kagome

"You see I am kami, and she....she is hanshin. We kami are the opposing force to the youkai, not in the sense we must fight, no we are simply the weight on the other side of the scale. Just like the youkai, we kami are compatible with ningen yet instead of being driven by our base desires and instincts, we deliberately create hanshin only when they are needed." the goddess paused observing the effect her words were having. "There are many prophecies girl, written by the oracles and given to both sides, we kami know there are those who must exist for the prophecies to come to pass as it is written."

Kagome stiffened swiftly at those last words. _'Who said that before, why does it stick out in my mind?_' A mental flash of a cold golden stare, **'make your wish as it is written miko.'** his voice echoed through her mind. He knew of the prophecies this kami spoke of, he had known even then.

"Yes, the one in your mind is aware of the foretellings, he is one of the four demon lords who receive the scrolls. He is not however fully aware of you little one." Kumari smiled softly "You have much to learn before you can fulfill your role." Placing her hands of either side of Kagome's face, the goddess leaned in and kissed the spot on her brow she had touched previously. Again Kagome was filled with a burning sensation and bright light overcame her vision. Kumari's voice echoing softly "Go child, he will be your fulfillment and justice."

Kagome awoke on the cold floor of the cave, her muscles protesting from not moving for too long a time. 'How long was I out?' she wondered. Thinking back over her meeting with the kami she considered all the things she had been told,_ 'I have to see these scrolls, I've been thrown into another one apparently.' _The best way to know what she was getting into was to study the writings herself, but how would she manage that? Weighing her options, Kagome tried several times to come to a new solution but each time the same end presented itself. _'The only other thing I wanted to avoid and here I go straight into it.' _Rising to her feet, a hard resolve entering her eyes, Kagome strode purposefully out of the cave and into the waiting dawn.

* * *

Definitions:

Ame no mi Kumari – Japanese Water goddess known as the heavenly water divider.

Hanshin – literally half god or demigod

Kami – Japanese god or spirit

PLEASE if you speak Japanese or know I'm wrong on any of these translations tell me! Provide me links so I can get it right in the future. Thanks!


	5. A Test of Skill

Inuyasha arrived at the gates of his brother's estate as the sun rode high in the sky. Walking into the grounds he pushed down the nervous feeling that had been with him all the way from the slayers village, it would not be good if his brother smelled anxiety on him. Entering the hall he found Jaken, the little kappa made his skin crawl but he worshiped the ground Sesshomaru walked on and always knew where the ice prince was. Inuyasha suppressed a grimace,

"Jaken!" he half barked. The vassal jumped and hurried over.

"Hai Inuyasha-sama." Jaken groveled, slightly less pitifully to the younger brother.

"Where's Sesshomaru?"

"Sesshomaru-sama is in the library and has asked not to be disturbed." whined the imp.

"Keh, he'll want to be interrupted for this." With that Inuyasha strode quickly through the corridors to the library, _'I'll never understand why he spends so much time in there with those moldy old scrolls.' _

Arriving at the room he sought, he threw open the doors much to the squawking displeasure of Jaken. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and cut the painful sound off with a slam, glancing up he spotted his brother partially hidden behind the piles of scrolls. To someone not used to his non verbal cues, the demon lord seemed not to have noticed any intrusion, being his younger brother Inuyasha knew better.

"Oi, Sesshomaru."

"I trust you have some extremely important news to barge in here like an ox." Sesshomaru's eyes had not left the scroll in his claws. Irritated, Inuyasha let out a frustrated "Keh." walked over to a chair and plopped into it.

"I think your mind must be going in your old age, didn't you send me out to gather information?"

"Don't try to be clever brother, you're not well suited for it. What did you uncover?"

Inuyasha steeled himself, this was where he had to be careful, his brother's curiosity was almost an obsession when he got going and the subjects of his examinations didn't always fare well. He certainly didn't want to put Kagome through anything like that.

"Well, she's not a threat, that's for sure."

Sesshomaru turned his head slightly still not looking at his brother, this was Sesshomaru speak for 'Go on I'm all ears but make is fast.' taking a deep breath Inuyasha dropped the bomb,

"It's Kagome."

Silence reigned supreme in the musty room, Inuyasha forced himself not to fidget, waiting to gauge his brother's reaction to this information, Sesshomaru lowered the scroll he had been examining and frowned slightly.

"How is that possible?"

"Hell if I know you just wanted to know where she was going."

"And?"

"Looks like she's being sentimental, she went to the slayers village to see them." Inuyasha paused, he didn't want to say more than necessary and inadvertently spark Sesshomaru's interest.

"What was she doing while she was there?"

"Spoke with Shippo and visited the shrine for Sango and Miroku." Inuyasha bit the inside of his lip.

"Anything else?"

"Nah, she cried a lot but nothing special." Running a clawed hand through his hair Inuyasha did his best to look bored.

"Hn." Sesshomaru paused, inhaled thinly through his nose, "I find that hard to believe." When he received no response the demon lord rose and faced Inuyasha. "There is much that has not been explained to my satisfaction. I find it strange she is still young yet her very presence has changed so much, she re-opened the well by means unknown, and I consider it quite unlikely she went to that village without visiting the cave of the priestess." the sidelong glance he cast at Inuyasha was devoid of emotion. "There are things I will investigate myself since your sense of curiosity seems so severely impaired. Go back to your mate, I have no further need of your services for the time being."

Aware there was nothing he could say to improve the situation, Inuyasha left the room and made his way home. Not far to the south of Sesshomaru's formal estate lay his much more comfortable and private home, he and Kikyo had built it specifically how they wanted it to be. Instead of the pristine stone and tile of the main estate, Inuyasha had chosen a home that blended into the forest surrounding it. Made of wood and stone their home was comfortable and bestowed a sense of warmth and acceptance to all who crossed the threshold.

Rolling his shoulders and neck to rid them of tension, Inuyasha walked in and was immediately assaulted by his mate, _'She must be part snake youkai.'_ he thought dazedly as Kikyo tried her best to squeeze the air from his lungs. Pulling back he smiled down at her affectionately as she nosed the underside of his chin.

"Where have you been koi? It's been days!" she sighed locking her hands at the small of his back. Inuyasha ran his claws through her ebony hair resting his cheek atop her head.

"I had to track someone for Sesshomaru," he replied, "It's someone I never thought we'd see again."

Kikyo withdrew gently, hearing the weariness in his tone, she gave him a questioning look.

"Kagome's come back."

Her reaction was immediate and unpleasant. "Why?" she cried out, "why is she back? She already finished everything! She did everything I could not and now she comes back? For what?"

Inuyasha reached for her only to have his hands swatted away, growling under his breath he controlled himself. He knew she was upset but that was no excused to reject his affection, he was her_ mate_. Stepping towards her he trapped her within his arms, ignoring her struggling, he could feel her distress keenly through their mating mark, the connection they had was deeper than he could have imagined, '_She is afraid.'_ he realized.

"Koishii..." he whispered.

Slowly Kikyo calmed, stilling in his embrace, she pressed her cheek to his chest,

"She frightens me love." his mate whispered, "She is everything I could never be."

"But she has given us everything we could have dreamed of, koi, she knew you were the one I love. There is nothing for you to fear."

Lifting her face to meet his gaze, softly sliding his hand down the side of her neck, he allowed his fingers to rest on the juncture of her neck and shoulder, the place where his mark lay. "We have this." He nuzzled her cheek whispering in her ear, "No one can ever take that from us."

"Promise me koibito, promise me you'll be careful." She pinned him with a searching look, "Don't go near her unless you have to."

"Kikyo," he said, his eyes softening, "I must see her, we owe her so much and I treated her terribly." looking down he whispered "I must atone for the wrong I did her." Resting his brow on her shoulder Inuyasha silently hoped she would understand his guilt, that she would feel the pain he felt for treating the girl from the future so wrongly, and above all that the love he felt for Kagome was a pale ghost next to the flames of passion he held for his mate.

She sighed softly, "I know Koi," she breathed, "just be cautious, we do not know what her return signifies."

Relief crashed over him, the one thing he found almost impossible to shake was the ever present feeling of not being worthy. Kikyo always managed to dispel his fear and guilt, Inuyasha wasn't sure if it was the similar doubt she held in her own heart or the love and acceptance she gave him always, honestly is didn't matter to him. He allowed her to lead him to their bed and lost himself in the joy of want and fulfillment.

Sesshomaru paced his office floor deliberately, not for a moment did he believe the things his brother told him. Inuyasha's feigned boredom had told more than any of the words that had issued forth from his lying mouth. It was certain she was indeed the Shikon miko, also likely that she had gone to the slayers village and only natural she should meet up with the fox, he was the only one of the group still alive besides his witless brother.

Thinking over the holes in the story, Sesshomaru began to form a plan, it had been three days since Inuyasha's return to the west, the miko must have some connections to Midoriko, the originator of the Shikon no Tama, news of her death almost 300 years ago had reached even the demon lords at that time. _'There must be a scroll.'_ Sesshomaru thought, _'Father would have received her prophecy during his reign.' _ Making his way to the library he pondered over this connection, _'Why would a ningen from the future become the Shikon miko, why has she not aged?' _ He decided to also study the scroll that foretold her wish, perhaps there was something he had overlooked.

* * *

"I can't believe I let her talk me into this." Shippo muttered to himself, he was traveling again through the familiar central forests of the west, the kitsune was on edge. Kagome had come out of the cave five mornings prior, a fire burning in her eyes, explaining quickly her vision to him she then said they would be traveling to see Sesshomaru. Shippo argued with her for an entire day and well into the night, at which point she turned to him and simply said, "I am leaving in the morning, if you're coming with me you should get some rest."

So here he was five days later, well into the lands of the western lord, scouting out the area around their campsite, he could feel Kagome extending her energy net. The first night she had done that without warning him, he'd almost come out of his skin, _'I had no idea she gained such control.'_ he thought remembering the prickly sensation that surrounded him, every instinct he possessed had cried out for him to run, no wonder they had been unmolested by minor demons on their journey.

Satisfied with their chosen camp he returned to the clearing, Kagome was seated against the roots of one of the trees, her jian resting against her shoulder, as he entered the clearing she smiled.

"All clear?" she asked looking up at him. He returned her grin with a smirk of his own.

"As if you have to ask." he replied settling down nearby. They sat in comfortable silence for a time listening to the wind as it disturbed the treetops in the twilight, the song of the cicadas rose and fell to a rhythm all it's own. Shippo allowed himself to be lulled and began to drift off.

"What happened to Inuyasha?" Her voice was so low even his demon ears almost missed it. Opening his eyes he sought her form, able to make out her bowed head and her hand gripping the blade at her side, 'This must be difficult for her' Suppressing his dislike for Inuyasha he paused before answering.

"He lives in the west with Sesshomaru-sama, he's taken up some sort of secondary position at the demon court. Quite the politician I've heard." Shippo kept the scorn from his voice, but just barely, he really didn't want his quarrel with Inuyasha to affect her feelings, unless she asked, then he would tell her.

"Politician?" The disbelief in her voice elicited a snort from the kitsune.

"Yeah, hard to believe huh? I heard Sesshomaru put him through some pretty rough lessons, although I think Kikyo was a large influence in him settling down, by all accounts he's almost respectable now." As soon as he had said the name of the once dead priestess he felt a small flux go through Kagome's net and instantly regretted it.

"So they are happy after all then." she said quietly, there was such brokenness in her words the kitsune felt a lump rise in his throat. He heard a harsh sound come from her and hung his head, he had forgotten how she had been so hurt by the hanyou and the jewel.

"Oh listen to me," she said roughly, "I'm so selfish about it even now."

"You know Kagome, I think if she had died a natural death , you would have been his choice." There was silence for a moment.

"It was never about her for me," she whispered, "I just wanted someone to love me for me, not for what I could get them or powers I possessed.." He heard her shift, "Even in the future I could never find that, they all wanted something else, a foot up getting a job or a trophy to show off, or sex, most of them just wanted sex." with a sigh she said, "I got so tired of it I stopped even giving them a second look."

Shippo shifted uncomfortably, he wanted very much to tell her they had all loved her, even Inuyasha in his own handicapped way, he wanted to tell her the stupid dog demon couldn't love her because he really just hated himself. The only reason he was so in love with Kikyo is that she was the first person to accept him and love him apart form his mother. There's no competing with that. Aloud he said,

"Kagome..."

"Don't Shippo." she murmured, "I know he never could have loved me. I was fifteen, just a child really, stardust in my eyes and other silliness." She laughed and there was less sadness in it this time. "I don't think it would have worked even if he did love me, he has a need for melancholy to remind him of the good things he has, I could not have given him that." When next she spoke her tone was light, "I don't even love him anymore, just the idea of him and what might have been, I feel so stupid hanging onto nothingness."

I don't think it's stupid at all, I think you're stronger than any human I've ever known. To bear such a thing for so long, alone..." Once again silence fell on the clearing, he could hear the smile in her voice moments later when she said

"You were always good at comforting me Shippo, thank you."

He felt calm radiate from her through the net she had cast, the kitsune relaxed and drifted off to sleep, a faint smile on his face.

* * *

Sometime later in the night, Kagome was jerked awake by a breach in her net, not moving she extended her senses, there were three youkai, strong, and_ hunting_.

"Shippo." she breathed.

"Here." he replied in her ear, "I hear them."

"There are three of them and they're hunting." she whispered. She heard him inhale lightly.

"Fox.....wolf and," he paused, "a cat? Why is there a cat here?"

"Are you ready my friend?" she whispered, the hand on her jian shifted slightly to the hilt. He squeezed her shoulder in response and they waited, motionless.

It did not take their opponents long, creeping in, they approached the two of them from behind. Shippo and Kagome moved as one, rolling in opposite directions as the assailants slashed down upon the spot they had occupied a second earlier. Kagome had drawn her sword as she unfolded from the roll in one fluid movement, she intensified the power surging through her net.

The first youkai came at her in a flash, she parried without thinking and countered with a sweeping slash that caught the youkai by surprise, cutting into the flesh of it's thigh. The demon lunged at her again and her body took over, limbs flowing like water, blade flashing she clashed fiercely with her opponent, vaguely aware of Shippo fighting what looked to be another kitsune.

With a savage down-stroke Kagome felt her blade hit home and the youkai fall writhing on the ground, spinning she moved to help Shippo only to feel a burning pain across her left shoulder and upper back. Her miko powers flared in response and she channeled them into her jian causing it to glow impossibly bright, pink tinged with white.

Eyes searching the darkness found herself facing a feline youkai black as night with flashing yellow eyes, the cat held no weapons, only claws and speed. _'His speed is what will get me.' _thought Kagome, _'I have to anticipate his moves.'_ she concentrated on her net, reading as much of the intentions as she could and managed to block four blows before the swift youkai knocked the sword from her grasp.

Desperate, Kagome gathered her holy energy beneath her feet and used it as a springboard, the effect was less than she had hoped for but did what was needed sending her back about ten feet, as she moved, her hands found her moon knives. The miko energy she had been channeling flowed into the short blades and she immediately launched herself at the cat trying to catch him of guard. The slice of metal on flesh and the warmth that flowed over her hands told her of her success.

Then as suddenly as it began, the attack was over. Bewildered, her gaze found Shippo, he had a gash over one eye but seemed otherwise fine and just as confused as she was. He was at her side in an instant as she recovered her jian and wiped the blood from the blade. Adrenaline still coursing through her veins, Kagome cast her net again, she could feel the three youkai beating a hasty retreat, then she stopped. There was another different youki aura at the edge of her perception, testing it, her eyes widened, this was a youkai of a whole new caliber, the other three had been children compared to this demon. Gripping Shippo's arm tightly she said,

"There is another." She could hear him test the air and then he swore under his breath.

"What is it?" she asked. His mouth twisted into a grim semblance of a smile.

"Sesshomaru." he replied.

* * *

Sesshomaru stood silently amongst the trees, golden eyes shining in the dark, he had sent his scouts to the clearing to test the miko and kitsune and was now watching the results play out. Two days prior, these very scouts had come to him reporting a ningen and youkai traveling together had crossed the borders of his lads and seemed to be on a direct course to his estate, he had no doubt this was the Shikon miko and her kitsune companion. The taiyoukai surprised his scouts by rising immediately and stating "Prepare yourselves for departure by noon, I will see these trespassers for myself."

They melted from the room, reminding him of the excellence of their stealth and the reason they remained close to him. They were the sons of his father's generals, tied to him by oaths and blood, the western lord knew they would not betray him. Like all nobility, Sesshomaru had assurance in the form of double edged security, he ensured all his high ranking officers and advisers had comfortable homes upon his land and that their families were always close by. While this was wonderful for the contentedness of his guard it also served as possible hostages in the event of duplicity. Each household had one guard whose primary order was to secure the members of the house should those events come to pass. The demon lord trusted no one, he had learned that many times over the years in a myriad of small ways, even those who loved you could betray and abandon you. Donning his armor and weapons, Sesshomaru made his way to the gates, he saw the three soldiers waiting, _'Good.' _he thought.

The leader of the group was Kenta, a wolf youkai whose pelt was a deep rich brown, he was by far the largest of them, broad shouldered and solid, next to him stood Satoshi, a pale kitsune, who it seemed, like all fox youkai, was mischievous to a fault. The third scout stood out, not at all friendly or talkative like his companions, he was often described by the other troops as aloof, though not is such clean terms. Takeshi kept to himself, the last of the panther tribe, so long ago subdued by his father, one almost forgot his origins, almost. His pitch black velvet fur only served to enhance the startling yellow eyes with their slitted pupils.

Bowing at his approach Takeshi spoke, "What is your wish milord?"

"I shall accompany you to their location, we approach in stealth and test their strength."

Nodding, the three moved off to intercept the miko and kitsune._ 'This should prove interesting.' _Sesshomaru mused, gathering his youki cloud and trailing his rangers over the trees.

Now he watched as the two figures in the clearing engaged in battle with the youkai, he would have been terribly disappointed had they not survived the initial attack. Satoshi had gone after the other kitsune and they circled one another, evenly matched.

_'The kit has improved.'_

Sesshomaru's gaze went to where the miko clashed fiercely with Kenta, the big wolf was giving no ground but neither was he gaining, his interest piqued, he watched the priestess as her body seemed to lose all its bones and she turned to water. She was impossibly fast for a ningen, and her fighting style was not one he was familiar with, his eyes widened fractionally as he saw her land a blow on the wolf that dropped him to the clearing floor.

Sesshomaru watched as she immediately looked for the kitsune, forgetting entirely about the cat,

_'Baka'_ he thought disdainfully, then as he knew from past battles, Takeshi struck from behind, slicing the woman's upper back. Remarkably, she did not collapse under the weight of the blow, instead she whirled and the air around her _shimmered_, the her blade blazed with an intense holy aura, illuminating the entire clearing and exposing the feline as he crouched nearby.

She did rather well, blocking several of Takeshi's attacks before being disarmed, Sesshomaru prepared to intervene when she did something he had never seen before, the aura that had been in the sword gathered beneath her feet and she launched backward from it almost ten feet, without hesitating she dove at the neko youkai brandishing previously concealed short knives. Spinning in the air she cut a dazzling figure as she sliced deeply into the muscles of the cat's chest, _'Dazzling?'_ he paused, _'interesting at best.'_ he chided himself.

Immediately his scouts retreated, Kenta being lifted by the other two, giving them the 'stand by' signal as they passed he released his youki from it's concealment, he saw the miko stiffen as she felt his aura. The sounds of the abbreviated conversation she had with the kitsune almost made him smile, it was inevitable, the fear and he felt his inner beast swell with fierce pride. Sesshomaru stepped silently into the clearing and fixed them with a blank gaze.

* * *

***A/N*** HA! Long live the cliffhanger! Review please! Until next time......


	6. Western Hospitality

Last time......_**Sesshomaru stepped silently into the clearing and fixed them with a blank gaze.**_

The only sound in the clearing was harsh quiet panting as Kagome regained control of her breathing. Sesshomaru found himself the subject of her intense scrutiny,_ 'Something is different about her eyes.'_ he thought and he tried for a moment to remember what they had looked like before, unable to recall he made a mental note to ask Inuyasha.

He returned her sharp gaze with his flat stare, waiting for her fear of him to prevail and cause her to avert her eyes. Instead his sensitive nose detected the scent of fear dissipating from the woman, her gaze turned cool and appraising, raked his form from head to toe, then she turned, silently dismissing him and began instead to examine the wound on the kitsune's face.

"Let me see Shippo." she murmured, lifting his bangs gently probing the gash with her fingertips.

Sesshomaru was floored. This ningen showed him the utmost disrespect, she had looked him over and dared to dismiss him as though he were nothing more than a disobedient child who had disappointed her. _'How __**dare**__ she.' _The taiyoukai could feel the rage boiling in his blood and his beast snapped within him, it was all he could do to maintain his mask. Suppressing a snarl, he spoke,

"Miko you will explain your presence here."

"Well we were sleeping before you saw fit to attack us." she snapped in return, eyes meeting his in fierce anger. She heard Shippo inhale sharply and thought belatedly that antagonizing Sesshomaru might not be the best course of action, she had to see those scrolls and if he refused she would be forced to attempt the same journey to one of the other demon lords. Kagome knew the odds of succeeding without Sesshomaru's help were very low, noticing the crackling anger in the taiyoukai's golden gaze she lowered her eyes to the ground in from of her. Taking a deep shuddering breath she swallowed her pride,

"My apologies Sesshomaru-sama. I allowed my temper to get the better of me. We are making our way to seek an audience with you, I have need of information you possess and have been set upon a quest that brings me to your door."

Sesshomaru pondered this, _'Who could have sent her on this path?' _he mused.

"Miko we will discuss this in a more appropriate setting at my manor, I expect you there with all haste. Satoshi!"

"Hai milord." the kitsune materialized in the clearing.

"You will escort them." without another word the demon lord gathered his youki beneath his feet and proceeded west.

* * *

They stopped to rest around noon on the second day, both kitsune could have easily continued without stopping to their destination but could see Kagome's strength was flagging. Satoshi was rather impressed with the woman, he was glad he hadn't picked her as his opponent or he would have been in serious need of a healer, as it was the red haired kitsune had been a good match for him but had it been a serious battle, Shippo would have lost.

Kagome took a moment to catch her breath before sitting down in the dappled sunlight, the pace the blonde fox had set normally would not have been a problem for her to keep up with, however she was not feeling her best. The gashes on her back did not seem to be healing well, she had Shippo dress it before they left their previous camp and then refused his later offered to tend it, telling him she was just fine. She was _**not**_**, **but she could not afford to show weakness now, not in front of Sesshomaru's vassal who would surely report everything to his lord, but her body ached so.

Shippo sat down next to her and handed her a water skein, gratefully she accepted it and drained half if it eagerly.

"Are you alright Kagome?" he said in a low voice, "You don't look so good."

"I'm fine Shippo." she replied, "it's just the heat and I lost a good bit of blood, I'll make it ok." looking up she gave him what she hoped was a reassuring smile.

"You're shaking and..."

She cut him off with a curt shake of her head, "I can't afford to seem weak in front of him." she said flicking her eyes toward Satoshi, she liked the kitsune but she had no illusion, he was not there to be their friend.

"I'll be ok once we get there and I can get some rest." She handed the water skein back to him and carefully stood, it would be tough but she would manage, they were only half a day from their destination. Satoshi noticed her movement and took it as a signal of her readiness to continue, grinning at her the kitsune winked,

"Don't want to keep him waiting now do we?"

Setting off again the three of them made good time, arriving at the manor just as the sun was setting. Kagome was utterly exhausted and was aware of Shippo hovering at her elbow not quite touching her but ready to help should she need it; He could smell it now, standing so close. Testing the odor he could make out the fever radiating from her skin as well as the sweet cloying smell of a wound about to turn bad.

"Kagome, let me help you." he whispered to her. She turned and looked up at him.

"It's fine, I'll clean it in the baths and re dress it, this isn't the first time I've been wounded Shippo." He withdrew from her and nodded.

"Come boy." said Satoshi, "I'll show you your quarters." Shippo scowled at being called boy, the other fox couldn't be much older than he was.

"Lead on Blondie." he replied sarcastically. Satoshi quirked an eyebrow at this and chuckling made his way down the corridor.

Kagome watched them go with a bemused look on her face, 'They'll be thick as thieves before morning.' she thought. A small neko youkai approached her and bowed.

"Please follow me to your chambers my lady." Kagome wanted to correct the girl and tell her she was no lady and that Kagome would be just fine but she couldn't find the words. Silently she followed the serving girl through a maze of well lit corridors until they came to a stop in from of a magnificent set of double doors. Made of what looked to be ebony, they were beautifully carved, depicting the moon in all it's phases over a river lined with trees.

Hesitantly Kagome pushed them open and was met with the sight of the most beautiful room she had ever seen, everything was carved of wood, the different grains and colors all complimented everything in sight and was polished to a soft sheen. The trim and trapping of the room were silver and gray, immediately she felt a calm wash over her and reveled in the feeling for a moment before shaking her head to clear the fog that seemed to be settling on her. Just as she was about to ask the servant girl about the baths, a sharp knock sounded at the door, the feline youkai rushed over and opened it revealing an inu youkai, obviously a guard of some sort, waiting in the hall.

"Sesshomaru-sama requires your presence ningen." he stated stiffly. The look on his face said clearly he did not like this assignment and would drag her if necessary. He was very stoic and Kagome had to wonder if this was an inu trait, she only knew two inuyoukai and had no way of determining the norm.

Suppressing a sigh, Kagome set down her traveling bag and wordlessly followed the guard. She was vaguely aware of beautiful wall hangings and superb craftsmanship in the carvings all around her but the details were fuzzy and escaped her notice, the guard in front of her came to such a sudden stop she almost ran into him. He opened the door and looked at the wall above her head, _'I suppose that's my cue to go in.'_ thought Kagome, she fervently wished she had been given time to rest before this meeting, her brain felt like she was wading through caramel, _'No doubt he did it on purpose.' _she mused.

Fighting off a wave of dizziness, she walked into the room and almost jumped when the door slammed behind her, gazing around the chamber, Kagome's jaw dropped. There were _**thousands**_ of scrolls and manuscripts from floor to ceiling, her eyes widened as she followed the line of shelves up. This was the first time she had seen any type of library in the sengoku jidai and it was positively enchanting.

"I trust you find your accommodations adequate?"

Kagome almost came out of her skin, she glanced around quickly to find the source and caught sight of his figure against the torch light. Sesshomaru looked different somehow, with a small jolt Kagome realized he was wearing different clothes, he had changed into black hakama and a maroon haori with silver trim, the plainness and dark coloring of his attire only served to make him look more other-worldly.

_'Silly,' _she chided herself, _'of course wears different clothes.' _She couldn't believe she had assumed since she never saw him in anything but the robes of his house and his armor that he didn't wear anything else. _ 'That is not a good start to this meeting Kagome'_ she said to herself.

"They are wonderful Sesshomaru-sama, arigato." she bowed and shook off some disorientation as she rose.

"Why are you here miko?" he asked. Even stated simply in a neutral tone he implied that any mistake in answering could be deadly.

"I was told you wold help me." she replied not looking into his face. She felt very warm and resisted the urge to wipe her brow, Kagome hoped she would not make a fool of herself.

"By whom." his question hung in the air for a moment.

"Ame no mi Kumari." she breathed. When he made no response, Kagome bit her bottom lip and hesitantly looked up at him. He was utterly still, not one muscle moved and he was looking at her, those golden eyes lit up by the torched bored into her. Kagome shifted uncomfortably.

"You lie." he hissed at her, eyes narrowing.

Indignant, her chin came up "I don't!" she shot back without thinking, "Why would I make that up?" she demanded.

Sesshomaru moved toward her rigidly, "What did she say to you ningen?" his tone was so frigid, Kagome felt her blood run cold.

"S-She said I was brought back for another prophecy and you would be my justice and fulfillment." despite her best efforts her voice was shaking. She had the sharp feeling the prey gets when it suddenly realizes the predator is very close, _'He really is a demon' _she thought. "I just need to read the scrolls." she said in desperation, her breath coming in short gasps as the taiyoukai advanced on her. "the sooner I do that the sooner I can leave here."

He was right next to her now, looking down at her with unreadable eyes, deliberately he invaded her space just enough to make her uncomfortable. She wanted to move away from him but wouldn't allow herself to; he found himself rather amused as he watched this war within her between instincts and mind.

"I suppose she told you about the scrolls as well, onna?" he bit out, accompanied by a low growl.

"Yes," she whispered, "I thought that of the four demons lords I might have a chance if I asked you."

"Why should I allow you to see the scrolls?" he rumbled, "How can you, a ningen onna, justify being worthy to touch them, much less be able to read them?" Sesshomaru moved slowly in front of her and glared down. Kagome felt a shudder go through her and then something snapped, he was just as arrogant as before and she was tired, hungry and _**angry**_. _'He has no right to to intimidate me for asking for his help.'_ she thought forcefully.

"For your information Sesshomaru-_**sama **_I can read just fine, in more than one language in fact! I was sent here by the kami to get information and nothing more, I do _**not**_ appreciate being bullied and intimidated and my name is Kagome dammit!" Her outburst caused his eyes to widen in shock, the effect was promptly ruined by a fit of heavy coughing that left her breathless.

"I must say Sesshomaru-sama, I expected better hospitality from the western lord." Kagome's head was spinning madly as she tried to find something to anchor her balance, she felt as though she were on fire and a faint buzzing had started in her ears. _'Shit'_ she thought eloquently as she lost consciousness and slid to the floor.

* * *

Sesshomaru was livid. How _**dare**_ this woman bark at him in his own home. However, shouting over his beast, his mind prevailed, his mind was reeling, _'The kami sent her?'_ this thought only intensified his anger, this meant he must give her the aid she sought, if she had been sent by the water goddess no less, he must be careful with her. Even with this knowledge it was difficult for him to reign in his beast who was howling for the girl to pay for her insolence, Sesshomaru knew he would not indulge the impulse and not only because of the kami but for his own curiosity.

There was just too, much about this miko that needed answering. Her eyes had startled him when she lost her temper, her holy energy made them glow with a white light which only served to brighten the green within them, the release of her miko abilities had briefly lifted the loses strands of hair that framed her face. The overall effect was quite extreme and almost demonic. When she had ruined that moment by being overcome with a coughing fit, he was reminded sharply how frail humans were.

The weariness in her eyes as she insulted his hospitality had been so drastically different from the fire that filled them only a moment before, it struck him as too weary, too quickly, even for a ningen. Then much to his annoyance her eyes had rolled back into her head and she had collapsed. Sesshomaru now found himself in quite the dilemma.

The Lord of the West stood gripping the miko's upper arm as she hung limp like a puppet whose strings had been cut, wanting very much to drop the pathetic creature unceremoniously to the floor. 'Why in the world did she collapse?' Perhaps he had overdone the intimidation a bit and she had fainted in fright, wouldn't be the first time but he highly doubted it.

The skin on her upper arm was positively radiating heat through her hadagi, then he smelled it; the stench of a wound gone bad. Dropping her to the cool stone floor Sesshomaru briskly unfastened the gi she wore followed by the hadagi, he knew Takeshi had wounded her back and that cat wounds were notoriously easy to get infected. Rolling her face down he held her with one arm supporting her while the other removed the bandage, he frowned when the wound was finally exposed. It still bled in some places and seeped in others, the edges of the four gashes were an angry twisted red. He could tell by the smell that she needed medical attention immediately, lightly he prodded the flesh around the wound, these needed deep cleansing and medicine.

"Shinji"

He spoke just loud enough for the inu at the door to hear him, the response was immediate, his guard entered the room at the ready eyes searching, betraying no reaction as he took in the wounded half clothed miko at his lord's feet.

"Fetch Tatsuki."

Without a word the guard departed, returning scant moments later with the healer. The female wolf entered the room and assessed the situation immediately, bending down and lifting the tiny ningen from the floor she said,

"I will tend her at once milord and report any change."

Once Tatsuki left with her charge, Sesshomaru removed himself to his own chambers, his evening meal was waiting for him, slowly he turned over their conversation in his mind. The kami had sent her to him, _'Why?_' No not just any kami but _**Kumari**_, well known for her devious ability and masterful strategies, this was something to take seriously. She had not been an active player since Midoriko. _'The kami don't play with ningen,'_ he thought '_But they do try from time to time to manipulate demons.'_

It was however an unwritten courtesy to provide aid to emissaries of fellow youkai and kami nobility, it was a delicate balance, maintained over the centuries and he could not break it now. _'I must keep close watch on this miko.'_ he told himself. She could be a spy or an assassin, then again she could simply be a pawn as she had been with the Shikon no Tama. Moving out into the garden, Sesshomaru spent the rest of the evening weighing the options he would take in the days to come, everything hinged on this ningen and he did not like it one bit.

The next morning, Shippo awoke and got his bearings, he felt well rested, rubbing his face he rose and went to find Satoshi. Coming out into the hallway Shippo saw the other kitsune making his way down the corridor.

"Hey Blondie," he called, "where do we go for breakfast?"

Satoshi grinned "Follow me boy." He turned and moved jauntily down the hall, a twinkle in his eyes and almost ran into Sesshomaru. The kitsune came to a halt and bowed low.

"My apologies milord, I did not see you there." Looking up at the taiyoukai's face his smile faltered, he knew this expression did not bode well for a peaceful morning.

Shippo had stopped behind Satoshi and watched the exchange with interest, Sesshomaru looked absolutely murderous and his gaze was not reserved only for his servant but included both kitsune. Shippo assumed the demon lord was not happy having houseguests and prepared himself for a difficult morning, wanting to delay it he decided to take the initiative.

"Sesshomaru-sama where is Kagome? I would like to speak with her if she has awakened."

The piercing golden eyes fixed on the kitsune making him wish he had not spoken, a tremor of unease shivered down his spine.

"The miko will not be joining us today, nor most likely for the next several to come, she needs time to recover." The cold indifference in his tone would have served just as well had he been discussing the weather. Shippo blanched,

"I knew knew it, I knew she was lying to me." he muttered, remembering how pale she was and the shaking that had plagued her movements.

"A poor protector you proved to be kit." Sesshomaru sneered, "You knew and did nothing." He knew the onna had most likely not allowed him to but it was no excuse, the boy should have insisted. The demon lord remained silent and watched Shippo as he struggled with the guilt. He would allow the kitsune to see her but not yet, he needed the gravity of the situation to sink in.

"You will see her when she awakens." said Sesshomaru. Shippo's face fell and he turned back toward his quarters, he needed time alone to collect himself.

"I'll deal with you later," the look out of the corner of his eye was one Satoshi knew promised some sadistically rough sparring sessions forthcoming, "Watch him and report everything." A deep bow precluded the fair kitsune's departure as Sesshomaru went to find the healer and monitor the welfare of his guest.

Sesshomaru entered the miko's room silently and stood for a moment in the shadowed entryway, he observed Tatsuki checking the bandages before straightening and turning to acknowledge with a bow. Moving forward, he glanced at the woman on the bed and then back at the healer.

"She will recover milord. The scratches were from a cat and 'twas that which caused her fever, had it not been a cat wound this would not have occurred,"

The taiyoukai nodded and waved her dismissal, she gathered her supplies efficiently and left the room, closing the door with a small click. He turned and sought out the priestess' weapons which had been placed on tatami mats next to the futon. Kneeling down, he reached first for the throwing knives, he had only seen the set of five around her arm but it made sense there were more. Drawing one from the sheath, he tested the balance and found them quite well made; he replaced the dagger and moved on to the moon shaped blades.

These were unlike any weapon he had ever encountered and he marveled at the ingenuity, they were light with a wickedly curved blade good for slashing or hooking movements in close quarters, the grips were well worn and smooth denoting heavy use.

Once he reached the sword he paused. Sesshomaru studied the foreign weapon curiously, it was exquisitely crafted yet not overly embellished, _'This was made by a master.'_ he thought, shifting the blade he wrapped his hand around the hilt and unsheathed the weapon. The blade sang in the quiet of the room and sent a tingling tremor up his arm, this was definitely a sword crafted for a woman, it was far and away the lightest blade he had handled, it felt like a toy in his hand.

Gazing down, he realized that the tremor hadn't ceased and there was a faint blue glow emanating from the blade. His eyes widened and he waited. Slowly the light steadily grew brighter as the vibration increased, the tingle became an itch, then a burning, swiftly Sesshomaru replaced the blade within it's sheath and returned it to the side of the futon. _'A sentient blade,' _he mused, _'Interesting'_

Turning his attention from the weapons, he looked down at the miko, the healer had lain her on her stomach so as not to aggravate the wound but the woman had shifted in her sleep and now rested on her right side, hands in loose fists, hair still caught in the plait she had it in earlier. Sesshomaru studied her face, resting as she was, she seemed to shrink, almost lost in the sea of linens, dark circles ringed the underside of her eyes and her brows were drawn together in a small frown.

He was certain Tatsuki had given her a sleeping drought as he imagined the pain would have woken her,

"What role are you to play ningen," he murmured under his breath, "and what troubles come on your heels?"

* * *

***A/N* Review please! I hope it wasn't too long to hang from the cliff!**


	7. Orientation

Kagome woke.

For a moment she did not know where she was, then the soft sound of the rain on the roof tiles and the sight of the muted gray of her room's décor brought her fully awake. Sitting up swiftly, pain laced through her back, clearing the fog from her brain, she remembered fighting the cat, arriving at the manor and the frightening meeting with Sesshomaru and then....nothing. Hiding her face in her hands, Kagome groaned, _'I did __**not **__do that did I? Great Kagome, way to show your strength.'_ she cursed quietly under her breath. The door to her room opened and the tall neko youkai who had led her to the room when she arrived, entered silently and made her way over to Kagome.

"Good morning milady." she murmured, "It is good to see that you are awake, may I be of service this morning?" Kagome took a moment to collect her thoughts and spoke, her voice rough

"Could I have some water please?"

The neko retrieved her request quickly, handing the glass to the miko and standing poised at the side of the bed. Feeling a bit out of sorts, Kagome took a sip and cleared her throat.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Three days milady."

"Please don't call me that," Kagome said quickly, "I'm no great lady, just Kagome will do." The youkai blanched and dropped into a small bow,

"I couldn't possibly milady."

"I insist." replied Kagome firmly, "and I will need to know your name" The neko's eyes darted up at Kagome before fixing on the floor at her feet, then she said something so quietly Kagome could not make it out.

"What? I couldn't hear you."

"Amaya"

Smiling at her the miko replied "It's nice to meet you Amaya, seriously, please call me Kagome I'd like us to be friends, your name means night rain doesn't it?"

"Yes mistress"

"I told you it's Kagome, Your name is lovely, I think it suits you well." Kagome studied Amaya, she was tall, slender and like the cat warrior, her entire body was covered by short fine fur, thought hers was the color of smoke with black patches; she really did look like night rain. When Amaya did not reply, Kagome looked around the room and said

"Where do I go to bathe?" she was suddenly very aware that she was less than fresh and everyone in the manor had very sensitive noses.

"Of course mil-K-Kagome" said Amaya as she led the miko out a side door to an enclosed courtyard.

The courtyard was made of polished stone masterfully laid in an interlocking pattern of white on white. It surrounded a natural hot spring that was canopied by cloth hung between two cherry trees, the effect was breathtaking, she felt like a princess in some tale out of Arabian Nights. Amaya relieved her of the sleeping yukata she wore and helped Kagome into the bath, then entered herself still clothed evidently to bathe her. Startled, Kagome backed away,

"No that's alright, I'll wash myself" the neko looked shocked

"But Mila-Kagome-sama, what about your wound?" Kagome considered this, Amaya seemed genuinely distressed, and her wound needed to be cleaned and dressed anyway.

"Alright, lets do that first then." Gently her bandages were removed and the wound soaked in the hot water, Kagome sighed as she felt her tense muscles begin to relax. She was still fighting with the knowledge she had _**fainted**_ in front of Sesshomaru, gone was any hope she held for being perceived as strong.

She exited the bath stepping into the deep blue yukata Amaya held, making her way into the bedroom, a wave of exhaustion came over her. She quickly sat on the futon and made herself comfortable, her maid went to the door to answer a light rapping, the door swung back to reveal a very worried looking kitsune. Kagome smiled as he rushed into the room.

"Good Morning Shippo."

"Why didn't you let me help you Kagome?" he sounded almost angry, "Let me see it!"

"Shippo, it's fine, please, we just washed and dressed it."

Not quite believing her, he looked over at Amaya for confirmation, who nodded to let him know 'Yes, she speaks truth.' at this knowledge the kitsune relaxed somewhat.

"So Shippo," she said, twisting her fingers in her lap, "I need you to fill in some gaps for me here, I can't remember anything past talking with Sesshomaru in the library." Shippo looked at her oddly.

"You collapsed and he sent for his healer, Kagome you were seriously ill, we could have lost you to the fever." She felt suddenly guilty for her stubborn pride, she had made him worry about her, that's not how things were supposed to go this time around.

He looked at her "You should have heard him chastise me for not protecting you."

"He did what?" she blinked.

"Sesshomaru was quite angry with Satoshi and with me." the kitsune grinned crookedly, "I'm glad you're alright though, how are you feeling?"

Exhausted, truthfully I feel as though I could sleep for a week." she chuckled, "I didn't even get an answer from him about the scrolls." Shippo looked at her neutrally and said,

"I assumed he said yes since we were announced as official guests to all his household."

A small spark of hope lit up in Kagome's mind, she had thought it hopeless, why would he help a weakling such as herself when it did not benefit him. If what Shippo said was accurate, then Sesshomaru would tell her of his decision soon. _'I've got to see those scrolls.'_ Her mind was racing, going over the possible things she could find in those writings, the wealth of possibilities overwhelmed her for just a moment. She was pulled from her reverie by a nudge in her ribs.

"Hey, go to sleep, you look like you really need it." the kitsune said with a wink. She smiled at him,

"Yes mother." she teased. The fox laughed and stood to go.

"Wait Shippo, please make sure you keep your ears open for anything that might be useful in finding out what we need to do." she fixed him with a meaningful stare. He nodded and left, she watched him go and then allowing the fatigue to take over she lay down on her right side. She was so very tired. _'I'll just sleep for a few hours,' _she told herself, _'by the time I wake up he'll be sending the message that I can start.' _Kagome drifted of into the world of dreams and was passed by them all during her exhausted slumber.

* * *

After two days of waiting, Kagome was restless, she had slept and eaten and slept some more, her wound was healing well and soon she would not need bandages anymore. Amaya had grown more comfortable and had served as an endless source of knowledge for the miko's questions. Kagome had allowed her curious nature to distract her over the previous days by asking a myriad of questions about the place she found herself in and the youkai that lived there.

"Amaya, where are my clothes? She asked on the second afternoon. Kagome was tired of waiting for Sesshomaru to get around to telling her where the scrolls were, she had decided to go and find him to push the issue.

"They're being washed"

"For two days?" Kagome cast a glance at Amaya, she seemed nervous and would not meet the miko's eyes.

"Sesshomaru-sama told us to hold them until he releases you to wear them." she murmured

"He what? What am I supposed to wear? How dare he..." she cried words drying up as the imposition sunk in.

Amaya moved over to the armoire and produced a kimono, it was a lovely thing, a soft green under layer the color of new grass with an outer robe of deep green. The trim was accented with russet leaves, Kagome was shocked. It was without a doubt the most beautiful garment she had ever seen, she was almost afraid to touch it and get it dirty, but she was damned if she was going to have her wardrobe dictated by Sesshomaru! She was angry now, how presumptuous was this demon?

She didn't want to wear the garment no matter how exquisite, she knew what females could expect in this era as far as freedoms went and she was not keen on the idea of giving up any of hers no matter how trivial the matter may seem. Clenching her jaw she looked down at the thin white yukata she wore, _'Well prancing around in __**this**__ thing certainly won't work, I might as well strip.'_ she thought angrily. Looking at Amaya's pleading eyes Kagome sighed aloud, clenching her fists in impotent anger she surrendered.

"Well then," she said cheerfully, "I guess we should get moving." She gave the neko a wide smile that somehow made Amaya less relaxed, but at least the clothes Sesshomaru-sama had deemed appropriate were being worn. The youkai thought it a good idea to keep that little tidbit of information to herself, no need to start another battle for nothing.

The process of dressing took longer than Kagome thought possible, _'No wonder we don't do this anymore, nothing would ever get done.'_ layer after layer of fine silk was draped around her body until it was so heavy she didn't think she could run if she tried. Amaya finally finished securing the russet obi that matched the leaves on the kimono and Kagome moved to leave the room. She almost tripped, instantly Amaya was steering her to the mirror, Kagome stood there in front of the glass speechless. There was a woman in the mirror she did not know, the neko was brushing her waist length hair into a gentle twist set low on her skull with most of her hair hanging loose down her back. Looking up Kagome noticed her doppleganger's jaw hanging open, she shut her mouth quickly and shook herself from the odd feeling of displacement. Kagome turned and started toward the door, more familiar now with how the kimono moved with her she did not trip and was actually able to pick up some speed, Amaya hurried to catch up with her alarmed at the sudden turn of events.

"Mil-Kagome-sama, where are you going?"

"To find Sesshomaru of course, if he thinks he can ignore me he's got another thing coming."

Kagome moved as fast as the constricting clothing would allow her to, she turned several times in rapid succession propelled by her irritation. After almost half an hour of walking she was thoroughly lost, she had passed what looked to be the kitchens, enormous rooms with round stone ovens and a fleet of servants, then there had been what looked like empty barracks, reflecting she was thankful the soldiers had been elsewhere, stumbling into a room full of youkai soldiers was not her idea of a nice afternoon. The dojo had been quite near to the barracks and hearing sounds of sparring inside she had turned down another empty corridor,

There she came upon what looked to be a wing reserved for children, peering in the rooms she had come across a set of crayons on one of them, confused she wondered how they had arrived there, she had never been here before and certainly had never given anyone but Shippo crayons.

Kagome picked them up and examined them, they had been well used and she smiled remembering the story Shippo had drawn so long ago of the fight she and Inuyasha had over Kouga. She had been mortified when he showed them to her and then to find out the whole village had seen them had made her just want to curl up and hide.

The children's wing was oddly creepy, she figured no one had been here since Rin, _'I wonder if she's still alive.'_ the cheerful colors and flamboyant toys and furniture seemed forlorn with no sunlight or laughter in the rooms, a layer of dust covered everything in a thin film of left the abandoned nursery and took a new direction down yet another hallway.

The corridor grew lighter and opened up on one side, pillars supported a tiled overhang, she realized she was now overlooking the wild forests of the west, Kagome stopped to stare. The afternoon sun lit the trees whose edges wavered in the heat of the summer. Just beyond the trees she could see something sparkling, rising up on her toes to see she understood it was the ocean. Miles away it shone and sparkled as the surface rolled, waves too small to see, she smiled and moved on into the house.

Stopping to take a look around after her eyes had adjusted to the indoor light, she saw a tapestry, moving closer to it she saw it was in three panels. The first depicted a giant white dog demon standing on a cliff overlooking a great forest, the sea in the background, the second panel showed a pair of Inu moving together in the sky. She shifted further down the tapestry marveling at the rich colors and fine embroidery, the third panel showed three youkai in humanoid form, _'This must be their father and there's Sesshomaru' _she thought looking at the white haired child. Her gaze came to rest on the other youkai, she was beautiful, tall and regal her hand rested on the child's shoulder.

"Is that his mother?" she murmured aloud.

"That is indeed the Lady Mother." The soft voice behind her startled her but she schooled her features to bored indifference as she turned to face a mischievous blond kitsune.

"What brings you to this wing milady?" he asked with a small smirk.

"I am looking for Sesshomaru, I have to speak with him." she spoke so matter-of-factly that Satoshi had to hide a quick laugh, she sounded almost certain his lord would jump to her bidding.

The kitsune knew for certain Sesshomaru was in his study, he was also certain she shouldn't be in this wing, he wasn't sure how she'd made it to the Family wing but she needed to be elsewhere. Satoshi also knew as a certainty that an interruption, especially from this miko, in the mood she seemed to be currently entertaining would result in an unfavorable reaction. Considering the fox was still awaiting punishment for not keeping her healthy on the way to the manor, he decided racking up more was not a wise thing to do. A distraction was in order.

"Milady, I am unsure where Sesshomaru-sama is but I highly doubt he's here. Come, we'll go look for him, yes?" Satoshi took her hand and looped it around his forearm, leading her down the hallway, he continued "Perhaps he's in the gardens, shall we?"

It wasn't really a question so Kagome didn't answer, she had a strong feeling the kitsune was lying to her but he was leading her out of the confusing maze of corridors so she would go along for the time being. For his part, Satoshi was relieved she didn't object and he was sure at this moment some terribly lucky servant had the privilege of interrupting the taiyoukai of the west.

That servant who had been so favored by fortune at that very moment was Amaya, she hesitated outside the doors of his study.

"Enter."

The baritone voice inside the room startled her, she kowtowed in the doorway. "what brings you here?" he asked in clipped tones. Amaya lifted from her supplication to a kneeling position and met his eyes.

"She wakes milord. She is searching for you as she feels the need to discuss something." the neko dropped her eyes

"Where is the miko now?"

"I sent Satoshi to take her to the gardens, she seems in a very...spirited mood this afternoon milord."

Sesshomaru rose and moved to the window, he had been wondering how long before the miko ran out of patience. Looking at the neko youkai in front of him, Sesshomaru was reminded why he had chosen her as the miko's lady in waiting. As Takeshi's sister she was one of the best assassins he had, as a female youkai from a lost tribe she was one of the most skilled spies he had in his employ. She would fulfill her duty even if it meant the ningen's death.

"What are your impressions?" his voice was flat, he wanted her professional thoughts.

"I sense no deceit from her milord, she seems intelligent and...inquisitive."

The taiyoukai nodded at her and she melted away, he headed down toward the gardens to speak with his guest.

* * *

Sesshomaru entered he gardens and immediately knew where the miko was, she was laughing at something, _'Probably some idiotic story of Satoshi's'_ he thought. Turning the corner he stiffened, his ranger had his arm around the miko's slim waist, they were laughing together as the miko's hand lay on his upper arm, to the demon lord's eyes they seemed intimate friends. He growled under his breath, vowing to teach the kit courtly manners, and forcefully. There had not been a female in residence at the manor since Rin had left to marry. Apparently his men needed a refresher on appropriate behavior, the taiyoukai was very thankful there were no visiting emissaries present. His voice broke through their laughter,

"Miko, I see you are awake and appropriately dressed." At the sound of his lord, Satoshi withdrew his arm swiftly and stepped away from Kagome, Sesshomaru glared at him.

"So Sesshomaru-sama," Kagome said brightly, "when will I be starting on my research?" Her expression as she looked up at him was open and expectant, he was impressed. While he didn't believe for a moment she was ignorant of the fact he had yet to give her an answer, looking at her face, one could easily believe she was asking a perfectly legitimate question.

Sesshomaru was intrigued by this new facet of the miko he had not considered, in the past she had been quite easy to anticipate, after the initial surprise of the first meeting at his father's grave he found her quite predictable and guileless. Perhaps this was something she developed along with the combat training, or perhaps is just came with time.

"You may begin reading tomorrow on two conditions." he said blandly, and had the satisfaction of seeing the triumphant gleam in her eyes replaced by wary curiosity. "First, as a guest in my household you will act accordingly, this entails dressing in garments that befit your station and gender."

Kagome had been ready for this, If you didn't approve of my attire Sesshomaru, a simple conversation may have sufficed." she said purposely omitting the honorific.

"You do nothing to your credit miko, even your speech demonstrates your woeful lack of manners. How are we to hold a civil discussion?" He knew she was trying to anger him by purposefully being disrespectful but he was far too cunning to fall for such an infantile tactic.

"Someone else's lack of etiquette is no excuse for you to allow yours to lapse as well." she said airily, "Instead of just handing down edicts to your honored guests." She knew she had scored a point with that one, demurely she looked over at a bed of peonies as she waited for his reply.

"My honored guests of late have had trouble staying awake in my presence, perhaps I should have invaded your private rooms for this conversation you so greatly desire." His reply came out sardonically as he looked at her from the corners of his eyes.

Kagome felt her face flame, he had made is sound as though he were preserving her honor by ordering her about. She was incensed, he was toying with her and she knew she was being laughed at. _'What I wouldn't give for a rosary around his arrogant neck right now' _she groused to herself.

Sesshomaru watched as his slender brows drew down into a scowl and her eyes met his, he almost smirked, _'She knows I've won.' _he thought smugly. He met her irate stare with one of his most bland ones and was struck again by the light that suffused her eyes in her anger. Satoshi was moving away from her as the holy aura surrounded her and began to expand, she seemed unaware of this change as she glared at the taiyoukai.

Sesshomaru continued, overriding her attempt to speak, "The second condition is you will continue your training each day under the supervision of my rangers as soon as you are fit." Kagome's mouth closed and the scowl lessened slightly,

"Well certainly not in this." she gestured to the kimono she now wore.

"During these sessions you will be permitted your warrior dress but at no other time save battle may you display such garments." Kagome marshaled herself to protest but was stopped short. Sesshomaru turned to face her and allowed his mask to slip momentarily, she was privy to one of his most intense stares which nearly stopped the breath in her chest.

"These are my requirements for the knowledge you seek. You would do well to abide by them, I am not the only youkai around you but I am the most in control of my animal instincts." his golden eyes held a wealth of meaning she had not considered.

_'Oh'_

Understanding crashed over her and she was reminded of how ignorant she was of youkai society, _'Although,'_ she mused, _'if Kouga's behavior was any indication, I have to be very careful what non __verbal signals I give off.' _

Sesshomaru watched comprehension dawn in her eyes and he waited, mask back in place for her response to this new knowledge. She seemed to struggle internally for a moment, he could almost see her organizing her thoughts and sifting through them, perhaps it was true, what she had told him about her ability to read several languages, at first he had assumed it was a lie but the more he observed her the more it seemed possible. The miko was an emotional creature to be sure, but beneath the ever moving currents she possessed a sharply analytical mind, he would be interested to see how she interpreted the scrolls.

Kagome turned to face Sesshomaru, with a small bow she said "I would like to start reading tomorrow Sesshomaru-sama." her tone was subdued but interestingly an undercurrent of irritation laced her words, he knew she was not happy with this situation but had seen the benefit of obedience.

"You will be escorted tomorrow to the library, until then return to your chambers and rest miko." he could see the weariness creeping into her movements, she was fighting it but would not be able to much longer.

Kagome watched the taiyoukai turn and leave the garden, Satoshi shadowing him, Amaya was at her side then and she let the neko draw her away to her rooms. Her mind raced in circles, running over the possible things she could find tomorrow, excited by the prospect of learning something that had been lost in her time.

The excitement in her expression did not go unnoticed by the cat, Amaya was struck by how changed the miko's face seemed. Her natural beauty sprang forth almost as if lit from within, she seemed inspired and the neko was fleetingly curious as to what had breathed such life into her mistress.

* * *

***A/N* Yes I know I'm sorry, I swear things will pick up next chapter! Development is a must people! A must! Next time we see some prophecies and Kagome is at the same dinner table as Kikyo.....Dun Dun Duuuuuun. Till next time! **

**Notice: Please feed the author she lives on reviews!**


	8. Of Prophecies and Small Talk

The next morning Kagome arose early and paced anxiously until the appearance of Amaya. She endured being dressed, feeling more like a doll than a woman, the neko dressed her hair as well, pulling it back into a simple queue low on her neck and wrapping it in strips of silk.

Opening the door to her room she found the same inu guard who had taken her to see Sesshomaru when she had arrived, he seemed slightly less irritated with her existence but no less stoic. She smiled up at him brightly,

"Good morning!" she chirped, "are you going to accompany me today?" The guard was silent though his eyes opened a bit wider, this was a very different woman from the one who had been so subdued several days ago, there was a pause,

"Yes Milady, follow me please."

"Oh please just call me Kagome, all this milady business makes me feel like someone else entirely." she sounded exasperated, "What is your name?" she asked. There was no response from the inu. _'So that's how it's going to be is it?'_ she thought, Kagome stopped walking and waited. The guard stopped and turned to look at her curiously

"Your name please." she repeated. He just looked at her. _'I'll bet it's a inu thing, this maddening silence and refusal to talk. And here I thought dogs were social animals.'_

"Fine then, I'll just have to come up with a name for you since you won't share." Tapping her chin with one finger she went over possibilities in her mind, first in japanese but quickly decided against it since he spoke japanese. She moved on to cantonese and not finding anything suitably cute she finally turned to the spanish she had learned while traveling in South America.

"I know! I'll call you Perrito, it suits you wonderfully!" she exclaimed looking up at the tall guard sweetly. The inu raised one eyebrow and shrugged, his lord had simply ordered him to accompany her, not befriend her, she was quite strange, this ningen. Smiling secretly at her joke, Kagome followed the newly dubbed Perrito to the library.

Once she arrived, she found an enormous pile of scrolls separated out presumably for her. The morning sun streamed through the high windows illuminating floating motes of dust in the air, the room was just as enchanting as it had been in the evening torchlight. Eager to begin, Kagome wasted no time sitting down at the desk and opening the first scroll, they were scripted on fine parchment and in very archaic language. Oddly the script wavered slightly as she pored over it, she entertained the idea that no matter her native language she would be able to understand the prophecies contained within.

Pushing aside that train of thought, she dove into her reading, there was everything from simple foretellings of the growing season to nebulous verses dealing with the stars and heavens, most of them were so vague she was reminded of her mythology courses from school when they had studies the quatrains of Nostradamus. Kagome chuckled to herself, grateful that the ones she was reading now were actually written by supernatural beings as opposed to one crazy Frenchman.

Kagome stopped, going back over the scroll in her hands, something had set off alarm bells and she re-read the passage.

**From water to earth a warrior doth rise  
Light of the holy shall be held in her eyes.  
Through hardship and pain the battle shall wage,  
The tears of the earth confine them for an age.**

Frowning, she considered the words in front of her, this wasn't about her but it was terribly familiar just the same. A nagging thought teased her mind. Ame no me Kumari was known as the divider of heavenly waters, perhaps Midoriko was the subject of this one being her daughter. The passage fit except there was no mention of the Shikon no Tama, no wait that was wrong, she remembered in her studies seeing sapphires referred to as tears of the earth mother.

Exhilaration coursed through her, now that she had found one prophecy she could equate with actual events she felt confident she would be able to recognize others. Freshly motivated she blew through the scrolls, amazed at the organization, there were no outer markings on the documents yet from the items and concepts contain within they seemed roughly chronological.

The next scroll she opened was almost heart stopping. Clutching the parchment to her chest Kagome shut her eyes but was unable to catch the first few scalding tears that streaked down her cheeks and splashed on her hands.

This was _**hers**_.

She drew a ragged breath and smoothed the now very rumpled and damp scroll onto the desk in front of her.

**The jewel returns to the place of its birth,  
A child emerges from the bowels of the earth.  
After long struggles and many set free,  
None may make the wish but she.**

Trembling, Kagome was overcome by flashes of memory, she relived the long ordeal of rejoining the shards of the jewel, the friendship, the sacrifice, the danger and the pain. As she watched these play in her mind she noticed something,

_'Sesshomaru...'_

Always on the periphery of their travels, appearing at key times seeming the enemy but the end result was always that their group was strengthened. She had always assumed it was Inuyasha he was helping, in his own way making his brother better, stronger, but now thinking back, perhaps his actions were meant to ensure the prophecy. He had saved her life several times, first from Mukotsu the poison master in the band of seven, and then again when she and Rin had been abducted by Takemaru after he had stolen So'unga.

She thought back to the final time he had saved her, the other times she had passed off as coincidence, he was either saving Rin or looking out for his own interests, but when he intervened and stopped Inuyasha on the battlefield, there was no way that wasn't connected to the scroll in her hands. He'd quoted the damn thing at her that day. She remembered the determination in his eyes each time, was this how youkai ensured the prophecies? The kami sent their children out and the youkai influenced events or protected the players?

This train of thought utterly floored Kagome, it turned all the presumptions and perceptions completely upside down. This changed her status here, she had been acting under the impression the aid she was receiving from Sesshomaru was perhaps gratitude for the return of his arm, or possibly some kindness inspired by memories of Rin. To be honest she had not been sure, but she had at least thought it to be centered around her in some way.

_'So it's his noble duty?'_

It was a sobering thought, if it's his duty then it's also a duty shared by the other youkai lords, meaning should she cause too much trouble he could conceivably pass her off to some other youkai lord. This possibility loomed over her as she read countless scrolls with growing desperation.

She researched from sunrise to dusk for six days motivated by the strong desire to find the prophecy she needed and get out of his house before he could decide she had outlasted his patience. The taiyoukai was prickly enough but the possibilities her imagination created around the other lords made her tremble with apprehension.

On the sixth afternoon, Amaya came to find her in the library. Sesshomaru had said she was to be at the evening meal and she needed to prepare appropriately. Kagome looked at the neko, blinking to adjust her vision still slightly blurry from so much close reading. She stood and followed Amaya without protest, replacing her worry and endless searching with a whole new set of anxieties. While bathing and dressing she nervously went over all the ways she could botch this meal, looking in the mirror she was startled to see a fine lady staring back at her. _ 'I can do this.' _

_

* * *

_

Sesshomaru sat at the head of the great table, he was listening to the small talk his rangers were indulging in with Shippo. It was boring beyond belief but with the arrival of the other diners he was fairly certain it would become much more interesting. His rangers occupied the three seats to his right as was proper, Shippo filled the center seat to his left, the position directly to his left was reserved for the miko as his guest. In truth he positioned her there so he could use Shippo as a barrier of sorts since his brother would also be attending with his mate.

The doors to the dining room opened and the miko entered, immediately the conversation halted, Shippo went to greet her and the rest just waited politely, the rangers seemed unable to look at anything save for Kagome. Sesshomaru understood, they were not frequent attendees of court functions therefore had very little experience seeing female in their finery, and he had to admit the difference between the warrior in the woodlands and the creature in front of them was significant.

Kagome was draped in a Kimono of soft gray trimmed in cream that matched her under robe and obi, the edges of her sleeves and the bottom of the garment were graced with a pattern of wispy clouds. The kimono itself was simple and subdued which only served to accent her natural beauty, her ebony tresses had been swept back into a low queue allowing some of it to hang loose and frame her face.

_'She looks uneasy'_ Sesshomaru thought to himself as she took her place at the table, _'I wonder if she found something' _

His train of thought was interrupted by the appearance of Inuyasha and Kikyo, his brother frowned slightly as he entered and seemed to steel himself, he was aware before hand Kagome would be there, and had warned Kikyo about it as well. She had promised to behave herself but he knew the impetuous nature of her emotions and was still on his guard.

As he took his place at the end of the table opposite Sesshomaru, Kikyo settled at his right next to Shippo, the meal was immediately served. It seemed Kikyo had decided to speak only to her mate and kept up a constant chatter, the rest of the table tucked into the meal and the atmosphere lightened a bit. Then, rising from the end of the table like a cloud, Kikyo's voice rose in volume while talking to Inuyasha.

"I so tire of those courtesans from the south they have no shame koi, no matter the family, if they are rejected by one lord they move right on to his brother. Simply disgraceful."

These last words were said in a particularly sing-song voice with a glance up the table towards Kagome. Every male at the table froze. The only sounds were those of the two females eating. Kikyo seemed quite pleased with herself, Kagome has donned a mask to rival Sesshomaru's, only two spots of color high in her cheeks betrayed her irritation. Kikyo paused and appeared to consider something as she delicately chewed another bite.

"I suppose they must act this way because they know they're not truly worthy of the lords they pursue but hope someone will give in and eventually mate them. It's sad really, watching them try to gain power in the bedchamber."

The silence grew monstrous as Kagome calmly continued to eat, a low rumble began to her right, surprised she glanced at Sesshomaru, the taiyoukai was extremely angry, no, angry was not right, he looked positively enraged and seriously contemplating separating Kikyo's head from her shoulders.

_'Get in line buddy.' _Kagome thought.

The rage building in her was very close to bursting forth, she had given Kikyo her life and love back and the bitch had the nerve to imply she was after Sesshomaru? Not only that, she had trivialized the love Kagome had held for Inuyasha all those years ago, it was this facet of the attack that solved the puzzle for her.

_'She is threatened by me.' _

The moment that piece clicked into place a stillness settled over her mind, the rage that had been burning so hotly before froze within her and was now a source of strength.

Kagome's mouth twitched and she let out a humorless chuckle, lifting her gaze, she caught the eye of the wolf general and said,

"Kenta, tell me, what sort of combat styles do you teach the general ground troops here? I must admit I have wondered about this since our first encounter." The wolf perked up, relieved to have something else to talk about,

"Standard swordsmanship as well as pike work, there are other divisions that are taught more specialized skills."

"I think I would like to observe some of this training, should Sesshomaru-sama permit it." Kagome responded, not looking at the taiyoukai but quite aware he had stopped the low growl, she could only hope the homicidal inclination he seemed to entertain moments ago had dissipated as well. She had decided to ignore Kikyo entirely and possibly divert all attention from her, take the wind out of her sails.

There was a loud bang at the other end of the table, Kagome saw tea slop from Kikyo's glass onto the table. Kikyo's face was angry and twisted, glaring at Kagome, she was clearly angry. The conversation stopped abruptly and Shippo shifted uneasily, he was suddenly quite aware he was directly between two warring females.

Kagome stiffened and turned her head, deliberately to face Kikyo whose eyes were blazing, Shippo's hackles lifted, she was terrifying, her face was so cold and her eyes _**shone.**_

"Oh do forgive my rudeness Kikyo, I assumed the bedchamber was an inappropriate topic of conversation so I wanted to help you steer it to safer territory." her tone was solicitous and even.

"I apologize if I chose a topic you are unfamiliar with, I know archery is the extent of your combat experience," Kagome's eyes flicked to Inuyasha and he recoiled slightly at the veiled insult.

"I would be happy to instruct you in combat should you wish to see the things I have learned since last we met." Kagome let the last word hang in the air for a moment

"But please, lady Kikyo we are all fascinated to hear what bedchambers you have been peering into to be such an expert."

Kagome locked eyes with the demoness ready for anything Kikyo would throw at her, she wasn't sure what the youkai rules were regarding challenges and how they were dealt with. There were so many unknowns in this situation Kagome simply readied herself for the most violent reaction, hoping she cold move well enough in the kimono and would take it from there depending on Kikyo's actions.

She was aware of Shippo doing everything in his power not to laugh, he sucked in his cheeks and looked seriously at his food. Satoshi let out a muffled cough as Kagome watched the color rise in Kikyo's face, it looked very possible that she would explode all over the table if she didn't breathe soon. Kikyo rose so swiftly she nearly upset her plate, stiff backed she swept from the room without another word. The air seemed to deflate now that it was devoid of her presence.

Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha who dropped his eyes and shook his head.

"My apologies brother." standing, he walked to follow his mate, knowing she was very close to inviting serious repercussions from Sesshomaru, insulting his guest was a serious gaffe and one that also insulted the host. As soon as Inuyasha was out of earshot, Shippo let out his breath in a rush.

"Kagome that was fantastic!" he said "she was completely speechless." Kenta let out a small chuckle

"I must say Milady you handled that wonderfully." Kagome dipped her head,

"I did not set out to upset her, if she is threatened by my presence there is nothing I can do to change her mind."

"Well I would certainly call that doing something." said Satoshi quirking an eyebrow at her. Kagome was quiet for a moment,

"I will not endure insults from anyone, especially not her. She has no right." Kagome's tone was dark and she glanced at Shippo who held understanding in his turquoise eyes. Sesshomaru watched this exchange closely,

_'Interesting.'_ He was aware peripherally that her relationship with his brother had been more complex than previously thought, now it seemed Inuyasha's mate was also involved.

"I think miko tomorrow you will join in the daily training with my generals. You have healed and perhaps can show my rangers your odd techniques." Sesshomaru's voice rolled over the chatter at the table, surprised, Kagome looked up at him,

"Arigatou Sesshomaru-sama, I look forward to it." He nodded to her and she was quickly caught up in conversation with Kenta, Shippo and Satoshi, even coaxing a reply out of Takeshi from time to time. The taiyoukai went over the exchange he had just witnessed, the miko had handled herself surprisingly well during that. Sesshomaru had to admit she had acted with dignity and grace under the onslaught of degrading insults from his brother's mate. He had been prepared to step in to remind the bitch of her place as his brother seemed unable to do so when the miko had deftly changed the course of the conversation to lighter things.

In spite of his anger he had been impressed, he could smell the agitation coming off her in waves, however when he looked at her face it held nothing but a smile and interest in what Kenta was saying. He decided at that moment to see what she had in mind, reigning in his rage he did not have long to wait, nor was he disappointed.

_'I just witnessed something I never thought could happen,' _he mused _'a ningen just intimidated a demoness, and at my own table no less.'_

Ruefully he gave himself a mental shake, he found himself continuing to be surprised by this woman. She displayed little or no fear when she was the only human in the manor, she snapped at him like he was her equal, Sesshomaru couldn't remember anyone besides his parents who had ever spoken to him in that way. On top of these things she was educated and exuded a confidence rarely seen in ningen, especially females.

Sesshomaru was amazed how she was able to naturally put those around her at ease, even Takeshi was engaged in the lively discussion she was orchestrating. The demon lord studied Shippo as he sat at her side, the kit was oddly attached to this ningen, true, he had spent much of his life in the company of humans, even going so far as to live with the _**slayers**_.

The kitsune would protect her with his life if the need arose, Sesshomaru was curious how this bond had formed, it was more than just a kit choosing a mother figure, he was definitely there as a protector for the miko. His motives needed to be discovered, not that Sesshomaru suspected treachery from Shippo, it was simply a matter of good course to fully know what motivated those around you. He let the easy conversation around the table ebb and flow for the remainder of the meal noting the relaxed lines of his general's body language

_'Useful skill that.'_

Observing the miko as she ate he could see she was still uneasy, the tension in the line of her shoulders and a slight tightness around her eyes the only things betraying she was anything but completely at ease. Sesshomaru was somewhat baffled by her sudden disquiet, she had been battling with it since entering the room and it seemed unaffected by the small row she had with Kikyo indicating it was about something else.

_'Perhaps she's frustrated with her research.'_ he speculated.

"Miko," he spoke at a lull in the conversation, "training begins at dawn." his amber gaze locked with her dark green one. Taking his hint gracefully, she rose and bowed,

"Then I will retire to ensure I am properly prepared."

The youkai at the table rose and she sensed Shippo at her side, she allowed him to lead her through the corridors to her room. The kitsune could smell agitation from Kagome as they walked in companionable silence, he wondered if it was about Kikyo or Inuyasha. His brows drew together at the thought, _'Baka was supposed to protect her'_ He was there now and she could be sure he would never betray her that way, he wanted so very much to make up for his inability to protect her the first time around.

"Shippo," she said softly as they arrived at her chamber, he stopped and faced her, concern writ on his features, "tell me honestly, am I irritating Sesshomaru?" she looked at him chewing on her bottom lip in anxiety.

"What? He's always irritated, why are you worried about it?"

"The only reason he's helping us that it's his duty as a youkai lord, he could easily pass us off to another lord, they all have the scrolls." She seemed to almost tremble at the prospect.

Shippo frowned, he hadn't considered it, going over the evening's events he highly doubted the taiyoukai would send them away. During the meal Sesshomaru had seemed observant and almost mildly amused, he knew the demon lord was a very honor driven creature. It was much more likely that he would fulfill the duty set forth for him and anything less, such as pawning them off on another youkai would be seen as failure on his part.

"But Kagome, he just invited you to train with his _**generals**_. That doesn't sound like the action of someone who's going to send you away." he said reassuringly, "Just go get some sleep." He gave her a small push toward the doors, "and make sure you're not late, I know how much you love mornings."

With a grin, Shippo disappeared into the labyrinth of corridors, leaving Kagome with slightly fewer fears to battle in the night.


	9. Misplaced Concern

***A/N* Don't own it wish I did. couple of definitions here**

**Bokuto - a wooden practice sword**

**Kuso - shit**

* * *

Kagome groaned.

Staring at the ceiling she slowly felt full consciousness coming to the surface.

_'It's been too long since dawn was a requirement for me'_

She sat up and winced, drawing a deep breath and indulging in a feline stretch, she rose from her futon. Amaya chose that moment to enter the room, a cloth bundle in her hands that looked refreshingly familiar. The neko returned her smile as she set the lantern in the wall sconce and shook out the miko's fighting garb.

"Good morning Amaya." Kagome yawned

"And to you Kagome-sama"

Kagome lifted up her familiar green gi, inspecting the back while Amaya helped her out of her sleeping yukata and began with her bindings. Someone had mended the sliced fabric skillfully and Kagome felt her blood flow increase as she mentally prepared for her morning training. Thankfully this dressing session was the embodiment of efficiency and within ten minutes Kagome was tying the end of her plaited hair and making her way to the dojo.

Her ever silent sentry fell into step with her as soon as she emerged from the room, she eyed him with a mischevious sidelong glance.

"You're going to have to show me how to get to the dojo Perrito." The stoic inu didn't even look at her, just nodded and made a left. The corners of her mouth twitched as she followed him.

_'Well a girl's gotta keep herself entertained.' _

They arrived at the dojo and the door was opened for her, the sun had yet to rise, Kagome could see the blush of dawn creeping across the horizon, moving over to the inner wall she composed herself into a meditative pose. The dojo itself was magnificent, utterly simplistic and artful it's polished wooden floors met the matching walls with a smoothness she had not know was possible. The calm spirit of this room put every other dojo she'd been in before to utter shame.

Slipping into light meditation, Kagome was aware of several youki auras converging on her location, testing gently she knew it to be he three generals and Shippo. She remained where she was as they entered, leaving their footwear by hers at the door. The sun had made its appearance at long last and illuminated the dojo as Takeshi slid open the eastern shoji screens, opening the sparring area to include the outer courtyard, Kagome felt the two kitsune and the wolf begin to move about in the training space, limbering their muscles in preparation for the morning's training.

Kagome's senses were deliciously expanded, drinking in the cool air of the morning when she sensed the intent a split second before it struck her, allowing her the time she needed to roll out of the way. As she moved, Kagome felt something whistle past her ear, turning and coiling her muscles to spring she heard an amused snort from the other side of the room.

"I told you that wouldn't work Kenta, weren't you paying attention the first go round?" Satoshi was grinning ear to ear.

"Well Lord Sesshomaru said I should test her," Kenta said with a smirk "thought I'd start early."

Straightening, Kagome walked over to the weapons rack against the inner wall and grabbed two bokuto and tossed one to Kenta.

"Then let's test to see how quickly you adapt to Zi Ran Men." She cocked her head to one side and flashed a taunting grin at the wolf, his eyebrows lifted in momentary surprise and then she was on him.

Advancing fiercely, she peppered him with a flurry of attacks driving him back across the dojo, she wasn't in full form nor was she using her full strength. Kenta, while initially surprised, picked up on her pattern and began to press back. _'It's harder than that to catch me off guard girl' _he thought as he fell into the rhythm of the sparring. Kagome saw the wolf's eyes light up with what looked like triumph, _'He thinks he's got me figured out,'_ she realized, _'let's see how he likes this.'_ she increased her speed and began to dodge and dance around Kenta.

The massive wolf suddenly found himself at a disadvantage, _'Where has she found such speed?'_ the ability of the ningen was unnerving, she was almost as fast as Takeshi, he had never seen a miko use her powers this way. To tell the truth he was grateful there were not any more miko or houshi like her, they might find themselves in trouble.

Shippo and Satoshi stood off to the side watching the miko dance around Kenta, neither had been able to observe her fighting yet since they had been occupied with their own fight in the forest. Satoshi was impressed to say the least , he had assumed the injuries struck upon his fellow rangers had been luck or the result of them underestimating the miko, each parry and move she made now showed him just how mistaken he was.

Shippo followed Kagome's movements with wide eyes, he had seen immediately the change in her when she arrived at the slayers village, gone was the clumsy girl from before, every movement was coordinated and graceful, the way she held herself broadcast and inner strength that had only shown in times of need before. He had known she could fight but this was more that he ever expected. With each movement her braided hair swung the opposite direction like a hypnotic pendulum, her gaze was focused, her movements fluid, she was poetry in motion.

Shippo was pulled from his thoughts by a sharp rap on his shoulder, blinking he looked to see Takeshi on the other end of a bokuto.

"Your turn kit." The neko pinned him with a flat stare made all the more disconcerting by the vertical pupils that narrowed to slits.

"Eh?" he replied intelligently.

"Let's go boy," taunted Satoshi, juggling his own bokuto from hand to hand, "there's a few things I still need to teach you."

"Fat chance blondie, let's go!" Shippo snatched the bokuto from the feline. The two foxes faced off, evenly matched, they made sure to avoid collision with the miko and wolf in the way only trained fighters can. Takeshi circled around the two, reaching in from time to time, correcting a stance, providing a secondary distraction for both of them.

Kagome felt wonderful, she had been her own opponent for a very long time, having surpassed her fellow students and even some of her instructors, she had forgotten what it felt like to have a real challenge. The wolf seemed a competent fighter 'Well he's not Sesshomaru's general for nothing' he presented a challenge, yes, but Kagome knew she would beat him. Moving in with a feint comprised of three layers, she ended the bout with the tip of her bokuto under Kenta's chin. Both of them were breathing heavily, Kenta flashed the miko a grin.

"That was well done, where did you learn such misdirection?"

"I was trained on the continent," she replied briskly, "the warrior monks are skilled and very wise."

"The style is quite versatile, not to mention distracting." the wolf said with a glance at her.

"They also taught me how to control my holy powers. Before I went to them my abilities were tied to my emotions, they helped me find my inner self and quiet her."

Kenta could hear an underlying turmoil in those words and he wondered how tormented this miko was, it was obvious from the previous evening she had some kind of past connection with Lord Inuyasha and Lady Kikyo but he did not know what kind. He wondered at his lord's interest in this ningen, she was strong and beautiful surely, but Sesshomaru had showed no interest in _**any**_ ningen since Rin had left his lands. _'What has changed suddenly?'_ he wondered.

"How about some hand to hand?" The miko's voice cut through his thoughts, he looked over and saw the kitsune had finished their bout as well.

"Satoshi," he barked, "Miko-sama would like to spar without weapons, think you're up to it?" The blonde kitsune broke into a grin and dipped his head into a quick nod. Kagome watched the cocky body language Satoshi instantly adopted as he made his way over to her. She looked at him with cool eyes as he came to a stop in front of her and sketched a little bow, a smirk lifting the corners of his mouth.

_'He's really going to make this easy for me isn't he.' _

Satoshi reached out and grasped her hand,

"Tis an honor milady" his lips brushed over the back of her knuckles and he moved suddenly tugging her wrist. Kagome allowed him a split second to think he'd won, moving with his pull and then spun beside him and flipped him on his back removing herself from his reach. Now it was her turn to smirk, sketching a small bow of her own she kept her eyes on him as he recovered his footing.

"You do me great honor sir, I stand your humble student."

A gleam entered the kitsune's eyes at her jibe. Without a word he advanced on her and they entered into a quick volley of blows and counters. He watched her as she moved, noticing the exquisite timing she possessed, she knew just when to push to throw him off balance, exerting very little energy. He realized that even though in moves they were seemingly even, she was not out of breath at all and he was beginning to hurt for air.

Kagome felt the atmosphere in the dojo change and caught a movement to her left, Satoshi's eyes flicked to the door and he abruptly stopped and bowed.

"Sesshomaru-sama, Inuyasha-sama." Kagome turned to see the two Inu at the door, she bowed silently and moved to find Shippo. The kitsune's turquoise eyes met hers and their unspoken question was the same. 'Why is Inuyasha here?' Shippo was proud that she showed no uneasiness on her face and seemed at ease.

"Miko," Sesshomaru spoke "You will spar with me and he," the taiyoukai gestured to Inuyasha, "will watch and catalog the areas you need to improve." Kagome almost protested but held herself in check, it did not sit well with her that Inuyasha would be critiquing her but she had to bear it, there was no legitimate argument she could muster.

"Hai Sesshomaru-sama"

Sesshomaru was handed a bokuto and stood motionless, looking at her with expressionless golden eyes he waited until she had her weapon.

"Attack."

And attack she did, she fell into full form and increased her speed as she sparred with the taiyoukai she was pushed back and knocked off her feet, regaining her footing immediately she pressed her attack once again with the same results.

Inuyasha watched his brother toy with Kagome from the edge of the dojo. He kept close watch on Kagome's stance, reflexes and counters, she was just amazing, fast, light on her feet and determined. He remembered her determination from before but this was far more refined and focused, her emotions seemed almost non-existent.

Inuyasha was not easy being here this morning, remembering his conversation about this training, he frowned, Sesshomaru had decided Kagome's main weakness was her emotional nature as it was with all ningen. The whole reason Inuyasha was there was to upset her emotional control, at first he had argued – dinner had been bad enough. Sesshomaru then explained to him about the scrolls and reminded him of the Shikon wish,

"We must strengthen her," he had said, "I know not what her quest is but she must overcome her emotions." It bothered him greatly that his mere presence was enough to upset her but in the end he had agreed, if he could help her in any way he would, maybe he could find an opportunity to finally thank her and apologize for his actions.

He sat watching her spar with Sesshomaru, she was not gaining any ground, in fact he was giving her a sound thrashing._ 'He's a taiyoukai, what does he think this is accomplishing?'_ he thought. Inuyasha could see the frustration building in Kagome, she was doing well but there was no way she could beat Sesshomaru, it suddenly became painful for him to watch her get knocked down. He didn't protect her before and he felt a surge of pity for her, _'I can at least stop this now , it's a start.' _he thought. Inuyasha stood and spoke just loud enough for Sesshomaru to hear.

"It's enough brother."

Sesshomaru looked over at his brother who was now standing and ignored him. _'Maybe he's what I need to make her lose control.' _Pressing harder he countered particularly hard , striking her arm hard enough to make the muscles seize and she dropped her bokuto with a hiss. Recovering quickly she retrieved it while dodging, Inuyasha stepped away from the wall.

"It's enough brother...please." it was louder this time and Kagome heard it, she also heard the pleading note at the end of it , Sesshomaru stopped and looked at his brother, Kagome frowned at this.

"Why" Sesshomaru said flatly.

"How much do you have to knock her around, you've made your point." The taiyoukai could smell the miko's anger building _'Good'_ aloud he said

"She seems fine to me Inuyasha." he asked no questions, made no suggestions, just waited for his brother's infamous foot to find it's home.

"Oh come on Sesshomaru, she's obviously reached her limit, stop toying with her."

The taiyoukai restrained a smile, _'Well done brother, one foot directly in your mouth.' _he could feel the miko's anger rising further, Inuyasha still had not realized she was not happy with this turn of evens, he was about to find out.

"How dare you." she hissed. Inuyasha stopped short at the venom in her tone.

"What the hell are you talking about Kagome? I'm keeping him from being too hard on you."

"And what the hell do you know about it?" Her body was practically shaking, she stared at Inuyasha. _'He's actually trying to protect me?_'

Inuyasha stopped and stared at her. "What?" he said blinking at her.

"I said what the hell do you know about it?" Kagome was fairly snarling at him, their audience had fallen deathly silent, watching with baited breath.

"What is your problem Kagome?" he yelled, "I'm just helping you out." The air in the dojo seemed to pulse, sending chills down the spines of all the youkai.

"Oh _**now**_ you want to play hero do you? Have mercy on the poor girl?" Kagome's holy aura began to rise without her realizing, the hair around her face stirring gently.

"Feh, look at you wench, you can barely hold your weapon he hit you so hard." The disdain in Inuyasha's voice was what sent her over the edge. Her lips clamped together so hard they turned white, turning to Sesshomaru she bowed

"Sesshomaru-sama, may I have your permission to use my miko abilities in your dojo?" The demon lord raised a single brow, glanced at his brother enjoying his discomfort immensely and replied

"Hai miko, you may."

"Arigatou." Kagome turned and threw her practice sword at Inuyasha, he let it clatter at his feet and just stared at her.

"Pick it up." she said harshly, "You think I'm weak? Feel sorry for me? _**I **_am your opponent. Pick it up!" her voice had steadily risen as she spoke, her aura mirroring the pitch of her words. Inuyasha still stood there in shock.

"K-Kagome....what-"

"If you don't defend yourself you will regret it Inuyasha" her voice came out low and dark, "Prepare yourself" and then she was on him, using her miko abilities she enhanced her speed and strength, attacking him with no reservations, he was barely able to block her blows let alone counter.

"Dammit Kagome what the hell are you doing?" he yelled, finally finding his footing and gaining some ground on her.

"I'm giving up Inuyasha because I'm a weak little girl." she spun a kick and caught him in the ribs solidly, eliciting a grunt from him. He grimaced and darted in with a sharp jab catching her hip bone squarely, she let out her breath in a rush but did not slow her pace at all. Inuyasha's eyes widened, he knew he had hit her hard enough to crack bone but she was fighting like a thing possessed, harder, faster and more intensely than she had been before. It was her eyes that got to him they were _**glowing**_ and they were green!

_'When did that happen?'_ he wondered.

"Where's your head baka?" she cried taking advantage of his distraction, she planted a front kick to his torso sending him flying backward into the courtyard. Kagome advanced on him her face a mask of anger.

He got to his feet. She wanted to fight? Fine. He was angry now, he just didn't understand it, why was she so upset? _'I was just trying to help.' _She was stalking toward him, he could feel her holy aura growing by the second, making his hair stand on end. Baring his fangs at her he fought the instinctual rise of his youki in response, he wanted to fight back but didn't want to do it with auras, he preferred swords, it just felt more real.

Throwing caution to the wind Inuyasha charged her, using all his strength, he wanted her to feel her arms go numb with the force of his blows, he wanted her to understand why he, the strong, should protect her, the weak.

Kagome was being driven back, he lunged in to crack a rib and she dodged fluidly, turning him and landing her own blow to the top of his shoulder. He hedged her back towards the wall of the courtyard, landing smaller blows on the same arm Sesshomaru had injured, inuyasha could tell it hurt and knowing she would drop her weapon soon he pressed the attack. _'She'll yield when I disarm her.' _he thought.

Sesshomaru stood with his rangers watching the battle unfold before him, he could tell his rangers were ill at ease surrounded by the miko's aura. Admittedly so was he but decidedly less so being a taiyoukai, he chuckled inwardly at his brother's stupidity. _'He really doesn't know why she's angry.' _he thought. It was obvious she took offense to his intervention, to his pity, remembering how fragile and woefully untrained the miko had been during the battle with Naraku he knew she had trained extensively and was not helpless any longer.

Inuyasha was still acting like she needed his protection and that no doubt had angered her to the point of the impassioned challenge she threw at his feet. The two of them were evenly matched as she employed her miko abilities, Sesshomaru was impressed, he had made sure Inuyasha was trained well, he and his generals had done it personally and this ningen was giving him a good challenge.

The taiyoukai looked over at the kit, Shippo stood a few paces from his generals and seemed very agitated but holding himself in check well, the fur stood up all the way down his back but he showed none of the unease Sesshomaru's generals were displaying. Sesshomaru reasoned that was to be expected as the kit had spent more time in her company than any of them.

Sesshomaru watched as Inuyasha ceased to be confused and transitioned over to anger, seeing his brother bare his fangs at the miko ensured this would be a true test of her abilities. She was being pushed back now and the arm he had used as a catalyst was the thing his brother focused on. _'He's going to disarm her to force her to yield.' _the taiyoukai realized, _' let's see how she deals with defeat.'_

Kagome was being pushed back, her strength and speed were starting to flag and she could barely hold on to the practice sword. Inuyasha had been focusing on that arm and she could feel numbness creeping down from her shoulder. 'I must keep my wits when he disarms me, that is when I will use my holy aura.'

Inuyasha chose that instant to crack down on her arm particularly hard, causing her to lose grip on the weapon, he caught it with his own and flipped it far out of reach. She readied herself for the next blow, but he stopped, looking down at her with a scowl he backed up a pace.

"Are you done now?" he growled, his amber eyes hard. She knew it, he expected her to give up now that she had been disarmed, Kagome almost laughed at him.

"You always were a baka kuso." she grated out, surprise flickered across his features, "don't make the mistake of thinking because you disarmed me that I am weaponless." With those words, Kagome pushed herself off the wall he had maneuvered her against and put her hands directly in the center of his chest.

Summoning her aura, she concentrated and sent out a blast of power, her body jerked as the force of it left her and slammed into Inuyasha. He flew backward, back arched, mouth open in a silent scream, he landed almost twenty feet away at the feet of the rangers. He lay gasping for breath on the stones of the courtyard, slowly his hand touched his chest and he hissed in pain. Looking down he saw the charred remains of his haori and the skin of his chest was scorched, this smoke was rising from his clothing. Inuyasha tried to sit up but found his strength so depleted he couldn't manage to lift his arm a second time.

Sesshomaru and his rangers stood stock still, they looked over at the miko who was in the same place and had dropped to one knee with her head down. Shippo made a move toward her but was stopped by Satoshi's hand on his shoulder.

"I don't think she's done." he said low enough that only Shippo could hear. The two kitsune looked for Inuyasha on the ground back over to Kagome as she stood slowly, breathing heavily, a sheen of sweat glistened on her brow. With deliberate steps, she made her way across the courtyard to where inuyasha lay, the air around her shivered and pulsed, her eyes were fixed on the youkai at her feet.

Kagome stared at the inu she had once loved with expressionless eyes, she could feel all the anger, loss, hurt and betrayal welling up in her, looking in to his amber eyes she tried to find the boy she had loved in the demon before her.

She just couldn't.

All she could see was the cause of every hurt she had battled with for thirty years, he was the reason for her sorrow, her worry, her struggle to feel worthy of love and ultimately her battle each and every day to feel capable and confident all came back to Inuyasha. His criticisms of her still rang in her ears after so long, the impossible task of living up to a long dead love still weighed on her shoulders.

Kagome could see the fear in his eyes as she stood there, she could feel the black desire rising within her to blast him and make him feel all the hurt he had caused her. Then she realized what she was about to do. It wasn't Inuyasha's fault she felt this way, maybe at first yes but she had no one save herself to blame for holding onto it this long. She was an inch from losing control and unleashing her rage on someone who she loved, someone she had decided to blame; this had gone far past a battle to prove her strength. Kagome was struck with a wave of self disgust, painful in it's force, blinking slowly at Inuyasha, she took a deep shuddering breath.

"I don't need your protection anymore Inuyasha." Her voice came out jagged and broken, her fists clenched as his eyes filled with confusion and regret. She could feel the walls of her control eroding, they had been severely battered by the storm of her fury and continued now to lose stability as her other emotions threatened to overwhelm her.

Looking up she saw the youkai watching her, Shippo looked as though he would rush to comfort her but she couldn't bear to look into his eyes. She didn't deserve his loyalty, shame rushed through her mind. Sesshomaru was looking at her, mask in place and she suddenly couldn't stand his scrutiny, before she realized what was happening, she had turned away from her audience and felt the sing of tears forming high in her sinuses.

_'I will **not** cry.'_

The muscles in her body moved her away , her mind completely occupied with keeping her aura under control.

Sesshomaru watched her go, the fluctuations in her aura were increasingly erratic and growing stronger, without looking at his general he spoke,

"Kenta."

"Hai milord." his voice subdued.

"See that my brother is cared for immediately."

"I will send for Tatsuki."

The taiyoukai looked down at Inuyasha, his brother still lay where he had landed, obviously in excruciating pain, his eyes still trained on the gate the miko had used to leave the courtyard. Inuyasha turned his head and met his brother's eyes, gold on gold

"Is this what you wanted?" he sounded angry. Sesshomaru didn't care. It was not his fault his brother was so dense. He did not answer, too distracted by the increasing waves of holy energy that continued to wash over him. .

"There are times I truly hate you Sesshomaru." his brother had closed his eyes and Sesshomaru couldn't discern the underlying emotion that Inuyasha held in that statement, so flat was the younger demon's tone.

There was much Sesshomaru had learned on this morning, he wold take time later to properly examine all the implications held in the events. He began walking in the direction of the miko, her location broadcast by her teetering control, he knew she needed to regain her hold over her emotions, if she did not, if she gave in to those weak ningen emotions, she could very well cause great damage to his home and pain to those therein. He would not allow this and sought her out. Sesshomaru had a duty to fulfill and this miko had many unknown trials ahead.

* * *

***A/N* thank you to all of you who keep coming back! till next time *mwah***


	10. To Calm a Miko

***A/N* I don't own it please don't sue me! Thank you to all my reviewers! Love you too! Keep it up, it makes my day!  
**

* * *

Sesshomaru made his way swiftly through the courtyard gate and into the gardens, he could feel the miko's crumbling hold on her aura as he approached her. She had come to a stop on the bridge over a koi pond on the edge of the estate, he approached her slowly noting the minute tremors that ran through her body. She stood on the small wooden bridge, arms locked, hands gripping the rail as she gazed sightlessly into the water. Sesshomaru could smell her tears, he cursed inwardly, _'It seems this was too effective.' _he tensed as another wave of her energy rushed over him, this was very close to spiraling past all possibility of control.

Kagome shuddered as she felt the youki press in on her, she was deep within herself, desperately trying to rebuild her barriers but it was a losing battle, each part she repaired was promptly torn down again by the flood of her still raging emotions. She had set out to show her strength and control and had failed miserably, so deeply had she retreated into her own mind to repair the damage done that she did not recognize the youkai beside her and she did not hear him speak.

"Miko."

Sesshomaru frowned when he got no reaction from her, she remained rigid and shaking, blind and deaf to all around her.

"Miko you must calm yourself."

He reached out with a clawed hand and gripped her shoulder, applying pressure to turn her toward him. Kagome let out a gasp and stumbled back into the opposite rail, she turned her face to his and he recoiled at a burning shock from her aura. _'She cannot see me.'_ he realized, eyes widening. This was more severe than he thought, at this rate she would lose connection with her senses and her aura would be fully unleashed.

Sesshomaru released the hold on his youki and slipped into light meditation, seeking her essence, he extended his youki to surround and contain the erratic bursts of energy coming from the miko. He could feel her panic and desperation as she clung to the tatters of her control, Sesshomaru also sensed deep shame and self loathing under-lied by the purest essence he had ever encountered in a ningen. Her soul was immense and it was drowning in her turmoil, he had to bring her back under control. Extending his youki out, he called

"**Miko." **

Nothing.

He could feel her there but she was not responding to his call, Perhaps he was not using the right words. He hesitated.

"**Kagome." **He said it quietly so as not to drive her further into herself and was rewarded with a slight reduction in holy energy.

"**Kagome you must stop this,"** he said, **"you are causing hurt."** he counted on her empathetic nature to respond to this and he had the satisfaction of being right yet again.

"**Hurt?"** Her spiritual response rang like clear bells and the power again diminished.

"**You must calm your spirit else it will destroy you." **he waited for another reduction in her aura and smoothed the ragged edges with his youki, he began a hypnotic ebb and flow, his aura swirling around hers, lending the stability and certainty ningen tended to lack but youkai possessed in full. He felt her begin to stabilize and breathed a small sigh of relief, they had passed the critical point and could now proceed without concern of a meltdown.

Kagome was on the edge of awareness, slowly the horror and panic subsided, someone was speaking to her but she could not tell who. Her aura was being contained and soothed in a way she'd never experienced before. She felt calm surrounding her as an essence, distinctly male held her solidly, providing support. Slowly Kagome became aware of her surroundings, the sun beating down on her, the wood beneath her clenched hands, the gentle sound of the water beneath her feet. Blinking she felt the youki softly lapping at her mental synapses and then subtly withdrawing.

Her vision came into focus and she was presented with a view of Sesshomaru regarding her intently. Momentarily confused, suddenly she was acutely aware he had been the presence that pulled her back from the brink, he had seen all her flaws and the disarray that was her spirit. Her face was promptly suffused with heat as shame filled her eyes, dropping her gaze from his golden one, Kagome lifted her hands to her cheeks only to find that were wet with tears.

_'Dammit.'_

A wave of shame threatened to overwhelm her, a sob tore from her throat and she bowed her head.

"Miko."

He spoke softly and paused

"Look at me onna." She couldn't bring herself to look at those eyes that knew her so completely now, all her weaknesses had been laid bare and no doubt reinforced his disdain for ningen. She shook her head, keeping her eyes down.

"Miko you will tell me what caused this shame you hold for yourself." He sounded genuinely puzzled and this struck her as out of the ordinary, she hitched a breath.

"I've managed to behave like a typical ningen haven't I?" a small hollow laugh escaped her, "how pathetic you must think me, so weak I can't even control my emotions." Her shoulders drooped as fresh tears streamed from her eyes.

"Miko look at me." his tone was patient yet booked no room for argument, she tentatively raised her eyes to meet his and was surprised to find a softness there. _ 'Is that...compassion?' _she thought, bewildered.

"All humans are emotional creatures, that cannot be helped." he said. Kagome blinked. "You must use them, focus them, to accomplish your goals you must channel them and not allow them to control you." Kagome was floored, _'What the hell?' _Her shock must have shown on her face because he frowned.

"Why are you surprised?" he asked her.

"You hate all humans." she blurted out "where did this come from?" As soon as the words left her mouth she regretted them, his eyes lost some of their softness, he looked away briefly.

"I do not hate all humans." he said flatly, meeting her eyes "I will never understand the ability of ningen to betray loyalties so easily, most will sell out their own offspring if it benefits them."

"Why allow me here then?" she asked.

"You are different, when you traveled with my brother, you displayed unflinching loyalty, courage and compassion." He grasped her hands to still their nervous movement and drew her over to a stone bench, she sat, he released her hands and settled beside her, "I have never known a human to adopt a demon child, that intrigued me from the beginning."

"I have never known a demon to adopt a human child." she replied looking up at him.

"Hn, Rin was...different." he sounded hesitant, she wiped her eyes with the backs of her hands. "Tenseiga called for her life and I...indulged."

"Is that what you're doing now? Indulging?" He looked at her with a small frown.

"No Miko, I am ensuring the safety of my house." his tone had hardened and Kagome recoiled as though she'd been slapped.

"Gomen." she said it so quietly he wasn't sure he'd heard right.

"For what are you apologizing Miko?" he asked.

"I cause you nothing but trouble, seems to be what I'm best at," there was a pause in which he saw tears again start to flow, "always has been." The misery in her voice hung heavy in the air. Sesshomaru was at a loss, the miko could not be allowed to sink into despair only to lose control again, he thought back to Rin, what had been done to cheer her when she was sad. Like any male he found himself ill at ease when in the presence of a female's tears, it had been the same with his ward.

He almost let out a sigh of frustration, looking again at the miko he decided surprise and distraction were the best tactics to employ here, he would have to throw her completely off guard. Kagome sat slumped forward with her hands in her lap fumbling with her sleeve cuffs in a nervous habit she wasn't even aware of, she was busy berating herself for being a burden again when she felt Sesshomaru's hands glide over the backs of her own.

Kagome stilled.

She turned to face him her eyes full of questions.

"There is no need for shame miko," his golden eyes searched her face, "neither is there need for tears."

"I am weak why do you allow me to remain?" she looked down at her hands still captured within his grasp.

"I do not surround myself with weaklings onna and no weakling has ever wielded a sentient blade." Kagome's head snapped up

"Wait...what?" Sesshomaru met her eyes confused by her reaction, did she not know?

"You are the wielder of a sentient blade and they do not choose their masters lightly." the absolute bewilderment in the miko's eyes confirmed she had no idea of this trait her sword possessed. _'On the upside she's no longer crying at me.' _

"Come Miko," he rose in a fluid movement, guiding her up to stand in front of him "you have research to continue I believe and tomorrow we will speak more about your sword."

"Tomorrow?" the tone of her voice was unsteady.

"You will continue your training with me tomorrow miko, you must connect with your blade if you are to wield it properly." Sesshomaru began to walk toward the manor but was halted by a pressure on his sleeve, looking down he was shocked to find the miko clinging to his haori, her tiny hands clutching the fabric. The expression on her face was at once fierce and fragile.

"Arigatou gozaimasu Sesshomaru." for once he did not take offense to her lack of honorific so stunned was he at her presumption, he pinned her with a trademark blank stare and raised one silver brow.

"Hn"

Kagome realized in a flash what she was doing and released his sleeve as though it had burned her, 'Kami what the hell an I thinking?' her eyes flew to his face expecting him to lash out at her for assaulting his honored person or something equally Sesshomaru-like, her hands covered her mouth.

"Gomen nasai Sesshomaru-sama...I-"

"Don't be a bore Miko." his words splashed over her like cold water, her jaw dropped and a frown contorted her features.

"A bore?" she asked, incredulous.

"Only bores apologize incessantly, don't you have something you should be doing?" He turned his back to her and resumed walking. Kagome spluttered and huffed trying to summon a witty rejoinder but nothing good presented itself. She settled for stomping her foot and following in his wake

"I'll be in the library should you require someone to bore you milord." sarcasm dripped from her voice as she flounced back toward the manor. _'Oh that was great Kagome, real mature.' _she shook her head at her own childishness, _'He must really think highly of me now._' Kagome reflected back and realized with a start she had been skillfully manipulated, he had calmed, distracted and angered her in a few moments and to top it off, set her back on track without her even knowing what was happening. She couldn't help but think back to the compassion she saw for those fleeting seconds and wonder if it was real.

Sesshomaru watched her go, there was much about this ningen that did not add up. She was immensely powerful, capable of poise and grace, she possessed the ability to intimidate youkai which in and of itself was remarkable. Perhaps these things could be contributed to her being the Shikon Miko and her origin in the future, likely but Sesshomaru still felt there was something else still concealed.

Considering she had been unaware of the sentience of her own weapon until now, he highly doubted the miko would have the answers to his questions.

Then there was the matter of her scent, she smelled unlike any ningen he had ever encountered, there was no trace of the underlying decay that clung to all humans, even Rin had held that odor. The miko smelled of winter, crisp and clear with a hint of some kind of blossom he couldn't quite place.

Lost in thought he suppressed a growl of annoyance when he was interrupted by a household servant.

"What." he said shortly.

"Your pardon milord, but we have just received word from the traveling party of Lord Suzaku." the servant was accustomed to his lord's moods and spoke clearly and without fear knowing Sesshomaru disliked simpering underlings wasting time.

"Traveling party?" he queried.

"Hai milord, the message said Suzaku-sama has heard of the warrior miko and is coming to meet the mistress of the Shikon no Tama." Sesshomaru didn't bother to stifle his growl this time, how had the southern lord found out about the miko? The dragons perhaps but there was no love lost between the eastern and southern kingdoms, more importantly how did he know of her presence here? He looked down at his vassal coldly,

"When will they arrive?" he growled.

Tomorrow milord, his party is currently at the border of your lands and will reach the manor in the morning."

Sesshomaru turned and strode into the manor, of all the lords to be coming here it had to be Suzaku, the firebird was highly irritating and Sesshomaru kept contact with him to a minimum, only enduring his company at state functions. The taiyoukai growled again as he entered his study.

"Jaken." he barked, the tiny kappa, never far from him, popped his head around the door

"Hai milord?"

"Send for Takeshi, Kenta and Satoshi immediately."

"Of course Sesshomaru-sama." Jaken groveled and shot off down the hall. Sesshomaru waited impatiently, he would be putting his rangers on alert, obviously there was a leak in the manor. He paced the room angry and frustrated, _'Fucking hell I need to kill something.' _Stopping in front of the open window he felt his beast stir. He would have to go hunting before the arrival of Suzaku to keep his beast in check while he was here, aware of his generals entering the room he turned to begin the briefing.

* * *

Kagome turned her face to the warm wind as it moved her ebony tresses off her shoulders, smiling she began walking through the bright meadow toward the trees.

"Kagome" She stopped abruptly at the voice, listening intently she was met by the sound of the wind stirring the treetops, As she began walking again she was stopped when the voice spoke yet again.

"Kagome, child you must listen to me." the commanding tone caused her to whirl around, this voice was familiar. Then she saw him, the man from the well, she was too shocked to move.

"Who are you?" her voice came out in a cracked whisper, the man advanced on her and his face was pinched with worry.

"Child, you must awaken the power within yourself, only you have the ability to save us all." He came to a stop in front of her and took her in his arms, she felt herself relaxing, resting her head on his chest. "You must tell him of the future, of the end of the youkai." He rested his cheek on the top of her head, "It will be difficult and your road is fraught with peril, but with the right alliance all can be saved." Drawing back from her he cupped her chin in his hand.

"Child of justice, take up your sword" he bent down and again pressed his lips to her brow. There was a flash of light and a bang.

Kagome woke with a start, it took her a moment to get her bearings, she was in the baths in her rooms. Slowly she relaxed, _'What is with these dreams?'_ she wondered. After her meltdown in the garden, she had returned to her rooms to bathe and evidently fallen asleep in the bath, her fingers and toes were already pruning up, with a resigned sigh she stood and exited the springs. Once Amaya had dressed her, Kagome made her way to the library, she was so preoccupied with her dream she didn't even tease Perrito. The inu took note but said nothing as was his habit.

Upon entering the library she shook herself free of the cobwebs of her dream and fell upon the scrolls like a starving man on a meal. She welcomed the opportunity to lose herself in the research, it kept her from reliving the shame of her actions earlier that morning. Kagome had been reading for a solid week and was starting to worry that perhaps she had already found the right one but had no idea she had it, self doubt permeated her mind and she ruthlessly pushed it down, focusing on the scroll in front of her. '_We'll cross the bridge when we come to it.'_

_

* * *

_

The palanquin came to a halt in the light of the setting sun, a thin elegant hand emerged from the curtains, immediately attend to by a servant. Suzaku, Lord of the South stepped out onto the forest floor, the slender youkai gave a languid stretch as his tent was assembled. He beckoned his general to his side, the hawk responded swiftly, dropping into a bow, saying nothing, the general waited.

"You will be my eyes and ears when we arrive at the house of the moon." Suzaku said, "Something is going on, we must uncover what it is, the dog is entertaining a human and not just any ningen, but the Shikon Miko." The southern lord pondered the message he had received telling him of the current guests in the dog demon's household, the messenger had been a ningen man who when questioned had revealed he had been given the scroll by an unknown woman and paid to deliver it. The ningen had been shaking in fear, being in a taiyoukai's stronghold tended to have that effect on the weak.

A warrior miko was an unsettling prospect for any youkai, the ningen who were skilled in the holy ways tended not to be combat trained. It struck a balance, their immense power was tempered by their lack of military might and further diluted by the separation of males and females. Ningen were such odd creatures, so many rules in place for, what did they call it... ah yes, morals. Suzaku scoffed, such effort wasted on rules and decorum, pleasure was a much more worthy pursuit.

Suzaku watched a hummingbird courtesan enter his tent and smirked. Yes, pleasure was a necessity, one sadly lacking in Lord Sesshomaru's household, the dog lord was so very _**dull**_, all cold stares and silences. Perhaps this ningen would liven things up a bit, he did so love teasing and engaging in games to which only he knew the rules, looking over at his entourage he smiled, Sesshomaru would be livid.

He had brought enough courtesans to occupy a score of men, not to mention his palanquin bearers and guards and his general, if he was lucky Sesshomaru would go into apoplexy upon their arrival and Suzaku would have the run of the place. That would never come to pass but he could dream, he would see in the morning what the state of affairs truly was in the house of the moon.

* * *

Shippo made his way through the halls of the manor looking for the library, things had been quite subdued after the battle that morning. The healer had come in and whisked Inuyasha off to be tended, they were all under strict orders not to let any of the morning's events slip to Lady Kikyo, Shippo heartily agreed with this. If the blasts of energy Kagome was emitting were any indication, she could take half the manor out, he shuddered to think what would happen if there were a serious confrontation between the two women.

After the departure of Kagome and both Inu brothers, Shippo had been bombarded with questions from the generals, her reaction to Inuyasha left no doubt of the unresolved issues between the two. Since they knew Shippo had traveled with them before, he was not given reprieve from the questioning until he left the dojo entirely.

He really needed to find Kagome and make sure she was alright, although he had wanted to go to her immediately, Shippo was glad the other kitsune had stopped him. As out of control as she was he could have been injured himself by her holy aura, enough time had passed now he figured it was safe enough, her handmaid had told him she had resumed her research.

Entering the library it took Shippo a moment to locate Kagome, at first all he could see were scroll in ridiculously large piles, then he heard her muttering and the sound of parchment rustling.

"Kagome?" she did not answer him, just kept muttering and moving scrolls around. The kitsune moved into the room, making his way gingerly around the haphazard piles to the other side of the desk. Kagome sat holding one particular scroll muttering under her breath, her other hand tugging at her hair, overall Shippo thought she looked rather demented.

"Kagome are you ok?" he asked.

"Shippo I found it!" she exclaimed, "come here and look at this."

"Found what Kagome? Yours or Midoriko's?" she looked up at him surprised.

"Oh that's right, I didn't get a chance to tell you, I found both of those already, here." She reached over to the other side of the desk and handed him two scrolls. "Read those, then I'll show you this one." Shippo unrolled the parchment and scanned the words inside, his brows shot up as he read. Shippo put them down and looked at Kagome

"Now check this one out." Her eyes lit up and her face shone as she handed him the third scroll, the kitsune was relieved to see none of her earlier turmoil, leaning over the parchment he read.

**Return Child of Justice, take hold of the hand,  
The balance you bring will restore the land.  
An alliance of all, in one union shall live,  
Survival for all, the gift you shall give.**

Shippo frowned and re-read the passage, _'This could be anyone,why is she so excited?'_ confused he looked at his friend the question hanging in his eyes. "Um, Kagome...am I missing something?"

"Oh Shippo, I'm so sorry!" her hand flew to her mouth, "I didn't even tell you about my dream, you remember I told you about the man at the well in my time?" Shippo nodded, that had been one of the tings she had talked about over their first evening meal with Kohaku.

"Yeah what about him?"

"Well I had a dream today and he told me there are hard times ahead but he called me child of justice! That can't be a coincidence."

"Wait Kagome, slow down, if this really is you what is it telling you to do?" She gave him an exasperated look.

"If I knew that I wouldn't still be here silly, we'd be out trying to complete the thing." She straightened her back out sighing in relief as a few of her vertebrae popped, studying the latest scroll again she said, "I think I'll ask Sesshomaru about it, he might have some insight for us." the kitsune was surprised, she seemed to have lost her fear of the taiyoukai, at least most of it, odd, the night before she had been afraid he would send them away and now she spoke of collaborating with him easily. Something must have happened that morning between them that he had missed.

"Kagome," he said drawing her attention away from the scroll, "are you alright?" his turquoise gaze searched her face and saw a small hesitation there. Kagome looked down at her lap, then back at her friend's earnest expression, frowning she said quietly,

"I almost killed him Shippo." her hands moved like butterflies, small fluttering movements with no discernible purpose, she bit her bottom lip still not looking at him. "I could have killed _**you**_ if you had come to me, I lost control." she drew a shuddering breath, "If it had been anyone else who approached me I would have fried them, I was utterly lost within myself, he brought me back." The kitsune could hear the fragility and doubt in her voice, she seemed almost ashamed, angered, he frowned

"What did he do to you Kagome? You weren't hurt were you?" his questioning was stopped when she placed a hand on his arm,

"No Shippo, I was not harmed. I was shamefully out of control and so weak I almost died I think, he saved me Shippo." the kit remained silent, he knew she had been dangerously close to losing control but he had not realized how close. "He was kind to me," she said softly "after all the trouble I caused, he was kind to me." She smiled wider as Shippo's brows shot up,

"I know, I know I was surprised too, but he really was."

Their conversation was cut short by the library doors opening, they both looked to see Sesshomaru himself enter, his eyes taking in the general disarray of the scrolls, his gaze settled on the two of them and the scroll the miko was holding. _'She must have found something, I think I'll see how long it takes __her to tell me about it.' _The taiyoukai was fairly certain he had gained some of the miko's trust that morning, but trust was a fragile thing, better to not push it.

"Miko" he said, "I have come to tell you of an impending visitor." Kagome met his eyes, confused,

"A visitor?"

"Hai Miko, it seems someone has told the southern lord of your presence in my house and he has decided to come and meet the famous Shikon Miko." Sesshomaru's voice was chilled, Kagome frowned,

"How does he know I'm here?" a shiver of apprehension ran down her spine, she had no desire to meet any more youkai lords, one taiyoukai was quite enough for her to deal with.

"That, Miko is something I wonder myself."

"Well what does he want with me?" her face filled with tension lines and the note in her voice elevated slightly, Sesshomaru could smell a sudden wash of fear emanating from her, not overpowering but certainly present.

"I imagine he wants to meet you." he said dryly, the miko's eyes flashed

"Oh thanks so much, I feel enlightened now." she snapped and almost immediately her demeanor changed, the bravado collapsing in on itself, her tiny hands pulling at the edges of her sleeves, her teeth gnawing at her bottom lip. This sudden change disturbed the taiyoukai, recalling the emotional upheaval of the morning he sought to distract her to avoid even a mild repeat.

"What is it you wish to know onna?" Kagome looked up at him,

"I don't know how to act around him." she whispered, blush rising to her cheeks. Sesshomaru was surprised, her confidence was all but non-existent, the earlier events must have shaken her more than he thought.  
"Suzaku is a frivolous and shallow lord, pleasure is his primary pursuit in everything he does and says," Sesshomaru's lip curled slightly in distaste, "he is quite loud, flamboyant and considers himself charming, this is not to say he lacks intelligence, simply decorum, the bird is quite cunning and sly, be careful not to underestimate him."

"Bird?" her query was still hesitant, she was slightly shocked Sesshomaru had spoken that much in one go. Sesshomaru suppressed a sigh.

"Hai Suzaku is a firebird and just a volatile as it sounds." The taiyoukai fought the urge to growl in irritation. "Suzaku and myself are not close allies, we interact for necessity only, he rarely comes here and I have never graced his home with my presence." The ability of Sesshomaru to stick his nose in the air without ever moving suddenly struck Kagome as terribly funny and she let slip a small snicker. Sesshomaru turned a bland stare on her.

"What amuses you so miko?" Her face was lit then by a brilliant smile and he found himself wondering if this ningen was entirely sane.

"You didn't even mean to do it but I feel better, you make him sound like a childish clown. When do you expect him to get here?" she replied, her mirth subsiding.

"In the morning, we will delay your training until after his arrival so you may be introduced decently."

Decently huh?" Kagome said, anger creeping into her tone.

"Yes Miko," he paused, giving her a meaningful stare, "...decently, or need I remind you of the reasons for my rules?" The taiyoukai turned on his heel, effectively ending the conversation, as he left the room his sensitive ears picked up a rebellious grumble from the miko.

"Maybe I should meet him with my sword in hand, strike a little respect in him from day one." Sesshomaru almost smirked as he continued down the hall, it was a good sign to hear her spirit return to her demeanor as she would need it and it wouldn't hurt to see the arrogant bird put in his place by a mere ningen, in fact he rather looked forward to it.


	11. Visitors and Transformations

Morning dawned over the manor heavy and warm, the traveling party from the south had made it's arrival not long before the late summer sun made it's appearance over the horizon. Suzaku was irritated no one from the manor had come to greet them yet, it was making him feel as though his entrance would turn out to be anti climactic. The Fire-bird huffed in irritation, this delay was no doubt purposeful on the dog demon's part, which only inspired Suzaku to be more obnoxious when he finally was acknowledged.

At long last there was movement at the entryway, he donned a bored facade as a disgusting little kappa emerged and began directing his entourage where to go._ 'Why does he keep such a slimy ugly thing in his house?'_ Suzaku strode lazily into the entryway of the house of the moon, taking in the decor with disdain, such plain colors, all white black and wood, how boring. Vaguely aware the slimy kappa was speaking to him, he looked down his nose at Jaken.

"What?" he said harshly, the little thing quailed slightly and then repeated himself.

"Suzaku-sama if you would please come this way, Sesshomaru-sama is waiting to greet you." Jaken bowed and moved off down the hall, the fire-bird not far behind. He was ushered into a sitting room open to the bright morning sun where Sesshomaru sat, the dog lord was comfortably reclining with a morning tea service, he made no outward indication he knew Suzaku was in the room.

"Welcome to my home Suzaku, please join me for tea." The only thing that moved on Sesshomaru were his lips, he did not even do the southern lord the courtesy of looking at him. Suzaku settled his lean frame opposite the dog lord and kicked his feet up on a cushion next to him.

"Well Sesshomaru, I see you're still as amiable as ever, impeccable hospitality with no warmth." there was no response as Sesshomaru silently lifted the tea to his lips, keeping his golden eyes trained on a spot just past Suzaku's ear.

"So where is this Miko I have heard so much about?" the fire-bird said with a smile, he might as well dive right in since each word he spoke made it abundantly clear any further pleasantries were wasted on his stoic host.

"The Miko will be along presently." Suzaku smirked and looked at the white Inu from the corner of his eyes,

"So she gets the run of the place already eh?" the fire-bird chuckled, "more like your father every day it seems." A low growl sounded almost instantly from Sesshomaru.

"You should not speak of things you know nothing about." he snarled setting down his tea with a sharp click and turning his eyes to bore holes in Suzaku. The southern lord felt himself want to squirm a bit under the intense golden stare but controlled the urge, he had forgotten the edge Sesshomaru had, turning his head and feigning disinterest he was about to say something flippant when a short rap sounded at the door.

"Sesshomaru-sama, the Lady Kagome has arrived." came a muffled voice from the hall.

"Come." he said in clipped tones, still glaring at Suzaku, the southern lord was suddenly all eyes, straitening up and waiting expectantly. His sensitive ears picked up the soft sound of the screen sliding open to admit the Miko, Sesshomaru had instructed Amaya to brief the Miko on the basics of court manners, but not overly in depth, she was, after all, a ningen miko, he had also ensured she would be presentable. As amusing as the notion of her meeting Suzaku armed had been, it would simply not do. The look he saw come over Suzaku's face told the Inu that Amaya had succeeded, he saw surprise, appreciation and the gleam of lust in the eyes of the fire-bird and found it rather difficult to not look at the miko as she made her way to the table.

"Ohayo gozaimasu Sesshomaru-sama, Suzaku-sama." her voice was gently and low as she greeted the two youkai, she came into Sesshomaru's line of sight and knelt at the table between the two of them, Amaya had done well.

Kagome was draped in a pale yellow kimono adorned with pink chrysanthemums and green vines, her obi was a matching green and she wore small jade ornaments in her hair which was swept up in a simple twist at the base of her skull. She carried herself delicately and was so restrained Sesshomaru wasn't sure it was the same woman he had watched battle on the same level as a demon, watching the jaded phoenix across from him devour her with his eyes he felt inexplicably irritated.

She had been a jangle of nerves all the way through the halls, when she entered the room she had calmed herself and politely greeted both youkai lords looking first to Sesshomaru, surprised by the flash of something suspiciously like admiration in his eyes, and then Suzaku. Kagome was intensely curious, never having seen bird youkai except for the birds of paradise near Kouga's den, she was amazed. Suzaku was thin and lean with whipcord muscles, his skin held a slight golden sheen and his hair, a bright red with yellow streaks, so pale they were almost white, hung down his back loose save for the side-locks which were braided and adorned with metal charms and jewels that made soft clacking sounds as he moved.

He lacked the fangs of the Inu, and Neko youkai, a glyph in the center of his forehead was a deep orange, shaped like the sun, he bore no stripes on his face, instead there were tan swirls that started just below his pointed ears and disappeared into the collar of his haori. She met his eyes and had to stifle a gasp, they were living flame, a thousand shades from white, to golden, through orange and crimson flickered constantly as he met her gaze.

The movement was almost mesmerizing, then she saw it, lust. The spell was broken for her at that moment, he gave her the universally recognizable once over glance and she hardened her gaze for an instant before looking down at her lap. Suzaku saw the slight coloring on her cheeks and mistook it for a blush of pleasure from being so honored by his interest.

"Sesshomaru, I see now why you've kept this delicate flower to yourself, she is positively enchanting." the phoenix turned his face to Kagome and flashed his most charming smile. "So little miko, what brings you to the house of the moon? A petition for aid? Or perhaps you would like to get to know someone better?" The innuendo in his tone compiled with the condescension caused Kagome to call forth her meditation principles. _'Are all youkai this arrogant or just the lords?' _

"Iie Suzaku-sama, I am visiting old friends and spending some time enjoying the beauty of the west."

"Old friends?" he seemed confused, "but you are in the flower of your youth my dear." his tone was solicitous but she was not fooled.

"Oh milord, really," she replied, "I'm sure one such as yourself is aware I am the Shikon Miko, I am here to spend my time not only with Sesshomaru-sama but also Lord Inuyasha and Lady Kikyo, there's no need for shameless flattery." She said all of this not once looking at him, Sesshomaru smirked inwardly, _'She's already figured out how to manipulate him' _

In one clean sweep she saw through his attempt to fish for information about the purpose of her visit , told him he was barking up the wrong tree so to speak and denied him the attention he craved. The Inu lord found himself again impressed despite himself, here was a ningen at a table with two taiyoukai, not in the least afraid, most females of any species encountered difficulty the first time they met a phoenix youkai, the eyes were hypnotic and usually affected the reasoning center of the female brain. Thankfully Kagome seemed immune. _'Wait, Kagome? - the __**Miko**__' _he corrected himself mentally, that familiarity would just _**not**_ do. Still he was highly enjoying the irritation he saw on Suzaku's face.

"Where are you from Miko?" The fire-bird was not yet deterred.

"Edo" was Kag-the miko's short response, Suzaku smiled at her,

"You should come visit my home in the south Miko-chan, perhaps when the seasons change, the days are longer there and the warm weather never goes away, I could show you our southern customs, they greatly contrast the formalities of the west." the sneer in the fire-bird's tone was poorly concealed and Kagome found herself bristling at the implied insult. She had no desire to spend any more time with Suzaku than necessary, he was being extremely forward calling her chan and asking her to visit him personally when they had just met.

"While I am flattered by your invitation Suzaku-sama, I must say I prefer the soft light of the stars and moon, the sun is harsh on my eyes and since I was a child, winter has been my favorite time of the year, there's just something magical about a silent snowfall." She looked directly into the flickering eyes of the Phoenix, she was angry and there was a slight luminescence in her eyes, "and I must say, given the option, I prefer the courtesy of formality and...restraint." She held his gaze for a short moment and then turned to Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru-sama, if you'll excused me, I have preparations to attend to."

She met his eyes and saw a short glow of amusement, the Inu nodded silently to her. Kagome rose, bowed without looking at either youkai and left the room, her silent guard was waiting, she huffed looking up at him and said "Come on Perrito, let's go."

Still saying nothing, he led her back to he chambers. 'What an arrogant ass.' She went back and changed for training, this time equipping her weapons, since that would be part of their focus this morning. Kagome emerged from her rooms and stopped at the library to pick up the scroll she had found so she could talk it over with Sesshomaru. She had a feeling there would be little opportunity to have a private conversation now that Suzaku was there.

Sesshomaru heard her talk to Shinji as she left the room, _'What did she just call him?_' filing that away and burying his urge to smirk, he turned his attention to Suzaku. If the fire-bird had been covered in feathers, they would have been ruffled.

"Now I see why you like her so much," Suzaku said with a chuckle, "I think she would snap and snarl at even you, and we both know how much you like a challenge." Sesshomaru fixed him with a stare full of malice.

"And we both know how foolish a statement that was." he replied. The Inu Lord rose smoothly to his feet at the entrance of a servant, "My staff will show you to your chambers Suzaku, I have business I must attend to."

"My thanks for your hospitality Sesshomaru-sama, I'm sure you will enjoy your business, I envy you that." Ignoring the glare from the taiyoukai's golden eyes, Suzaku followed the manservant to his guest quarters. Sesshomaru grumbled internally, the fire-bird was nothing but trouble, he moved in the direction of the gardens, to where he had told Shinji to take her to the outermost area of the estate by the koi pond so they could train her holy aura without disrupting the house.

Kagome settled into a meditation pose next to the koi pond and waited for Sesshomaru, she was still irritated about Suzaku and knew she needed to be calm and centered for today's training. She had her blade on one side and the scroll on the other, the backs of her hand resting on her knees, spine straight, she sank into quiet contemplation. This was how Sesshomaru found her, he approached silently and watched her, he knew she was aware of his presence and found himself noting her discipline as not one muscle moved to break her concentration. The miko opened her eyes and looked up at the taiyoukai.

"Was my introduction acceptably decent?" she asked with cool eyes, Sesshomaru matched her coolness,

"It was...adequate." he replied. Kagome rose with a huff, grasping both her blade and the scroll, securing her weapon, she held the scroll out to him.

"I found what I was looking for, Shippo and I will be on our way to complete it as soon as possible." He said nothing as he unrolled the parchment and read the verse. Frowning, he looked at the Miko, she spoke in response to his unvoiced question, "I was visited by a dream." his frown deepened.

"Dreams are notoriously unreliable Miko." she gave him a hard look.

"This dream was not normal, the man who opened the well for me in my time told me I must pick up my sword, that I must tell you of the future."

"And how do you connect that with this?" he asked, motioning with the scroll. Kagome met his eyes for a moment. The intensity held there startled him.

"He called me Child of Justice, I had not yet seen that prophecy." the conviction in her voice was strong and there was a hint of desperation underneath it, the taiyoukai erased the frown, replacing it instead with his mask. There were many things in that prophecy that did not fit but now was not the time to antagonize her, they had training to do.

"Come miko," he said, "let us begin." she was immediately focused and alert. 'Good.' he thought, 'at least that won't be difficult.'

"Miko I will run you through reishi exersises, you will do them as slowly as needed to get them right." Kagome rolled her shoulders and took a breath, at her nod he moved away from her. "First you will channel your energy into your hands, make the smallest sphere you can stably."

The miko held her hand out palm up and focused on it, after a few seconds a white light materialized, hovering about an inch above her skin. It was almost the same size as the knotted ties on her wrists, Sesshomaru was satisfied with the control she had but made her repeat the exercise for twenty minutes using both hands and varied sizes to ensure she had consistent control. Their next exercise was a bit more active.

"Miko, I will call out a target and you will use your energy to hit it and only the target, understood?"

"Hai Sesshomaru-sama." He glanced at her from the corner of his eyes, this was taxing and brought fatigue on faster than simple physical training, he knew she was tired but nothing of this showed in either her face or body language. _'She has solid discipline then.' _ He proceeded to call out targets in rapid succession as she kept up with little difficulty, Sesshomaru waited until they had settled into a steady rhythm and threw the curve

"My heart." he called out in exactly the same manner as all the other targets, and as before, the Miko gathered her energy and let fly. When the ball of energy was halfway between them her eyes widened and she let out a gasp, with a quick hand motion she deflected the projectile into the tree beside him, his silver hair moved with the force of impact. Kagome stared at him with wide eyes, mouth slightly open.

"What the hell was that?" she blurted.

"I needed to ensure your control in unexpected situations, thankfully it was adequate."

"Well aren't you lucky that it was" she snapped, the taiyoukai looked at her blandly, purposefully not reacting to her agitation.

"You will now try to anticipate my movements with that net of yours." She glared at him and moved off, extending her net as she moved, she could feel him begin to move and then stop. She looked at him curiously, then his aura vanished. Kagome took a breath and strengthened her net, she was looking right at him but he night as well have been a cardboard cutout, so completely had he masked his youki. Suddenly Kagome found herself sprawled on her back in the grass, Sesshomaru standing over her, she looked up at him in awe.

"Again Miko," he said, she could have sworn the corner of his mouth twitched. _'He's laughing at me.'_ she realized as she picked herself up off the ground and extended her net again, pouring more energy into it. Kagome shut her eyes and _**searched,**_ there! She felt him and just as quickly he was gone again. She flung the net wide and bright seeking his subtle energy when she was pulled back to the physical world by the sensation of claws at her throat. Stilling instinctively in self preservation she felt herself held in an iron grip from behind.

"It's that quick miko." his baritone voice reverberated through her and she felt more than heard his words. "Remember, all taiyoukai are capable of this deception." A breeze stirred her bangs and his grip softened somewhat, the pinpricks of his claws no longer on her skin.

Kagome felt him release the arm he had twisted behind her and slide his fingers and thumb so they rested just below the hinge of her jaw on either side of her neck. She suppressed the urge to tense up and waited silently for Sesshomaru to speak, her mind was reeling. _'How did he move that fast without me sensing his youki?'_

Sesshomaru stood behind the miko, her pulse throbbing beneath the sensitive pads of his fingers. _'So fragile.'_ he thought. He had decided this was a necessary lesson, the miko was far too sure of her ability to sense demons, true, her abilities were phenomenal and deadly when it came to lower level demons and even nobility, but a taiyoukai was a very different animal indeed.

"You must understand onna, when dealing with one of my caliber, your best course is retreat or surrender." he said it quietly. She twisted her head to look at him, baring her neck fully as she did so.

"What if I cannot do either of those things?" her tawny eyes looked up at him.

Sesshomaru was shocked when the miko showed her throat to him, his beast lifted it's head hopefully, his instincts told him she was submitting and offering to him but his rational side prevailed. _'She has no idea what that means.' _

"If you cannot do those things you will die." he said it without emotion but the sudden thought of the miko in such a situation left him with an unsettled feeling. Sesshomaru was surprised at himself, it was almost as if he cared weather she lived or died. _'If she dies we have failed in our duties,'_ he thought _'nothing more.' _

Kagome thought she heard some hesitation from Sesshomaru but it was so fleeting that no sooner had she noticed, she already convinced herself she had imagined it. His hand slid from her throat, leaving trails along her prickling nerves, Kagome stepped away from him placing her own hand where his had rested, and looked at him curiously. The taiyoukai seemed to shake himself out of whatever had taken hold of him.

"Next Miko, you will channel your reishi into your weapon." Glad to be given a task, Kagome threw herself into her form, each time she struck her invisible opponent, her blade would flash pink and white, she worked her muscles to the point they were trembling. Sesshomaru held up his hand indicating she should stop and she lowered her blade, shaking hands wiped the sweat from her brow as her breathing slowed. Kagome watched as the taiyoukai moved over to a sakura tree and settled himself among the roots at it's base, he unsheathed Bakusaiga, and set the blade across his lap. He looked up at Kagome with serious golden eyes and spoke.

"You must connect with your sword Miko, come, sit." She obliged him silently and settled herself across from him. "Focus on your blade, your objective is to learn it's name." Red tinged lids slid over his golden gaze and Kagome followed suit, slipping first into light meditation and then deeper, with each slow breath she took, the further she sank into the recesses of her mind.

Kagome reached the base of her mental foundation, she focused on her blade, searching for any aura at all. She was still skeptical of what Sesshomaru had told her about her weapon being sentient, she'd had the thing for years now and never felt even an inkling of it being anything more than a wonderfully crafted sword. After a moment or two of nothing, save her own steady breathing, Kagome was drawn toward a point in her perception.

Her mind's eye turned toward the thrumming, alien frequency, it sounded like a soft dissonant humming, she could see a faint light across the field of gray and moved toward it, the sound growing slightly louder as she neared. Kagome arrived and looked down at the soft blue light, even this close, there was no definition to it, almost timid, she reached out with her spirit hand and touched the edge of the luminescence, the reaction was immediate, the light expanded and engulfed her, glowing blindingly bright.

Kagome floated with no sense of time or space, she was presented with flashes of images, she saw a green eyed boy, sometimes running in play, sometimes sitting somberly at lessons, the boy walked past her and she turned to follow, as he walked away from her he grew into a man in the space of ten steps. Clad in armor the boy-no, man pointed and shouted silent commands to invisible troops, he mounted a fierce warhorse and she watched as he battled through enemy soldiers, cutting them down until her met in the center of the battlefield with three other generals, they shone with a golden light. Kagome saw the scene change abruptly as the man distributed treasure and wealth to people bowing at his feet, then he turned and looked straight at her, if there had been breath in her spirit body it would have left her in a rush.

**It was **_**him.**_

Those greens eyes, that open face was all too familiar. Kagome was bombarded by flashes of the well house, the shrine in her time, this man's shadow darkening her door, her dream in the open meadow. As these images crashed down around her, Kagome could feel something within her welling up and connecting to the energy of the blade, she felt power crackling through every vein in her body, a level of energy she had never experienced before rushed through her. She gazed at her weapon once more and heard it cry out to her

"Arashi Megumi" then her consciousness slammed back to her body with such force she cried out involuntarily and knew no more.

Sesshomaru sat opposite the Miko, monitoring her energy output, he did not pry, simply made sure there were safeguards in place should her energy surge. She seemed very adept spiritually and a fast learner, he hoped this would be no exception, he could feel the aura of her blade faintly as she focused on it. The Miko's energy was beginning to slowly build and her aura gathers stirring her hair and causing the air around her to shimmer, Sesshomaru was again struck by the immensity of her reishi, she was a rare ningen indeed.

Her blade was obviously foreign, no Japanese sword-smith would craft a blade like it, he studied it as it lay across her lap and calculated the odds of finding a masted crafted sentient blade five hundred years in the future, slim to none. _'Someone is guiding this onna,'_ he thought, _'but for what purpose?' _His musings were cut short as he felt the blade pulse strongly and her aura respond in kind, he focused on the miko and was surprised to feel her aura increase steadily with no sign of stopping

Sesshomaru opened his eyes to look at her and found her eyes unfocused and inward looking, her mouth was twisted as if she held back some terrible sound. Her aura pulsed again almost painful this time, he felt his skin prickling from the contact and released his youki to contain it before it injured the weaker youkai in his manor. Keeping his gaze trained on the miko, he watched with wide eyes as she began to glow, he steeled himself against yet another surge and saw her brow light up.

She threw back her head, mouth open, muscles tense and let out a short harsh cry that set his teeth on edge, the light on her brow flared in sync with a final increase in her aura that burned Sesshomaru's skin and she slumped to the side unconscious, her reishi all but nonexistent. The taiyoukai hesitated for a short moment then withdrew his youki, he unfolded himself and moved to the miko's side.

She had ended up face down, her body twisted slightly, legs akimbo, after a cursory check to ensure he could hear her heartbeat and breathing, he crouched down next to her. Sesshomaru grasped her shoulder and turned her over, pushing at her hip to roll her onto her back, he was completely unprepared for what he saw.

The Miko had changed, her skin was bone pale, at first he thought it was an ill effect of the power surge and then he noticed, it shimmered, faintly and delicately the surface of her skin shone. Sesshomaru studied her and upon catching glimpse of something on her brow, reached up and moved her heavy bangs. His jaw dropped in shock, he tried to think back to the last time he'd truly been shocked, if he had to pinpoint it, it would probably be the first time he saw Inuyasha lose control of his demon blood. _'This can't be, how could this be hidden?'_ The taiyoukai was at a loss for words, the mark on her brow had not been there moments before, not stood out starkly against her pale skin, a bird in flight as black as her ebony hair, her scent had changed as well, gone was the heavy sweet undertone from before, it was clean and crisp, wholly pure and untainted. As he gazed in utter astonishment, the miko opened her eyes, gone was the tawny brown hue that had been prevalent, her eyes were now the green of leaves in spring, clear and bright.

"Shit." he blinked, not sure he'd heard right. Kagome blinked right back at him and repeated herself.

"Shit." Struggling a bit she sat up and winced at the sharp pain that ran through her head, Kagome could feel all her muscles shaking as though she'd just been running for her life. She was also acutely aware of a staring youkai lord who was not being particularly helpful, he looked slightly mussed with light singe marks on his person and the expression on his face was making her oddly uncomfortable. He was staring at her as though she'd just grown horns and breathed fire or something, she decided to break his intense scrutiny.

"Um...what happened?" She spoke timidly and glanced at her sword that lay on the grass a few feet away. Sesshomaru moved forward suddenly, gripped her upper arm and hauled her to her feet.

"Hey..." her cry of indignation was cut short as he grasped her chin firmly and turned her face toward him, golden eyes raked her features for a moment, finally he spoke.

"You...are hanshin." Sesshomaru understood the prophecy in a rush, _'She is hanshin, she must ally with a youkai to save...who'_ aloud he asked "Miko, you told me the man in your dream instructed you to tell me of the future, what is there to tell?"

"Whoa, wait a minute! Back up! What do you mean I'm hanshin?" The taiyoukai released her chin and pulled her over to the pond, she was confused until he pointed at the water, looking down she caught sight of her reflection and froze. Fingers reached up to lightly touch her face, she marveled at her skin even in the flawed reflection of the water, looking down she could see an iridescence, and what the hell was that on her forehead? She pulled her bangs up in a frantic swipe and saw the solid black bird shaped glyph, wings outstretched on her in the same place the Lord of the West bore his own.

"Miko." his voice broke her paralysis and she looked up at him in shock, hand still holding her hair, her expression and jerky movements made Sesshomaru fleetingly question the miko's sanity yet again. _'Time for another distraction and some answers.'_

"What must you tell me of the future?" his hard tone snapped Kagome out of her shocked state.

"I don't know," she stammered " there's so much and I must be careful what I reveal, I could end up never being born or something." Exasperated, Sesshomaru let out a short growl.

"Tell me of the youkai in your time onna." she shut her mouth suddenly, chewing on her lip and her eyes shifted away from his intense amber gaze.

"I've never seen one in my time," she said quietly "never even sensed and aura." Sesshomaru paused at this.

"Never?" he asked her. Kagome shook her head slowly, her arms wrapped around her own waist, betraying her unease. "How did you learn your miko abilities and what did you practice on?" She looked at him with baleful eyes.

"I trained with the monks on the continent, they control their chi for use in battles with humans, most humans in my time think youkai are make believe."

Sesshomaru felt the world around him still and shrink, becoming stifling, he took a deep breath and tried to wrap his mind around what the miko had just told him. He attempted to imagine a world in which youkai did not exist or were forced into hiding so deeply that even this ningen-no, this hanshin could not sense them. The taiyoukai's mind rebelled violently against this notion,, the miko was talking again and he quieted his mind to hear her words.

"With the cloaking you showed me today, it's possible there are some taiyoukai that have hidden themselves but no lower demons are around for certain." she seemed almost apologetic and for some reason this made him angry.

"And of course you could not be mistaken." He said meanly "what do your histories recount of the youkai?" his haughty tone implying that mere ningen records were inherently flawed. Kagome bristled and then realizing that in this case he was right, decided not to pursue the issue.

"Demons are treated as fairy stories and legends, not fact at all." she said. Kagome could feel the agitation in the demon before her, to tell the truth she was struggling to process all the new sensations being pumped into her brain due to her new powers. Sesshomaru seemed to be having a hard time controlling himself in light of the things she told him.

Kagome could suddenly feel Sesshomaru's anxiety, it was so thick she could almost taste it in the air, her stomach churned, he stood clenching and unclenching his fists, unease writ clear across his features, his eyes in a rare show of emotion were troubled and looked right through her. She could almost see the wheels turning in his mind, without fully registering her actions, Kagome moved forward and placed a gentle hand on his arm, looking up at him sadly,

"Gomen nasai." this snapped him out of his brooding, _'How dare she try to console me.'_ He extricated his arm from her grip abruptly.

"What are you apologizing for now Miko?" he was simmering from her forwardness. She looked down, clasping her hands together in front of her, she replied softly

"For not knowing more about what happened to the youkai, we can't do anything about it if we don't know what we're trying to prevent." This response was not what he expected her to say. Sesshomaru made the decision then and there he needed time to collect his thoughts.

"Miko, go to your chambers, I will consider the implications of this turn of events. Under no circumstances are you to leave your rooms or allow Suzaku to see you." Sesshomaru turned on his heel and began to walk back to the manor, Kagome followed, _'Silent for once.' _he thought. As they neared the doors the taiyoukai turned to face her, "Understand Miko, " he said in a grave tone, "this changes everything" with that, they parted ways, she was shadowed immediately by Shinji.

Sesshomaru's sharp hearing picked up her voice as she called the guard by that odd name again, _'I will find out what that is' _he thought distractedly. As the demon lord made his way to the study he realized the miko had spoken of the youkai questions as though it was her problem too. _'She said __**We.'**_

High atop the cedar tree at the edge of Sesshomaru's garden, a small hawk took to wing, unnoticed by either occupant of the garden, set free of the compulsion that caused it to remain, the bird was swiftly gone from sight. Inside his chambers Suzaku opened his eyes, he had severed the link he maintained with the bird, seeing through it's eyes as the ningen was revealed to in fact be hanshin. The fire-bird grinned to himself, she was _**much**_ more delectable now.

He had seen her give the dog lord a scroll with a prophecy seal on it, he had also seen the surprise on Sesshomaru's face as the girl transformed. Suzaku chose this point to break contact after realizing neither girl nor youkai had been aware of her true nature. _'So the kami are active again.'_ he mused. He would have to send word to the Northern and Eastern kingdoms as was required at the appearance of a hanshin, and of course he would be on his way to irritate Sesshomaru after he sent the messages.

Leaning back with a self satisfied smile he summoned his hawk general and began dictating the invitations for the dragons of the east and the shadow queen of the north. They would be there before the week was out.


	12. The Role She Must Play

***A/N* First of all thank you so much for the reviews! They make my day. ^-^ Sorry for the longer update time but you know...WORLD CUP Yes, hard to believe there are anime freaks that are also sports nuts! **_ points to self _

**I'd also like to clear up a couple of things...it has been brought to my attention that there are characters called Suzaku and Seiryuu in an anime series called Yu Yu Hakusho****. I have been asked if these are the characters I'm using. No they are not. Suzaku and Seiryuu are names and general characteristics (homeland and species) that I borrowed from actual Japanese mythology. This has been done many times and I know I am not the first but from here on out, any character in this story that is not part of the Inuyasha Universe created by the lovely Rumiko Takahashi are MINE. **

**Also it seems defining hanshin in chapter 3 was too long ago so I shall do so again**

**Hanshin = Demigod as in half human and half Kami.**

**And now without further ado...back to our story.**

Sesshomaru, Lord of the West strode thunderously through the halls of his manor, _'She must be mistaken.'_ he snarled internally, _'the youkai cannot be wiped out.'_ He ran over in his mind what possible threats existed with the potential to obliterate demon-kind. There were no looming wars with his fellow youkai, the ningen causing such destruction was laughable and the Kami showed no inclination toward hostilities, from the appearance of this hanshin it seemed they too wanted to prevent this event. Sesshomaru was beyond agitated, _'It must be sudden for the ningen of the future to think us merely legends.' _ Entering his study he was brought up short by the presence of Suzaku, the heavy, spiced scent of the phoenix tickled his nose unpleasantly and he suppressed a snarl, this was _**really**_ not a good time for whatever nonsense the southern lord had on his mind.

"What" he snapped.

"Now Sesshomaru, is that any way to treat your guest?" the fire-bird chided, "especially after keeping such an important thing from me." The phoenix had the satisfaction of seeing Sesshomaru's eyes widen fractionally at this then narrow, the Inu said nothing. Suzaku moved over to the desk and leaned against it crossing his arms.

"So the kami are moving again." it was not a question and Sesshomaru made no answer. "And your delicate little flower is a hanshin." he said this last bit with a leer that almost made the western lord growl. Suzaku looked at him for a moment, seemingly contemplating something then he shrugged and stood. "The other kingdoms have been told," he said briskly, "the dragons and elementals will be here within a few days, your staff should probably prepare." Sesshomaru inhaled and looked directly at Suzaku.

"I must compliment you on your spies, as I have only just found out the Miko's true nature," His golden eyes glinted in anger at the supposition of the southern lord.

"She will be highly sought after of course," Suzaku said casually, "My suit will be first and foremost in her mind as I have a head start." he chuckled, "I'm sure Seiryuu will be in the game as always, six hundred years with no mate must do things to a demon." He gave Sesshomaru an appraising look, "And I'm sure that sniveling shadow prince will be directed to acquire her by that witch mother of his." Sesshomaru growled deep in his throat.

"You may return to your guest chambers Suzaku," the dog lord moved toward the phoenix and paused as he passed the fire-bird, looking at him from the corners of his eyes, "and I will thank you to leave my other guests unmolested during the course of your stay." his tone was heavy and menacing.

"Ah, but I cannot help it if she and I happen to meet, ignoring the lady would be the height of impropriety." With a saucy grin that held no warmth, Suzaku sauntered from the room, keeping his eyes on the dog lord. Sesshomaru kept himself perfectly still until he was sure the fire-bird was out of hearing range, then allowed his rage some room. His muscles trembled with the effort of keeping his beast in check, the taiyoukai took a slow controlled breath and calmed himself as he sat at his desk.

_'She will have to be told.'_ Sesshomaru's mouth tightened, _'She will __**not **__be receptive to this.'_ Everything he knew of the Miko told him this was going to be difficult and unpleasant. He settled into his musing, wanting to make them last a little longer, anything to draw out the pleasant silence, his days had been far too eventful for his liking and he missed the peace of a silent afternoon.

Twisting his mouth in a rueful smirk, he sent for Amaya, the neko seemed to have a knack for delivering volatile news with effective results, he would employ her here to break the news to the Miko with the least public outcry. _'Better from her trusted maid than from myself.'_ thought the taiyoukai, he had noticed she was fiercely independent and had a tendency to rebel against authority figures if she disagreed, especially males. _'Most definitely not a subject for me to broach with her.'

* * *

_

Amaya padded silently through the corridors, this was a most interesting development, Kagome-sama a hanshin and now Suzaku-sama had involved all the demon houses. Kagome-sama was expected to mate with one to form an alliance, the Miko was not going to take this well at all. Sesshomaru had seemed subtly apologetic as if he knew exactly how enjoyable her next encounter with Kagome would be.

Amaya took a breath and steeled herself for the confrontation she knew was coming, the neko pushed open the door and found the miko sitting on her futon, chin in hand, elbow propped on her knee, deep in thought. She saw Amaya enter the room and sat up smiling.

"Hello Amaya." she said cheerfully.

"Kagome-sama." answered the neko as she bowed, trying to figure out how she would start the conversation.

"You look like you have something on your mind." Kagome said. Amaya figured this would as good a start as any, she supposed truth would be the best route to take with this. The neko came over to the side of the futon and knelt on the floor so she was level with Kagome, after folding her furred hands in her lap, she brought her gaze up to meet the Miko's eye.

"Lady Kagome I was just summoned by Sesshomaru-sama and I have something I need to discuss with you." curiosity sparked in Kagome's eyes, she remained silent, waiting for the neko to speak, Amaya hesitated for a short moment, then spoke, "It seems Suzaku-sama is aware of your...current state." Kagome's eyes went wide.

"How does he know that?" she said, "I just found out not and hour ago and the only others who know if this are Sesshomaru and you, not even Shippo knows yet for kami's sake." Amaya shrugged.

"One can only assume he has spies already active in the manor or some other way of knowing things that go on out of doors." The neko knew many ways of gathering information and while the phoenix's methods were unknown to her, she was more focused on damage control than anything else. "The important thing is what he does not know." Kagome's inward gaze cleared and focused on Amaya.

"What he does not know?"

"He does not know what the prophecy contains, but he does know of it." she replied mildly, "Also he said nothing of the disappearance of the youkai so it is safe to assume he is unaware of that possibility." Kagome's face was comical, her jaw dropped, her eyes grew, if possible, even wider, and her brows shot up to disappear into her bangs.

"B-But how did you..."

"How did I know?" the neko finished. "Sesshomaru-sama had entrusted me with this information so I may properly take care of you." Kagome opened her mouth to speak but was stilled by Amaya holding up her hand. "I am not simply your maid Kagome-sama, I am also one who protects you." the expression in the neko youkai's slitted amber eyes was one of absolute honesty and fierceness, it gave Kagome pause.

_'She's more than she seems.'_ the miko thought, she had a feeling there was something lurking just beneath the surface of the neko kneeling at her side. She studied Amaya with new eyes, noting the grace and control she exuded in everything she did. Kagome felt the pieces click together suddenly, as she surveyed Amaya, the face of General Takeshi flashed through her mind and she realized her maid was the spitting image of the ranger.

"Oh!" Kagome exclaimed, without realizing it. Amaya lifted her brows in silent query. "You're related to Takeshi!" the startlement in the cat's gaze was quickly covered by a demure lowering of her gaze and a simple

"Hai milady, he is my brother." Kagome realized she was being abrupt,

"I'm sorry Amaya, that was rude of me." Amaya bowed slightly.

"It is nothing Kagome-sama, there is however another subject I must speak with you about, it concerns Suzaku-sama and his...intentions."

"His intentions?" Kagome suddenly felt wary, "what do you mean?"

"Well, you are hanshin and this changes everything, including the way you are seen." she paused, waiting for the meaning of her words to sink in, "Especially the way you are seen by youkai nobility"

"So does that mean they'll treat me better? No more snobby ningen stuff?" The neko couldn't decide if Kagome was being purposely obtuse or if she was truly unaware.

"Kagome-sama..." the tone in Amaya's voice focused Kagome's attention. _'I'm missing something here.'_ she thought, _'Something she's not comfortable telling me.' _

"As a hanshin you are set to a purpose, the prophecies guide your path, once your purpose is fulfilled you are expected to join yourself in alliance with on of the youkai houses."

"With one of the...how many are there?"

"There are four, it matters not which one you choose, so long as you cement the alliance formally once your quest is complete." Kagome frowned in confusion.

"I don't understand, why do I have to make any alliance? I'm already allies with Sesshomaru."

"The ties you have with Sesshomaru-sama are not officially recognized by the youkai court, the heads of the other houses must come and be given the chance to court your favor." _'_

_'Well I suppose it's got to be official.' _Her head snapped up.

"Wait-_**court**_?" Kagome said incredulously, "as in to marry?" her voice rose about an octave.

"I'm not familiar with the word," Amaya said "but courting is the beginning of the mating process for youkai, there will be a banquet held to formally introduce you to your suitors..." that was as far as the neko got.

"The _**hell**_..." the miko spat, she rose swiftly from the futon and made her way to the door. "Where the hell is sesshomaru?"

"He is not available for..." Kagome whirled around, her hair flying and fixed Amaya with a glare that would have cowed a lesser youkai.

"You can either tell me where he is or I will go through every corridor shouting for him until he is forced to come to me! You can bet your ass he won't like _**that**_!" Amaya was galvanized by the thought of the miko's ranting alerting Suzaku to the issue at hand, this would result in embarrassment to Sesshomaru's house and it didn't take much for the neko to envision her master's reaction to this.

"The study Kagome-sama," blurted Amaya, "He's in the study." Kagome swept from the room, mercifully not screaming to high heaven. The neko took a deep breath and settled back on her heels, there was no use following Kagome, the storm would return to her in time.

Sesshomaru sat in his study, at long last beginning to calm, he could wait a while before seeking out the miko, she would undoubtedly be in a volatile mood after the news Amaya delivered. _'She is a Hanshin...' _He found himself thinking of the miko, he had been curious about her since the first time they met...well, once he had overcome his murderous rage.

He winced inwardly at the memory of their first meeting, he had almost killed her and doomed the second Shikon prophecy to failure without even knowing. Even through all the encounters he had with Inuyasha's group he did not realize she was the one from the prophecy until the end. His motivations, besides punishing that filthy hanyou Naraku for touching Rin, had been simply to ensure the jewel remained intact. When he saw her disappear into the well, he had half a mind to go after her and find out where exactly it lead, instead he chose to train his newly full youkai brother and his mate.

His mind returned to the concealment of her heritage. _'Who is her sire to have put such a powerful enchantment on her?'_ he mused. He had been unable to even detect the presence of the spell much less it's nature. The Kami parents of hanshin more often than not revealed themselves when their children were recognized, he had a flash of memory from his childhood when Ame no mi Kumari had appeared at his father's court to recognize Midoriko and his father's warnings of her scheming. His train of thought was interrupted by the sound of feet moving with a purpose toward his location, he looked at the door in time to see it burst open and a very angry Kagome come into the room.  
He could tell she had worked herself into a positive frenzy on her way here and decided to circumvent her forward momentum.

"I see you have spoken to Amaya." he said drolly. Kagome stopped in her tracks practically quivering with outrage.

"What's all this shit about being courted?" she blurted, "and who came up with this ludicrous idea?" She was out of breath and her pale skin glowed with exertion.

"I told you being a hanshin changed everything did I not?"

Dammit, I want nothing to do with this, I have a choice here!"Sesshomaru regarded her in silence for a moment, this was a knee jerk reaction, he surmised, perhaps with some persuading she would change her mind.

"Miko, there have been a select few hanshin throughout our past, each of them has fulfilled their prophecy and gone on to strengthen the bond between youkai and kami." Her eyes darkened with anger and he held up a staying hand, "Allow me to finish miko." grudgingly she reigned in her temper and closed her mouth. "The hanshin are the physical representation of the compact we made with the Kami thousands of years ago. Unlike your Hanyou counterparts, each hanshin is created for a purpose, a great purpose." He paused to consider the most concise way to put this, "Hanyous, while they posses traits of both parents, tend to favor the human side, making them weaker than youkai and woefully unable to carry on the legacy of their youkai parent."

Glancing at her he saw she seemed a bit less frenzied but still incredibly angry.

"Hanshin however, are much stronger than hanyou, they posses more traits from their Kami parent and are highly sought after. Each Hanshin is created for a specific purpose, once that purpose is completed they are courted by the youkai and allowed by the Kami to mate the youkai of their choosing." His golden eyes met her green ones and held her gaze for a moment before continuing. "The youkai are given this opportunity in return for their action to safeguard the hanshin." Her mouth dropped open.

"Safeguard?" she spluttered, "You tried to kill me when we first met!"

"As you well know, neither of us were aware of your true nature," he snapped, "if you are hell bent on arguing at least form sensible arguments." Kagome shut her mouth with a snap and something that sounded suspiciously like a growl to the taiyoukai, he instinctively answered her challenge with a low growl of his own. Looking at the dog lord as his golden eyes flashed and her and his body reverberated with a menacing growl, Kagome was struck my the thought that Sesshomaru was literally the scariest son of a bitch she had ever seen. A bubble of near hysterical laughter threatened to work it's way out, she quickly tamped that down before she committed suicide by laughing in his face.

_'I just snapped and growled at him.' _she thought in horror, _'shit.'_

Kagome lowered her eyes and looked at the floor off to her right hoping he would realize she was not meaning to challenge him. Sesshomaru ceased his growling and stared at the miko, she had understood what her reaction had brought out in him, he knew her nature made it very difficult for her to submit to anyone, much less someone she felt was in the wrong and if he wasn't a taiyoukai she would not be giving in right now. Sesshomaru continued speaking,

"There will be a banquet held here in a week's time, the four houses of the youkai will be in attendance as well as yourself. At this time you will be publicly recognized as hanshin and the prophecy will be read in the presences of all youkai lords and nobility." Kagome had refocused her attention on sesshomaru as he spoke, her innate curiosity had been warring with her scorching indignation, in spite of her anger she was interested in how all this worked.

"From those in attendance you will have three suitors," his brows drew together slightly in warning as the color rose in her face and her eyes sparked. "They include Suzaku, whom you've met, Seiryuu, the Azure Dragon Lord of the East and Yasuke, son of Ansatsusha the Northern Shadow Queen." At the mention of Anasusha, Kagome's brows shot up,

"A queen? Why is she a ruler? I thought you youkai were rather patriarchal."

"Elementals are different from the rest, I think you may find the shadow queen a formidable female." Sesshomaru said with a sniff. Kagome got the feeling he did not like the youkai lady, or maybe it was elementals he didn't care for. Either way she didn't have the patience to find out, here he was dictating to her the way in which the rest of her life would be decided without batting an eye. He told her about her suitors like she actually wanted to know, 'If he thinks I'm just going to go along with it he's got another thing coming.' She felt suddenly stifled, her future had been decided before she was even born.

"Wait a minute," she said in a flash of inspiration, "what about Midoriko?" Sesshomaru turned his head and fixed her with an opaque gaze,

"What about her?" he said. He seemed slightly guarded as he studied her, waiting for her to continue.

"Nothing I ever heard about her said anything about her being promised to a youkai, she was a priestess for kami's sake! They don't mate." The note of triumph in Kagome's voice amused Sesshomaru, _'She thinks there's a loophole.' _He decided to put an end to this notion immediately, the sooner she realized this was her only option the more time she would have to accept the idea.

"She was promised, she had taken a pledge with a ruling yokai lord." he said flatly.

"But she didn't go through with it!." Kagome insisted.

_'Is she really that unaware or just that irrationally angry?' _he asked himself.

"She did not survive her trial." The taiyoukai let that sink in, he watched a string of emotions flit across Kagome's face like the reflection of clouds on a pond, confusion, realization, sheepishness and finally curiosity flickered.

"Who did she choose?" The question took Sesshomaru by surprise and he paused before answering.

"My father." Those two words were the last things Kagome expected to hear.

"Y-Your father...?"

"Yes Miko, my father." His tone was heavy and he seemed tired for the first time since she had known him.

"I had no idea Sesshomaru-sama," she said "was it before Izayoi?" His face twitched in annoyance

"It matters not miko, you must prepare yourself to encounter your suitors, they will be arriving soon and you will be courted at once." Her face changed immediately and her spine stiffened in anger.

"I can't be expected to fall in love with one of them much less marry – I mean mate one, and how can you limit my choice of who I will spend the rest of my life with down to three snotty spoiled Lords?" Her voice had increased in volume as she spoke, he was confused by her outburst but damn his ears were ringing.

"Miko, cease your screeching." he snapped, fighting the urge to clap his hands over his sensitive ears, "why are you talking about love? No one said you have to fall in love at all." She was completely thrown for a loop.

"Not fall in love? But we're talking about marriage, how can love not be involved?"

"Youkai do not mate for love Miko, they must form alliances based on power, prestige and fertility, nothing more." The finality in his tone brought her up short, she was struck absolutely speechless by the coldness in his eyes, feeling tears begin to well up , she fought against the inevitability of the situation. _'I will __**not**__ cry dammit' _

"So I'm supposed to be a trophy? Or...or a brood mare?" her voice was rising again, shrill and uncomfortable. He winced, this had gone downhill quickly,

"That is now how these things are spoken of and I would thank you to observe decorum while in my home." He was losing patience with the obstinate woman in front of him. "You will abide by youkai as long as you are here Miko!"he thundered, drowning out any protest she may have attempted. He stood, eyes bleeding red around the edges, waiting for her submission. Kagome was having none of it.

"How dare you!" she shrieked "You do not rule me Sesshomaru! I am not some pawn for you to play with!" Her eyes glowed brilliant green , her skin shimmered and sparked, crackling holy energy swirled about her. Sesshomaru was reminded how much more powerful a hanshin was than a human, _'If she could scorch me before, she could most likely damage me pretty severely.'_ He was not worried however, hanshin or no, he was a taiyoukai and there were few beings that could bring about his end.

Her fists clenched and she let out an inarticulate sound of rage accompanied by a pulse of energy that shook the walls then spun on her heel stalking from the room. At her emergence from the study Shinji allowed her a few paces before falling into step and shadowing her back to her chambers.

* * *

Inuyasha, having been nearby, picked up on the flaring of a holy aura, knowing it could only be one person he made his way down the hall to investigate. Catching sight of Kagome in full enraged glory he stopped dead in his tracks and allowed her a wide berth. Once she passed he poked his head into his brother's study, taking in the sight of a very miffed taiyoukai standing amongst scrolls that seemed to have fallen from the shelves.

"Erm...everything OK?" he asked. A sharp glare from Sesshomaru was his only answer, easing into the room he watched curiously as his brother took a seat. "so what was that all about and I gotta ask...was she _**glowing**_?" Sesshomaru realized Inuyasha had not yet found out about Kagome's true nature, inhaling slowly he replied,

"She's hanshin." Inuyasha's head jerked around,

"Hanshin? No way! I traveled with her for four years, she's human!."

"I assure you brother she is not human" Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest and took on the belligerent look his tutors had labored in vain to remove from his mannerisms.

"I don't buy it." the younger Inu said.

"Weather you do or not Inuyasha, she is hanshin and woefully unprepared for the courting process." Sesshomaru watched as his brother's mouth made a small _'__O'_ and he began to laugh silently, shoulders shaking as he tried to hold it back. Giving up he let out a loud guffaw and reached up with a clawed hand to wipe tears of mirth from his eyes. He knew of the process from his fifteen years of forced tutoring at Sesshomaru's insistence. Thinking back to the way she acted when they traveled together and how vastly different her time was he was starting to understand the reason for Kagome's outburst.

"Oh I'll bet that went over well." he chortled, "forgot to warn you about that part, count yourself lucky she never got the chance to put a rosary on you." Sesshomaru drew his head back, affronted,

"The onna would never get that opportunity whelp!" he snarled. Inuyasha brushed this off, he was enjoying Sesshomaru's discomfiture far too much to be deterred.

"So what set her off like _**that**_?" he said, gesturing to the door. When no answer was forthcoming he grinned, "Let me guess, she was throwing a fit and you laid down the law didn't you?" the taiyoukai remained silent, only a slight twitch of his eyes telling Inuyasha he had hit the mark. "Oh wow, seriously?" he said with a chuckle, "I do not envy you at _**all**_ brother."

"Her actions make no sense." Sesshomaru growled, "Any ningen should be honored to have such attention paid her, she acts as though it is an insult." Seeing the puzzled expression on his brother's face, the younger Inu took pity on him.

"Don't forget she's isn't just any ningen, five hundred years is a long time, many things have changed." Sesshomaru looked at him.

"Did you ever go there?" he asked, rather subdued.

"Yeah, I went there a bunch of times, it is strange beyond words. Females there expect and receive equal treatment as males, the stench was almost unbearable when I was a hanyou, I couldn't imagine what it would be like now." He shifted thoughtfully,, "even back when we were looking for the jewel she was really independent, Kouga tried for years to mate her and she wouldn't hear anything about it." He smiled softly, "You'd have better luck having a female talk to her." Sesshomaru turned this thought over in his mind, perhaps time with Amaya would mellow the Miko's attitude, or perhaps time and advice form another female entirely. Thoughtfully he looked at Inuyasha, this would take some doing.

* * *

Kagome let out a sigh as she felt her muscles finally begin to relax in the heat of the springs. She had paced and raged for hours before finally exhausting herself and giving into tears, she had only been dimly aware of Amaya's comforting words and soothing hands on her back as she cried herself dry. Once the tears had ceased, she lay there unmoving and melancholy until being prodded by the neko to the baths.

"Amaya..."

"Yes Kagome-sama?" came the soft reply.

"I..." the lump in Kagome's throat stopped her for a moment. Was she really about to ask for more information about these damn suitors? Through her ranting and crying she had not been idly cursing her fate, she had been working over the issue in her mind. She was not just Kagome the Miko anymore, now this whole new facet had been added to her identity. Hanshin, she turned the word over in her mind, was that man in her dreams her father? He looked nothing like the father she remembered from her early childhood, that part of it really got to her, _'Mom must have known something, why didn't she ever say anything?'_

She had come to the realization that she was essentially alone in this, she knew Shippo would do everything he could for her but he couldn't understand what she was going through really, she'd changed species in the blink of an eye and had no idea what to do with all the input from her heightened senses. There were times where she felt like she was going to overload from all the added power thrumming through her now, it frightened her if she was going to honest about it. _ 'I will have to play along with this at least until I figure out what to do.' _She thought she should at least get some information to use for her benefit. She tried again,

"Amaya, I have some questions for you about the youkai lords and what exactly is going to happen." She felt the neko move to fetch her yukata and help her out of the water. Once inside she settled on her futon and faced Amaya,

"I will answer as best I can Kagome-sama." the neko was relieved beyond words that the miko had decided to be reasonable.

"Well, could you tell me about youkai mating traditions?" The miko's earnest expression displayed just how ignorant she was of youkai in general.

"Each race is different, some are very similar there are generally two things that are shared when youkai mate, weather it's with another youkai or not."

"What things?"

"One is their abilities such as transformation ability and elements they control as well as any unique powers they posses" Kagome seemed a little uncertain and asked,

"Could you give me any examples?"

"Sesshomaru-sama gained his transformation ability from both his parents, the poison claws and light whip were his mother's. He's as strong as he is because both his parents were Inu Taiyoukai so his animalistic traits are twice as strong."

"So his hearing and sense of smell right?" Amaya smiled, she was glad Kagome was intelligent, or this would have been a special kind of torture.

"Hai, Kagome-sama, when his parents mated they shared their abilities with one another while their mating lasted."

"As long as it lasted? You mean they didn't stay mated?" The neko hesitated, she was kicking herself for choosing Sesshomaru's parents for this conversation, there were delicate subjects here.

"Their situation is a rare one, they dissolved their union voluntarily and separated, this is incredibly rare among Inu, Neko and Wolf youkai. Usually they mate for life with a single mate, which brings me to the second thing that is shared." Kagome was all ears and even a little wide eyed, even after all the time she spent around Inuyasha and Shippo she knew virtually nothing about youkai mating.

"Inu, Neko and Wolf youkai also share mortality with the one they mate."

"Mortality?" Amaya took a quiet pause and continued,

"When two youkai from these houses are mated, they share a lifeline. Should one die, so does the other." Kagome's mouth fell open.

"But why?"

"It is the intense connection of the mating mark they share, it links their emotions and souls and knits them together so closely that the death of one is also the death of the other."

"So they're monogamous then." Amaya frowned and was about to ask what the word meant but Kagome provided it, "Sorry it means only one mate and not more than that." the neko nodded,

"Keep in mind this only applies to the Inu, Neko and Wolf."

"So there's also Dragons, Phoenix and...Elementals?" Her maid looked at her for a moment and replied,

"Hai, they are all different than what I just described." Kagome cocked her head slightly to the side and lifted her brows at this. "The Dragons, rule over the snake and lizard youkai as they are all originally from the same line, the Phoenix oversee all types or bird youkai, when they mate they only share abilities, not mortality." Kagome seemed to consider this and said,

"So whoever Suzaku mates don't have to worry about dying when he does. Does this mean they don't have a strong mating mark?"

"Hai, they also traditionally have more than one mate and concubines are common in those households." At the mention of concubines, Kagome's eyes narrowed and she shifted in agitation. Amaya watching this reaction and waited for her next question.

"What about elementals? Sesshomaru told me they have a queen." the neko nodded and decided the miko had filed away whatever issue she had with concubines for later in favor of new information.

"The elemantals are unique, many mating traditions do not apply to them. They are ruled by the oldest child of the Lord or Lady regardless of gender so they have had kings as well as queens. Right now their ruler is Queen Ansatsusha, she is a shadow youkai."

"What happened to her mate? She has a son so..." Amaya smiled,

"That is one of the traditions that differ greatly from all other youkai. In the elemental kingdom the ruler and her court may choose to discard their chosen mate should they show themselves unfit for any part of their position. Her former mate, a wind youkai was chosen for his virility and once her heir was born she turned him from court."

"How heartless!" Kagome exclaimed.

"No, it is simply the hierarchy they hold in the north, Shadow and light youkai are royalty, snow, wind and fire youkai are the military class and all the other, earth, trees and rain are the peasant or serving class. They adhere to this very strictly, her mate was deemed strong enough to produce an heir but not fit for ruling as so was cast out." Kagome huffed angrily

"Are all mating negotiations based on breeding?" Amaya shrugged mildly.

"In the upper classes more so for breeding and alliances, the balance of power is very important. But you find mating based on love and comfort in those who are free to do so. And more often than not arranged unions end up in comfortable companionship if not actual love with time."

"I find that hard to believe." Kagome said slowly, "what happens if a female is mated and mistreated by her mate?" Amaya looked slightly disgusted.

"That is a very rare occurrence, youkai males treat their mates as treasures and do everything in their power to satisfy them in every way." she paused, noting the blush that stained the miko's cheeks. "Should something like that happen, the female has court right to being formal complaint against her mate to the other youkai nobility." Kagome scoffed,

"Yeah like that works out for the female." Amaya sat up straight and locked eyes with Kagome,

"It is a thing of pride for all youkai to treat their mate so well she would never look anything less than her best to all others. For a complaint to be brought against a youkai Lord is the highest disgrace in our society. It is a failure on an epic scale." Kagome had the grace to look shamed.

"I'm sorry Amaya, there's still so much I don't know. This whole thing scares me, I don't know what's expected of me or what kinds of things are appropriate, I just...I feel very alone." Amaya understood her loneliness, she felt it every day, she and Takeshi were the only ones from their tribe left, but she supposed it was a different kind of loneliness. "There's just so much to take in at once, I still don't have a handle on my new powers and all my senses are so much stronger I don't even think I can sleep tonight. I keep starting when someone on the other side of the manor coughs." The Miko looked so miserable, Amaya felt a wash of pity.

"I'll get you a sleeping drought from Tatsuki if you would like." the gentleness in the neko's voice almost set Kagome off again, she could feel the singing of tears again.

"That's would be wonderful," she said with a smile, "Arigatou Amaya." Amaya rose and exited the room silently.

Kagome found herself along for the first time that day. She would continue to question her maid over the next few day leading up to the banquet, or the day she put her yet unformulated plan into action, whichever came first. She had to talk to Shippo and let him know they may need to leave suddenly, she would need his help if she was to leave here without the consent of those who expected her to stay. She was glad of the sleeping drought otherwise she wouldn't be able to sleep at all and she knew she would need all the rest she could get.


	13. Mending Bridges

***A/N* Thank you sooo much for the reviews! I slowed down a bit with the updates lately , started a new job, volunteering like crazy, and it's summer, more outside time. Hope you're all ready to meet the youkai.

* * *

**

Sesshomaru moved through the gardens, disguising his agitation as a simple morning walk, he valued his solitude and silence above all else and this intrusion upon his home, while necessary, was bound to be uncomfortable for him. Jaken had reported to him this morning the arrival of Seiryuu and his attendants, thankfully they were few; of all the youkai coming to his manor he got along with Seiryuu the best.

The ancient dragon had been middle aged when Sesshomaru's father had taken the western lands as his own, he was sedate, wise and knew how to be a gracious guest as well as host. Sesshomaru appreciated his control and the quiet humor that showed itself at rare times, there were many things about the dragon he had emulated in his youth and it had served him well. The dog demon had experienced the privilege of observing Seiryuu in action, when he lead his armies in the great youkai wars of Sesshomaru's youth, the Azure dragon was a sight to behold in battle, one that still inspired Sesshomaru even though five centuries had passed since he had seen it.

Sesshomaru came to a stop in front of the koi pond at the edge of the garden, he blinked, he had been so deep in thought he hadn't even realized where he was walking. _'And of course I end up here.'_ he thought. This was where he had calmed her, where he had found out she was hanshin, looking at the clear water reflecting the heavy summer sky, he thought back to their argument in the study.

He had purposely left himself off the list of suitors because he knew she would not choose him, there was no reason for her to. She probably viewed him as a gracious protector of some kind,seeming to have an odd mixture of fear and admiration for him, much like what one would have for a skilled sensei. Sesshomaru had decided to take on the role of mentor and warden of sorts for the Miko as she entered the unfamiliar territory of youkai society, he had, after all, been successful in molding his brother into an almost respectable member of that community.

Presenting himself as a suitor would only serve to add more stress to her and more like than not push her further away resulting in a rejection, something he was not inclined to volunteer for. It was simply better to remove himself from consideration and avoid the unnecessary drama involved, it would be much easier to train her this way.

* * *

Jaken trundled down the corridors, he was single minded about his duties, endeavoring always to serve Sesshomaru-sama to the utmost. Having received the Dragon House early this morning he was now running to fetch personal requests for the Shadow Queen and her son. Jaken grumbled inwardly about arrogant elementals not showing proper gratitude for Sesshomaru-sama's hospitality, that woman terrified him, he rushed to find the comforts she had immediately deemed their chambers to be lacking, no one would ever insult his master's ability to satisfy his guests while he was around. He had ensured that all of their guests knew of the small reception that evening, they would meet Kagome and partake in a meal just after in preparation for the main banquet in a few days. The small kappa hurried his steps so he could remove himself from the presence of the hostile elemental as soon as possible.

* * *

Sesshomaru stood in the corridor outside the door of his smaller more personal dining area, he looked down at Kagome as she stood silent beside him. She was anxious, he could smell it, thankfully the other youkai within the room did not have such acute olfactory senses. The miko looked up at him with a sidelong glance which he met unflinchingly,

"Prepare yourself Miko." he said quietly, "tread softly and cautiously here." Her green gaze sharpened slightly as she looked at him.

_'Advice from him now?' _she thought, _'kinda like the executioner telling me to not trip on the stairs isn't it?' _She buried this bitter thought lest it show on her face and simply nodded. Sesshomaru watched her intently, her body language did not betray her nervousness, Amaya had dressed her well, subdued and simple, she wore a lavender kimono trimmed in white and adorned with simple plum blossoms, the color enhanced the green of her eyes and the white brought out the sheen of her skin without being ostentatious. Her beauty was subtly enhanced and her hair was simply arranged to frame her face softly, overall the taiyoukai had to admit she was truly eye-catching and suitably subdued.

Sesshomaru faced the door and nodded to his sentry, the inu guard opened the door for his master and announced his entrance. The Lord of the West walked in, commanding the attention of the occupants of the room, he came to a stop and gestured behind him, Kagome stepped forward with her eyes down and took his proffered hand. Saying nothing he guided her to the table and released her to take her place, Kagome knew she would get no formal introduction until the banquet so she waited for Sesshomaru to sit and then followed his example.

'_It's not like they don't know who I am'_ she thought ruefully, _'I hope this dinner isn't like the one I had with Kikyo.' _Looking around the table she was slightly relieved to see the former miko was not in attendance, that would have been just too much. The meal was served with speed and soft murmurs of conversation flared up around the table, Kagome remained silent and focused on her food, glad beyond measure she was seated between Sesshomaru and Shippo, she wouldn't have to endure whispered pick up attempts from any suitors as yet.

After some time her curiosity got the best of her and she lifted her eyes to inspect the other occupants of the table, directly across from her was Anatsusha, the fabled Shadow Queen, her skin was an iridescent indigo, flashing colors like the inside of an oyster shell. Her fathomless eyes were the deepest black with dark blue around the iris, her hair was so fine it floated around her head and the light of the room illuminated the dark gray strands giving it a nimbus like quality, no bangs obscured the silver mark upon her brow. Kagome studied the mark, it looked like a circle with two curved blades protruding from it, she decided it looked very much like the typhoon symbol the TV used in warnings in her time.

Moving her eyes from the intense gaze of the female, the miko's eyes found her son, the younger shadow youkai shared the same skin tone and marking as his mother, his hair was less wispy and lighter in color while his eyes were light. They were the color of moonlit water and made a startling contrast to the rest of him, his demeanor was nothing like his mother, he seemed to almost fold in on himself as though he was shrinking away from the domineering aura beside him. The boy caught her looking at him and instantly averted his eyes.

Kagome was very aware of the difference in the two elementals before her, she could practically see the control this female exerted over her son. It was not terribly surprising to her, she thought it must be hard for Anatsusha to maintain her hold on her power in this male centric world, still, she felt bad for the boy. _'That can't be very easy for him either.'_ she thought.

Her eyes continued down the table and she saw Suzaku looking at her with what he probably thought was a charming expression that just made her want to puke a little. _'Kami, he's so sleazy.'_ she thought with an internal shudder, the phoenix was staring at her unabashedly with a smarmy grin on his face. She gave him a small insincere smile in reflex and fought the urge to throw her food at him when he winked at her in response. Kagome let her eyes travel further down the table and was pleasantly surprised to see Kenta watching her quietly with a rather odd look on his face, he seemed to hold both humor and pity in his eyes as he looked at her. The corners of his mouth quirked up in a small smile and his brows twitched as if to say _'What's all this then?'_ the miko knew he was trying to lessen her tension but it really didn't help her at all.

_'Well I might as well look at everyone now that I've made it this far.'_ she thought dejectedly. When she caught sight of Seiryuu she had to stifle the urge to react, the dragon was everything she could have imagined and then some. Even though Amaya had told her his great age he didn't look a day over thirty five in human years stout of body and heavily muscled, his skin was lightly scaled and a livid blue overcast by a sheen of yellowed green which caught in the lamplight as he moved. His hair was long and tied up in a queue much the same as Shippo's but where the kitsune was ginger haired, the dragon's locks were of the deepest black with hints of blue running throughout, he held himself comfortably and watched everyone at the table from the corners of his eyes.

Kagome was intrigued by his eyes, he never looked straight at her but she knew he was watching her, she couldn't tell what color his eyes were. She could see Takeshi and Inuyasha in her peripheral vision and decided against turning her head to look at them as well, this little trip round half the table had set her nerves on edge, everyone was watching her and sizing her up, she felt like a piece of meat. Shippo shifted next to her and his arm brushed hers briefly as though he were trying to convey support without insulting any of the suitors, she felt strangely relieved and let her face relax slightly, just now realizing how tense she was.

Sesshomaru, ever watchful observed everyone at the table but none so close as Kagome, she was holding herself well but the volatility of her temper was something he did not care to deal with in present company. He saw the phoenix's pathetic attempt to catch her eye and had to refrain from curling his lip in a sneer,_ 'Must that bird be so annoying?' _he grumbled to himself. The dog lord saw Kagome flash a weak smile at Suzaku and almost laughed, he could smell her irritation and for some reason it lightened his mood. She glanced up at him and he met her eyes for the briefest of moments, it was long enough for him to see the anxiety that weighed her down begin to lift the instant she looked at him, he looked away quickly as the color rose in her cheeks.

_'What the hell was that?'_ he thought. He didn't think she was even aware of her blush as it had already faded, he could sense the scrutiny of the other youkai at the table and kept his stoic mask securely in place. He pondered silently why the miko would look at him that way, not two days ago she had seen him as the antagonizer, a harsh jailer or something equally as childish, now she seemed almost comforted by his presence. Sesshomaru decided that now was not the time to understand the working of the female mind, _**especially **_not this female.

The meal wound to a close at last and Kagome found herself wanting to leap from the table and run like a scared child to hide under the covers of her futon. Sesshomaru stood, signaling the ordeal was finally over and she looked up at him expectantly thinking he would escort her out as well, she was surprised when he looked over her head and nodded infinitesimally to someone behind her. She felt a hand touch her elbow gently and apply soft pressure, she allowed herself to be led, not having the strength to resist, much less figure out where she would like to go instead. Once in the corridor with the doors shut behind her, Kagome let out a sigh of relief and looked up at Shipp...this wasn't Shippo. She felt the tension return suddenly as she looked straight into the soft golden eyes of the inu she had once loved.

* * *

Sesshomaru had chosen his brother to escort the miko from the room on a whim, he knew Inuyasha was dissatisfied with the way his encounter had gone with Kagome and he could tell there were things unresolved there. From her subdued manner he didn't think it likely she knew who was at her side, _'She probably thinks it's the kit.'_ he thought with no small amount of amusement. Even if she had no desire to talk to him she didn't have to worry about unwanted advances or a blemish on her reputation, the others would see it as acceptable as Inuyasha was mated and not of Tai status. Turning his thoughts back to the youkai in his home his mood dropped yet again to the perpetual sourness that had begun the day Suzaku crossed the thresh hold.

* * *

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome and felt his insides knot up, she was looking at him like a startled deer. He had accepted his brother's missive to take her back to her chambers at the end of the meal with the intention of apologizing to her, now here he was and he couldn't think of a thing to say. He saw a darkness enter her eyes and almost stepped back thinking it was a resurgence of the anger she had displayed in the dojo. He was stopped by her words.

"Inuyasha...I'm sorry." The tone of her voice was such he thought she was about to break down and leaned down to peer in her shadowed face.

"Kagome?" he said, "What are you apologizing for?" Inuyasha was truly confused, he had underestimated, insulted and then tried to hurt her again and she was apologizing to _**him**_. He heard her take a deep breath and let it out slowly, he could hear the tremor in it.

"Baka..." she said with a half sob, half laugh, "I almost killed you."

"Keh. What are you crying for? You didn't kill me, just roughed me up a little." He purposely made his voice blustery and pompous to remind her of how things were before, back when they were friends and she would just shake her head and laugh at his antics. He really wanted to hear her laugh again, especially because he knew he was a big part of the reason she was crying. She didn't answer him or look up so he decided to take matters into his own hands, slinging an arm around her shoulder he said

"C'mon wench, you're holding us up." She laughed softly at this and moved with him, they walked in companionable silence for a while, "How you doin' Kagome?" he asked. She twisted her face into a wry smile,

"Oh mou, everything's great. Couldn't be better." There was less heaviness in her voice this time but she still sounded tense, Inuyasha looked at her, taking in the changes from the girl he remembered. She met his eyes, "What?" she asked.

"You look different." he replied noticing her eyes were even more brilliantly green than before, she laughed then, a real laugh, high and musical just like he remembered. He grinned, glad he could finally lift her mood if only for a moment. Kagome's laughter tapered off and she pressed her hands to her cheeks,

"I'm not the only one who looks different." she said reaching up to flick a pointed ear. He winced and rubbed his stinging skin.

"Alright, alright, I get it." he scowled at her for a moment and he looked so much like the old Inuyasha she broke out in a dazzling smile. Taking his arm she continued walking.

"Thanks Inuyasha." There was a pause, "I really am sorry you know."

"Will you stop that!" he fairly growled at her, "You don't have anything to apologize for." she looked up at him bewildered. "Dammit Kagome, I'm the one who should be begging you to forgive me. I swore to protect you and I didn't!"

"Inuyasha!" to say she was surprised was a gross understatement, he seemed to be really upset and had taken on that look she remembered from so long ago that he got every time he tried to express his feelings.

"No Kagome, don't say anything right now! I have wanted to say this to you for thirty damn years." She looked at him wide eyed, he stopped walking and gripped her shoulders, the agony in his eyes made her heart wrench. "I'm so sorry Kagome. What I did to you was unforgivable, I didn't trust you, I attacked you and then I didn't even thank you for what you did for Kikyo and I." His mouth worked for a moment, "Kagome, thank you." the last two syllables he uttered were broken and choked.

_'Oh kami, he's going to cry!'_ she thought.

"Hey..." she said quietly at his bowed head, "Inuyasha" at the sound of her gentle tone he dared to meet her eyes, within those green depths he saw compassion and love and forgiveness, the tears that were threatening to spill over shimmered in his golden gaze. The words that spilled from her mouth were like a balm to his soul.

"I forgave you long ago Inuyasha." His breath came out in a rush, and he looked so relieved Kagome couldn't help but hug him, he returned the embrace and they stood like that wordlessly for a moment. They drew apart and reached the doors of her chamber, she looked up at his mischievously, "But you know I still don't need you to protect me, Baka" He scowled for a moment and then his face cleared,

"Sure you do, just not in the same way, I'll be the most annoying big brother you ever had." He said ruffling her hair. "See ya, wench" And with that he walked off into the shadows leaving her feeling better than she had since she had arrived.

* * *

No sooner had Kagome walked into her rooms than she was met with a sight that demolished her buoyant mood. She stood stock still and took in a sight she never thought she would see, there in the middle of her room stood Kikyo. Kagome was so tired and her patience so frayed by the events of the evening she didn't even pretend to be polite. Crossing her arms across her chest she leveled a glare at her former rival.

"Why are you here Kikyo?" She bit out, keeping tight reign on her temper, she was in no mood to put up with petty crap from this jealous woman, she had been merciful last time but should Kikyo push, there would not be the same treatment this time around. The demoness looked at Kagome dead on, it was not malice in her eyes but something else, Kagome forced herself to focus on it to figure out what it was.

_'She looks nervous,"_ Kagome thought, _'and determined.' _ Not knowing what this mixture of emotion signaled, the hanshin decided to wait and see. Kikyo stepped toward her with hesitant movements, one step, two, then another and another until she was right in front of Kagome. Ready for anything the green eyed woman waited silently,Kikyo then did something that surprised her_. 'Guess I wasn't ready for anything.'_ she thought dazedly.

Kikyo was kneeling and forming a triangle with her hands, she proceeded to bow and touch her forehead to the floor, so shocked was the miko that her jaw dropped open. She heard the muffled voice of Kikyo, still facing the floor,

"Moushiwake arimasen Kagome-sama." Kagome's eyes almost fell out of her head,

"W-What?" she stammered. Kikyo rose to a sitting position and looked at her,

"I apologize Kagome for my behavior when you came to this house. I was childish and crude, please forgive my actions." Kagome moved forward and grabbed Kikyo's hands, pulling the demoness to her feet she looked candidly into her face,

"Why this all of a sudden?" She asked, "You hated me for years before and it didn't seem like that was going to change, this is very odd Kikyo."

"You gave me more than I could ever hope for." She said quietly, "Life and love and you took nothing for yourself." Kagome stopped, this was terribly familiar.

"Did Inuyasha put you up to this? Are you supposed to be nice to me now or something?" Try as she might, she couldn't keep the bitterness from her voice, and as she spoke, Kikyou's eyes went wide and then she lowered her head.

"I know you have no reason to believe me Kagome, Inuyasha did not put me up to this, he told me of your transformation and the situation you now face and I couldn't help but think how lonely you must feel." Kagome's mouth was set in a hard line and she said nothing. "I remember how lonely I was when I became a demoness and I wasn't even truly alone, I had my mate by my side. No one can truly understand the chaos in your heart when everything you knew is now gone." Kikyo saw no softening in Kagome's face but she plowed ahead, "I can answer questions you have about youkai and the way they do things."

"I've got Amaya, she tells me anything I ask." Kikyo stopped to consider this,

"Amaya does a fine job and is loyal to a fault but you must never forget who she is loyal to Kagome," she could tell this was having an effect because Kagome's brow creased, "should Sesshomaru decide to with hold something from you she will not tell you." Uncertainty bled into the miko's eyes, "I am loyal to Inuyasha he is my mate but he would not keep things from you Kagome." The hanshin looked up sharply at this.

"Why not?" Kikyo smiled sadly.

"Didn't you know? He will protect you until he dies and for him that means being honest with you." Kagome looked into the changed face of the woman who had overshadowed her for so long, there had been a note of sadness in her voice just then and the miko from the future wondered about it. Kikyo seemed to understand her confusion and exhaled, "Kagome, I don't fool myself into thinking we are rivals anymore. I have Inuyasha and you have grown far beyond anything I could ever compete with. Even all those years ago we were not rivals, you were beyond me even then, yet for some reason his heart never left me." Kagome looked away, even though she no longer loved him it still was a sensitive subject, she had overcome her infatuation but not the feeling of unworthiness that accompanied that time in her life. She had tried her best to win his love and been found lacking.

"So what now?" Kagome said tiredly, "do we tell stories over hot cocoa?" This earned her a perplexed look from Kikyo who paused and then replied,

"I simply want to help you prepare Kagome, I don't want to be the only one who can relate to you and leave you to feel alone." The bald truth in the demoness' eyes tore at Kagome, she knew now that Kikyo was sincere, either that or a damn good actress, not that it really mattered which it was, the end result of this would be the same. She looked at Kikyo for a moment and thought

_'Oh what would it hurt? I'm gonna shove this mating proposal crap right back in their faces anyway, I might as well mend a bridge or two, seems to be the night for it.'_ Aloud she said, "Alright Kikyo, I accept your offer of companionship," she carefully avoided the word friend, "but not tonight, ...please," she added with a small smile. "I'm utterly exhausted and just want to sleep." The warmth in the eyes of the demoness didn't seem contrived and Kagome watched as she excused herself and left her to her own company.

As soon as the doors closed she let her breath out in a rush and slumped onto her futon, hoping Kikyo's apparent change of heart was genuine. _ 'It would be nice to have woman friend again.'_ she thought, her mind recalling the tajiya who had been like a sister to her. _'Not that she would ever hold a candle to Sango'_ she thought with a fierce flash of loyalty to her long dead friend. Lying back she allowed herself to drift comfortably on the edge of sleep, she had to talk with Shippo before the banquet but that would keep for another day or two, 'Right now I just want to relax.' she thought as she sought the gentleness of dreaming.

* * *

***A/N* Yasuke - easeful support**

** Anatsusha - Assassin**


	14. Night Flight

***A/N* Now that the story hit counters are fixed I'll post again. Thanks to all of you who review! Makes my day! Here we go...to the Banquet!**Three days later, the morning sun found Kagome moving through the corridors of the manor looking for Shippo, having spent the last three days sequestering herself in her chambers with Amaya and sometimes Kikyo; she was restless and even willing to brave the possibility of seeing one of the youkai in order to find Shippo. Amaya had insisted she wear a kimono and after much hair pulling she had relented on the condition it was not a formal one, rather it was a comfortable summer kimono, gorgeous gray silk but plain and easy to move in. Kagome decided to start with the dojo, even though she wasn't dressed to train she thought it likely Shippo would be there with the rangers, on her way she found herself passing the smaller dining room just as breakfast was finishing. Most of the guests took meals in their rooms and so it was only Suzaku who emerged with several hummingbird youkai shadowing him, he caught sight of her and a lascivious grin spread across his face almost making her grimace.

"Kagome-san" he said, his voice dripping with sugar, "Such a beautiful flower in the midst of such drab surroundings. It's a wonder how you do it." She really didn't want to take the bait and fall into conversation with him but she couldn't be rude either, she paused

"How I do what Lord Suzaku?" said warily. His grin if possible grew even wider and he replied

"One does wonder how you don't wither away in this den of dogs." He crooned in what he probably thought was an enticing way; she fought a shiver as it wormed its way down her spine.  
_'It's a shame'_ she thought looking up at the handsome bird,_ 'He could actually be attractive if he wasn't such a tool.'_ Kagome saw the hummingbirds behind him shoot poisonous looks in her direction, _'You've got nothing to worry about,'_ she thought _'...really' She_ steeled herself as she saw he was coming closer and would no doubt invade her space, he moved fluidly and caught her hand in a graceful swipe, pressing it to his lips he lingered just an instant too long for it to be polite.

Just when she was about to yank her hand away from his unwanted touch, she heard a low rumble from the doorway that the phoenix had just come from, she saw annoyance cross Suzaku's face as Sesshomaru stepped into the hallway and the world suddenly felt smaller. It was as though he pulled the very air around him leaving little for the fire-bird; who, much to Kagome's dismay, did not release her hand. Suzaku faced the dog lord and maneuvered himself to Kagome's side, giving the non verbal impression she was accepting his advances, he placed his other hand on her shoulder and stood slightly behind her, giving Sesshomaru a cool look.

"Suzaku, I believe you remember my request." the white Inu said heavily. The phoenix cocked one eyebrow and his grip on Kagome's shoulder tightened almost imperceptibly,

"And I believe you remember my response." was the cool and flippant reply. Kagome reached her breaking point then, she knew if he didn't escape his grip now there would most likely be bloodshed and she wasn't entirely sure who would be doing the damage.

_'Does he really think I'm just a silent auction piece or something?'_ she thought angrily. Reaching up she took hold of the fire-bird's hand and firmly removed it from her shoulder, extricating her other hand in the process she pressed his hands into his own chest.

* * *

"Good morning to you too Suzaku-sama." she said with false brightness, registering the surprise in his eyes. She turned to Sesshomaru with a smile that was more forced than anything else. "Excuse me Sesshomaru-sama; have you seen Shippo this morning?" Sesshomaru almost smirked at the look of astonishment on Suzaku's face at the miko's brisk rejection.

"I believe he is in the dojo with Satoshi, Miko." he replied. She nodded her thanks and swept past him toward the dojo, leaving him to glare at the phoenix, who for his part shrugged, slung his arms around two of his concubines and swaggered off to his chambers. The taiyokai looked after the Lord of the South with barely concealed disgust; he knew what awaited Kagome should she choose the phoenix, a lifetime of dodging assassination attempts by his nest of whores. The Inu could not conceive of treating a mate in such a manner, a mate was one to cherish and protect, she would provide a lord his legacy and support his endeavors; welcoming more than one mate into your bed was like sleeping in a nest of vipers. Shaking his head he went on about his business, he had diplomatic matters to attend to and servants to whip into a frenzy.

* * *

Kagome stuck her head into the dojo to see if Shippo was still there but was instead greeted by the sight of Kenta sparring with none other than Seiryuu, this was no small battle either, the large wolf was being soundly thrashed by the massive dragon who was all the while shouting tips and correcting Kenta's stance and movements. The fighters noticed her immediately and stopped, Kenta was winded but his opponent seemed almost bored, flashing her a grin Kenta bowed quickly,

"Ohayo gozaimasu Kagome-sama, what brings you here?" She returned his smile and glanced at Seiryuu who seemed to be made of stone,

"I'm looking for Shippo, have you seen him?"

"He was here not long ago, I think he said something about going to find you." the wolf replied. They were interrupted by a snort from Seiryuu; Kagome looked over at him in surprise and was met with a direct stare that was not particularly friendly.

"Why do you seek that foolish kit?" His voice came out rough and rasping, like he had stones in his throat, Kagome was suddenly defensive and irritated, he sounded too much like a disapproving parent for her taste.

"That foolish kit is my friend and brother and I wish to speak with him." she replied tartly glaring at him, she was able to see his eyes this time and as beautiful as they were, she was not impressed, his eyes were full of color and motion like Suzaku's only in his, she saw every color imaginable, they shifted constantly like a kaleidoscope yet they were empty. He betrayed no emotion in his eyes as he frowned at her and made a sound curiously similar to the 'Harrumph' her gramps used to make when he was upset about the lack of respect he got from 'those kids'.

"I see you're not training with us today milady." said Kenta, clearly in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"No unfortunately not, it will most likely be a few more days yet and you can bet my muscles won't thank me for it." Seiryuu's frown deepened and she caught him muttering something about the Inu House being unfit to train the Hanshin, Kagome cleared her throat and spoke before she could help herself.

"And I suppose you would be the only one who is worthy or skilled enough to train me?" Her tone was sharper and more mocking than she had intended and the dragon snapped his head around to look at her once more.

"You have no idea of what you speak and it shows plainly in your speech." he rasped, "I doubt you can even wield a sword in a descent manner." Again there was no emotion in his voice, he did not inject a tone into his words and somehow that made them cut all the more deeply.

_'He must have given Sesshomaru lessons.'_ she thought, furious. "I'm not the only one who speaks of things they know nothing about apparently." she snapped. "Kenta, did Shippo say where he was going to look for me?" The wolf spoke to the air as though he had missed her little exchange with Seiryuu,

"I think he said something about the library milady."

"Thank you." Before turning to leave, Kagome glared at the dragon once more, "Perhaps Seiryuu-sama you will have a chance to see me wield a sword one day." It took most of her self control not to stomp out and instead walk out calmly and gracefully.

* * *

Yasuke, Prince of the Northern Shadow Lands relaxed in the cool shadows of the library, he breathed a small sigh of relief having finally escaped his mother after three grueling days he was savoring the time he had with the silent scrolls. He sighed, it didn't seem to matter what he did, nothing would please his mother, in spite of her innate strategic and diplomatic abilities and his father's battle prowess, he seemed to have been passed over on both counts. The shadow prince found himself wishing, as he often did, that he had been a second son or even had a more virtuous younger sibling who could take the throne in his stead, he was content with his scrolls and given the opportunity, would disappear for days on end.

Since word of this hanshin reached their lands his mother had been in full divide and conquer mode, Yasuke kept out of her way whenever possible as she tended to devour anyone in her path at times like these. His idle time was abruptly interrupted by the door to the room swinging open without warning and the ever pursued hanshin entering in a swirl of kimono, Yasuke blinked and opened his mouth to say something but found himself at a loss. Kagome solved that problem for him by turning her head as though looking for someone and catching sight of him, he eyes took on a guarded look almost at once,

"Oh...hello " she paused

"Yasuke." he replied in a neutral tone. The hanshin seemed to remember herself and bowed,

"My apologies Yasuke-sama, have you seen Shippo-kun?" He frowned slightly as he tried to remember who the hell this Shippo-kun was,__

'Was that the wolf?' he wondered.

"He's the red kitsune, I've been looking for him all over and someone told me he would be here." She seemed pleasant enough, he hadn't been able to tell at the dinner, not that he was actually interested, given the choice he would have secluded himself from the world and lived a happy life alone on some mountain.

"I am sorry Kagome-san, I have not seen him." he replied softly. She looked at him intently reminding him of a less malicious version of his mother and he instinctively withdrew, Kagome noticed and again wondered how difficult his life must be with the mother he had. She realized he must have sought solitude in the library so early in the day and felt immediately sorry for interrupting him,

_'I'll bet he never gets a moment's rest, he seems stretched thin'_ she thought. Yasuke saw the guarded expression lighten in her eyes and she bowed once more,

"Arigatou Yasuke-sama, I am sorry to have disturbed you." He was a little shocked, his only experience with females were court intrigues as he had assumed she would be cut of the same mold, it was becoming apparent that in fact she was not. Before he could say anything in response she had withdrawn from the room and shut the door quietly behind her.

* * *

"Shippo!" The kitsune turned to the familiar sound of Kagome's voice and smiled, "there you are! I've been looking all over for you." she sounded flustered and stressed. Reaching out he took her arm and hooked it over his own,

"Well you found me so let's walk." She fell into step beside him and let out a sigh. Frowning down at her he asked, "What is it Kagome?" She paused for a moment and then moved to sit on the closest bench, he settled beside her and waited, she obviously had something bothering her if the way she was chewing her lower lip raw had anything to do with it. The silence dragged itself out and wrapped around them, finally just as the awkwardness prompted him to speak she beat him to it.

"Oh hell Shippo, I can't do this." He met her eyes, turquoise to green, "I can't marry, uh, mate any of these youkai for kami's sake." She fiddled with the edges of her kimono sleeves, worrying the silk in her fingers, "The dragon reminds me of my grampa, the shadow price is so timid I thought he might have a stroke when I just looked his way and don't even get me _**started **_on Suzaku." Her tone darkened considerably when she spoke of the phoenix. "Why the hell can't I just form an alliance that doesn't involve mating?" She practically wailed. "I feel like a prize, not a person dammit." Kagome had worked herself up and tears were gathered in her eyes threatening to spill over, Shippo looked at her with sympathy and throwing an arm around her shoulder, drew her close.

"Kagome, I really can't see them forcing you to do anything." he said, "I mean the prophecy still has to be worked out and completed before anything is expected of you." She wiped the tears from her eyes,

"That's just it Ship, I think they want me to choose before I go out on my quest." her face crumpled, "I can't just give myself over to one of them. I would have no control over my life." The kitsune thought about this, he knew how independent she had always been and was at a loss to comfort her, he was, after, a product of this culture himself.

"You know they would take care of you right?" he said softly into her hair, "You would be protected and want for nothing." Hearing this she pulled away to look at him.

"I would be caged." She said sadly, "I would miss my freedom." There seemed nothing more to elaborate on there so he settled for trying to improve her mood and make her feel loved and supported.

"I'll always be there to protect you Kagome." he said, "I mean that." She looked at him, stuck by the familiarity of what he just said to things so long past she had almost forgotten them. She had no doubt the kitsune meant every word and would deliver on them better than Inuyasha had all those years ago, but just the sound of the words made her weary. Kagome rested her head on his shoulder and breathed deeply,

"Just let me sit here a while Shippo." His arm tightened around her shoulders and he nodded, they sat in companionable silence as the summer breeze stirred the flowers of the garden.

* * *

Sesshomaru moved away from the window of his study and made his way to his own chambers, the Miko and kit had chosen the bench closest to his window to have their discussion. The taiyoukai examined his gathered thoughts and weighed the pros and cons of the situation. His pride would not allow him to truly rule himself out as a potential choice for the miko to make, he was not interested in her romantically, to tell the truth he still thought of her as human even though he was very aware of her nature. He turned his thoughts to the power and security they could provide one another, she would immeasurably strengthen his hold upon the western lands, not to mention raise the prestige of his house.

His father had been promised to Midoriko and had never seen that realized due to her death, this was also a part of the contempt he held for his father, it was his duty to defend and protect his future mate and he had failed, not only had she died, she had been trapped eternally in battle, never to rest. His lip curled, he would _**not**_ duplicate his father's mistakes, this hanshin would live, he placed his pride on it.

That was the crux of it really, his pride was in it, he had protected her before in her first endeavor and was now training her for her current one, he had invested more time and effort in her success than all the other Lords combined, if anyone should be chosen it should be him. He knew she was reluctant to accept the situation, he knew she was more comfortable with him than any of the others, he knew she was powerful enough to not be a burden and he also knew if he said the word mate it would be an instant refusal.

Sesshomaru decided then, he would propose a compromise with the miko, should she choose him he would provide her safety, security and freedom, and she would provide him prestige and power. Nothing more, nothing less, there would be no talk of mating or heirs, only the required youkai ceremony to make their union official and he would leave her unmolested the rest of her days.  
_  
'I will present her my offer after the banquet.'_ he thought.

After Sesshomaru's aura faded, Kagome sat up suddenly and leaned in to whisper in Shippo's ear.

"I will not go through with this." she hissed, "We know the prophecy and are able to protect ourselves." His turquoise eyes widened in surprise,

"Kagome..."

"Don't you dare try to talk me out of this!" she cut him off sharply, "I will go to this banquet, play nice and then disappear. Weather I return after or not remains to be seen." Shippo opened his mouth to argue but was forestalled by the angry glint in her eyes. "This is like last time Shippo, I'm leaving after the banquet and you can either follow me or not, it's up to you." His face crunched in frustration.

"Of course I'll go with you Kagome, didn't you hear what I said earlier?" The wary look in her eyes was almost more than he could bear, didn't she trust him? Well, whether or not she did yet, she would figure it out because he wasn't going anywhere.  
"Just tell me the plan and I'm with you." Her face cleared and she smiled like the old Kagome he remembered.

"Oh Shippo, thank you so much! OK, so here's what I'm thinking..."

* * *

The evening of the formal banquet had arrived and all those in attendance were in fine form, Sesshomaru surveyed the room and noted all those present. Suzaku was decked out in the brilliant colors of his house, a cacophony of reds, yellows and orange that shone garishly amid the other guests, resisting the urge to roll his eyes the dog lord saw the elementals come in. As garish as the Fire-bird was, the Shadow youkai were his opposite, both the queen and her son were draped in deepest black, overlaid with an iridescent sheen that subtly flashed colors as they moved. The guests from the northern kingdom held themselves gracefully and were quite self contained, drawing attention without trying to and without acknowledging it.

Sesshomaru made his way unobtrusively around the room, Inuyasha and Kikyo were there already, both wearing the white, yellow and red representing the House of the Moon as they mingled with the other youkai. Coming to a halt near the shoji screens that were open to the balconies overlooking the moonlit garden he saw Seiryuu occupying his own area closer to the wall, Sesshomaru smirked inwardly, the dragon seemed to be just as enthusiastic about these types of gatherings as he was himself. The dragon of course was immaculately dressed in the brilliant blue of his own house, the hue of his clothing complimenting his own skin tone, the dog lord frowned slightly, where was the Miko?

As tradition dictated she had not been present for the actual meal, instead eating in her private rooms, she would be entering to be presented shortly as the meal had ended for the guests. Amaya would have her ready and Shippo had been assigned as her escort, she would be making her entrance at any moment, he just hoped she would act accordingly in this new setting. He did not have long to wait. A great and heavy knocking sounded at the entryway and a commanding voice called out,

"Kagome-sama, Miko of the Shikon." All sound in the hall fell to a hush, then a whisper and then utter silence as the tiny hanshin made her appearance before the gathered youkai court.

Sesshomaru schooled himself to keep his mask in place, Amaya had done well, she was breathtaking. At that moment the lighting from the hall and the corridor touched her, gilding her form with radiance, she looked every inch a lady, commanding and sure of her place. Momentarily dazzled, the taiyoukai could not tell what colors the miko was dressed in, she took a step forward, losing the temporary spotlight and creating one of her own, her skin shimmered in the lamplight and her deep ebony tresses shone as she turned her head toward the kitsune at her side,  
_  
'I wonder what she said'_ he thought. She was draped in a light blue kimono that looked like the morning sky in winter, white blossoms fell from her shoulders to pile at the bottom hem around her feet, her obi was white intricately woven with golden thread which matched the gold at her wrists and collar. The ornaments in her hair were golden with sapphires which flashed as she moved gracefully through the room; as instructed, Shippo was taking her to each youkai lord, lady and nobility for a personal introduction before the reading of the prophecy.

Sesshomaru caught his brother's eyes and saw the amazement there, Kikyo on the other hand was glowing, almost as though she was proud of the transformation the miko had effected. Kagome, he noted was impeccable in her decorum, bowing exactly right to each youkai based on status and rank. She approached the dog lord and executed another impeccable bow, he watched her intently and was rewarded when her eyes flicked upward and met his for an instant, this was not proper but he found he was glad she had done it. It showed him she was still in there somewhere, the fiery, outspoken miko he had come to know.

She completed her circuit of the room and was led back to where Sesshomaru stood, turning, he accepted the prophecy scroll form a servant's outstretched hand, every eye in the room was on him, he could feel the weight of them as though they were actually touching him. Before he could unfurl the scroll another booming knock sounded at the entrance and all attention was once again focused there,  
_  
'This will be the Kami.' _he thought with a mental eye roll, _'Always ones for theatrical late entrances.' _The new arrivals were announced, confirming his suspicions.

"Bishamon-sama and Ame no me Kumari-sama." A current of muttering swept the room.  
_  
'Bishamon?'_ Sesshomaru wondered, surprised, _'Could it be __**he**__ is her sire?' _Bishamon was the most powerful of the four Kami generals taking the battle name Tamonten when he fought, nothing had been heard from him since Sesshomaru was a child over a millennia ago, the dog lord watched the two kami enter the hall, commanding attention. Kumari had chosen to wear her customary enchanted silk that rolled like water as she moved whereas Bishamon was clad in the green of the forest and golden trimmings, the two of them seemed to swell as their auras affected everyone in the room, the muttering died down. Sesshomaru chose that moment to look at Kagome, she was frozen, eyes wide, not a muscle was moving, she stared  
transfixed at the man approaching her,  
_  
'What I wouldn't give to be in that head of hers right now.'_ Bishamon continued forward and took her hands in his, leaning forward he pressed his brow to hers, a smile crinkled his eyes as he turned to face the room, keeping hold of her right hand as he stood on the other side of her from the Lord of the West. Golden eyes observed him blandly, waiting patiently, the heavenly general did not draw things out any more.

"I, Bishamon, Kami of War and Justice, greatest of the Heavenly Generals formally and publicly recognize Kagome, Miko of the Shikon as my child and heir." His booming voice echoed through the hall and he met the eyes of the youkai bold enough to look into them, Sesshomaru saw Kagome from the corner of his eye tremble slightly, she was pale and tension held her body rigid, without further delay he unrolled the scroll in his pale, clawed hands and began to recite the prophecy.  
**  
Return child of Justice, take hold of the hand.**  
**The balance you bring will restore the land.**  
**An alliance of all in one union shall live,**  
**Survival for all the gift you shall give**.

His voice faded and the youkai filled the silence mercifully with a soft murmur that grew to a swell, his sensitive hearing picked up on Bishamon's comment to Kagome,

"We have much to catch up on daughter." His tone was warm and inviting but Kagome did not respond to it, instead she kept her own mask in place over her beautiful features and without looking at him said,

"That is something we will have to do later milord." The taiyoukai noted her pointed way of saying milord and not father, and he wondered about it, she looked no more relaxed than before, if anything she seemed almost shaken. Kagome looked around and found Shippo, he was keeping an eye on her and as soon as she made eye contact he was at her side with a questioning look, leaning over to him she breathed in his ear,

"I need to get out of here." he picked up on the tension in her voice and nodded, taking her arm and leading her out of the room. Sesshomaru locked eyes with the kit who shook his head almost imperceptibly,

_'She's fine'_ he seemed to say_, 'don't worry about it'_, the dog lord didn't, he was simply curious and wanting to ensure it wasn't something serious. That accomplished, he turned to his Kami guests and engaged them in small talk as the gathering around him became more relaxed and pleasant.

Once in the hallway Shippo leaned down and whispered, "Are you ok Kagome?" She turned her emerald eyes on him and after a moment shook her head,

"I am tired Shippo, please take me back to my rooms." She flicked her eyes towards the sentries in the hall as she said this and the kitsune understood there was something she couldn't say in front of them. Once in her chambers she ensured no one was there before shutting the door with a click and turning to Shippo with fierce determination burning in her eyes.

"Tonight Shippo, we leave tonight." Her face was angry and infused with the hardness of her iron will, he knew all too well there was no arguing with her, once she'd made her mind up that was it, you either went along with it or got trampled. Still, he was reluctant to go along, he supported her completely, he just didn't think it was the right time yet, they hadn't planned anything out to his satisfaction, they were after all escaping from _**Sesshomaru**_ of all people, some planning was necessary for success. He voiced none of this however and instead resigned himself to flying by the seat of his pants on this one.

"Alright Kagome, where are we meeting?"

"At the garden wall by the koi pond, you know the place I mean?" she spoke hurriedly as she struggled with the fastenings of her garments, finally giving in to frustration she made a harsh sound and looked at him, "Would you please help me get this thing off?" His eyes went round,

"What?" he asked, surprised.

"I can't get myself out of it and you bet we aren't running with me in this get-up, just get the outer layers for me and then go prepare." the kitsune moved forward hesitantly and started worrying the knot on her obi, working it lose bit by bit. "I'm so glad they trust my good behavior enough to leave my own clothes here or we'd really be in a bind." she said as he finally succeeded in freeing her from the constricting obi. She turned and looked at him, "I'll see you there in 30 minutes Shippo." He took his cue and left the room to prepare himself for their flight.

Kagome shed the kimono and donned her warrior garb in record time, gathering her weapons and braiding her hair without even thinking about it, she took one last look around the room and exited through the bathing courtyard, masking her aura as best she could, cursing herself for not spending more time honing that skill. She took her time, creeping agonizingly slowly through the gardens, keeping to the shadows, when she arrived at the koi pond she was struck by a small pang of guilt, remembering when she had been on the verge of destroying herself.

He had shown her kindness, and while she no longer thought him incapable of it, she knew it was a rare thing for him to offer help to anyone, much less someone he believed to be human. Resolutely she shook off her doubts, he was one of those responsible for pushing her into this situation in the first place, even though she owed him her very life several times over, she could not bring herself to stay and submit to this ridiculous antiquated custom. Kagome made her way to the base of the garden wall and waited, she wished she had thought to bring a watch from her time, she had never been a good judge of how quickly time passed, especially when she was anxious, she settled for using this time to concentrate on masking her aura as completely as possible,  
_  
'I'll ask Shippo when he gets here how effective it was.'_ She thought. Kagome didn't have to wait too long, she sensed the kitsune approaching her, thankfully he was silent, had she not detected his aura she would not have known he was close. He came forward slowly and didn't seem to home in on her until he was about 5 meters from where she crouched in the dark_._

'Good,' she thought _'but it could be better._' She released her aura minimally in a short pulse and he hunkered down beside her. The sun had set three hours before and she was glad of the darkness, he wouldn't be able to see the trepidation in her eyes,

"We have most of the night to get some distance between ourselves and anyone who finds us gone," she whispered. "We can't stop until tomorrow night and they'll begin searching in the morning." He knew she was right and the time they had ahead of any pursuit was good, yet he couldn't shake the knot that sat in his belly. He felt her squeeze his upper arm gently, "Thank you Shippo." There was so much wrong with this he couldn't even begin, running from a taiyoukai for starters, he quashed the thought and replied,

"Let's go, we don't have much time."

They vaulted over the wall together and bolted into the forest.

* * *

**So I chose Bishamon as Kagome's Poppa. He represents so much that she already embodies I couldn't have found a more perfect parent. Warrior spirirt and fairness when dishing out rewards. Sounds like Kagome to me. REVIEW! Feed the author, she's hungry for the feedback!**


	15. Evidence of Violence

***A/N* Hope the cliffie wasn't too long...here we go! On with the action. Oh yeah...Don't own it.**

* * *

The damp night air ruffled Kagome's bangs and she and Shippo sped through the forest, they had been traveling for the better part of three hours without slowing. As they had traveled she had reviewed the prophecy in her head; she was no closer to understanding it's meaning than she had been the first time she read it but she forced that thought away, negative thinking would not help them now.

They had chosen to head north-east first and get comfortable distance between themselves and Sesshomaru's manor, starting in Edo, they were planning to scour the countryside searching for any possible threats to the youkai. The only thing she could come up with, as far as threats to all of demonkind went, was humans. Having the advantage of five hundred years of foresight, she called to mind the zeal of religious people when they perceived something as evil. Perhaps there was a monastery or group of miko who were joining forces to combat evil or some other such reaction to their fear of demons. Should such a place exist, they would surely encounter word of it on their travels.

She could tell Shippo was not comfortable with their choice of timing but she was bolstered by his unwavering support. As they moved through the night Kagome again cursed her inability to mask her aura completely, she didn't like relying on luck for anything especially not her ability to hide.

* * *

Completely unknown to the two escapees, their movements were being tracked very closely by a demon who couldn't believe his luck. Kiraseiki watched the hanshin and kitsune as they moved through the trees, he had to double check his own senses several times to convince himself he was actually tracking a hanshin. There was no mistaking her aura, and she came from the direction of the House of the Moon, where he was quite aware all the youkai nobility had gathered for the presentation of a hanshin. The wind youkai had excellent spies in all the houses, he had been waiting nearby to meet his informant who carried the words of the prophecy read at the banquet this very night.

Kiraseiki knew that for every prophecy, there was a hanshin, and without the hanshin, that prophecy could not be fulfilled. His plans involved much suffering for those at the gathering and he knew somehow she would be part of the prevention of his plan, his spy had delivered the prophecy to him not an hour before he picked up the hanshin's presence. He wasn't sure if his plan was referred to in it but he knew if she was to bring survival for all it would mean that his plan had failed and this was something he could not allow.

The actions he had already set into motion, spelled the demise of the noble houses, each and every one of them. The hatred in his heart consumed him; how dare they cast him out, how dare they ostracize him with no true reason. He had spent the last three hundred years gathering sympathizers and criminals of the youkai world who had reason to hate and strike at the nobles.

'_Anatsusha, that bitch.' _He thought in the now familiar cadence of his vengeful reasoning; Kiraseiki knew his plan if successful would mean the death of his own son, but if the rumors were true, Yasuke was not worthy to be called the son of a warrior of his caliber. Everything he'd found out about the shadow prince spoke of a weak youkai, without even the will to oppose his mother. The wind youkai curled his lip in a sneer, to think, that shadow brat thought to present himself as a suitable mate for the hanshin, it made his blood boil.

He watched the pair as they moved quickly and efficiently through the forest, an idea had taken root in his mind watching her, she would be the perfect centerpiece for his plans, one that would be felt particularly keenly on the youkai pride. He smiled at the thought of using her as the cement for his power, once the rest were disposed of he would have none who would stand in his way.

He sent several hand signals to his men, who hovered on the edges, they would need to be ready when the time came, it would take great concentration to take this hanshin from her kit companion. Kiraseiki decided he and his men would wait until they camped next and then make their move, it would be easier and the pair would be fatigued after their travel. He could feel the swell of excitement in his chest as the considered all the possibilities this woman in front of him stood for, eyes gleaming in the darkness, he withdrew to watch and wait.

* * *

Morning dawned still and warm, weighted sunlight filtered through the trees and began the process of heating the world again. Amaya entered the miko's chambers and stopped short, something told her immediately, Kagome was not in the room.

'_She's probably down meditating in the dojo._' the neko thought. Kami knew she needed it after last night, Amaya could tell from the corner of the room in which she had stood last night, Kagome had been highly agitated, meditation was the best thing to clear your mind and calm yourself, she was a firm believer in it's benefits. The neko left the room and made her way down to the dojo, '_She could probably do with some company.'_ Amaya told herself, despite her loyalties to Sesshomaru-sama, she had found herself feeling pity for the hanshin, and resolved herself to give as much support and help she could.

Amaya entered the dojo only to find it empty, frowning she turned at the sound of others entereing the room and saw Satoshi and her brother. Takeshi raised his eyebrows at the sight of his sister in the dojo, he new she never trained where others could see her, the only ones who knew of her true nature were Sesshomaru and himself,

"Amaya," he rumbled pleasently, "what brings you here?" She picked up the unspoken question in his voice and shook her head a little,

"I am looking for Kagome-sama, her warrior garb is gone so I thought she wold be training." the two rangers shared a look, and paused, Amaya waited.

"Shippo is out early this morning as well," said Satoshi, "perhaps they are training together somewhere else?" The three of them considered this and found it rather unlikely, Sesshomaru-sama had been keeping very close tabs on the Miko since the arrival of the youkai and should she be training, he probably wouldn't allow her to go anywhere but the dojo. Amaya's eyes widened and she rushed from the room, intent on finding Sesshomaru-sama she barely noticed the two rangers following along behind her.

Sesshomaru was in his study fighting his way through the affairs of state as they were called. this part of his position bored him to tears and he wished badly throughout the morning for a distraction, anything at all that would get him out from behind this desk. Pearhaps later he would go find the miko for some sparring, he knew she was feeling pent up and could use the stress relief almost as much as he could. The corner of his mouth curved up as he thought about it, hearing footsteps approaching his door he perked up, '_This could be that excuse to get out of this tedium.'_ he thought.

"Come." he said in response to the light rapping at his door, Amaya came in, trailed by Takeshi and Satoshi, Sesshomaru was interested immediately, something out of the ordinary was going on to bring these three in to his study together. "What brings you here to interrupt my work?" he asked, his tone was flat and he didn't mean it at all, the voice inside was begging for distraction, but appearances had to be maintained. Amaya glanced at Takeshi quickly, and he nodded his encouragement, an interaction that was not lost on the taiyoukai, '_this may actually turn out to be interesting.' _he thought.

"Sesshomaru-sama, have you seen Kagome-sama this morning?" Amaya asked in a subued tone. Suppressing the sudden knot of tension prickling his belly, Sesshomaru shrugged elegantly,

"That is one of your responsibilities Amaya, is it not?" He leveled a golden stare at her and waited for her to continue,

"Sesshomaru-sama, I entered Kagome-sama's chambers this morning to find her absent as well as her warrior garb missing." Sesshomaru supressed a sigh of frustration.

"Perhaps she is in the dojo then neko." Amaya would not meet his eyes,

"She is not milord, Satoshi-san had told me Shippo is also unaccounted for." Sesshomaru went still, rethinking his assumption this was a simple matter, both the miko and the kit were gone, this could not add up to something small. Without a word the dog lord went to the miko's chambers and began a search, her futon was untouched denoting it had not been slept in.

He inhaled lightly, sifting through the layers of scents that permeated her rooms, there was the neko, and of course the clean sharp scent of Kagome, searching further he detected the odor of a kitsune. Growling, he inhaled again, it was unmistakibly Shippo, looking over at his rangers he spoke.

"Go and find my brother and Kenta," he snapped, "We leave immediately to find the Miko." the edges of his eyes had started to bleed red and his subordinates rushed to carry out his orders, they knew without being told this was not to reach the ears of anyone beside present company. Sesshomaru cursed inwardly, and went to retrieve his armor and swords,

'_Baka onna!' _he cursed internally, '_Was she truly so afraid of this?' _

Arriving at the gates he was greeted by the sight of his three generals and Inuyasha waiting and ready, he met Inuyasha's gaze and an unspoken exchange took place. Weather he meant to or not, Sesshomaru had just revealed to his brother that this was not just about pride, there was something more underneath the duty his brother fulfilled. The tracking party set out, following their scents north east toward Edo, toward the well, they moved in tense silence, not wasting breath on anything but finding the miko and ensuring her safety.

* * *

Shippo dropped silently to the ground directly behind Kagome, night had fallen and she had signalled a need to stop. He obliged her, relieved to be resting at last, they had not slackened their pace since leaving the manor almost twenty-four hours previously, he could go on for that long again and then some but he was tired from the added stress of their escape. The two of them set about ensuring they were well hidden in the small clearing concealed by thick undergrowth, leaning back against a tree, sword in hand, Kagome looked over at Shippo.

"I can't use my net tonight." she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"I know," he replied, "That would be like putting out a flare for Sesshomaru." She heard a touch of wry humor in his voice and smiled, she remained silent and allowed the sounds of the night to soothe her frayed nerves,

'_Are we really running from Sesshomaru?'_ she thought dazedly. the enormity of their actions was beginning to sink in and she had to fight the weight of panic for a moment, concentrating on her breathing she clenched her fists and calmed herself.

"I'll take first watch Kagome." His voice was gentle and firm, as if he could smell her worry and fear, metally smacking herself in the forehead she thought, '_He can with that nose idiot.' S_he felt him lay a hand on her shoulder,move off to one of the other trees in the clearing and take up a position in the branches. Kagome allowed her eyes to close and slipped into a light sleep where no dreams would visit her.

* * *

Hours later, Kagome was jerked awake, she was aware now of grass and leaves beneath her body, of night chilled ground; heard chittering in the trees and the brittle metallic complaints of cicadas.

But no Shippo.

She blinked and searched the tree he had been occupying for his aura; finding none, she was instantly alert. Kagome remained seated, gripping her jian with white knuckles, something was definitely wrong, Shippo would not leave for anything, she had to find him, she hesitated, her net would pinpoint her location for anyone who cared to look.

'_There's no other way for me to find him short of shouting, and that __**really**_ _won't work out well.' _she thought. Effortlessly she extended her net, searching for the kitsune's unique aura, nothing, further still she sent tendrils of energy winding through the forest, nothing, once more she expanded her senses and froze.

There.

On the edge of her perception, she felt six, no, seven auras, all youkai, all closing in on her location, they formed a rough circle around her and moved in a trapping pattern. Kagome felt her heart rise in the throat, followed almost immediately by her blood running cold and calm settling over her mind as her battle training kicked in. Hanshin or not she had no chance against seven youkai of unknown ability, she would have to take the initiative here, they would not be expecting that.

Moving silently, Kagome stood and maneuvered to confront the two closest to her, once upon them she attacked viciously and without warning, dropping on the first from above and felling him in one solid blow to the top of his shoulder that bit deep into his torso. Yanking her blade free, she turned to parry an attack from behind by what looked like a lizard of some type, and quickly ended this confrontation by mercilessly cutting him down.

'_Could these be Seiryuu's men?'_ she wondered looking back at the other youkai, this theory was dashed the moment she saw the indigo skin of a shadow youkai. Not having the time to figure out the implications she realized the other five youkai were closing in on her fast, her game was up and she stood ready for their assault.

Three of them came at her simultaneously, she landed a good blow on the shoulder of one and parried the second while turning her body to avoid a strike from the third. She felt a burning heat along her left arm as she moved, this was not good, the wound on her arm was bleeding heavily and she barely reacted in time to block a fourth youkai as he attacked.

Kagome knew she was waging a losing battle but continued to fight with all she had, felling two of her assailants with shots of holy energy, she was struck over the head and felt her consciousness begin to waver. Blinking rapidly to clear the lights and star-bursts from her vision, she felt her weapon knocked from her grasp and someone bodily throw her to the ground, knocking the breath from her body.

Dazed, she tried to see as much of her attackers as she could, Kagome reached down and drew a concealed knife from her thigh holster, faster than the youkai leaning over her could react, she drove the dagger home into his neck. She caught a glimpse of his face as he made a gurgling sound and collapsed on top of her, the warm flow of his blood spreading thickly over her face and chest.

The weight of the youkai's body was gone from her and in a flash she found herself face to face with a pale and angry wind youkai. Everything on him was some shade of white or gray and the effect was shocking, she let out a strangled gasp as his fingers wrapped themselves around her throat and lifted her from the dirt. His predatory eyes raked her face and struck a chord of fear deep within her; there was something feral in them that turned her blood to ice.

The youkai pulled his lips back in a twisted grimace before hurling the miko across the clearing into a tree, Kagome's back and head impacted the solid tree and her body crumpled at it's roots, she lay on the ground, world spinning, her last coherent thought before the darkness swallowed her was,

'_I hope Shippo is alright.'_

Kiraseiki looked around him at the carnage that had been his tracking party and snorted, the hanshin had proved a skilled fighter, he would have Miyako infuse her restraints with a subduing energy so he could avoid the nasty shock that felled his companions; he would break the hanshin, but until then her powers presented a threat to him.

His thoughts turned briefly to Miyako, the dark miko was one of his most valuable assets, she filled the gaps in the youkai powers his entourage possessed, she was also potentially the deadliest, which is why he not only manipulated her emotionally, but secretly held insurance over her, should she every try to turn on him. Her younger sister had been pathetically easy to track and acquire, even for a ningen, he currently held the girl in one of his camps, under the watchful protection of a maid.

The wind youkai signaled to his only remaining soldier, who hastened to his side and knelt, Kiraseiki looked him over and noting the wounds the wolf sustained, came to the irritating conclusion that the hanshin would have to be carried in his own hands. He swore softly,

"We return immediately, travel ahead of me and tell Miyako I need restraints for a hanshin." The wolf demon bowed his head and glanced at his fallen comrades,

"Sir..."

"Leave them." his tone was harsh, "they were not worthy of keeping their lives we cannot waste time returning their corpses." The look in the eyes of the wolf was one of harsh understanding and grudging acceptance. "Now go." he snapped.

The other youkai was gone in the space of a heartbeat, Kiraseiki stepped slowly toward the hanshin, her body was still and lying in a heap but he knew better than to take such things for granted. He rolled her over on her back with his foot and studied her, she was quite beautiful, even clad in warrior's clothes with blood covering her luminescent skin, his gaze drank in her elfin features, eyes roaming over her figure appreciatively.

He would enjoy breaking this one and claiming her as his own, bending over her lifted her limp form and slung it over his shoulder, he would have to hurry, there was sure to be a search party coming for this prize. His plans were looking more and more secure as the night progressed, his mouth curved up in a self satisfied grin as he gathered his youki and departed in a blast of wind.

* * *

Sesshomaru could feel the tension escalate among his rangers as they all caught the first whiff of blood, they increased their pace and as they drew closer the odors began to distinguish themselves. They found Shippo first, if Sesshomaru hadn't heard his heartbeat he would have thought the body in front of him was lifeless.

The kitsune lay in a pool of his own blood, broken and battered beyond recognition, he heard Inuyasha let out a surprised whoosh of air and kneel immedietly at his friend's side. Watching as his brother turned the kit onto his back, his eyes widened fractionally, Shippo's face was absolutely covered in blood and dirt, there were slices all over his body, deep and dangerous wounds.

"Shit." Inuyasha cursed softly, sizing up the damage he looked at Sesshomaru, who nodded and said,

"Take him brother, he will die otherwise." without further words, Inuyasha picked up the battered kitsune and dashed back the way they had come. Sesshomaru studied the tracks on the ground, there were drag marks that came from the thicker area of the forest, the minute amount of blood in those tracks told them most of the bloodshed occurred where they were standing. He looked at the rangers and they wordlessly followed the tracks left by what looked like three youkai of varying types.

The further they followed the tracks, the stronger and more varied the smell of blood became, Sesshomaru found himself exhaling heavily and often to clear his sensitive nose of the acrid metallic scent. Then suddenly, there among the youkai scents, came a smell that made his very blood run cold,

'_Kagome.' _

They came free of the undergrowth into a small clearing awash with blood and corpses, a quick survey of the bodies slightly eased the cold knot of tension in his belly. She was not there, his searching eyes identified the corpses of five youkai, a lizard, a shadow elemantal, a hawk youkai and two wolves, his rangers exchanged glances as they tried to figure out just why these dead youkai had been working together in the first place.

The two wolves were charred and still smoking slightly, their fur and skin bearing evidence of being burned severely by holy energy, and recently. Sesshomaru winced, obviously they deserved it for provoking the hanshin but that was a terrible way to die.

His nostrils flared as he exhaled deeply once more, he saw a lizard and shadow youkai closer to the edge of the clearing, the elemental had perished due to a massive wound that almost cut him in two diagonally, and the lizard bore a deep slice to the stomach that would have put him out of commission painfully and slowly. Sesshomaru heard Satoshi let out a low whistle as he bent to study the fallen hawk,

"Milord." the taiyoukai was at his side, immediately detecting the miko's scent strongly here, along with the sweet smell of her blood. This added layer of scent cause Sesshomaru's head to spin lazily and the cold knot of dread in his belly to tighten and become heavy again.

Kagome was bleeding somewhere, wounded and no doubt frightened, the question was where, and whether she had gone of her own volition.

He looked at the hawk who lay in a pool of blood not unlike Shippo's, this one was concentrated at his upper body with a trail leading to another part of the clearing. The dagger still protruding from the bird's neck was one of Kagome's throwing knives, judging from the depth and jagged edge of the wound itself, the knife had not been thrown, but buried there rather forcefully.

His eyes followed the trail of blood to where it stopped at another oddly shaped blood pattern, he recognized the vague outline of the head and shoulders of someone in the non blood-soaked space.

His beast was raging at him to go and find the one who hurt the miko, tear them to pieces, she was part of their _**pack**_, this could not stand. Sesshomaru struggled to keep his inner war from spilling over, as he realized that part of this bloodstain was Kagome's blood. Crouching down, he inhaled,

'_She was under this youkai when she stabbed him.'_

The thought floated across his mind like an oil slick, accompanied by a small surge of pride, she was strong indeed. He noted there were two patterns of blood here that smelled of the Miko, her foreign sword lay in the dirt, coated with semi dried blood, he bent and after wiping is clean, slid it in with his own blades. Kenta signaled to him from the base of one of the trees circling the area, as he approached, the scent of Kagome's blood filled his senses.

At the base of this tree was a considerably larger pool of the girl's blood, patterns in the dirt told him she had collapsed here, he felt a steady rumbling growl start in his chest, unable to stop it he just let it continue, much like releasing steam from a kettle. He could smell her fear here, it lingered and taunted him,

'_This is my responsibility,_' he berated himself, '_she is under my protection.' _he lifted his eyes from the blood that soaked the earth, trying to ease his rage, only to catch sight of an impact stain on the tree itself almost level with his face.

'_She was thrown.'_

The realization was like a klaxon in his mind. His eyes began to bleed red as he struggled to maintain control, he saw the footprints of someone leading up to the tree and he could detect very faintly the scent of a wind elemental. Letting loose a snarl he gathered his youki cloud and began tracking the scent that concentrated in a spot next to the tree before rising into the air.

Sesshomaru was vaguely aware of his rangers keeping pace on the ground, searching for anything that may have been left behind, his mind was reeling, working over the implications of so many youkai from different kingdoms working toward the same goal.

'_What does this mean?'_

He angrily shook the thoughts away, concentrating on following the scent of the wind youkai, they were close, this kind of youkai were notoriously hard to track as they had very subtle scents and almost obliterated it themselves as they used the wind to move.

Sesshomaru swept over the landscape below him, the trail was leading him back toward the west but further north than they had gone from his manor. His golden eyes watched the trees, unseeing, turned inward, he was searching for stability, at this rate he would transform, he managed to keep his beast in check by focusing on the scent trail, it leveled out and headed due west, he followed putting on more speed as the odor began to fade.

'_I __**cannot **__lose her scent.' _he growled inwardly. Sesshomaru came to the edge of a cliff overlooking the western sea, the scent trail vanished here, he circled the area in frustration, ignoring the sinking sensation that threatened to consume him. He saw his rangers burst from the trees and come to a halt at the edge of the cliff, dismay writ plain across their features, they knew the trail ended here with no trace of either the wind youkai or Kagome.

Looking up they saw their Lord come to a halt above them and go completely still, the breeze moving his silver hair, his amber gaze fixed upon the horizon. They waited silently for his decision, they could smell the agitation and upheaval in him and were quiet in the face of his rage. Sesshomaru turned his head and looked down at them, the look in his eyes sent a shiver down the spine of each,

"Return to the manor and say nothing of this, advise my brother of what we have found." He stopped speaking and turned back to the horizon, the next words came out low and dark,

"I will meet you there, I must go and hunt."

With that, the silver Inu Lord transformed into a ball of youki and shot off overland, leaving the treetops shaking at his passing. The rangers exchanged silent glances and turned back into the brush, they would have to hurry back if they were going to arrive before their lord, he would likely not be long on his hunt.

* * *

***A/N* Kiraseiki = Darkstar Miyako = Beautiful Night Child **  
**REVIEW! Pretty Please? They make my day.**


	16. Strategy and Sickbeds

**Welcome back Ladies and Gents...Here we go...Oh yeah Don't own it.

* * *

**

The mood within the meeting chamber was tense and volatile. Sesshomaru stood at the head of the table, his brother and generals taking up supportive positions at his side, Kumari and Bishamon occupied the opposite end looking exceedingly worried, while the suitors and Shadow Queen filled the remaining cushions around the room. The news of Kagome's abduction had elicited a range of responses, as had the extent of the kit's injuries, Sesshomaru had forced himself to calmly relate the location and positioning of the youkai remains they had found, as well as their races.

"I must ask you all now," said Bishamon in a smooth tenor, "What enemies you have made with the power to bring those youkai together for a common goal?" his emerald eyes took on a hardness as they swept over the youkai nobles in the room. He could see them all thinking back to any conflict they remembered that could cause this; one after another they came back to blank neutrality, not once did he see the light of realization spark.

"The scent we followed and lost was that of a wind youkai." Sesshomaru's tone was terse and his face impassive, his golden eyes flat mirrors revealing nothing of his inner workings. Inuyasha knew his brother was extremely agitated over Kagome's disappearance, the absolute solid mask giving it away.

"I have heard whisperings," Anatsusha spoke carefully, with an even, measured tone, "of a growing band of thieves and bandits, made up of youkai outcasts." She kept her gaze trained on the tea in front of her. Seiryuu looked over at her with interest.

"Why have you not notified the other houses?" He rasped, sounding irritated. Suzaku sat up straighter and tilted his head as though contemplating something, frowning slightly he held his own counsel, waiting for another development in the conversation.

"I've been hearing these rumors for three centuries and nothing has ever come of it save the occasional peasant being robbed." Anatsusha snapped at the dragon, "Had I informed you of this you would have no doubt taken the opportunity to tell me to stop wasting your time." Her voice was bitter and sharp, Seiryuu shifted minutely in his seat and fixed her with a piercing stare.

"Well indulge us then _**milady**_," he said sarcastically, "since it may in fact have bearing on our situation of late." The glare she sent his way crackled thorough the air before she deigned to reply.

"The rumors are just that," she huffed, "Rumors." Yasuke looked over at his mother then, hearing the lie in her voice, the shadow prince knew they were more than rumors, the bandits' incursions had started not long after his birth and had grown in intensity since then. He had heard the servants whispering about his father, the exiled general being behind it all just to spite his mother.

Yasuke had never understood the reasons behind his father's banishment, something about his ejection from court not sitting well with him and he had apparently caused quite an uproar in youkai society about it. He could have returned to his post as a soldier but he had adamantly refused and the resulting banishment had been an affair that was not talked about in the north. He listened as his mother continued,

"Not much is known about their methods or members other than they lie in wait for merchants on the roads like typical ruffians." She sniffed in disdain and turned her head toward the dragon lord, lifting her eyebrows as if to say '_Was that what you wanted to hear?' _Sesshomaru let out a small grumble,

"I will not tolerate lies at this table Anatsusha." he growled, "concealing things at a strategy meeting is not productive nor appreciated." His eyes bored into her own and she shifted, uncomfortably this time, knowing he could smell her deception.

"I have heard of these bandits even in my own kingdom, though we have not had to deal with their activities," Suzaku spoke lazily, twirling a beaded braid in his thin fingers, "They seem to be concentrated in the north, and my spies have reported they are led by a powerful wind youkai."

As he spoke these last words, his flaming eyes met not the gaze of the Shadow Queen, but that of her son. The pointed gaze was not lost on the others at the table and slowly they began, one by one, to put the pieces together. Anatsusha stiffened and brought her head back looking something like a affronted hen,

"What are you suggesting?" She hissed at the phoenix, "That our northern traditions caused this calamity?" her voice was strong and challenging, daring Suzaku to affirm her statement. It was Bishamon who spoke.

"Madam, no one here is suggesting the customs of your kingdom are to blame. However, you are not being entirely truthful with us," He glanced at Yasuke, "Your chosen mate was not content with the state of affairs after the birth of your son, is this not so?" Anatsusha hesitated, then grudgingly nodded an affirmative.

"Then it is safe to assume, that while he was part of your court, as your mate, he was briefed on the prophecies and hanshin as is required?" Again, she nodded, this time closing her eyes as she realized what likelihood was shaping from this. Bishamon, looked over to Kumari as though asking for assistance, the water goddess obliged him.

"Enough of this," she said in dulcet tones, "we must decide what to do now, not what could have been done." She looked around the table, meeting the eyes of all those seated, "It's safe to assume for the time being that the prior mate of the Queen of the North has something to do with this, as there are no other known groups of mixed race youkai currently operating."

She infused the room with purpose, taking the role of marshaling the troops, Bishamon never ceased to be amazed by the way morale was always raised more efficiently by a female; something about a strong female requesting action gently spurred males every time.

"What is it you are suggesting Kumari-sama?" Seiryuu's rough voice carried in the quiet of the room and Kumari glanced his way briefly.

"I know the three guest kingdoms have little in the way of troops, so I would ask you Sesshomaru-sama," she said turning toward the dog lord, "Is your garrison prepared for a possible encounter with unknown numbers?" The question hung in the air for a split second before the silver Inu nodded his head once.

"They are indeed Kumari-sama," he replied, he saw his generals faces harden with resolve at his words and knew if there were any areas that needed improvement they would be fixed by day's end. The kami nodded in approval and spoke,

"I would ask only that they, and all of you," her intense eyes swept the table, "be ready to depart at a moment's notice. When the girl has been found we will need to move quickly."

"Pardon, milady," came the smooth voice of Suzaku, "but how is it she will be found?" He gestured to the other end of the table. "Our best sniffers have been unable to locate her sadly, I do not see how we can do better." The smugness in his voice made Sesshomaru's blood pressure sky-rocket, and he gripped the tea in his hands to keep from tearing the phoenix's smirking face from his head.

"I will track my daughter." Bishamon's voice cut through the room, reminding all the youkai of his place as the Heavenly General. "She is my child, her aura will resonate with mine." Kumari reached out and gently touched his elbow, whether as a gesture of support or restraint was not clear. Shesshomaru stood and bowed to Bishamon,

"I shall go and ready my soldiers so there be no delay." The dog lord strode from the room, his generals and brother in tow. At his departure, the remaining youkai removed themselves to their own chambers, no doubt to formulate their own strategies. Kumari turned toward Bishamon, worry etched upon her normally serene face,

"Can you feel her?" she asked in a hushed whisper, not knowing which walls might have ears. His brilliant eyes met hers and she could see a shade of the same worry echoed in them,

"Yes, but it is faint, she must be quite a distance away," he replied, "and possibly unconscious." He felt the water goddess grasp his hands and squeeze gently,

"Find her Tamonten! We must not lose this one." He was surprised at her use of his battle name, not having heard it in centuries it almost seemed to belong to someone else entirely. He returned the gentle pressure to her hands and said,

"I do not plan to lose her, she still has a part to play here, and I would come to know my child." He frowned, "Have you seen any signs that would help us know what is coming?" he asked. Kumari shook her head,

"I have read the auguries, they reveal nothing save a terrible time of much death is upon us." she drew a deep breath, "Many stars hang in the balance and hover upon the horizon, nothing I have seen is certain." Bishamon lifted her hands to his lips and pressed a small kiss to her knuckles.

"I must go, to tarry would be foolhardy." She touched her fingers to the inside of his wrist, feather light and fleeting, the touch spoke volumes in his mind. She was thinking of her own daughter, Midoriko, and she was trembling.

"I pray you never feel this pain my friend." she said quietly.

"I pray your wish is granted." he replied before transforming into a cloud of reishi and departing on his search.

Kumari stood staring into the deep blue of the late summer sky, though the air was warm and still she suppressed a shiver and wrapped her arms around herself. She could feel the omens gathering at the door step like vultures, waiting to see the outcome of their intent,

"We cannot lose this one." she whispered to herself.

* * *

Elsewhere in the manor, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha sat at Shippo's bedside, he had awakened briefly and Tatsuki had sent word to Sesshomaru, who sat silent and watchful as Inuaysha questioned the kit.

"Shippo, what happened?" the younger inu asked quietly, he didn't want to upset Shippo from the outset, or they would get no information from him. When the kitsune said nothing, Inuyahsa huffed in annoyance, "Why did you leave with her?" His tone was sharper this time hoping to snap the kit out of his stupor. Shippo glared at him then, his eyes being one of the only things that he could move without terrible pain,

"I couldn't let her go alone, baka." he growled, "I don't abandon my friends." Sesshomaru saw his brother flinch at that last comment, he watched as Inuyasha internalized whatever hurt the kitsune inflicted and plowed ahead.

"Why didn't you talk her out of it dammit!" Shippo smirked and then winced, both expressions causing him excruciating pain despite the haze of medication he was under,

"It your memory that bad?" he asked mockingly, "When could anyone ever talk her out of something she's set her mind to?" Inuyasha smiled ruefully at the memory. "I couldn't leave her alone." the kit whispered.

"Shippo, what happened in the forest?" Sesshomaru heard the training come out in his brother's tactics, from the fluctuation in tone, to the switch of subjects at such a delicate moment; Inuyasha was becoming a skilled negotiator. The kitsune shifted uncomfortably and immediately hissed in pain,

"I took first watch so she could rest." he said, "I could smell a wolf nearby and went to see what it was" Pausing for a moment to collect his thoughts, a darkness passed over his eyes. "Before I knew what happened I was waking up in another part of the forest, bound and gagged." He took in a few shallow breaths, "They asked me why I was traveling with a hanshin, where we were coming from, where we were going, I told them nothing."

"What else did they say?" asked Inuyasha. Shippo began to tremble, whether from fear or anger, Sesshomaru didn't know, but he imagined the kit was reliving the torture that was evident on his battered form.

"They asked me how she tasted." he said with revulsion, "They cut me every time I didn't answer." The kitsune squeezed his eyes shut, "they said since I wouldn't tell them what she tasted like, they would go find out for themselves."

The beast inside Sesshomaru reared it's head and battered itself against the cage, seeking the release necessary to go and avenge the miko. Inuyasha glanced at his brother, his golden eyes were troubled, the unspoken question hovered in the air between them,

'_Should we tell him she's gone?' _ Sesshomaru shrugged minutely to tell him it was his choice.

"Is she alright?" Shippo's voice was tense and full of fear, he saw Inuyasha hesitate and tried to sit up, only to cry out and fall back against the pallet.

"She has been taken." was the inu's reply, "She took out five of them though." he said with a small half grin. Shippo reached out, fighting through the shots of pain his nerve endings sent screaming to his brain, his clawed hand clenched Inuyasha's arm.

"You have to bring her back!" he said, "I knew you would catch up to us, it was only a matter of time. I promised to protect her! We can't fail again!" The pained look in his brother's eye told Sesshomaru how deeply the kit's words cut. Inuyasha met Shippo's eyes, matching the his fierceness.

"We will find her." he growled, Shippo searched his gaze for a moment before releasing the younger inu's arm, the kit was breathing heavily as he struggled to lay back down. Tatsuki came bustling over and took in the situation disapprovingly.

"Lord Inuyasha, I said you could talk with him, he needs to rest." she said sharply. Sesshomaru rose and began to leave.

"Sesshomaru-sama," the strained voice of the kitsune caused him to stop and turn his head, waiting, "Please...bring her back." Shippo's voice cracked and he finally succumbed to the pain falling back to the cot unconscious, Sesshomaru blinked once slowly, turning his head forward he once again resumed his slow stride from the sickroom.

He was aware of Inuyasha following at his side and glancing at him from time to time, ignoring the unspoken curiosity emanating from his brother he said,

"Inuyasha, go and see what assistance the rangers need." Inuyasha stopped and nodded,

"Right." Sesshomaru stood still and watched him go before turning and making a beeline for his own chambers, he needed time and solitude.

'_I will bring her back kit.'_ he thought

* * *

Tatsuki looked over her sickroom, it was oddly full for this time of year. Besides the wounded kit, she had fifteen of her beds filled with servants, all suffering from some form of fever. She had yet to see any peasants from the surrounding villages, as was typical of the winter illness cycle. It didn't seem too widespread as yet, but the healer noted that the simple remedies weren't having the effect they usually did over normal fevers.

'_Best to be prepared.' _she thought to herself. She would speak with the laundress later to ensure an extra stock of clean linens and blankets, taking stock of her herbal supplies, she realized she needed to go collect more. Tatsuki picked up her basket and headed toward the gardens and the meadow beyond, as she emerged into the sunlight she almost ran into Lady Kikyo.

"My apologies mistress," the healer said warmly, "I did not see you there."

"Do not worry so Tatsuki." replied Kikyo, "Where are you headed?"

"My herb stores are low mistress, I was going to replenish them." the healer said easily.

"I would accompany you, it has been a great while since I collected herbs in the summer sun." The healer smiled and walked together with Kikyo in companionable silence.

They reached the meadow in no time and began collecting the medicines needed, Kikyo worked quietly, she had been feeling tired of late but chalked it up to the stir over Kagome's disappearance. Tatsuki noticed the demoness' skin was flushed and she seemed to be tired, dark circles evident under her eyes.

"Are you feeling well mistress?" asked Tatsuki casually. Kikyo looked up at her,

"Yes I'm fine, a bit tired is all." she replied. The healer smiled, not believing a word of it, she would bet her left fang that Lady Kikyo would be under her care within a few days, but as they said, doctors make the worst patients, and she knew well Kikyo-sama had once been a miko healer.

"And how does Lord Inuyasha fare?" A small frown creased Kikyo's brow,

"He is very shaken by what happened to Shippo." she said, "even though they have not spoken in many years, my mate still cares for the kit." She placed a bundle of colts-foot in the basket and folded her hands in her lap.

"He is also quite distressed by Kagome's abduction, he feels responsible." Tatsuki snorted causing Kikyo to look up in surprise.

"That girl is stubborn as a bear youkai in winter, I highly doubt her current situation has anything to do with any male in this manor." she chuckled,

"As though they could stop her." Kikyo echoed her laughter only to be interrupted by a small cough, the healer's sharp ears picked up a slight rattle in her chest as she did so, but said nothing.

"Males will always try and take the blame for a female's misfortune should she be staying with them when it happens." Tatsuki said, whether it's true or not they're like children who need comfort." Kikyo, having recovered from her round of coughing nodded,

"Indeed they do, it's amazing how many areas of life males never truly grow up from." Both demonesses laughed at this before falling into companionable silence in the warm summer meadow.

* * *

Sesshomaru sat in his chambers and brooded.

He had been waging an internal war with his beast for the better part of the day, each time he calmed it enough to analyze the situation, the mental image of the bloodstain so high up on that tree would flash in his mind and start the whole process over again.

He knew from experience the force needed to cause a mark like that with a body, the miko only came up to his collarbone for kami's sake and he was among the tallest youkai. He stood and began to pace slowly from one end of the room to the other, feet whispering over the well worn wooden floor,

'_How could this have happened?' _he snarled silently. Kagome had not been pleased with the fact she would have to mate a youkai lord, but the tiny miko had seemed to accept the inevitability of it as the days had passed. Had he really become that careless to not see this coming?

'_No.' _he thought '_She is a consummate actress, I should have seen the signs but she seems well versed in hiding her intentions.' _ This did nothing to assuage his guilt, she was still his responsibility, a female under his protection and she was gone, the things she could be enduring at this very moment built up in his mind until they were a towering mountain of horror.

His beast became more agitated as this went on, Sesshomaru was reminded sharply of a lesson from his father he would never forget. He had been placed in charge of his young cousins when he was still a child himself, he had been angry with his father.

Angry to be given such a childish task, he sulked and coldly ignored his charges, in favor of trying to eavesdrop on the strategy meeting his father and uncles were attending. Hearing one of his cousins cry out in pain he had belatedly gone back to his post only to find his female cousin bleeding on the ground as her brother stood over her with a closed fist.

Before he knew what happened he was against the garden wall, pinned my his very angry and snarling father; Sesshomaru could not recall another time in his life he had been so utterly afraid and ashamed. He bore the brunt of this father's anger that day, whereas his male cousin was violently reprimanded by his uncle. Both the young inu learned an unshakable lesson that day, females are precious, and to be protected at all cost. Violence toward a female was only ever acceptable if she was your declared enemy and actively seeking your life.

Looking back, Sesshomaru understood his father's anger, he had learned over the years how difficult youkai mating was and borne witness to the disastrous effects of the low rate of youkai fertility. This was what had given rise to the customs of the north and south, multiple mates and choosing mates simply for heirs and nothing else.

So deeply ingrained in him was the protection of females, he couldn't help but feel the guilt press down upon him that such a precious female had been taken and abused under his watch.

'_So much blood from such a small body.' _He stopped his pacing as the image of the bloodstained tree once again surfaced in his mind. The taiyoukai cursed himself for his lack of initiative, had he presented his proposal to her she would not have felt so trapped, had he sent Amaya to check on her the night of the banquet, they would have at least known she was gone earlier and would have caught up to her before she had been attacked.

'_If only, if only...' _he mocked himself inwardly. '_I sound like nervous old woman!' _Angry at himself he sat down heavily and tried to calm his mind.

Instead of visualizing the bloodstained clearing, he went over his proposal again, they would both benefit from it, he would gain power and prestige as was fitting for the western lord and she would be comfortable. He recalled her being distressed about something while talking to the kit,

'_What was it...ah yes, her freedom.' _ She did not want to be caged, it was a feeling he was all too familiar with, being the only son an heir to the Lord of the West for so many centuries, he knew what it was to be stifled and restrained.

When she returned he would make sure she knew that a cage was not part of his bargain, she would not have to feel pressured about actual mating. He was determined to offer her this, the alternative was something he could not accept, the thought of Suzaku's hands sullying her pale skin sent shivers of unease through him.

None of the suitors would give her the things she needed, he knew she would waste away in such an environment, the though of her withering, of her eyes dimming and losing their spark suddenly struck him as abhorrent.

'_What the hell...?' _he thought, '_Where did that come from?'_

'_**You know very well where it came from.' **_came his beast's reply. '_**We have accepted her as our intended.'**_

'_She is not our intended, we have trained her, she has proved herself valuable, it is the least we can __do to offer her solace.'_ He replied vehemently.

'_**Keep telling yourself that fool. That is why we lost her in the first place.'**_

'_She is not ours! I refuse to take an unwilling female!' _He was angry, his beast had not held coherent words for a very long time, this was a first for him, never had his beast claimed a female as anything but a lust object.

'_**You have never asked her, you haven't even tried.' **_accused his inner voice.

'_She does not want this, have you not been watching? The reason for her flight was her unwillingness to mate a youkai.' _

'_**You were not in her mind as a possibility, you do not know what she would say.'**_ came the reply.

Sesshomaru growled aloud in irritation, he knew logically she would be a great asset to his kingdom, but his beast had roused the ghost of feeling lingering in the back of his mind. He didn't just want her for logic, his shoulders sagged and he closed his eyes, her face came unbidden into his mind.

Eyes alight in battle, the cold appraising glance she had given him when he came upon her in the forest, her face illuminated by laughter, the mask she wore over her rage, so much like his own. He recalled her tears, her panic when he calmed her in the garden, the tortured expression when her hanshin powers broke forth, and finally, that soft, open look in her eyes when their gazes had met at dinner. She had blushed prettily, almost as though...

'_**As though she likes you.'**_ finished his beast.

'_Shut up.'_ he snapped.

'_**You must retrieve her, the wind youkai will claim her!' **_His beast struggled again to surface but Sesshomaru held him ruthlessly in check.

'_She will be retrieved.'_ he told his beast, '_Her father seeks her even now.' _ With that, he shut the barrier in his mind, turning a deaf ear to what else his beast might say.

Sesshomaru left his chambers in favor of overseeing the preparations of his army, anything to keep his mind occupied until Bishamon returned, for upon his return the taiyoukai's focus would be single minded for the miko.

'_She __**will**_ _be retrieved.' _he told himself, it was to become his mantra.

* * *

***A/N* So I know the manga say Sesshy is 7 feet tall and everything else says something like 5'10". **  
**So here's what I did...I googled the average height of Japanese women (5'2") then I went picture hunting. Assuming Kagome is average height, Inuyasha seems to be about 5'7" or 5'8" based on their heights standing next to one another. Then looking at the height of Sesshy compared to them I came up with Lord Fluffy being about 6'5". God I'm suck a dork I should have just arbitrarily picked a height. **  
**So anyway...the bloodstain on the tree was at Sesshy's eye level.**

**Please Review! I live for them!**


	17. Searching in the Darkness

***A/N* This chapter is not a happy one. there will be violence, pain and all round a rough time for Kagome. If you are easily offended, grossed out or otherwise soft when it comes to reading dark scenes, you should really stop now. This is not going to be a nice chapter. **

Darkness.

Complete and utter blackness surrounded her.

Kagome roused to a bitter aftertaste in her mouth, a jaw aching from clenching, and muscles that felt like water, she was pretty sure her head had split open like a ripe melon, the throbbing in her skull was unreal. She focused on breathing first, the basics were the most important, judging from the sharp pain every time she inhaled, she was pretty sure one of her ribs was broken.

She took small shallow breaths, allowing her senses to come back to her slowly. Her hearing was first, the sound of water dripping upon stone invaded her awareness, the faint and muted echoes told her she was in a cavern, the sounds were reverberating so many times she couldn't tell how big it was.

Kagome began to notice the smells then, the sharp coppery tang of blood was first to hit her, then followed a conglomeration of odors that added up to damp and dark in her mind, vaguely moldy, stale air assaulted her senses. There was also a rather strong acrid smell she couldn't place that was very present and bitter.

'_OK,' _she thought tentatively, '_now to see where I am.'_ She remembered the battle, not much chance of forgetting that, it was the first time she had actually killed someone, no wait, by her count it had been five someones. Kagome swallowed convulsively as her stomach flipped over, the memory of warm blood gushing over her face and chest almost made her retch.

'_Stop that silly.' _she admonished herself, '_now is not the time for that.'_ She breathed in deeply and opened her eyes.

Darkness. Nothingness.

She fought a stab of panic in her belly.

'_Am I blind?'_

Her mind was speeding up, while her thoughts were slowing down, her entire world pinholed and she felt a heavy wave of vertigo nearly rob her of consciousness again. Fighting the urge to pass out, she tried again, something nagged at the back of her awareness, something was different that time, she held it still in her mind and examined it.

'_I can't open my eyes.' _she thought dazedly, '_something is on them, like...glue?' _ Kagome tried a few more times to open her eyes with no success, whatever it was, it was strong. She reached up to touch her eyelids only to have the upward motion of her arms halted at her shoulders, suddenly she was out of breath. Her chest constricted until if felt as though steel bands encircled her already painful ribs, she couldn't get any air, every muscle in her body began to tremble.

'_This is a panic attack,' _she told herself, '_I'm having a panic attack, I have to breathe, focus on the basics...' _She forced herself to ignore everything else and concentrate on the intake of air, she could feel a light tingling in her head and extremities telling her how dangerously close she was to losing this battle with her own body.

By sheer force of will, her breathing calmed and she was able to more closely examine her restraints. She felt metal shackles on her wrists, her skin tingled slightly as they touched it, turning her head she was instantly aware of another band circling her neck. The tingling was also present there, experimentally she centered herself and summoned her miko powers to the surface of her skin.

'Oh!'

The resulting shock was immediate and excruciating causing her to cry out in surprise and pain, her weakened muscles jerked sharply and her head snapped back and contacted with the wall behind her, causing sparks across her vision. The urge to empty the contents of her stomach was almost too strong to repress this time, she took deep sobbing breaths as the pain lapped at her nerves.

'_What the __**hell **__was that?' _she thought through the haze of pain. The agony had lessened and she was now able to think again, just as she was beginning to analyze what happened she heard a voice to her right. It was low and dark and...laughing.

"Well my dear, I see you've tested out your restraints adequately." The chuckling continued, Kagome turned her head toward the sound and was surprised to see a light in the vague shape of a person. The light was a frosty gray color with swirls of energy spouting off randomly in all directions, she did not dare react outwardly to this, better to let him think her completely blind. Behind this glowing form she saw another darker figure enter the cavern, she studied it as much as she could without being obvious, this one was a swirling violet mass that made her shiver.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked, her voice rough from disuse, "What do you want with me?" The one with the gray aura laughed again, the sound chilled the miko to the bone, there was such darkness in it. He moved closer to her and she felt his hand caress her face, from temple to chin, Kagome swallowed hard with trepidation.

"So beautiful." she heard him murmur, his breath ghosting over her cheek, "I will enjoy this." His words made her cold down to her very bones and she jerked her head out of his grasp,

"Don't touch me!" she gasped. "Just who the hell do you think you are?" Kagome felt a surge of anger bolster her in the midst of her growing fear, and she let it, any strength she could get was welcome. A calloused hand gripped her chin tightly, turning her face back toward him,

"My pardon, sweetness," he said mockingly, "I, am General Kiraseiki, your new mate." his grip on her jaw tightened, stopping any retort she may have had. "We've met of course, let's see I believe it was after you slaughtered my men and just before I introduced you to that tree." The face of the youkai who had thrown her flashed through her mind, the grays and white of his body in her memory, matched the lights she saw emanating from him.

'_I must be seeing his aura.' _she thought. His grip on her chin relaxed and his fingers slid their way down her neck to rest his thumb on the spot her collar bones met, she could feel the closeness of his body, when next he spoke she started at the warmth of his words upon her lips.

"Give us a kiss my dear." he whispered before descending on her mouth, his tongue forcing it's way between her lips before she could comprehend his words. Revulsion swept over her and she did the only thing she could, bit down...hard. She felt the warm gush of blood as she bit his tongue, hot and coppery, it filled her mouth, Kiraseiki jerked back, and seconds later his fist connected with her face, knocking her head against the wall again.

"Bitch!" He ground out around his rapidly swelling appendage, she could see his aura flare outward in his anger, he was still in front of her. Taking careful aim, Kagome spat her mouthful of blood directly at the place his face should be, his inarticulate sound of rage told her the aim had been true. She couldn't keep the smile from her face as she listened to his fit,

"Why keep me here?" she cried out, "I will not cooperate with you!" Another blow to her face made her think belatedly perhaps it's not a good idea to antagonize her captor, as it was, all she knew about him was his violent and domineering nature, both of which were not beneficial for her.

"Make no mistake girl, you are here to keep you out of the way of my plans. You will begin the new youkai dynasty with me." There was a new edge to his voice, one that spoke of great tension and a hint of insanity, it was this last trait that gave Kagome pause. If this youkai was insane on top of everything else then she was in a _**very**_ bad spot indeed.

"What new dynasty?" she said, "Don't you think four are enough?" She fought hard to keep the tremor from her voice, the more information she could get out of him the better, and here was still Shippo, if he was also held here, it was very possible her reactions could determine his fate.

"There will be none when I have finished." he said with chilling finality.

"But why? What do you have against them?" Her questions tumbled from her lips before she had time to think them through.

"They cast me out!" he yelled at her, suddenly changing from controlled to unbalanced. "ME, great general of the North! Sire to that pathetic excuse for a prince!" the pieces suddenly clicked together, Kagome recalled the stories Amaya had told her of the youkai noble houses, of the courtesans and tribal customs each held, of the wind youkai who was cast out by the Northern Queen after the birth of her son.

"But it wasn't all of them!" she cried, "It was just Anatsusha, what does that have to do with the other youkai?" His dark chuckle sounded as she protested,

"Why do you worry for the youkai, Miko?" he said caustically, "Is it not strange for you to advance the interests of youkai, Miko of the Shikon?" Kagome closed her mouth carefully, this youkai knew more than she realized,

'_He must have spies.' _she realized.

"Oh? Nothing to say now? Come Miko, I know the Shikon no Tama is not the only legend you are a part of." She could hear the smile in his speech and he drew nearer to her, unconsciously she retreated as far as the wall would let her. His face was hovering in front of her own, close enough she could again feel his breath on her skin, he leaned in still closer and she whimpered before she could help herself.

"I know what you are, hanshin." he breathed in to ear, "I know what your prophecy says, and I cannot allow you to leave here." His hand came up and cupped the other side of her jaw, holding her still, "This fever will wipe the slate clean and no youkai can overcome it, not even your beloved Inu." He withdrew abruptly leaving her shuddering.

"W-What fever?" she managed.

"Ahh Miko, my masterpiece. I have gathered the exiles from all the youkai lands to me, they are my servants, they are my spies." He gloated. "I have already begun my assault on the corrupt and stagnant youkai houses, by the time they realize something is wrong it will be too late. All We have to do is wait for them to die and it will be ours for the taking." Kagome was speechless.

Her mind was reeling, he was going to kill them all, every one of the youkai she cared for and she was trapped here. Panic and rage welled up in her chest, fighting for supremacy, she had to get out of here! Kagome felt the rise of her powers along with her rage and realized too late to stop it. When the shock hit her she screamed, it was not a brief shock this time, the surge of her powers slammed into the restrains almost sending her into convulsions. Through the haze of pain and shock she heard a low soft voice speak to her.

"Miko it is useless for you to struggle in this way, I have infused your restrains with my own powers, their opposite abilities are what shocks you." Kagome realized this voice was female and turned her face toward it, she was met with the sight of the violet aura that had followed the wind youkai into the chamber.

"Who are you?" she gasped.

"I am Miyako," was the sedate reply, "It was I who infused the human energy with the youkai illness to ensure our success."

"Why would you help this monster?" the incredulity in Kagome's voice was sharp and biting.

"With the Taiyoukai gone, there is no one to prevent the dark mikos from their work." she replied mechanically, "His goals are in congruence with mine for now." Kagome could almost see the woman shrug, "I will assist him with his goal as it serves my purpose as well."

"But...I don't understand, how would putting ningen energy into a youkai fever harm them?" The dark miko scoffed at this.

"The hanshin who held the Shikon no Tama is sorely ignorant. Youkai healers can counteract any illness based on youki, just as miko can affect ningen maladies." Her robes rustled softly and Kagome watched as she came a short distance from her. "But a miko cannot cure a youkai of illness any more than a youkai can cure a human, all I did was combine the two. There is no hope for the youkai healers attempting to purge this illness from the body."

"But I am half ningen..." Kagome trailed off, understanding washing over her, she was the key to saving them, and they knew it.

"Yes my sweet, you are the key to it all, imagine my surprise and delight when you crossed my path not an hour after I learned the contents of the prophecy." The satisfaction in his voice almost made her sick, the enormity of her mistake took hold in her mind and she felt the overwhelming urge to cry.

'_Kami, Kagome how stupid could you be?' _

Looking back she mentally slapped herself, the sheer childishness of her flight loomed large in her thoughts, regret struck her sharply, more so than at any point in her life she wished to go back and do things differently. This was worse than her initial emotions after making her wish on the jewel and retuning home, at least then she knew her friends were still alive. She was the key to saving everyone and because of her own stupidity here she was chained to the wall of some cave.

"Y-you..." Kagome took a breath "you bastard!" tears filled her tone and her breath hitched, "Your own child! You would kill your own son without a second thought?"

"That brat is not worthy to be called my son." Kiraseiki sneered, "He is but a pale shadow of what he should be." Kagome's tears were leaking from her sealed eyes at an ever increasing rate, she could feel the paste weakening but made no move to open her eyes, the last thing she wanted to see was the face of the youkai in front of her.

"What about Shippo?" she blurted out, "where is he?"

"Oh you mean the kit?," he drawled, "that pathetic excused for a bodyguard you had with you?" Kagome held her breath. "He bled well, held his tongue as we sliced him for information." The bands of panic were returning, squeezing her chest until she couldn't take in any air. "We left him in a pool of his own blood, scavengers probably got him."

A sob tore from her and turned into a wail, Shippo was dead, and she was to blame, they had tortured him because of her. She cried out as long as she could before succumbing to the panic and despair, taking shallow breaths faster and faster until her oxygen deprived brain hit the reset switch.

Kiraseiki watched as the hanshin lost her struggle against her own hysteria, breaking her would be easier than he had imagined, such emotion ran through her at the mention of the youkai, even over his son whom she didn't know as anything but a suitor. It amazed the wind youkai that a being could be so sympathetic, so weak to the misfortunes of others,

"Shippo..."

The last word to leave her mouth before she slumped against the wall, sagging in her restraints; his tongue was still throbbing.

'_Bitch.' _he thought. '_she will learn soon enough her only choice is to obey.' _turning he looked at Miyako, she held no emotion in her eyes as she studied the hanshin. The dark Miko was serving her purpose well, her sickness was spreading amongst the youkai gathered in the western house. He found her refreshingly calm for a ningen, not prone to emotional outbursts such as the one he had just been privy to from the hanshin, he knew she was there for the reasons she stated just as much as she fancied herself his chosen partner.

Reflecting on this it was laughable and foolhardy for her to believe she was his chosen, however it served his purposes to encourage this train of thought, it made her quite biddable. Kiraseiki would use her until she became a liability and would then dispose of her in a way fitting her actions, He shifted from wanting her to know it was coming so he could finally see some emotion in those dead eyes of hers, to just wanting to kill her in her sleep, or at least so quickly she would have no time to react.

Wordlessly, the wind youkai held out his hand to the dark miko, she blinked slowly at his as if processing what his gesture meant, then moved forward and took his hand. He led her to his own chamber where they danced the familiar steps of that age old dance of manipulation, each using the other for their own ends, each believing they would be the ones to come out on top in the end.

Bishamon moved silently across the landscape, he had been searching for the better part of three days for his child. He could feel her aura, each time he neared it, the energy seemed to scatter, he could not pinpoint her location. His frustration was mounting, when he had first started, her aura had been faint but steady, telling him she was most likely unconscious, as he continued his search he could feel panic and despair permeate her essence. She was enveloped in a cloud of pain and sorrow, there were time he felt a momentary spike in her energy only to lose it almost instantly, almost as though it were being suppressed.

Bishamon battled with his own anger and growing concern for her, he found himself consistently crossing over an area of hills to the northeast of Sesshomaru's manor. The area he kept being drawn back to was almost four Ri square, he would lose the sharpness of his daughter each time he entered that area and regain it as soon as he crossed an invisible barrier.

'_This will not do.' _he thought, '_I must return with the others, they may be able to pick up her scent.' _ He turned and headed back toward the west, sparing no energy, he moved as fast as he was able and arrived not long before the sun set. Upon entering the western manor he noticed a distinct lack of activity, usually there was the ever present hum of servants working behind the scenes, yet what met the Heavenly General was an eerie silence.

Bishamon moved into the manor, alert and watchful, not yet understanding the cause of the quiet. Letting himself into Sesshomaru's study, he paused to probe the dark corners of the room,

"A welcome return to my home Bishamon-sama." the smooth baritone of the dog lord met his ears gently and he turned to face Sesshomaru. The silver Inu stood and waited silently for the kami to speak, he had been seeking silence and calm, away from the new batch of troubles befalling his house.

"I cannot pinpoint her location," said Bishamon, knowing the taiyoukai was waiting for his news. "I have it narrowed down and I need youkai who can track her scent." Sesshomaru nodded once and made to remove himself from the study, the kami reached out and place a staying hand upon his arm.

"What ails the manor Sesshomaru?" The Inu's mouth tightened briefly into a small thin line, his golden eyes shut for the smallest of moments.

"Come, I will show you." Bishamon followed the silent taiyoukai through the corridors as they walked, he began to hear sounds of life. Sesshomaru came to a halt in front of a door and looked at him.

"Many have fallen ill," his voice came out subdued, "My healers are at a loss, many have reached the point of death." The door opened and the pair were greeted with a grim sight indeed. The sickroom was full to capacity, with overflow patients lying on the floor, some moaned in pain while others were racked with coughing, others lay still and silent, either dead or not far from it. He saw The shadow Queen and her son lying quietly side by side near the bed of Lady Kikyo along with vassals from all the houses, it seemed none were spared. Tatsuki looked up and hurried to them, followed by Kumari,

"Milord," Tatsuki bowed, "We are running out of room, the villagers are coming for help and we must turn them away."

"Turn none away." Sesshomaru said, "Convert the dojo, and the halls if you must but none will be refused aid." the healer bowed and left to carry out his wishes.

"It is like nothing I've seen Tamonten." Kumari's voice was quiet. "this is beyond even my skills to stop." Sesshomaru blinked slowly and turned toward the kami.

"I will fetch those who can track and are still well, we shall assemble at the gates immediately." Bishamon nodded and the dog lord wasted no time, entering the sickroom he approached his brother who was caring for his mate. "Inuyasha, we must go, he has found her." His brother looked up at him, pain writ clear across his features.

"But, Kikyo..."

"We leave immediately," Sesshomaru cut him off, "If you would rescue the Miko then come." He turned on his heel and went to fetch the remaining two generals, passing Takeshi's bed as he went, he would need Amaya too. As he emerged in the hallway he was met by Suzaku and Seiryuu, the two taiyoukai stood dressed for battle, a ready gleam in their eyes.

"We would accompany you and retrieve the hanshin." rasped the dragon.

"I don't have the nose for it, but no youkai will keep her from her rightful place." Suzaku's eyes glowed bright as he said this, fighting with his own inner beast. Sesshomaru regarded them silently for a moment then spoke.

"We go to pinpoint her location and retrieve her, no claims or attempts of claims are to be made until all are safely returned here." His amber eyes held an unspoken challenge, he could not have suitor rivalry interfering with Kagome's safety. The two lords nodded their agreement and proceeded to follow Sesshomaru in his gathering of the tracking party.

Half an hour later Sesshomaru surveyed the rescue party, six grim and determined faces met his gaze, Inuyasha had decided to come after much encouragement from his mate. Bishamon arrived and they set off to find the hanshin and punish the youkai responsible for her abduction. He would pay with his life, each moment the miko was held against her will increased Sesshomaru's resolve, when she was safe and well he would talk with her at length and offer her the safety and solace he knew she desired. 

***A/N* A Ri is a Japanese unit of measurement that is equal to approx. 2.4 miles.**


	18. End of the Hunt

***A/N* Sorry for the delay, this was a rather difficult chapter to put down in words that didn't make me want to totally delete the whole thing. Hope you enjoy! Definition at the bottom.

* * *

**

Inuyasha came to a stop next to Satoshi, the blond kitsune was winded from the grueling pace set by Sesshomaru and Bishamon and if Inuyasha was being truthful, so was he. They had kept the speed attainable to those in the party who were not taiyoukai, but just barely, urgency was strong in their hearts as they followed the Heavenly General through the forest to the area Kagome was. The younger Inu watched his brother carefully, something was different about him, Inuyasha hadn't seen that look in his eye since...

'_Since that time Rin was taken and held for ransom.'_

The thought surprised him and he examined it for a moment, Sesshomaru was not one to show attachment to anyone, he knew the risks involved for that person due to his status as the western lord and had always been careful to remain outwardly unattached. Except when it came to Rin, that girl had been the one to thaw his attitude toward ningen in the first place and when she had been kidnapped by an upstart youkai noble, Sesshomaru had the same look in his eye, just before he bisected the unfortunate fool.

Inuyasha thought it wise to keep this to himself for the time being, he couldn't imagine having any conversation with his brother in which that would be a welcome topic, and couldn't even begin to fathom the result of a discussion like that now. He accepted the water skein from Satoshi in grateful silence, storing up what energy he could for the fight that was sure to come after their hunt.

"This is the edge of the area," Bishamon spoke softly, "I kept being led back here , I can feel her aura but it's scattered." Sesshomaru tilted his head slightly and was silent for a moment.

"I can also detect the miko's energy, but it is as you said, scattered." His golden eyes met those of Seiryuu and Suzaku with a silent question,

"And I as well." rasped the dragon while the phoenix merely nodded. Sesshomaru stilled, his thin nostrils flaring as he took in the scents of the night. Damp trees and rotting wood, a family of squirrels, the sweet cloying scent of tree sap, and then...snow. This sharp clear odor of new fallen snow, in the summer night it stood out from all other natural scents, his pupils dilated as he took in the scent once more, to be sure.

'_If she left in the winter we would be unable to track her.' _He thought to himself. turning to face the others, he spoke.

"We must split our search to cover a wider area. Seiryuu-sama, please accompany my brother and myself." The dragon lord nodded his acquiescence and moved to that side of the clearing.

"I shall go with Suzaku and our kitsune friend here." Bishamon met Satoshi's gaze for affirmation which was returned immediately. Amaya silently checked her daggers and came to Kenta's side, not needing instruction from her lord. Kenta looked curiously at the neko female, he had thought her nothing more than Takeshi's sister and a maid, but every move she had made and more importantly the moves she _**hadn't **_made since their departure had told the wolf otherwise.

"Signal if a rally is needed." With that final command, Sesshomaru departed with Inuyasha and the dragon lord hot on his heels, the remaining parties split directions and made their own way into the brush as the search for the hanshin began in earnest.

* * *

"General, a report from the western scouts!" Kiraseiki waved the youkai in and gestured for him to continue. "A tracking party has come from the west sir, it is led by Sesshomaru himself."

"How many?"

"Seven youkai and one kami, sir. Three of the youkai are Tai." the bird youkai shook slightly as he said this, his general was not known to be kind to the bearer of ill news. The general was quiet for a moment and seemed to be calculating something.

"Miyako." He barked

"Hai" The dark miko stepped into the room like a ghost, all floating robes and empty eyes. The youkai messenger suppressed a shudder of disgust This ningen by his master's side was decidedly unnerving, she had no place there as far as he and the other youkai were concerned, but for whatever reason, the general kept her at his side, swiftly striking down any who openly opposed her presence.

"Has the house of the west been thoroughly contaminated?"

"Hai milord, none reside there who are unaffected."

"Hnn..." Turning back to the messenger he said, "Send out triple the number of guard, see to it the do not come any closer to our location."

"Hai, General, at once!"

"And seal the entrance after they depart." the bird youkai hesitated slightly at the request but brushed it aside in favor of deeply ingrained obedience, this was after all the taiyoukai of the western lands, any precaution was warranted.

After the departure of the bird, Kiraseiki looked over at the dark miko, who stood motionless in the entryway, this was unexpected, they had counted on the illness working more quickly than this.

"Worry not general," she said in hollow tones, "Should you be exposed, I am able to reverse the process." The wind youkai looked at her wondering if he would have to use his leverage over her should he need the assistance, deciding to leave that question for another time he stood and moved toward her.

"What of the hanshin?" he asked, " Has she calmed?"

A shake of the head. "No general, she remains in her restraints." Kiraseiki sighed, he was hoping she would calm enough to at least remove her from the wall, the things he had planned for her would be so much more fun if he could move her around. No matter, he would just improvise, and that, the thought with a smile, was something he excelled at.

* * *

Kenta caught the scent of unknown youkai on the wind and turned to warn Amaya when she leapt over him and sliced a lizard youkai to ribbons in a whirl of claws and fur. Kenta was struck speechless, a rare feat, he could have sworn it was Takeshi with him and not the ranger's small sister. Amaya looked up and met his eyes, her own glowing in the darkness and licked the blood from her claws, leaving them gleaming in the moonlight.

"Caution, Kenta-san," came her soft voice, "more are coming."

'_Well, so much for being chivalrous and protecting her,'_ Kenta grumbled internally, '_She's faster than Takeshi.' _ With a small snort Kenta smiled at her and lifted his chin, indicating the direction they should proceed, before they could move however, their assailants were upon them.

Kenta found himself locked in combat with two snake youkai, he could see Amaya moving like smoke through the other attackers, there were five in all and she seemed to be handling herself well. The wolf let out three short yips to alert the others there was trouble just before he felt the bite of a weapon on his arm and then another immediately following across his chest.

'_Stupid,'_ he berated himself, '_pay attention!' _He parried the next few blows effortlessly, then stumbled on his next block and found himself on one knee struggling to seep his opponent's blade away. Dimly his mind registered a tingling sensation accompanying the pain in his wounds, his reaction time was slowing down.

"Fucking snakes!" He cursed as he felt his legs get watery, he knew for sure they treated their blades with either poison or drugs, it didn't really matter right now which one, the effect on the wolf was devastating. As the light around him faded and his world became increasingly smaller, Kenta hoped fervently for aid to arrive swiftly, his last view was that of the small neko's back as she came to his aid.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha heard Kenta's signal and homed in on it's location, turning in mid run, they headed toward the place where they could now hear the sounds of battle emanating from with Seiryuu keeping pace easily. As they neared, they heard the sound of Amaya roar and hurried their steps, Sesshomaru knew it was rare for a cat youkai to ever roar unless facing a desperate situation.

The inu brothers burst through the foliage at the same moment as the rest of the youkai in the forest it seemed, there were several dozen enemies suddenly clashing in the small clearing. Sesshomaru took in the sight of Amaya savagely defending a fallen Kenta and leapt into the fray himself, blade flashing, he cut through the first two demons without even thinking. He was aware of Bishamon and the phoenix thinning out the crowd on the other side while the blue dragon crushed several bird youkai with a resounding shout.

Satoshi caught sight of Kenta's inert form and maneuvered himself to stand back to back with Amaya in his defense. Now that the tai were involved it was a short and violent skirmish, the followers of the wind youkai were felled swiftly and Sesshomaru turned to assess the damage.

Kenta lay motionless on his side, a panting neko stood above him licking her wounds as Satoshi bent to examine the wolf. Suzaku tore a strip from the bottom of his haori and began binding a wound on his thigh in a smooth and practiced manner, Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow in his direction eliciting a huff from the phoenix.

"Superficial." The bird bit out tersely.

"Hn..."

"I'll be fine, it's already healing." Sesshomaru smirked inwardly at Suzaku's discomfiture and noted that none of the others were wounded, turning to Satoshi he wordlessly waited for the kitsune's report.

"It's not poison," said the kit, "but he must return to the manor for medicine, this drug is slowing his heart." The dog lord looked to Amaya who was cleaning a gash on her forearm, she met his eyes and nodded once.

"I will see to it milord." Fluidly she lifted the large wolf and settled him over her shoulders, moving quickly toward the west, she disappeared so completely it was as though there was a hole in the night. Satoshi stared after them in bemused silence, thinking if he lived through this he would definitely be getting to know Takeshi's sister better, that was if the neko general didn't kill him first.

"Now we have a solid scent trail." Inuyasha looked up at Sesshomaru, the calm in his voice belied by the fire burning deep within the taiyoukai's golden eyes. "We will track the vermin to their hole." The younger inu studied his brother, thanking all the kami he was no longer his enemy, taking in his pristine form Inuyasha was struck by the sudden urge to laugh, sagely deciding to keep this to himself he thought,

'_How the hell does he keep so clean?'_ Attributing this sudden brevity to stress, Inuyasha followed the rest of the party along the trail of the soldiers, pushing to the side all worries for his mate, and the nagging tickle in the back of his throat that made him suppress a cough.

Presently, the youkai arrived at the concentration of both the odor of the soldiers and the clear scent of the hanshin, they stood concealed at the edge of the trees. In front of them was a pool with a waterfall cascading down from wooded heights, poorly concealed behind it was a cavern entrance which looked to have been hastily sealed by large stones. Cautiously, six pairs of eyes assessed the surroundings and settled in for a momentary strategy discussion.

* * *

Within the winding cave system, Kagome moaned and opened her eyes, her lids were still sticky from the paste but she could finally crack them open and take stock of her surroundings. Her head loudly protested the introduction of light to her sensitive eyes and she found it wasn't much use to open them in the first place, all she could make out were out of focus shapes and colors.

Kagome could not use her miko powers but she still had the innate ability to detect energy, cautiously she tested this and found she could feel the dark miko, and the wind youkai as well as a rather descent sized group of other youkai further away in the caves. When she closed her eyes again she was surprised to see a solid glowing wall of energy surrounding the chamber she was being held in. The aura emanating from the wind general was agitated and volatile, Kagome wondered with a stab of uneasiness what this spelled for her, considering his already violent actions.

Hope raised it's head tentatively in her chest, the only reason she could think for the general to be anxious was someone was coming for her, it was more than she had hoped for. Kagome felt tears pricking her eyes and burning their way out between her lashes to splash on the floor at her feet. She had though Shippo's death had dashed all possibility of someone finding her,

She didn't care that the ones coming to retrieve her were doing so either for their own gain such as her suitors who were certain to be involved in the rescue effort, or merely doing their duty, as Sesshomaru invariably was. Kagome had worked for the better part of three decades to be able to rely on and defend herself and here she was in the sengoku jidai again, helpless. It was almost funny, after all that work she was the bait yet again, the damsel in distress like in a fairy tale but the youkai of this time didn't know what the hell those were and it NEVER ended up the way it did in the stories.

If she was going to be honest with herself she hated fairy tales, the beautiful princess always got her prince and lived happily ever after, when in reality, the heroine got nothing but heartache and solitude. No one could experience such epic, out of the ordinary events and still relate to normal, everyday life. But then again the women in those stories always waited passively for their knights,

'_Not this damsel.' _She thought wryly, '_Come on Kagome, stop daydreaming and think!'_ She couldn't use her powers without being fried to a crisp, looking down she could just make out burns on her wrists from the shock she'd given herself earlier. She wracked her brain trying to come up with something to help her get out of this hole, Kagome found herself thinking back to the adventure's she'd had with Inuyasha and her friends, scanning over all the magical happenings that had helped them over the years.

For some reason her mind kept coming back to the night they were all captured by the false sage in Togenkyo, it had been a new moon and Inuyasha had been swept into the gourd to be turned into energy for the evil man. If it hadn't been for Tetsusaiga he would have been killed that night, as it was, she thought he had died and it was one of the first times she had felt loss so keenly.

'_Wait a minute...Tetsusaiga... How was Inuyasha able to call the sword to him?' _ It wasn't a youkai power for certain since he had already transformed to human, that meant he was connected with the sword without having to use his energy. Kagome's mind clamped down on that juicy morsel and gave it an experimental chew, if he was connected to Tetsusaiga without using his youki then it was possible she was connected to her own sword. With all the upheaval of the past weeks she had forgotten about the revelation of her sword's name as she was revealed to be hanshin.

Kagome took a moment to still her racing mind, she could still feel the aura's of her captors in relatively the same place they were when she awoke, taking a breath and sending a silent prayer to the Kami or whoever was listening, she let herself slip into light meditation. Kagome was able to thankfully block out all the residual pain that would have normally distracted her, the urgency of her situation changed her perspective without her having to address it directly.

Kagome let her inner self float up from her physical being, being careful not to let her reishi rise with her spirit, further and further she drifted in search of her blade. She resonated through the night, calling in her mind, in her soul, desperately wanting to be right, if they were looking for her, someone had to have found her sword, there was no way that clearing had escaped the notice of the keen noses of the youkai.

'_Arashi Megumi...' _She called silently, pouring all of her being into the cry, she could sense nothing but darkness, then her spirit experienced the sensation of swimming through...syrup? Suddenly she was unhindered and felt the familiar presence of Inuyasha, Satoshi and...Sesshomaru, she almost sobbed with relief, her wraith sped forward and had almost reached the group concealed in the forest when she heard her blade respond.

She stopped mere feet from Sesshomaru who was still unaware of her presence, they were discussing the means they would use to find her once in the cave system. The pulse of her blade had been small and quiet, the silver Inu not noticing it, she would have to do better than that. Kagome reached out and placed her invisible hands upon the hilt of her blade as it hung next to Bakusaiga and _**pushed.**_

'_Arashi Megumi!' _Her call was as strong as she could make it without actually giving rise to the energy within her, there was a split second where she felt her heart leap to her throat as no response came from her sword, then the blade sang out.

Sesshomaru gasped and his spine went ramrod straight as Kagome's blade pulsed suddenly and harshly, all eyes were on him as the sword continued to throb, stronger with each beat. The taiyoukai turned toward the cavern and the world stopped, he saw Kagome, her figure hovered not far from them, and she was looking straight at him.

Her lips moved without making a sound, he stared at her, golden eyes drinking in her ghostly form as her hands lifted in silent supplication, instinctively he reached out a clawed hand to grasp her own only to have them pass through her like smoke. Bishamon stood and came to the dog lord's side, staring at the apparition of his daughter, he watched the impulsive gesture of Sesshomaru as he reached out to her, and saw the pleading in her eyes as she looked only at the Silver Inu.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha watched as the vision of his friend seem to fade in and out in time with the pulsing of the sword she had left behind, she looked haggard and frightened. As if to confirm his fears, her face froze and her eyes if possible grew even wider, her figure stiffened and she opened her mouth in a silent scream. Seconds later she was gone as though she had never been there, wait that was wrong, they could sense her now, Suzaku clapped a hand on Bishamon's shoulder and said,

"There she is, loud and clear." He spoke truth, the three taiyoukai and the kami were now able to feel her aura clearly, as though whatever had been blocking their senses had just been destroyed. Seiryuu grumbled low in his throat,

"Come bird, we have some upstarts to discipline." His kaleidoscope eyes sang with command which the phoenix responded to gladly, he was eager to let out his frustration and these insurrectionist bastards would do nicely. Bishamon drew even with them as they advanced on the blocked entrance, stopping only briefly to touch Sesshomaru's arm and murmur

"I leave her to you, bring her back safe." the taiyoukai stood motionless, his eyes locked with those of the Heavenly General and he inclined his head.

"Inuyasha, Satoshi." he snapped, "We go to find the miko." And just like that the world began to move again, with a crash, the boulders blocking the entrance were flung aside and they entered the caverns that held Kagome. Bishamon headed toward the concentration of youki along with the other two tai, they would be taking out the main body of this rebel force. Sesshomaru moved in the direction of Kagome's aura as best he could, the cave system was a complex one and he used a combination of youki and scent to chose which direction to take.

* * *

Deep within the labyrinthine tunnels, Miyako felt her barrier shatter and her normally vacant features twisted in surprise and anger. Kiraseiki noticed at once and sat forward in wordless inquiry.

"My barrier..." said the dark miko, turning to look at the doorway, "how did she?" Miyako trailed off as Kiraseiki stood, his face a mask of fury.

"What did she do?" He demanded.

"She shattered my barrier without using her hanshin abilities, I don't understand it." Inarticulate with rage, the wind youkai pushed past her violently, sending her toppling over in his rush to get to the hanshin in the next room.

Kagome had all of three seconds to register someone was in the room with her before he was slammed into the wall at her back, she cried out more in surprise than pain and struggled to focus her eyes.

"You bitch!" the wind youkai screamed in her face, spittle flying, "You'll lead them right to us!" He drew back his arm and struck her solidly across the face, rocking her head back again into the wall behind her, this time it hurt. Kagome gasped and blinked stars from her vision, she could see this was quickly becoming serious, Kiraseiki was already unbalanced, if this rage didn't abate soon, she would be the one to pay the price.

She fought to control the panic welling up within her as the wind youkai left the room as abruptly as he had entered, she could hear him cursing in the other room and banging things about, she tensed as he came back into her chamber and advanced on her purposefully. Without any further screaming he reached up and began to unfasten her restraints from the wall, unhooking the bonds connected to her shackles, he was breathing heavily as he did so, his eyes wild and slightly unfocused.

"What are you doing?" she said timidly, causing him to fix a glare upon her that made her want to shrink into nothing.

"You're coming with me, we will go and conceal ourselves until the sickness has run it's course, then we will start again." Kagome started to struggle experimentally against him, the youkai grabbed her face and said, "You can be conscious or not, I don't care" She ceased to move and waited for him to remove the rest of her restraints, she could sense three very familiar youki moving closer to her and she began to try and reach out.

'_If I can give them something more to follow they'll get here faster.' _She thought to herself, '_I can handle a shock or two.' _ With that Kagome let go a small portion of her powers and cast out a shot of energy toward her rescuers, the answering shock from the shackles knocked the breath from her body momentarily. Kagome knew it was only a matter of time before either he captor or the shocks from her restraints rendered her unconscious, again she sent a blast of energy toward the approaching Inus and screamed at the shock she received.

Kiraseiki lifted her up by the shoulders and shook her, _**hard**_.

"Enough!" He roared at her.

"No!" she knew this would be the last pulse she could send, Kagome put every ounce of energy she could into it, and let fly. The restraints responded with a sustained punishment that ripped a mindless scream from her throat before plunging her back into oblivion.

* * *

Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Satoshi were making their way down the latest corridor, following the miko's aura, the taiyoukai could feel the fear that permeated her energy and it spurred him faster. the first pulse of energy she sent out made his flesh break out in goosebumps, all three of them felt it and gasped at the intensity but kept moving. Sesshomaru's eyes darkened with anger, something must be happening for her to suddenly broadcast in that way, any youkai even remotely close would have felt that, she was unconcerned with hiding which could only mean bad things.

The second wave of power made him stumble, this one was stronger and so full of pain and fear he almost lost control of his beast, Inuyasha let out a surprised grunt and then stiffened as the sound of Kagome's voice echoed around them. Her scent was stronger now and they could make out the sounds of a raised male voice, answered almost immediately but the shrill reply of the miko.

The third and final wave of energy she blasted outward was strong enough to stop them all in their tracks, and was accompanied by a bloodcurdling scream that died out almost as quickly as it had begun. This time her aura faded almost completely, a sure sign she had lost consciousness, with a snarl, Sesshomaru launched himself through the corridors, following her trail with murder in his eyes.

* * *

Kiraseiki moved as fast as he was able, he could hear the sounds of pursuit coming nearer, racing through the tunnels that lead to the rear of the cave system, he was aware of Miyako scrambling to keep up with him. He shifted the slight weight of the hanshin on his shoulder and pressed on frantically; there were guards at the rear exit, he had placed about fifteen of them there and they should provide him enough time to escape with the hanshin.

Reaching the exit, the wind general surprised his troops and they scrambled to their feet, nervous to have been caught slacking off.

"I have pursuers!" Kiraseiki shouted, "Stop them at all costs!"

"Sir!" came the resounding reply from the assembled youkai, eager to redeem themselves, they had no idea what was coming from the caverns, or that it would be their deaths. The wind youkai ran as fast as was possible and had just made it to the edge of the woods when he heard a tremendous crash behind him.

Whirling round he saw Sesshomaru and two other youkai break through the line of his guards and engage them in battle. The silver inu locked eyes with the wind youkai and Kiraseiki felt his blood run cold, those burning golden eyes then came to rest on the burden he carried on his shoulder. The hanshin chose this moment to awaken, letting out a pain filled whine as her head lifted, she turned her tear-stained, bloodied face toward the sounds of fighting and murmured a single word.

"Sesshomaru."

* * *

***A/N* Arashi Megumi translates to Storm of Grace or graceful storm. **


	19. A little death she says and sighs,

***A/N* thank you all so much for the reviews, it's good to know you're liking it so far. Disclaimer time: Don't own it, not getting money from it, it's just fun mmm-kay **

***Warning* There is blood and graphic descriptions of the actions causing said blood. If you're squeamish don't read it.**

**Last Time~**  
**Whirling round he saw Sesshomaru and two other youkai break through the line of his guards and engage them in battle. The silver inu locked eyes with the wind youkai and Kiraseiki felt his blood run cold, those burning golden eyes then came to rest on the burden he carried on his shoulder. The hanshin chose this moment to awaken, letting out a pain filled whine as her head lifted, she turned her tear-stained, bloodied face toward the sounds of fighting and murmured a single word.**

"**Sesshomaru."**

The sound of her tremulous voice, drifted across the clearing and entered Sesshomaru's sensitive ears, she sounded so weak and damaged it was all he could do to keep his wits about him. He let out a snarl as his golden eyes shifted to red and back again, he was aware of nothing save the tortured look in her eyes and the roar of his beast to take vengeance on the one who caused her harm.

Kiraseiki saw the inu youkai's rage and felt, for the first time since his banishment, a trickle of fear move along his spine. He would have to keep the hanshin with him if he was to survive this, adjusting his grip on the woman, he watched Sesshomaru warily. He knew better than to try and flee, this was a taiyoukai, he would be caught in an instant and pay the price for turning his back on such a powerful creature.

The two youkai circled one another, step for sliding step, eyes never straying from the other, this was the generals final stand and he knew it. If he did not succeed here all his plans would be for naught, jostling the hanshin slightly he maneuvered her slight weight into a more sturdy position to give his the most mobility as he waited for Sesshomaru to make his move. The hanshin he carried was slowly becoming more active and this was not something he wanted, it would hinder him greatly should she decide to resist.

"Don't move a muscle if you want to survive." He grated out, still keeping his attention on Sesshomaru, "I will not hesitate to knock you out again."

Kagome stilled for a moment, considering her options, she was in no shape to fight or even defend herself, salvation stood across the clearing from her in the shape of a very angry dog demon but he might have been on the other side of Japan. All it would take from this insane youkai that held her was a flick of the wrist, and even Sesshomaru wasn't _**that**_ fast. Kiraseiki returned his full attention to Sesshomaru, again waiting for the dog lord to make a move.

The Inu in question was weighing his options, the miko looked half dead so expecting her to be of use in this situation was off the table, the wind youkai held her over his shoulder in a death grip and it was too large a stretch of hope to think he'd somehow drop or relinquish his hold on her.

'_He knows she's his only chance at staying alive, he will use her as a shield.' _ Sesshomaru judged the distance between himself and the pair in front of him, should the kusotare decide to kill her, there would be no way he could get there in time to prevent it. He fought to keep his beast in check, this situation called for cold calculation, not heated rage, he knew without a doubt that if he lost control of his beast, the miko was as good as dead.

"Return the hanshin to her rightful place." His voice came out steady and calm as though he were discussing the weather over tea, it was a skill he had always possessed from childhood, perhaps he got it from his mother, she had always been able to mask her emotions while his father had been rather hot tempered.

"Her rightful place is where she is," sneered the wind youkai, "she will make a fine mate."

"You dare hold yourself equal with the Tai?" Sesshomaru snapped, "She is hanshin! None save a taiyoukai may offer himself as her mate!" The gall of this upstart fueled his burning anger, as they continued to circle one another, the distance between then grew smaller and Sesshomaru began again to contemplate running the bastard through with Tenseiga, the sword that cannot kill just for the satisfaction of watching the pain in his eyes. The wind general grinned at the dog lord and spoke,

"I will redefine what Tai is! Soon none will stand save me and I will rule the remnants of the youkai!" The expression on his face could only be described as demented, his gray eyes wide and the smile his mouth had twisted into looked decidedly gruesome.

"Insolent piece of trash!" Sesshomaru did not understand what the general meant by remnants of the youkai but he decided at this moment he didn't care, all that was left for him to do was kill the bastard and retrieve Kagome. The dog lord began to advance, Bakusaiga drawn and humming with power, he couldn't use any shock-wave attacks for fear of harming Kagome but he damn sure could slice the bastard holding her into ribbons until he couldn't grip anything ever again.

Kiraseiki tightened his grip on Kagome, causing her to cry out in pain, Sesshomaru growled in response, non even realizing his reaction and lunged in to land a blow on the wind youkai's hip. Kiraseiki, stumbled minutely before righting himself and regaining his balance, he slashed back at Sesshomaru, lunging in with Kagome in between himself and the taiyoukai. Sesshomaru was forced to cut short his intended attack again to avoid harming the miko, the inu instead reached out with his claws and sliced deeply into the muscle of Kiraseiki's arm, releasing his poison in the process.

Kagome felt the grip around her ribs lessen slightly and the muscles in that arm begin to tremble, twisting her head around she could see the green glow of Sesshomaru's poison as it began to slowly eat away at her captor's body. She could hear his harsh breathing as he struggled to keep her on his shoulder and still defend against Sesshomaru's attacks. Kiraseiki knew he was in some serious trouble, hostage or not, he was going to die if he kept the hanshin with him, he had to get rid of her as a burden long enough for him to deal some damage to Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha fought back to back with Satoshi, weaving in and out of the youkai guards expertly, the two of them had trained together for so long they were able to operate as a single unit without having to speak. It was a wonderful symmetry and allowed Inuyasha to be aware of things happening outside of their own skirmish, he caught glimpses of his brother flashing in and out as he battled with Kagome's captor; the cowardly bastard was using her as a shield as he fought against the taiyoukai.

Kiraseiki had reached a critical point, each time her moved to strike the dog lord, he was rewarded with another wound that further hindered his ability to fight, if he didn't drop the hanshin, he was done for. He decided his best bet would be to make a show of it and divert Sesshomaru's attention for a split second while she fell, so he could ease in with a killing blow. the best way to do that was to cause the hanshin pain, he had seen each time the onna moved, those golden eyes followed the movements she made instantly.

Sesshomaru saw something change in the eyes of his opponent, it was subtle and he almost missed it, but the shift was one easily recognizable to the taiyoukai.

'_He is desperate.' _Sesshomaru thought to himself, he knew this was the time to be on his guard more than any other, since desperate creatures were capable of unexpected things. The silver inu moved in, ready to parry or dodge at any moment as he waited for the wind youkai to make his move, he didn't have to wait long, Kiraseiki gave a great yell and hurled Kagome toward Sesshomaru, sending her flying to the right of the tai. He followed her flight with his preternatural gaze as she let out a soft cry that sharpened into a shriek as she hit the ground, from the corner of his eye he saw the wind youkai move in for the kill, thinking him distracted.

"Baka!" Sesshomaru said, and moving between the miko and the youkai, calmly ran him through. Kiraseiki howled in pain and sagged, all his body weight pressing down on Bakusaiga as the blade passed through his gut, lungs and finally spinal cord, rendering his legs useless.

"Heh..." commented Kiraseiki, somewhat dazedly, as though he wasn't quite sure what this thing in his belly was. "It's too late you know, you're all dead anyway." His tone was conversational and blood flecked his lips as he spoke, Sesshomaru said nothing, simply stared into the vermin's eyes for a moment and then, while gripping his prey by the throat, pulled Bakusaiga free of the filthy flesh. The dog lord released Kiraseiki, who dropped like a pile of bones to the ground and then turned to inspect the miko, she had fallen limply at first but seemed to be regaining her bearings.

Kagome lay on the hard earth several meters away from the dying wind general, she could hear the sound of battle dimming further away as Inuyasha and Satoshi disposed of the last of the guards. Her vision was still not the best, having been unable to open her eyes for so long, she could still only make out shapes and vague colors. Kagome looked over at the tall blur of white she knew to be Sesshomaru and blinked a few times and sat up, wincing at the flare of pain that lanced across her ribs.

'_Well those are broken.'_

She gingerly brought her hand to her face and prodded the tender swollen and split skin, she knew she looked like hell and probably shouldn't move a muscle, but her exhilaration at being rescued was too strong to suppress, she had to move. Placing her hands on the ground in front of her, she rose up on he hands and knees, pushed herself upright into a seated position, hands shaking, she pushed her hair out of her face and looked up at the approaching taiyoukai.

"Kagome!" She leaned around Sesshomaru to see Inuyasha and Satoshi making their way over to her as well, she smiled and took a breath. Gathering her feet under her, Kagome forced herself to her feet, shaking off a wave of vertigo as she did so and ignoring the shooting pain in her ribs. She took a few steps toward Sesshomaru and then pain, hot and blinding, her mouth was filled with a sharp metallic taste and she suddenly couldn't breathe.

"Kagome!" Her name was this time called in a panicked tone, the sound of rushing feet filled her ears as she collapsed to her knees.

'_Inuyasha!' _She couldn't speak. '_Sesshomaru!' _No sound came from her mouth as her lips worked furiously to speak, she could feel warm wetness flow over her chin and down the front of her chest.

Sesshomaru saw the miko give herself a cursory check and begin the process of rising from the ground. He composed himself and strode toward her, his brother and Satoshi were also coming, having disposed of the guard squad, he heard Inuyasha call out to her, he relief in his voice clear. Sesshomaru could hear the death throes of the wind youkai behind him and shut the door on the part of himself that wanted to rip his entrails out and create a nice piece of art. Then his sharp Inu hearing picked up another sound, the sound of something swift and deadly hurtling through the air, he turned round to deflect it only to have it whiz past his ear.

'_I was not the target!'_ He thought.

Sesshomaru whirled back and watched in horror as the dagger lodged itself squarely in Kagome's slender throat, he eyes went wide with surprise and pain. He saw her tiny hands flutter over the hilt of the blade in her neck, they looked so fragile, like moths approaching the flame. He could hear his brother call her name again, sounding absolutely frantic, the miko dropped to her knees, her eyes unfocused and searching, it suddenly struck him as so very _**wrong.**_

Sesshomaru moved forward and caught her by the arms, wordlessly meeting her eyes and absorbing the panic and confusion there. There was the sound of blade meeting flesh repeatedly behind him and the taiyoukai knew the wind general was undoubtedly dead at the hand of his brother.

The taiyoukai stared at the miko in front of him, her verdant eyes were wide and searching, confusion and fear filled them as she looked into Sesshomaru's amber gaze. Crimson blood flowed freely from the wound in her neck at such a pace, he knew she would be dead from blood loss in a matter of minutes. Her skin was whiter than he thought possible and her lips moved as though she were trying to speak to him, the muscles in the throat contracted as she tried to force sound out around the blade.

Slowly, Sesshomaru lowered the miko to the ground, supporting her upper body so she leaned back on his forearm, he was at a complete loss, his failure struck him hard. Vaguely aware of Inuyasha skidding to a stop on the other side of the miko and falling to his knees, he reached out and stilled the younger inu's hand as it extended toward the dagger.

"What the hell are you stopping me for?" Inuyasha cried, "If we take it out and seal the wound we can..."

"No." Satoshi spoke quietly from his place behind Sesshomaru, "If you take that out she will only die faster and more painfully." His voice held the calm certainty of a seasoned warrior as well as the strained colors of one who was struck hard by the sight in front of him.

"But..." Sesshomaru released his brother's wrist only to have his own caught by the miko in her small, blood streaked hand. Surprised, he looked down at her,eyes that were slightly unfocused, flicked from his face to Inuyasha's, the blade in her throat moved slightly as she tried again to speak, her muscles trembling violently as she began to go into deep shock. Inuyasha let out a strained sound somewhere between a sob and a growl, and looked up at his brother across the body of his dying friend.

"Use the sword," he choked out, "Save her, come on!" Sesshomaru looked back into those eyes so like his own and that of their father, and let out his breath.

"I cannot bring someone back from the dead unless they are dead, brother." Silence rang out heavy and thick as Inuyasha realized he would have to watch Kagome die. The taiyoukai looked down at the tiny onna who still held his wrist in a punishing grip, a small furrow had appeared between her brows and she looked at him with an emotion he could not place. Her lips moved again this time forcing air around the blade causing a soft whispering sound, he watched he lips form whatever words she so desperately wanted to say to him.

As he watched her repeat the same thing over and over again with that pained look in her eyes it suddenly dawned on him she looked apologetic, sharply he watched the shape her lips formed once again and his eyes widened in shock.

'_Gomen' _

She was apologizing to him.

He had failed to keep her from harm and failed to save her life, he had been sloppy and not killed his opponent in favor of turning his attention to her and _**she **_was apologizing to _**him**_. He frowned and shook his head slightly as if to say, not needed, Kagome gripped his wrist tighter and shook it somewhat, repeating herself again. Inuyasha caught the tail end of her effort to communicate and voiced his realization, eloquently as usual.

"Fuck." he swore, rocking back on his heels, "Did she just say she was sorry?" The former hanyou's face twisted and his fists clenched, a brittle laugh escaped him, "She hasn't changed a bit." His golden eyes fixed on the ground and stayed there, dark and hooded with guilt and frustration, Sesshomaru never looked away from the miko as she drew labored breaths that became more and more shallow.

The pressure she was exerting on his wrist was also diminishing as she lost her battle for air around the blade. Sesshomaru kept his face carefully impassive as he watched the life drain from Kagome, something twisted in his gut, something sharp and yet blunt all at once. The taiyoukai had never experienced anything quite like it, he knew he would be able to fix this in a moment, Tenseiga would do it's duty and return the life to her fragile form, yet there was something within that did not want her to die.

Her suffering tore at him, the harsh sounds of her gasping for air with less and less strength bored deep within his psyche and didn't let go. His golden eyes stayed fixed upon her own as they began to lose their focus and shine, the green so dark now they looked almost black, her hand slid limply from his wrist and he stifled the urge to grasp it, instead watching as it slid down her side to the dirt beneath her body. Her breathing became so faint that even he had to strain to hear it and then it stopped, there was a pause that seemed to stretch on for an age and then finally she exhaled her last, rattling breath.

The clearing was still.

None of them breathed, waiting to see if this was indeed the end of her suffering, Sesshomaru lowered her now empty shell to the ground, her crimson life-blood illuminated in the moonlight, provided a stark contrast with her ebon hair and ashen skin. With the hand just recently released by her clutching grip, Sesshomaru reached up and took hold of the dagger lodged in her slender throat, he drew it out smoothly and dropped it unceremoniously beside her in the dirt. His hand closed convulsively on her back before he released her and stood slowly unsheathing Tenseiga, Inuyasha and Satoshi kept their silence, watching him as he gazed down at her inert form, waiting to see the denizens of the underworld come to take her soul.

There was a moment in which the taiyoukai tensed, he could not see the hell-bound imps, Tenseiga was silent,

'_Why do they not come?' _He wondered.

He had possessed the sword for three centuries and had only used it in this manner twice, the third time he attempted to use it he had found there were things he did not know about the workings of the sword. A thrill of unease crept down his spine, what if he could not revive her? These thoughts disturbed him, not only had he failed his duty to keep her safe, now there was the possibility he would not be able to bring her back.

Inuyasha watched his brother lower Kagome to the ground, if he didn't know any better he would say it was almost tender, but this was his brother the ice prince he was talking about. Sesshomaru drew Tenseiga and stood utterly still, staring down at the miko, Inuyasha followed his gaze and was immediately sorry, she looked terrible, he remembered when they traveled together having dreams from time to time that she was dead, torn to pieces.

She had never looked this gruesome, even in his nightmares.

Her skin held a pallor so washed out she looked as though she were made of ash, the skin beneath her eyes was hollow and dark, made to seem even darker due to the shadows cast by the thick lashes. There was blood covering almost every inch of exposed skin below her mouth, it was obscene to see it all, rivulets of it snaked their way along her jawline, making a muddy mess of the dirt beneath her. Inuyasha reached out with a tentative hand and wiped at a spot which had come to rest just next to her eye, it was already beginning to dry and all he succeeded in doing was smearing it.

A small sound brought his attention back to Sesshomaru, who was standing over the two of them looking at Tenseiga as though it had done something irritating.

"Move." That single word spoke volumes, it was the first he had uttered since the blade had silenced Kagome and it was full of strain. Inuyasha looked sharply at his face while he shifted away from her body, there was anger and frustration there underlined by a tinge of guilt, which was to be expected but there was something else underneath it all that made Inuyasha's eyes go wide.

Pain.

His brother was actually feeling pain at Kagome's death, before he had time to investigate this thought, he saw the taiyoukai's eyes settle on a very specific spot. Sesshomaru raised his blade and gave a swipe through the air just inches above Kagome's still form, for a breathless moment, the three of them stared at the bloody figure on the ground as it stubbornly refused to move.

Sesshomaru's throat constricted for the barest of instants as the undead imps turned to smoke and faded, still the miko did not move. All at once the tension released as Kagome's back bowed upward and she spasmed a huge gasp, immediately, her body collapsed back to the dirt, shaking and shuddering as she drew deep sobbing gulps of precious air. Coughing heavily as she caught her breath, Kagome opened her eyes and for the first time in days, she could see her surroundings clearly.

The first thing she saw was the worried face of Inuyasha as he bent over her to help her into a seated position, she was struck by how different he looked and how much alike he and his brother were. She looked up at the two youkai standing a small distance away from her, Satoshi was looking at her as if he was about to be sick with relief, while Sesshomaru was decidedly not looking her direction as he sheathed his sword.

Kagome's breathing leveled out to a semblance of normalcy and she moved to rise from the ground as she realized she was sitting in a pool of her own congealing blood, a lurch of nausea sped through her as she looked down at herself.

'_Kami, I'm drenched!' _She thought to herself, '_I'm sure I smell just dandy too' _ She was still uncertain of what had just happened, raising a hand to her now unblemished neck, Kagome frowned slightly and shot a searching look at Inuyasha. The unsettled emotion in the dog demon's eyes told her a good deal, he had a haunted look to him that told her he had just witnessed something very unpleasant.

"Inuyasha...?" Her voice came out wispy and frail, startled she cleared her throat and tried again. "What happened?" she asked, although she was pretty sure she knew, her tired brain had stuttered, but was now working more smoothly, providing her with temporarily forgotten details. The images and sensations were jumbled as they returned to her in no particular order, but she was beginning to get the gist.

"Kagome you-" Inuyasha stopped speaking and seemed to steel himself, "You died." he finished quietly. She looked from his amber eyes to the pale gold of Sesshomaru, who had decided to look back at her this time. Kagome realized at that moment the only reason she was alive was standing right in front of her, she could feel her face getting warm and she closed her eyes briefly, looking down at her lap, willing her twisting fingers still, she spoke.

"Arigatou Sesshomaru -sama, I -"

"We must go Miko." He cut her off and turned his back to her. Blinking back sudden and unexplainable tears, Kagome moved to stand only have her knees buckle as soon as she put weight on them. Inuyasha caught her at once, steadying her as he turned and crouched down, presenting his back to her, he cast a twinkling glance over his shoulder at her and winked.

"Just like old times right?" Buoyed by his words and unspoken support, Kagome gave him a tremulous smile and allowed herself to collapse onto his broad back. He moved his mass of white hair away from her face and took off, following Sesshomaru and Satoshi as they sped west through the forest, toward the manor.

* * *

Upon their return to the manor, the three youkai were met with the overwhelming scent of sickness and a deep foreboding that was not assuaged as not a soul emerged to greet them. Satoshi immediately moved forward to investigate, not needing instruction from Sesshomaru, as the pale kitsune disappeared into the gloom of the unlit hallway, Inuyasha looked up at his brother worriedly.

"You don't think..." His voice trailed off, hesitant to voice his worst fears.

"Go brother," Sesshomaru said, "see to your mate." Inuyasha nodded once and gently maneuvered the unconscious Kagome off his back, as he went to lower her to the ground, his brother stepped in and wordlessly took her from him. Inuyasha was surprised but wasted no time in relinquishing his hold on her and dashing off to find Kikyo, Sesshomaru found himself alone in the silent corridor, momentarily at a loss.

Neither Rin nor Jaken had slept upon their resurrections, but then again, Jaken was youkai, and Rin had not endured such extreme blood loss as the miko, he was certain of one thing though, she needed to wake, and it should be in familiar surroundings and definitely**_ not_** in his arms. The taiyoukai moved silently through the corridors, it was unnerving to not see or hear a soul as he made his way to the miko's chambers, there would be no one to fetch water and a cloth for her to cleanse the blood from her skin.

Kagome woke to the sound of rustling silk, opening her eyes she was met with the unlikely sight of Sesshomaru himself standing on the other side of the room with a cloth and basin in his lordly hands. Blinking to ensure she wasn't still dreaming, she looked up at him questioningly, he froze momentarily, then approached her and set the basin and cloth next to her on the floor.

"Miko, I must speak with you." His tone was flat and carefully neutral, nothing in his voice betrayed the roiling emotions within him, his anger at his own failure to protect her, his confusion over the pain he felt as he watched the life drain from her frail body and lastly the profound relief he felt that she was sitting up looking at him with an expression that was just simply...Kagome.

Kaogme silently wet the cloth and began to clean her hands of the dried coppery blood stains, she waited patiently for Sesshomaru to begin speaking, fatigue weighed heavily upon her and she did not have the energy to play guessing games. The taiyoukai, for his part was relieved that for once she did not bombard him with questions, this was delicate enough a subject, his own inner tumult not withstanding.

"I would speak to you of your upcoming choice of mate." He hesitated, still unsure of what exactly he wanted to say, realizing belatedly this was an ill timed effort, he cursed inwardly at his impetuousness. Kagome stopped her scrubbing, ignoring the massive amount of blood that continued to come off of her, and looked squarely at the taiyoukai.

"I would ask, please Sesshomaru-sama, that you not." Her emerald eyes were refreshingly clear and seemed infused with a newly emerged determination and urgency. "There are other things more pressing right now, where is Amaya?"

"She was wounded during your retrieval and is in the infirmary i would imagine." His aloof demeanor slid smoothly back into place and Kagome was glad of it. For a moment there she though he looked, uncertain, it was not an expression she cared to see on his face, it was too revealing for the taiyoukai who obviously preferred keeping his emotions unseen.

Secretly grateful for the change in subject, the dog lord held up a hand at Kagome's worried look, "It was not a severe wound, I imagine she will recover shortly."

Kagome frowned in thought, dearly wanting to go and check on her maid and companion but knowing she must tell Sesshomaru of the illness that threatened all youkai. "I know what the prophecy was referring to." she said softly.

Sessomaru's eyes locked with her own, he did not exclaim out loud as Inuyasha would have done and for this she was grateful. "It is a sickness spread among you all," she started, "It's infused with human attributes so your healers will have no defense against it." His golden eyes darkened in anger,

"On his own kind..." He snarled, Kagome reached out and almost touched his arm, then thought better of it.

''_Am I trying to lose my hand?' _she thought. Aloud she said, "On his own son." this stopped Sesshomaru cold, again glad he was a demon of few words, Kagome let him stew for only a second before she began speaking.

"I can help Tatsuki get rid of the fever, as soon as I'm cleaned up I'll go." She resumed her scrubbing, knowing a full bath would do wonders but it would also put her right to sleep, and she didn't have the luxury at the moment.

Sesshomaru rose and went to the door of her chamber, turning back he looked at her expectantly, "We must go with all haste miko." he said somberly, "I do not know if Tatsuki is still on her feet, the smell of death hangs heavy in that direction." Kagome abandoned her efforts to look presentable at once and stood carefully, she felt woozy and out of sorts still but it was nothing compared to what the infected youkai must be going through.

"Then lets go." she replied, "Take me to the ones who got sick first."

Sesshomaru nodded and strode down the twisting corridors of his home, Kagome close on his heels, they moved with a keen sense of urgency toward the infirmary from which no sound emanated.

***A/N* Kusotare means bastard.**  
**REVIEW! Please? The author is hungry...will write for feedback.**


	20. Is Worth A Thousand Waking Lives

***A/N* Watashi no musume = My daughter. **  
**thank you sooooo very much for the reviews, I have been well fed and am still enjoying the sugar cookies. :-) Sorry for the delay, had a bit of writers block lately. Now to ride the sugar high through this chapter.

* * *

  
**

Kagome trailed a few steps behind Sesshomaru lost in thought, she was about to walk into a room of dying youkai and there was no one else who could effect the change she could, the enormity of the situation seemed to be pressing down on her. Self consciously, she brought her hands together at her waist, a muted jangling sound reminded her of the restraints still on her wrists, curious, she inspected them only to find the burn marks still present there.

'_I guess the sword only heals the life ending wound then?'_ she thought dryly, not that she was complaining, but it would have been nice to be healed and refreshed before this undertaking ahead of them.

"Uh...Sesshomaru?"

"Hn"

He didn't slow or break his stride in any way, looking up, Kagome was treated to yet another view of the back of his head.

'_Prickly this evening are we?' _she thought meanly, hissing softly as the shackles settled over her burns, Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks, smoothly he pivoted and was in front of her in an instant. Kagome stared up into his guarded eyes, wondering why he had stopped,

'_Shit, can he read minds now?' _she thought in a moment of panic.

"What is it Miko?" His attention on her was suddenly intense, not frightening, she realized, but definitely intense. She suddenly forgot everything she had been thinking of and felt herself flush, acutely aware of the trouble and embarrassment she had caused him over the past days, he must be livid with her. Lost in her worries and doubts, she didn't even see him move, Kagome hissed again as the shackles slid back up her arms, while her hands were caught in his strong fingers.

"What are these?" He said quietly, he could feel an aura emanating from the metal, but could not identify it.

"They're um..." She stuttered, "The dark miko put them on me, they suppress my powers."

His fingers ghosted over the damaged skin on the inside of her wrist, she was surprised at the lack of pain, the delicate scabs that had formed on the burns, having been knocked loose by the shackles, looked worse than they actually felt. A minuscule frown slid across his features as he surveyed the seared skin, he looked again at her face, to judge the pain in her expression, seeing very little, he allowed himself to relax slightly.

"I would say this was more than simple suppression." He said, again studying her wrists in the dim light of the corridor.

"Ah, well, it did hurt like hell when they shocked me, but no real harm done." Her voice was falsely cheerful and he knew it, he could smell her unease, the odor of a being in pain permeated her scent, and he looked at her doubtfully.

"Come, Tatsuki will dress those when we get there." Sesshomaru released her and resumed their previous pace toward the infirmary, Kagome hesitated for a moment still surprised at the extreme gentleness the taiyoukai had just displayed. She hurried her steps, wincing silently when her broken ribs announced their presence, the dull ache in her ribcage intensifying with her movement. As they neared the infirmary, the sound of footfalls echoed from another adjacent corridor and they stopped to see who was moving about.

Out of the gloom came the tanned face of Suzaku, normally infused with energy and quite animated, now he looked haggard and pale, turning his tired gaze toward Kagome, he gave a small smirk in her direction, then allowed his eyes to drift shut with a sigh.

"You are safe then, Miko-chan" he said with quite a lot less bluster than normal, Kagome had to admit even through her irritation at his familiar way of referring to her, he seemed genuinely relieved to see her alive. Seiryuu loomed out of the darkness, his eyes and skin shimmering through the battle grime that covered him, he looked to Sesshomaru in wordless communication and seemed about to ask something when Bishamon caught up with them.

"Watashi no musume!" He exclaimed, leaving no opportunity for the dragon lord to speak, the Heavenly General rushed forward and enfolded Kagome in a firm embrace. She let out a small squeak of pain as he applied pressure to her still sore ribs and he immediately lessened his grip, looking over her with concern in his eyes.

"You are injured?" He questioned.

Still unsettled by this sudden display of affection from her unfamiliar father, Kagome blinked at him a moment as she struggled to form a reply.

"She is injured Bishamon-sama, but well." The direct concise reply from Sesshomaru saved Kagome from conjuring up something appropriate to say, she had just died not too long ago and it seemed it was affecting her ability to know what to say in any situation. Grateful, she shot a quick glance at her rescuer and found him looking down at her through hooded eyes, as though he was not certain she was well but knew that now was not the time for debate, they had youkai to save.

Kagome dropped her eyes, feeling guilty about her utter lack of focus, this could be the end of all youkai and here she was trying to figure out how to talk to her absentee father, she almost giggled at the thought, but assumed that would be very ill- advised .

"She has need of your or Kumari-sama's expertise." He continued.

"Our expertise?" the kami replied, "In what area?"

Kagome was confused, she thought he was sparing her having to interact with her father, but evidently he had other things in mind.

"Removal of soul bindings." Sesshomaru replied without batting an eyelash. four pairs of eyes met his statement with reactions ranging from disbelief to shock, the miko simply looked confused.

Bishamon's face became thunderous, "Who has _**dared**_..." his voice cut off in sudden suppression of his anger, causing his aura to swell mightily.

"The dark miko the enemy employed placed it on her." Sesshomaru's voice remained neutral and flat, like the surface of a calm lake.

'_How the hell does he __**do**_ _that?' _Kagome thought incredulously, '_I know he's not that calm right now, __**I**_ _can smell it for kami's sake.' _

But as she watched the effects of his demeanor on the other tai and her father, she was struck by how astute an approach this was. Sesshomaru was breaking bad news to a volatile audience and controlling them utterly by the subtleties of his voice and body language, it was masterful, and she couldn't believe this was the first time she'd noticed it.

"Wait a minute!" she exclaimed. "What do you mean by soul bindings? I thought these just put a barrier on my abilities."

"Indeed they do child," said Bishamon wearily, "this causes any power you release to rebound back into your very soul." His eyes were troubled as he looked at her, Kagome found it refreshing to not have to fight for an explanation, for once, then something occurred to her that didn't make any sense.

"But how was I able to find you all outside the cavern?" She protested.

"It does not bind your soul Miko, it causes your soul pain to release your powers, it has been know to cause death of the one shackled in this manner." Sesshomaru's velvet tones fell upon her back and she turned to look at him, his mask was firmly in place and his voice even and controlled, nothing about his outward appearance denoted anything but a frigid calm.

**_But his eyes._**

Fire burned and flickered in his golden eyes, the storm that raged within him shone through for one moment and Kagome felt as though she'd been seared. He was angry, no, upset about the possibility of her death? He was concerned for her? As quickly as it appeared, the flames died down and were replaced with a mask of ice.

"You could have been severely injured if not killed by those blasts of energy you sent out in the caverns." He was still looking at her in a calm and detached manner as though his youki wasn't roiling so. Kagome looked back at her father,

"Can you remove them?" She asked, hating that her voice sounded so breathless and on the verge of panic. Bishamon clasped her hands, causing her to wince as the shackles again tore open the burns on her wrists, she found herself pinned by the greenest eyes she'd ever seen, they held the most sincere expression she could remember seeing on a person's face.

"Kumari and I will remove them, Come." He ushered Kagome the rest of the way to the infirmary without another word of discussion, she felt strangely comforted by his urgency to assuage her fears and discomfort. It was the first fatherly thing she had witnessed him do since she had known of his existence. The three tai followed silently into the large room and were all brought up short by the sight that greeted their eyes.

Every available horizontal surface was covered by youkai, the air was heavy and hushed, those on the bedrolls were in varied stages of the illness, a few figures completely covered in white sheets, dotted the group. Sesshomaru saw a number of corpses that had yet to be covered, his eyes sought out his healer and upon finding her, was at her side at once. Tatsuki was near delirious with fever as was Jaken, who followed at her heels with a basket of supplies, Sesshomaru looked down at Jaken and motioned the kappa to sit, the fever burning bright in the little toad's eyes had sapped him of so much energy, his vassel didn't even grovel as he was wont to do.

Kumari materialized at his elbow and reached out to support Tatsuki even as she began to collapse, the she-wolf was panting and shaking, her eyes taking a moment to focus on Sesshomaru.

"I'm sorry milord," she said "I don't know what else to do," The healer's voice cracked and died away, her speech replaced by the sounds of her labored breathing.

"Worry not, we know what needs to be done." Kumari soothed, placing a hand on Tatsuki's brow, her skin glowed briefly and the wolf youkai fell into a deep sleep, reaching over the kami did the same for Jaken.

When both patients were resting comfortably, Kumari raised strained eyes to meet the dog lord's own, she looked tired and almost haunted,

"I've been putting them to sleep so they don't suffer in the end." She said quietly, "We have done all we can for all those who came, but they are dying." Sesshomaru looked at her, then looked around himself, he seemed to be bordering on shock, inside he was reeling,

'_So many so quickly!' _His beleaguered mind fought to comprehend fully what he was seeing. The smell of sickness and death had almost driven him out of the room, so strong was his beast's reaction to it, the sight accompanying the smell did nothing to calm it. Sesshomaru was, for the first time in his long memory, absolutely horrified.

He had seen many atrocities in his life, wars, famine, torture, nothing could compare to this in scope or sheer depravity, killing indiscriminately in this manner was appalling, even to him, the killing perfection, as they said. Not that he was innocent by any means, he ruled the battlefield when he graced it with his presence, he specialized in knowing his enemy so well that he was never surprised by their actions. He prided himself on the fear his very name inspired in the foes he met, however, he knew there was no honor in a massacre such as this.

'_He would do this to his own people, his own son.' _The thought reverberated within him, Sesshomaru could not fathom finding satisfaction in killing even the peasants of his enemy, there was no gain to be had in such viciousness, there was also nothing to be gained by dwelling on the motives of the cruel, and now very dead general. Marshaling his thoughts, he looked up at Kumari and said,

"I believe the mi...Kagome is in need of your assistance." At once, a sharp light entered the goddess's eyes, her spine straightened and she lost some of the desperate look.

"Is she injured?"

"Not severely," He replied, "However the dark miko, where she was held, fitted her with a pair of soul bindings." A sibilant hiss escaped her mouth and her eyes became hard as diamonds, Sesshomaru found himself appreciative the youkai and kami had formed a pact all those eons ago, Kumari would be a formidable opponent.

"Insolent, vulgar ningen!" She growled, moving across the room with purpose, leaving Sesshomaru alone with his thoughts.

The taiyoukai rose and began a slow circuit of the room, there were many faces he recognized and many he did not, they all seemed to blend together in his psyche, becoming one overlarge visage of suffering and futility. It was too late for some of them, he finished his pacing and came to a stop near the two kami and Kagome, she was supported between them and they were speaking to her in hushed tones, she seemed nervous, but, he supposed, that was to be expected, there was a large burden riding on her slim shoulders.

A bright light flared in the room, temporarily blinding him, growling low, he blinked until his vision began to return, Kagome was slumped in the arms of her father, eyes rolled back as Kumari held the newly removed shackles with her fingertips as though they were filthy. She folded them up in a cloth and secured it with a no nonsense tie, then looked at Sesshomaru,

"These must be purified and destroyed later, I will see to it." The silver Inu inclined his head and turned his attention back to the swooning miko, she was rapidly coming back to her senses, though she seemed a bit out of breath, as she lifted her wrists up for inspection she let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you O-Otou-sama" she said hesitantly, looking up at Bishamon with uncertain eyes, the kami smiled warmly and pressed his brow to hers.

"You are most welcome daughter." he replied. Helping her to her feet, he said, "Do you know how you are going to go about healing?"

"I-" hesitating for a moment, she seemed to be considering something, "I will have to slip into rapport with the patient before I can know what to do." she said more confidently than she felt.

"Come then," said Kumari, having returned from stashing the shackles, "Let us start with those who have been ill longest." Kagome stood and followed her through the rows of cots, she was aware of Sesshomaru and Bishamon following quietly, she was eager to start, anything to assuage the suffering that filled the air. The water goddess came to a stop in front of her and Kagome peered around her form to see who was the most in need.

Her heart dropped.

There was Kikyo, lying still as marble upon the small bedroll, her skin was ashen save for two spots of color high on her cheeks, she breathed shallowly and her skin was covered in a thin sheen of perspiration. Inuyasha sat on the opposite side from Kagome, his face drawn and tense, he looked at her with bloodshot amber eyes, his own face was flushed slightly and Kagome sharpened her gaze.

'_He's sick too?'_ she wondered. Kagome forced herself to turn her focus back to Kikyo, she knelt down at the former miko's side and settled her body into meditation pose, she willed her heart to slow and the butterflies in her stomach to stop. Feeling her pain and worries recede into the background, Kagome quickly detected Kikyo's soul energy, to her mind's eye it was a roiling, chaotic mess.

She could see Kikyo's youki, bunched in a tight ball beneath her sternum, it was surrounded by the energy of the illness, she could see the malignant tendrils battering Kikyo's essence relentlessly. The illness looked, to her inner eye, to be a dusky red color mainly, yet every so often a white tendril or one of crimson would appear.

'_I suppose it's the two energies not mixing well' _she thought. Without wasting any more time, Kagome reached forward with her incorporeal hands and caught hold of a tendril, to her surprise, it stopped moving. The carmine tendril writhed in her spirit hands but was not difficult to hold, Kagome pulled it away and brought with it some of the white entwined tendrils with it, releasing the one she held with one hand, she reached out and grasped a white energy cord to separate them.

A shock flowed into her own aura causing her to drop the white tendril swiftly, her entire aura tingled and snapped.

'_I guess that's the youki part of it then.'_ she thought. It came as no surprise to her, the youki rejecting her in this way, she was after all ningen and kami, the only ningen who held any sway over youki were dark mikos and kami, well, that was like oil and water. Kagome continued to pull the red strand towards herself, every so often pushing the white youki back, reminiscent of carding wool, once she had succeeded in separating the crimson mass, she stopped.

'_Now what?' _she thought belatedly, realizing now that it was in her control, she had no idea what to do with it. All at once, a new feeling overwhelmed her senses and she suddenly _**knew**_. Kagome steadied herself for a moment and then began to pull the writhing mass of energy in towards her chest, when it came in contact with her aura, here was a brilliant glow to her inner eye, for a moment she felt a sharp pang of misconception, as the two resisted one another, then with a smooth rush, her aura opened and utterly consumed the dark miko's energy.

Kagome opened her eyes with a small gasp at the sensation of the illness sliding through her very soul, and blinked up at the very concerned faces of two inu youkai. Flanking them were the somewhat less concerned Kumari and Biashamon, who looked, if anything, anxious to start doing something rather than standing about.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha said glancing over at his mate, "are you alright?" She considered her response before answering, she felt fine but there was the small matter of her position flat on the floor that did not reflect this at all.

"Yes Inuyasha, I'm OK." she replied, then looked at Sesshomaru a small frown marred his otherwise smooth face, she threw a timid smile in his direction and said, "I was able to remove the dark miko's energy from her, all that remains is the youki portion of the disease." The frown on Sesshomaru's face disappeared, this was familiar territory, part of the endless grueling lessons insisted upon by his mother during his youth had been youki healing. Not that this was the first time he'd had to employ this particular skill, both times, he remembered chagrined, it had been damage from his brother that called for healing his own youki.

He knelt in turn next to Kikyo's still form and slipped into a focused meditation, he saw at once the taint upon her aura and set about cleansing it with businesslike proficiency. Inuyasha watched his brother work and began to have a glimmer of hope for his mate, he met Kagome's eyes as she knelt beside his brother, a little apart from his person as though she were wary of offending him.

'_If only she knew what his face looked like when she died.'_ he thought. Her jade eyes regarded him calmly, she looked bone tired, but he could almost see a trace of the Kagome he knew of old, resilient, unflappable and at the core, happy. Both of them were caught unawares when Sesshomaru collided with Kagome, the side of his head cracking against her own skull with a solid thunk, both of them went down in a heap.

Kagome was the first to untangle herself and sit up, she looked at the taiyoukai who was groggily looking up at her from his position in her...lap?

'_Oh kami, what just happened?' _Kagome was frozen, eyes wide, muscled primed for flight should it be necessary, the golden eyes staring at her sharpened, then widened, she felt something warm trickle down her face and raised her hand to touch it. Sesshomaru was faster as his elegant hand touched her cheekbone and slid it's way up to her temple, making her suddenly very aware of her newly acquired headache.

As he withdrew his clawed fingers, she was surprised to see a not so small amount of blood on them, the taiyoukai sat up so fast she was almost bowled over by the sudden lack of weight on her legs. He was frowning again as he leaned in and lifted the hair above her temple and examine the wound, Kumari moved in and dabbed at the spot with a white cloth soaked in something that stung, Sesshomaru withdrew and watched Kumari's ministrations.

"What the hell Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha voice cut through any confusion that may have lingered in his mind, he leveled a glare at his brother and turned his head, Inuyasha's voice was too reminiscent of their prior relationship, when he was still a hanyou and the taiyoukai bristled at his rudeness.

"The ningen energy came back full force when I was almost finished with the healing process." he sniffed. "I was thrown violently away as it came snapping back." The dog lord looked uncomfortable with this revelation, admitting he was bodily thrown by mere ningen energy was embarassing enough, the knowledge his lack of control had injured Kagome rankled him.

"Sesshomaru-sama" came a quiet voice from behind him, he turned and found the miko regarding him hesitantly. "perhaps if we work together..." she trailed off at his expression, she had expected disdain or even anger from him but what she got unsettled her even more.

Uncertainty.

This was an expression she had seen him display twice in as many days, and she was sharply reminded she never wanted to see it in his eyes again. Kagome opened her mouth to speak but was smoothly interrupted by her father.

"It seems to me she is right Sesshomaru," he said evenly, "you dispelling the youki and she purging the ningen taint simultaneously just may work." silence held solid for a few agonizing moments before the taiyoukai blinked his golden eyes and nodded once.

"Miko, we will need to tune to one another before we can affect anything within Kikyo." Kagome looked at him, this time she saw bland acceptance in his expression, this being much more familiar and reassuring that what had previously graced his features, she spent no time dwelling on it.

"Come." He motioned for her to kneel next to him at the demoness' side, she complied readily, settling herself closer to him this time, she looked up and waited for his next instruction.

"Begin your meditation, I will meet you there." She nodded and centered herself, took a breath and opened her inner eye, she could see the roiling mass within Kikyo had returned to the same state it held before she had touched it. Kagome fought the urge to dive right in and start her work, turning, she saw Sesshomaru's aura beside her, it was a terribly intense golden light, laced with shots of a reddish hue, constantly moving, it was mesmerising.

Sesshomaru saw Kagome's essence beside him and took a brief moment to see it without distraction, she appeared as a soft white glow, changing tint subtly through every color in the spectrum. Slowly he reached out with his youki and connected with her aura, she drew back instinctively at first, withdrawal was the only natural reaction for kami energy to have in this situation. But the ningen portion of her soul had no such qualms, he realized, as her aura responded in kind and merged with his own.

Kagome was surprised at how different his aura felt this time as opposed to the day he had contained her meltdown, that day he had been the walls her tidal wave of panic had crashed into, and had been an impenetrable barrier to the outside world. This was different, this was so very much more intimate and vulnerable, it very nearly overwhelmed her, she was privy to his essence, his very being was laid out before her.

There was no mind reading, nothing so mundane was part of this existence, his energy crashed over her and melded with her very soul, strong, intense and so very wild, she could sense the chains he held himself in check with and was amazed at the enormity of his spirit. They were united and yet separate, individuals who comprised one being, however temporary this state was, it was exquisite. Kagome shook herself from her momentary stupor and called out

'_**Sesshomaru'**_

He felt, more than heard her call, like the ringing of a thousand small melodious bells, her intent drew his attention utterly. He savored for a moment the sensation of melding with another being, then his mind reasserted itself and he responded to her.

His reply was like the roar of waves in her spiritual ear, she felt him guide her to the task at hand, they both reached out and took hold of the cancer infesting Kikyo and began to separate it from her soul. steadily the worked without interruption or difficulty, Kagome was grateful for the ease with which this was being accomplished, there were no unpleasant reactions this go 'round because he was there, taking that part away from her.

As they came to the end of the dividing, a single strand linked the crimson tendrils and the white, Sesshomaru reached out and grasped the white at the line and Kagome followed suit, the two pieces held for a moment and then broke apart like so much smoke. Sesshomaru quickly dissolved the damaging youki and looked again at Kagome, she held the crimson energy to her breast bone, the impression her got was her soul was bleeding. He watched in quiet amazement as she pulled inward further and her aura swallowed it whole, gone was any stain of it's existence, all that remained was her own purity.

Sesshomaru gradually began to disengage himself from the miko, he was almost reluctant to lose the sense of oneness, it was a feeling he had rarely experienced in his long life. Slowly he gathered his youki to himself and waited, turning his inner eyes to Kikyo's still form, he was pleased to see all taint had disappeared from her, her own youki, however, was dangerously low and it would take a few days for it to replenish itself.

Kagome was elated, they had succeeded in healing Kikyo, which meant they could heal everyone, she felt Sesshomaru withdrawing his essence from her and for a moment, felt a poignant sense of loss. That indescribable sense of fulfillment she had experienced with their spiritual melding was one she did not readily wish to abandon, as he withdrew, she also contained her aura and centered herself.

Rising out of her meditative state, she opened her eyes and let out a slow breath, Inuyasha was looking back and forth between the two of them, holding onto his mate's hand like a lifeline, Kagome saw the fear and trepidation in his eyes and her face broke into a warm and sunny smile.

"She's fine Inuyasha," Kagome said, "we were able to do it."

The former hanyou, slumped in on himself, as all the muscles he had kept on wire tension were released in a great gout of relief. Kagome's smile widened and she turned to look at Sesshomaru, he was gazing at her with a peculiar expression on his face that vanished the moment he registered he scrutiny, turning his face he said,

"Her youki is low and she needs to rest, brother." and to Kumari he added, "Kumari-sama, would you please see to it we help the most in need first?" Kumari nodded with a smile, and moved off for a moment.

"I will help Kumari place those healed into a deep sleep to aid their recovery." Bishamon spoke from behind them, his rich tenor infused with happiness. Kumari returned with a parchment that looked rather battered,

"Tatsuki was keeping this for her own reference, it looks like the kitsune was first to contract this after Lady Kikyo."

Sesshomaru stood and held out his hand to help Kagome off the floor, she took it and stood, moving apart from him after, she still felt as though her presence might annoy him, so she undertook to be as little of a nuisance as possible, whether he noticed or not was up for debate.

The two of them followed Kumari to the other side of the room, Kagome trailing behind the two of them could not see the patient, as they came to a stop, she maneuvered herself around Sesshomaru to see who the next youkai was and her heart ceased to beat.

There, lying pale and still was Shippo, Kagome felt the sting of tears high in her nose, this was _**so **_not the time to cry but Kagome found she couldn't hold back the flood. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome sharply as the smell of salt tears stung his nose, he was startled to see the miko had tears streaming down her face as she looked at the kit.

"Miko...?" He rumbled, questioningly. She brought both her hands to her cheeks and stared at the battered kitsune on the bedroll, tears not slowing or abating she hitched a breath,

"They told me he was dead." she hiccoughed in a watery voice, "Did they do this to him?" the dull horror in her tone almost made Sesshomaru wince,

"Yes." He replied, "He was recovering when we left to retrieve you." He watched as Kagome dropped to her knees beside the kit and reached out to move a strand of hair from his face, carefully avoiding the bandages, the tenderness and guilt in her face tugged at him.

"How badly was he hurt?" She asked softly, sounding almost afraid of the answer. Sesshomaru saw no reason to deceive her.

"He was close to death when we found him, but was recovering well." He watched as her shoulders haunched at this news.

"It was my fault you know," she whispered, "He was just there to protect me." Her hands, he noticed, were trembling, she seemed drawn taut like a bowstring pulled back, Sesshomaru knew this would only hinder them.

"Miko." he said, pausing to wait for an answer, when she didn't reply he repeated himself, "Miko." Still no reaction from her, he thought back to previous encounters he'd had with her and remembered something.

"Kagome." Her head turned, her tear filled eyes met his own, "You must control yourself if you are to help him now." He could see her warring with herself, fighting off his own frustration he said, "We must begin, there are many more who need our help."

Kagome's eyes hardened and she drew her brows together, she straightened her back and squared her shoulders, closing her eyes as she dropped into a meditation pose. Sesshomaru took his place beside her and they began again.

Unification, sorting, healing, consuming, separation.

Over and over, they repeated the same steps until they knew the dance inside and out, it became a rhythm they were comfortable with, one which held no uncertainty or upheaval. The night passed quickly, blending into dawn without taking their notice from the task at hand.

They had reached the bed of Yasuke, who was awake enough to realize who was around him, as she knelt to begin healing, he reached out a dark hand and caught her own in his grasp. Kagome looked up, startled while Sesshomaru had to quell the sudden and perplexing urge to remove the boy's hand from his wrist.

"Kagome-sama, I wish you to know, should I be honored with your favor, you will want for nothing, all that you ask will be given freely to you." His eyes searched her face for some form of favorable reaction, she hedged away from his intense survey of her face.

"I will make my decision soon Yasuke-sama," she said in a subdued tone, the weariness in her tone caught Sesshomaru's attention and he studied her face for a moment. There were dark circles beneath her eyes and a heaviness to her features that was alien to her, glancing out the opened shoji screens at the rising sun, he decided it would be soon that they would rest.

"Thank you for your kind words." She looked over at Sesshomaru and he saw anxiety creep back into her eyes, it was only then that he realised it had been gone until this reminder of her upcoming required union. He said nothing however, slipping deliberately into healing, so as to distract her from this awkward conversation, she joined him after a short moment and they healed the shadow prince, whose father was the cause of this plague.

Once finished, Sesshomaru rose and walked from the room, Kagome followed him curiously, as they entered the corridor, she stopped.

"Where are we going Sesshomaru?" she asked, he turned to look at her and said,

"To rest, Miko." His gaze took in her deep fatigue, she was swaying slightly, "you seem to be in need of it." Kagome lowered her head, half in acquiescence, half fatigue, she followed him through the corridors without complaint as they made their way to her door. Without turning he said,

"Sleep Miko, there is still much to do, I will return for you soon." She watched his pale figure move off into the gloom of the still unlit corridors and let herself into her chambers with a sigh. Every fiber of her being screamed for the bed, ruthlessly she pushed this aside, retrieved a yukata from the drawers and stumbled out to the bath.

The hot water soothed everything that hurt, and her everything-that-hurt, she felt tense muscles begin to relax and the grime and blood lift from her tender skin. Kagome shut the door on her wandering mind, too much had happened in the last days for her to even begin to think about, she focused instead on soothing her body's aches and wounds.

Kaomge woke hours later to the sound of someone in the room, looking around her groggily, she noticed she was in her futon, not remembering how she got there, she blinked to clear her head. There was a small lizard youkai, who seemed to be laying out a kimono for her, confused Kagome sat up quickly, frightening the servant who dropped immediately into a kowtow.

"I am sorry milady!" she squeaked, "I did not mean to disturb you!" Her head was pressed to the floor so hard Kagome was sure there would be bruises later.

"Please," she said, "continue what you were doing, you did not disturb me." She figured the 'just call me Kagome' speech would send this one into apoplectic heart failure so she forbore from addressing it. She stretched languidly, feeling much refreshed from her bath and nap she tried again to talk to the shy youkai.

"Did Sesshomaru-sama send you? Will he be here to get me soon?" She said the last bit with a yawn as she found her feet and left the bedding in tired lumps.

"Yes milady, he will be here shortly, please allow me to prepare you." The small youkai stood with her first garment in hand, Kagome looked wearily at the seven layers of heavy silk laid out for her and grimaced.

"I will wear two layers, not seven, I will be working today not sitting in the corner like some toy." She said firmly. The servant's eyes widened in something akin to horror and she spluttered,

"But two is positively indecent milady! Even in summer..." Kagome took pity on the poor demoness, who she was sure would be scolded should Kagome look anything but her best.

"Oh fine," she groused, "Four, but no more, I'll tell Sesshomaru I bullied you into it. Now let's hurry, I must go soon." The lizard looked somewhat mollified by this compromise and set about the task of dressing Kagome.

Once dressed, the demoness lifted a comb and advanced upon Kagome with every intention of dressing her hair, Kagome backed away and cast about for a tie.

"No no," she protested, "I'll do it myself, just a simple tie back will do, thank you for your help, you can go now." the little youkai continued to advance,

"But milady," she said, "You must look your best for your suitors."

"I have no need of such nonsense," Kagome argued, "I'm going to a sick room to work, I don't need my hair done up for that! Get away dammit, I'm not some helpless ornament!

Sesshomaru, having arrived at the door, quirked the corner of his mouth at that, his keen ears hearing everything being said on the other side of the door. Said door was abruptly yanked open, spilling the miko into the corridor, her tiny hands were occupied, twisting her mass of ebony hair into a messy coil at the base of her skull.

Huffing she was brought up short by the sight of the impassive taiyoukai, she frowned mulishly and raised an eyebrow at him, mask slipping over her face. She could mirror his mannerisms down to the arch of her eyebrow and it irritated him to no end, he lowered his own to dispel the mirror effect and began walking down the hall. She stood there, for half a second then rushed after him in a swirl of irritated silk, and unruly tendrils of hair.

"Just what did I do to deserve that little gift?" she muttered darkly. He looked down at her mildly,

"Just who do you think removed you from the bath and put you in the bed?" His tone was utterly flat, "You should be more thankful for the nuisance that kept you from drowning, unless you prefer looking like an old woman after hours in the water."

Kagome could have sworn hell just froze over.

'_Did he just make a __**joke**__?'_ Her mind rebelled against it, but the facts were beating her over the head, Sesshomaru, ice prince, prickly son of a bitch actually just made a joke, albeit at her expense, but she was inclined to overlook it in the face of such a miraculous event.

Sesshomaru for his part, possessed a wickedly sharp sense of humor, dark also, but in his opinion, it was the darkness that made it keen, one of his favorite past-times was delivering a rare joke in such a dry manner, the recipient was often unsure if they heard right. It amused him to no end to watch the play of emotions across Kagome's face as she caught the humor and was struck mercifully dumb for a moment.

The silence was interrupted but the sound of her stomach growling, embarrassed, she pressed her palms inward to her middle and looked up at him sheepishly.

"Is there any way we could eat before we start?" she asked hopefully. Sesshomaru changed course without a word and they entered a small room near the kitchens where a table was already set with breakfast on it. Kagome looked up at him questioningly.

"There is a matter I would discuss with you miko." he stated simply, gesturing toward the spread, she settled herself at the table, waiting for his to begin. He folded himself across from her and began to leisurely eat, following suit Kagome fidgeted nervously, waiting for him to start talking.

"Once we have completed our task, you must make a decision." he began, noting the tension that crept into her posture at the reminder of this. "You have many things to consider when reaching your decision, I would ask you to consider one more."

Kagome looked up at him warily, wondering just what the hell he was talking about, another suitor coming to call perhaps, she noticed he seemed somewhat ill at ease, though he was concealing it well.

"I would offer you a proposal of sorts," his hand raised, palm out as her brows shot into her hairline, "nothing so base as what you have been offered." Kagome's face went a little slack,

'_Just what the blue hell...'_ she thought.

"Miko, as a hanshin, you represent status, prestige and power to the youkai lord whom is ultimately your choice. I know you are not receptive to this idea, as your ill-planned flight so recently demonstrated, being from another time mean your ideals and expectations are different."

Kagome was all ears now, she was getting a odd ticklish feeling in the back of her mind, it told her he was about to enter the running for her affections, and she wasn't entirely sure if this was a good thing or a bad thing.

I would offer you the one thing no other youkai lord can." he continued, "Freedom." She looked perplexed so he plowed ahead, he wanted to be sure she understood exactly what he meant. "the freedom to come and go as you please, the freedom to be left alone, if that is your wish."

"Wait, Sesshomaru, what are you saying? are you offering yourself as a choice of mate?" Her voice rose slightly at the end of this statement, surprise and confusion writ clear on her face.

"Yes Miko, you will not have to mate me if you do not wish, it would be purely symbolic, you would have your freedom and security without any unwanted advances." The grinning face of the phoenix flashed through his mind as he said this and he had to fight down a growl at the though of Suzaku touching her.

Sesshomaru would never admit it, but what had begun as a simple bid for power, had become something more to him. He was still struck by the emotion that had seized him while she was dying, the sight of her, shaking uncontrollably, struggling to hold on to her life as it slipped away, had a profound effect on him. He had spent much of the day analyzing it, and come to the conclusion that. somehow, just as Rin had, Kagome had wormed her way under his shell and he had somehow become her protector.

Affection did not enter his conscious thoughts and he had ruthlessly kept his beast silent during his inner musings, not wanting to be distracted by his baser instincts. Looking at the small female across from him, he noticed not for the first time, how incredibly small she was, though she was average height for a ningen, her delicate bones seemed to him constructed of spider gossamer.

So easily shattered.

Kagome had withdrawn into herself after his last remark, he wished to make his offer known, that was all, in the end he was simply interested in power, not her. It struck her as odd that she should be feeling disappointment at this understanding, she was still completely against her forced choice and had been secretly despairing. None of the three suitors wanted her for who she was, they wanted her for their own ends and what she could bring them, the only thing different about Sesshomaru's offer was he didn't expect to share her bed.

That aspect of it, in and of itself, was an attractive prospect, she had been wanting to avoid the whole ordeal, but that part she dreaded most of all. Really there was nothing different here in this time and place than in her time, when the men she dated only wanted sex or a job or whatever else they though she could bring them, it was never about love or even like in some cases.

Kagome let out a quiet sigh and moved to speak.

"You do not have to answer now Miko." Sesshomaru said before she could say anything. "I merely wished you to know you have an alternative."

His face was impassive, eyes guarded, the lack of emotion there almost made her want to cry, scream at him, throw her tea down the front of his pristine white robes, anything to get a reaction from him. She felt as though she were trapped inside a soundproof jar, screaming her head off and no one could hear her. Kagome cleared her throat.

"Thank you Sesshomaru, " she whispered, "I will take it into consideration."

The taiyoukai briefly lowered his lashes, then stood and said, "Come miko, we have a task to complete."

***A/N* Until next time chickadees! REVIEW! PLEASE!**


	21. To Form a Union

***A/N* Damn I love you guys! The reviews kick ass! I feel so privileged to have readers who come back! I'm soooo sorry for the delay, working lots and doing color for some yet unpublished manga, choir started again...I know I know excuses. Oh yeah...I don't own Inuyasha and have neglected to mention this in some other chapters, as per the notification served by those nice men in suits with shoulder holsters, I hereby re-iterate...I don't own it. Please don't sue!

* * *

**

Kagome and Sesshomaru continued the work of healing all those in the manor afflicted, the days began to blend into one another as they repeated the separation and cleansing on each youkai who was brought to them. As they worked, Kagome had time to consider Sesshomaru's proposal, she forced herself to put aside her hurt feelings for the time being and examine the offer itself, as she had no choice in the matter she thought she should at least try and be logical about it.

Yasuke had been very calm and reserved while ensuring her of her comfort should she choose him, much like he had been the day she had disturbed him in the library. He seemed nice but empty, or more accurately his personality never got a chance to develop under the watchful eye of his mother. Anatsusha had been one of the few they were unable to save, her advanced age, even for a youkai had caused her to succumb to the illness much more quickly than anticipated, she was already dead when they arrived at her bedside.

Kagome had been on the verge of asking Sesshomaru to use Tenseiga to revive her but had been forestalled by the severe look he shot her way as though he could read her mind.

"She has died without violence miko, and with her dignity intact" was all he said. It was enough to shut her up before she even got started, realizing the pain they would spare her by leaving her in the land of spirits. It really wasn't her fault, after all, that Kiraseiki was driven to insanity, should she be revived, she would have to face her son with the knowledge his father tried to kill them all, and that was not something Kagome would put any mother through.

Each suitor in turn had made a last ditch effort to persuade her as they were being healed, Seiryuu had been imperious with his words, promising her dignity and status above all others, wealth beyond imagining and as many slaves and vassals as she wanted. Kagome had to remind herself again this was a different time, and slavery did not yet hold the stigma she was accustomed to, the dragon could not have known he was saying all the things she did not want to hear. She had never cared about status, or wealth in the conventional sense, to her, the love and loyalty of friends, no matter how materially poor, was worth more than any gold or false respect could ever be.

Suzaku had also been surprisingly earnest in his final entreaty for her favor, the fire-bird had gazed into her eyes with an intensity which had been lacking in his previous attempts, he promised her happiness and pleasure beyond her wildest imaginings in all things. Kagome withheld her disdain for him in that moment, not wanting to belittle his pride, Sesshomaru watched impassively through all of these exchanges, the urge to tear her away from them each in turn was a difficult one to keep in check.

The dog lord watched her reactions to all of this and was somewhat troubled to find no distinct difference between her reaction to them and her reception of what he thought was an offer she would find quite appealing. Inwardly Sesshomaru battled with himself, his inner beast was becoming more vocal in his internal dialogue.

'_**You must tell her what she means to us!' **_

'_I will not, she would only feel trapped, and that would push her away.' _He snarled silently in response.

'_**She thinks you do not care for her! You make her feel worthless!'**_

'_Nonsense! the priestess is perceptive, she knows our offer is more generous than we would ever set forth for one who was of little importance.'_

'_**You must ensure she is ours!' **_His beast roared.

'_Enough! Be silent.'_

Sesshomaru's eyes watched Kagome as she remained silent and somewhat withdrawn, he knew she was not content with the way of things but he hoped she would be least unhappy with his proposal. Should she choose him it was only a matter of time before she would grow to be happy with him, she would want him, he would see to it.

Kagome sighed and looked around her at the recovering youkai, a sense of happiness welled up inside her chest, in spite of her rash attempt at flight, she had fulfilled the prophecy. As she stood, her head swam and she felt as though she were falling, strong hands gripped her shoulders, holding her upright as she regained her senses, without fully losing them. Kagome blinked and looked up to see Sesshomaru looking down at her steadily,

"You have exhausted yourself miko," He said quietly "You must rest now, you have completed you task." She smiled weakly up at him, it was not a genuine smile, but one of weariness and resignation.

"Not yet," she replied, "there is a choice yet to make." The hollow sound of her voice caused a sharp ache to pierce him, not unlike the one he felt while she was dying, he frowned slightly as she looked away from him, as though realizing the gaffe she had just uttered. He did not relinquish his hold on her, maintaining gentle, steady contact.

"Kagome!" they both looked to the sound of Bishamon's smooth tenor as he approached and took her hands in his own, "You did it!" he said, smiling warmly. Sesshomaru released her shoulders, doing his best not to let his fingers linger on her skin, he would not push her away by making her fear him or any possible advances.

Kagome looked up at her newly found father and smiled back, Bishamon enfolded her with an arm around her petite shoulders and guided her toward the door, sending a contemplative glance at the taiyoukai, who looked after them as they left the infirmary.

"Otou sama," Kagome said as they walked through the corridors, "I have some questions for you." his earnest green eyes met her own and he nodded.

"I thought you might." He said, "Come, let us talk in the gardens." They came to rest upon a stone bench and Bishamon waited quietly for Kagome to gather her thoughts, she seemed to think over a few things and them looked up into his face.

"Does okaa-san know?" it was such a simple and straightforward question and yet so very loaded, he hesitated before responding.

"Does she know you're a hanshin?" He paused. "No, she has no idea you are anything but her human daughter." Kagome frowned slightly.

"Then she doesn't know who you are?" Her face was troubled, "then how did...?" She dropped off her questions and bit her lip, frowning and looking at him in such a way he decided he wouldn't wait for any more questions.

"You were prophesied not long after Midoriko's creation of the Shikon no Tama," he began, "You must understand, every hanshin is hunted from the time of their birth as soon as their presence is known." He took a deep breath and continued. "Kumari left Midoriko in a ningen village with instruction she be trained as a miko, Even Midoriko did not know she was hanshin until near the end of her life. "

"But how the hell did I end up in Tokyo then?" she sputtered, "all this time I thought I was from that era and I'm not?"

"Kumari gave me the Shikon no Tama to safeguard you during your creation." he replied quietly, "She did not want me to endure the pain of losing a child, I used the jewel to create a portal in an old dry well and emerged to find a shrine on the site."

Kagome opened her mouth to ask another question but was halted by Bishamon's hand on her own, "Please," he said, I know you are confused let me explain." He watched as his daughter swallowed the words on the tip of her tongue and looked at him with carefully neutral eyes.

"Please understand, your mother believed me to be her husband, I could not let her know there was anything special about me, or about the child she would carry. to keep you both safe this had to be done." Breathing deeply, he continued,

"I fused the Shikon no Tama with you at the moment of conception, it kept you safe and gave you the innate ability to protect yourself instinctively if something should happen, when the time came it would also draw you back to the well. "

Kagome snorted in wry humor at this, "So did it call mistress centipede then? Thanks for the comfortable ride back here." Bishamon smiled at her and shook his head,

"No, that demon sensed the power by coincidence, had she not pulled you in, I was going to retrieve you, much the same as I did this time."

"Well that would have been a little more pleasant." she said dryly, lifting one ebony brow. "Otou-sama," she said in a small voice, "would you promise me something?"

"Ask what you will of me daughter."

"Please, never leave me alone, always be there if I need you." Bishamon was speechless and just looked at her for a moment, Kagome took this as hesitation and began to babble, "I mean dad died when I was young, and Mom's still there but her mind is gone, Inuyasha has Kikyo and once I'm mated I won't be able to confide in Shippo as I do now, I just don't want to find myself alone again..." she trailed off and her breath hitched.

Bishamon reached out and cradled her face in his hands, leaning forward he pressed his brown to her own so their familial marks touched. "You will never be alone, I will be there should you need me, all you have to do is call. I will hear you and come to your aid."

Her tawny eyes gazed into his earnest emerald ones and then slid closed.

"Arigatou Otou-san." she whispered.

"Kagome!" Father and daughter turned toward the voice of Inuyasha's mate as she hurried toward them on the garden path. Kikyo fell on Kagome as she rose, overwhelming her with a fierce hug.

It took Kagome a moment to recover from the impact of Kikyo's arrival, she stared her former rival with wide eyes, looking for some semblance of the somber woman she remembered.

"Oh Kagome! I don't know how to thank you!" She cried, her face suffused with energy and light. Kagome was taken aback somewhat at Kikyo's outburst, and glanced quickly at her father in confusion, Kikyo reached out and took Kagome's hands in her own, bringing them impulsively to her brow.

"You were amazing Kagome, I could see you while you were healing me. I thought I was dying and my ancestors were coming for me." Kagome opened her mouth and then shut it, feeling ridiculously like a fish, centering herself, she opened her mouth to try again but was thwarted by the never ending stream of words coming from the usually taciturn Kikyo.

"Oh listen to me! Going on and on, your mind must be in a whirl, Inuyasha told me about your death, I can't imagine having the strength to heal after something like that." Bishamon made a strangled sound behind her and Kagome turned to look at him apologetically, realizing he had missed that part of her ordeal. From the look on his face, he didn't appreciate being kept in the dark, Kagome felt a stab of guilt over causing more trouble than she was worth, again, sighing inwardly she dipped in a small bow to him and said,

"I am sorry Otou-sama, I thought you knew." His expression changed in the blink of an eye to one of disbelief.

"Kagome, you need not apologize to me," he said gently, "I doubt you've had time to think about anything at all besides what's right in front of you." His calm understanding was suddenly almost more than she could bear and she found herself fighting back tears,

"If you will forgive me Bishamon-sama," came a quiet voice, "I must see to Kagome-sama's needs." Kagome peered around Kikyo and saw, with some relief, the voice belonged to Amaya, she was inordinately happy to see her maid standing there, a calm port in her emotional storm. Bishamon nodded to the neko,

"Of course, after such trying days, I'm sure she must rest herself." His eyes fixed on Kagome as he said this, booking no room for argument, she had no inclination to argue, and didn't think she would have the energy to if she tried.

Thankfully, Kikyo seemed to take the hint as well and saw herself off with minimal hassle, Kagome allowed herself to be led to her chambers, and dreamlike, submitted to Amaya's gentle hands and no nonsense ministrations. Once she was bathed, dressed, and her hair combed, she sank gratefully into the soft futon and drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

"You know I'm right." Grumbled Shippo, as he studied Inuyasha's reaction to what he had just said. The kitsune was not happy about being around the former hanyou again but he knew of no other way to get his concern across to Sesshomaru.

"She's always been resilient and perceptive Shippo," Inuyasha replied, "I'm sure she's picked up on his feelings for her." He lounged across from the kit, picking at the remains of breakfast, he had been surprised to see Shippo this morning and when the kit had struck up conversation he had turned somewhat wary, being well aware of the tension between them.

"No, I don't think she has." Shippo said earnestly, "She's so sad it's practically dripping off of her, I know you can smell it."

"Well she did just die the other day, not to mention all the healing and she still has to mate a youkai. You know it's probably that she's losing her independence, you never got to see her time, it's really different for females there." A small nagging voice in the back of Inuyasha's mind was telling him the kit was right, but full demon or not, he was still as stubborn as ever and hated being wrong.

"Baka, you still can't tell when she's lonely." There was a touch of snarl in Shippo's voice as he struggled with the urge to slap his old friend upside his head. Inuyasha lifted his eye brows at the sudden hostility directed at him.

"This is not that same as then," he snapped back, "and besides, why the hell are you talking to me about this? Shouldn't you be talking to my ass of a brother?"

"You really think he'll listen to me?" sighed Shippo, "I need you to encourage him to warm up to her, she thinks he's just doing his duty and has no interest in her at all." Inuyasha snorted.

"And why the hell do you think he'll listen to me?

"Because you know her better and you don't have emotional stock in her happiness, Bakayarou!" Shippo was getting angrier and finding it harder than ever not to shake Inuyasha till his fangs rattled right out of his head. "You can convince him to treat her well and make sure she knows he actually likes her."

"But he is treating her well, he is showing great interest in her and allowing her to do things that he never lets anyone do!"

"She doesn't see it!" Shippo stood in agitation and began to pace, "She sees a proud taiyoukai who cares nothing for her happiness!"

"She really doesn't understand what he's doing?" The surprise conveyed itself through the Inu's tone, he couldn't believe it, Kagome was usually so perceptive, he didn't understand how she could not see the change in his stoic brother.

"No she doesn't, she's resigned herself to a life without being loved Inuyasha, You've got to make Sesshomaru aware of it so maybe he can make things more clear for her. We owe her so much, the least you can do is talk to him!"

Inuyasha studied his claws, frowning as he considered possible ways he could broach this subject with Sesshomaru without being dismissed outright, this would be difficult. The younger Inu felt great remorse, more than he would ever let on for not coming to the aid of the slayer village and his old friends during the famine, now faced with the opportunity to help not just Shippo but Kagome as well, he found he desperately wanted to right the shortcomings of his past.

"Alright." He said it so quietly, Shippo wasn't sure he'd actually spoken or if he was the victim of wishful thinking.

"What?" The fox stopped his pacing and faced the Inu squarely, hardly daring to hope he'd gotten through his thick skull.

"I said alright, I'll talk to him." Inuyasha repeated, scowling, "but no promises."

Shippo allowed a small grin to flit across his features at the surly reaction,

'Same as always.' He thought, aloud he said, "Thank you Inuyasha, for trying at least." The kit left the room, his grin growing into a full blown smile, flashing the points of his fangs.

"What's got you so happy, boy?" drawled the teasing voice of Satoshi as he emerged from the shadows and fell in step with Shippo.

The auburn kit looked askance at his blond counterpart, the twinkle in his eyes drawing a curious expression from the ranger.

"I'm succeeding," he said, clapping a hand on Satoshi's shoulder, "He's going to try." Satoshi flashed a grin that mirrored his own and slapped Shippo's back.

"Now we just have to plant the seed with our little priestess."

* * *

"So what happens then?" asked Kagome. Amaya drew a breath before beginning her explanation, for the last 2 hours she had been going over etiquette and actions expected of her mistress during the upcoming mating ceremony.

"Once you receive the gift of the suitor you have chosen, you will be mated in the presence of the court and…"

"What!" cried Kagome, her eyes as big as saucers, "the mating is in front of everyone?" Her voice was steadily climbing in pitch, causing Amaya to wince at the assault on her sensitive ears.

"Kagome-sama, please calm yourself and allow me to explain." The neko waited and watched as the tiny woman struggled inwardly for a moment, clearly wanting to explode, once she had become a bit more sedate, the youkai continued.

"The public ceremony is the youki bonding portion of the mating, not the sexual." The neko paused, gauging the effect her words were having on her mistress. "The ceremony involves the placing of the mating mark on the female under witness of the youkai nobility."

"Mating mark?"

"Hai, the male places a physical mark upon his lady, and it varies between different youkai." Kagome opened her mouth to ask another question but was interrupted by a sharp knock at her door, Amaya rose at a nod from the miko and opened the door to reveal Shippo and Satoshi. Both of them smiled at her and entered with a bounce in their step, she was surprised to see the two of them, not having seen either since she had healed them.

"Kagome!" cried Shippo, "I'm so glad you're alright!" He swept her up in a hug much like he had in front of the slayers village, she returned it with a vengeance, feeling the all too familiar sting of tears once again fill her eyes. He smelled the salt and worriedly glanced down at her, she was looking at him with an air of something that looked suspiciously like guilt.

"Oh Shippo, I'm so sorry." She said, and then promptly burst into tears. The startled kitsune held onto her as she sobbed into his chest, throwing a bewildered look at his companion, the ranger shrugged and said,

"She apologized for dying too, Shipp." Shippo frowned and drew Kagome back, holding her still and ducking down to look her in the face.

"What's all this now?" he asked, "What in the world could you be apologizing for?" one corner of his mouth hitched up, "Is it for healing my wounds or saving all of my kind?" Kagome hiccoughed and blinked up at him,

"You wouldn't have had any wounds if it wasn't for me." She said petulantly.

"Oh stop it," he replied crisply, snapping her out of her crying spell, "I'm not a tiny kit anymore Kagome, I make my own decisions, it's not your fault I got hurt, it's mine for not paying attention."

She gulped and stepped back from him, a ghost of a smile crossing her face, it did not reach her eyes even though she was visibly calming. "What brings the two of you here?" she asked, glancing between the two of them.

"Well to be honest, we want to talk to you about Sesshomaru." He replied, knowing this end of things would be so much easier, he would be able to address the topic directly instead of trying to pussy foot around it as Inuyasha would have to. He was exceedingly glad Kagome was such a frank and honest woman, it made difficult conversations that much easier.

"Why?" she asked, genuinely curious.

"Well," he hesitated a moment, "we would…we think…"

"We think you should choose him tonight at the banquet." Satoshi cut in over Shippo's faltering, earning him a dark look from the redhead.

"Please don't misunderstand Kagome, we're not trying to choose for you!" Shippo spluttered, "We just think he would treat you the best and he already likes you anyway…." He trailed off, this was not how he had imagined this conversation going at all, Kagome was looking back and forth between the two of them in disbelief.

"I would hardly say he likes me Shippo," she said with a humorless chuckle, "more like he puts up with me." Shrugging she turned toward the fine kimono laid out for her to wear that evening, "I mean he wouldn't even look at me after he revived me, why would he want someone as weak and impulsive as me for his mate?" The line of her shoulders drooped slightly as she ran her hand over the expensive silk in front of her, "I really don't know who I should choose, they all want me for their own ends, status or lust or power, it's all the same in the end isn't it?"

"Kagome, you're not listening, he really is interested in you, Inu's only take one mate for life, do you really think Sesshomaru of all people would choose someone he could barely tolerate?" Shippo wanted nothing more than to see the spark return to her eyes, but he was at a loss, she didn't believe him, he sent a beseeching look toward Satoshi, asking for some help.

The blonde kitsune stepped forward quietly, until he was standing just behind her and then spoke,

"Kagome-sama, you did not see his face." The ranger rumbled, "He pursued and protected you in a way I've not seen since Rin was taken years ago." She turned at that and smiled sadly,

"So at best he sees me as his ward then, not a mate." Satoshi shook his head and looked at her with such intensity, she held her breath.

"No mistress," the ranger said, "His eyes held pain in them such as I have never seen as he watched you die." The kitsune frowned remembering the ordeal, "It was as though his own life was leaving him as your blood drained to the dirt."

"But…." He waved a hand to silence her,

"Please consider his offer as one of true feeling, milord is not comfortable exposing his thoughts, but he does truly intend his offer to be your mate." Satoshi moved away from the small onna and flicked his chin at Shippo, indicating they should leave, before striding out of the chamber.

"I really think he can make you happy Kagome." Shippo said with a small smile, "Think about it at least?" She nodded and watched him follow the ranger out into the corridor, listening to the fading sound of their footsteps; she turned to Amaya and asked,

"What kind of marks do Inu's use?"

* * *

The meal in the banquet hall was proceeding steadily and surprisingly without much tension, Inuyasha kept an eye on all the main players as dinner wore on. He thought back to the abbreviated conversation he had shared with Sesshomaru, it had not gone as he had hope but he thought something got through to his brother.

He had decided to take the tack of inquiring about the choice of gift his brother would offer Kagome at the ceremony, and unsurprisingly, Sesshomaru had refused to tell him what it was. So Inuyasha had given him hints about what not to give her by speculating about the ridiculous gift the others would offer her. If he happened to mention something his half brother had already chosen, it wouldn't hurt his pride any to change it. Sesshomaru had seemed thoughtful after their discussion, and Inuyasha had made sure to emphasize how sensitive Kagome was as well and think headed at times.

Kagome had yet to make her appearance in the banquet hall, but Inuyasha could sense the meal winding down and knew it would not be long before she was announced. Glancing up, he locked eyes with Shippo who was stationed with the rangers along the edges of the room; the kit nodded to him almost imperceptibly and continued to move around the chamber before coming to a stop near Satoshi.

"He talked to him." Shippo's voice was pitched low and he faced away from the crowd, Satoshi didn't even spare him a glance.

"Then he will take it into consideration; let's hope we got through to her then." He replied to the wall, "He is nothing if not thorough." The two kitsune moved apart as though no words had been exchanged, and continued in their duties, scanning the room endlessly. A flurry of activity began in the hall as the banquet was cleared away and the nobles took their places, looking at the doors expectantly.

Sesshomaru took his position with the other suitors and waited, eyes and ears trained on the entrance. Jaken appeared in the entryway, dressed regally for his court appointed function, looked around at all assembled and opened his beak and began to speak.

"Lords and Ladies of the Great and Noble houses, I present to you Lord Bishamon Tanmonten and his daughter, the Lady Kagome." The little toad bowed out of the way to reveal the Heavenly General escorting his small daughter into the blazing light of the banquet hall.

A collective gasp rippled through the room, Kagome held her head proudly and her back was ramrod straight, her bearing put that of the youkai ladies to shame and some could be seen surreptitiously correcting their own posture as she passed them. Sesshomaru reminded himself to keep his breathing even, as he heard Yasuske's become shallow and sharp, not that he blamed the boy, she was truly a vision.

Amaya had dressed her in the finest of silk kimono, it was a breathtaking swath of white, adorned heavily with golden thread, her raven hair was swept up into an elaborate headdress dripping with small golden leaves that shivered and sparkled with her every move. Kagome moved with the grace of a cat and the bearing of a queen, it was the first time Sesshomaru had seen her in such a way and he had to admit, he was impressed.

Bishamon led her forward to the elevated dais at the end of the room where her suitors waited, Kagome kept her eyes straight ahead and did not look at any of them, she fought against the feeling of nausea that threatened to overwhelm her, but kept her face impassive. Jaken again stepped into view and began his duties,

"From the Northern Kingdom, Lord Yasuke of the Shadowlands, presents his suit for the Lady's hand." There was a brief hesitation before the shadow prince moved forward, and bowed to her, his servant in tow bore a splendid diadem crafted of Jet and opal; it possessed a subdued shine that reminded the onlooker of light and shadow glinting across gems.

"For my Lady, a representation of our natures combined, light entwined with darkness, joined as one." That, Sesshomaru thought, was not his idea, the whole piece and presentation smacked of Anatsusha's influence, Kagome nodded her head slightly to him in acceptance of his gift and it was set upon one of four short pillars.

"From the Southern Kingdom, Lord Suzaku of the Flame presents his suit for the Lady's hand." The firebird strode forward with a flourish and bowed a flashy courtier's bow to Kagome before gesturing to one of his hummingbird courtesans to come forward. The tiny bird was displaying an extravagant kimono encrusted with rubies and gold, with a sparkle in his eyes, Suzaku said,

"For my Lady, a kimono worthy of your fine caliber and one to be worn through all the pleasurable evenings I can provide you." This statement brought about a hushed murmur with its forwardness; Kagome kept herself in check, and nodded to the phoenix, as the kimono was draped upon the second pedestal, only a slight tightening of her lips betrayed any irritation.

"From the Eastern Realm, Lord Seiryuu, Master of Dragonkin, presents his suit for the Lady's hand." The ancient dragon stepped sedately forward and gave her a bow precisely the correct depth with military precision before standing still and waiting for his servant. A lizard youkai presented a ceremonial fan, crafted of abalone and sapphires; it shimmered and glinted, reminding Kagome of the ocean,

"For my Lady, the ancient traditional symbol of royalty, held by the dragon queens of the sea, it is only fitting for one of your status and power." The beautiful artifact was laid upon the third pillar as Kagome watched with impassive features, nodding to Seiryuu as he moved back into place.

"From the Western Lands, Sesshomaru Lord of the Inu and keeper of the House of the Moon, presents his suit for the Lady's hand." The note of pride in Jaken's voice was poorly concealed, but Sesshomaru took no notice, his eyes were for the golden goddess on the dais. He moved forward fluidly, bowing respectfully to her before turning and taking something from Takeshi, who flanked him like a shadow.

"For my lady," he began in a quiet baritone, "A chest to hold your treasures, whatever you deem them to be, and the key to the knowledge of the West," reaching into the elegant Jade and silver box her produced a simple key, "This will open not only my library, but will grant you access to all knowledge I possess." He returned the key to the box and closed the lid as he placed it upon the final pillar and took his place with the others, Kagome shook herself a little.

His gift had surprised her, not by it's nature but by the feeling of pleasure that made itself known underneath her anxiety and tension, he had actually though about the gift and what it would mean to her. The other three gifts bore the personality of their givers and showed plainly what they believed to be important, that knowledge and accessibility was the underlying theme from Sesshomaru surprised her more than a little.

The silver Inu was so very stoic and closed off, yet here he was in front of the entire court offering his knowledge to her openly, a promise of answers which were something he rarely bestowed upon anyone. Kagome took a deep breath and realized it was now time for her to make this decision, not that she was unsure of who she would choose, it was simply the finality of this moment struck her almost painfully.

Moving regally and outwardly calm, Kagome turned toward the pillars, she stopped in front of each gift, studying it without looking at the one who had presented it. Amaya had been very clear she must appear to consider each one even if she had already made up her mind. Inside she was shaking like a leaf in a hurricane, she watched, detached as her hand reached out and touched Sesshomaru's gift, indicating she accepted his gift and therefore his suit.

Sesshomaru moved forward and joined her on the dais, she was dimly aware of her father fading into the background, the entire room collectively held its breath as he stood beside her, towering over her small frame. Amaya had told her what to expect, she was to bare the left side of her neck to him. showing not only her submission but that it was the special bond of mates and not just pack.

His golden eyes fixed upon her own for a moment, searching her tawny ones, for what she didn't know but whatever he saw there seemed to satisfy him, he reached out with steady clawed hands and moved her gently in front of him so her back was to the court. He knew she was tense and frightened and wished there was something he could do to assuage her fears; he knew this would hurt her and it was very public, he just had to hope Amaya had told her the things she needed to know.

Kagome controlled her breathing and turned her head to the right, tilting it slightly back so her delicate white throat was exposed to him, she felt him wind one hand in her hair at the base of her skull and bring the other to rest on the small of her back. She couldn't help but tense as he bent down and she felt him inhale her scent against the skin of her neck; glancing at him she saw his eyes begin to bleed red and she shut her own.

Sesshomaru melded with his beast for the mating and placed his lips to the juncture of Kagome's neck and shoulder, he paused for a moment that seemed to stretch for an eternity, allowing her a small reprieve to get used to his presence. Baring his fangs he sank them into her flesh quickly and allowed his youki to rise up and flow into her, he could feel her tiny hands gripping the front of his clothing in her effort to remain silent.

Kagome struggled not to cry out as she felt his fangs puncture her skin, it wasn't the physical assault but the spiritual one that tested her control. This youki flowed into her like a dam that had burst, this was nothing like the gentle fusion they had shared during the healings, this was rough and dominant, harshly overtaking her own reishi and entwining in her spirit. she clamped down on the scream that wanted to rip from her at the intrusion, Amaya had prepared her for pain but nothing the neko had said could have prepared her for this.

Then, as suddenly as it began, the pain receded, Sesshomaru's youki withdrawing from her leaving a small amount within her system, it pulsed within her chest causing an odd sensation to linger, like a bone deep ache. She was vaguely aware of an announcement being made and Sesshomaru's hands guiding her to move, she walked unsteadily, grateful for his support, her mind was still trying to catch up with the world.

Before she knew it they passed through the large doors into the corridor and the entrance to the banquet hall were shut, enveloping them in the semi darkness of the hall. Blinking, she looked up at his face, half shrouded in shadow and thought she saw something warm there.

"Come, mate." he said, "the world awaits."

* * *

***A/N* Holy freaking crap that was a hard chapter to write. I'm so sorry for the delay. Rumors of my demise have been greatly exaggerated. Till next time!**  
**Ja ne!**


	22. Lord and Lady of the West

***A/N*** I am SO SORRY! Life is insane and busy and I've been lazy and the muse has been fickle. I thank you all so much for still reading my story even though I took a little vacation. ***WARNING* There be lemons in this chapter!** If you don't like it or don't want to read it...take yourself elsewhere. If you're new to fanfictiondom(is that a word?) Lemons mean sexual scenes. You have been warned.

* * *

Walking toward her new chambers with Sesshomaru at her back seemed so surreal to Kagome, she fought down the sudden mad urge to pinch herself.

'_I am mated to a taiyoukai.'_ She thought dazedly. Had he been walking beside her, she would have stolen a glimpse of his face, seeking desperately for some clue to the stoic Inu's emotions. Kagome felt as though she were walking through a fog, oddly numb and completely alone, despite her silent companion.

Sesshomaru moved along the familiar halls of his home, watching as the soft light played across Kagome's black hair and alabaster skin.

'_My mate.'_ He thought, feeling tentatively pleased, he knew the ceremony of joining they had just completed increased his status and power immensely, but oddly he just couldn't bring himself to care. Here in front of him was a female unlike any he'd ever encountered, strong and kind to ningen and youkai alike, she was by turns fierce as a mother protecting her young and delicate as spider gossamer. Inwardly he was in awe of her contradictions and the strength within her that drew deep loyalty from all those in his household.

The taiyoukai reached out and placed a hand upon the small of her back, causing the small priestess to stop and look at him with wide eyes, he was not pleased to see they held no small amount of uncertainty and even a tinge of unease. Schooling his features to neutrality, he gestured toward the doors.

"We have arrived." He said softly, seeing the trepidation on her face not lessen in the slightest, he frowned. Reaching around her to open the chamber door he said with a barely concealed smirk, "I will not bite you Miko."

She had the grace to look abashed and ducked her head in silent apology as she allowed him to usher her through the door.

Once inside, Kagome took a moment to study the room, it was not as she had expected, bathed in white. She felt momentarily surprised as she took in the décor, it was simple and elegant as she knew anything of his would be, but instead of being Spartan and severe, it gave a feeling of great comfort and luxury. She felt her muscles relaxing somewhat and admired the tasteful yet vibrant blues and greens that swathed his chambers.

Sesshomaru watched the tension in her shoulders lessen and set about preparing the next step, they would have to share the bed. It was an inevitable requirement. Youkai mating was followed by a period of isolation lasting for one full cycle of the moon. After giving it much thought, Sesshomaru had decided to make her comfort priority, but one thing he would not concede was his bed.

"Miko, you may bathe if you like." He said, gesturing to an open screen showing a glimpse of a closed in courtyard not unlike the one in her old chambers. She looked back at the taiyoukai for a moment and said,

"Arigatou Sesshomaru-sama." He held up his hand.

"Miko, you need not address me as Sama, my name is enough or you may call me 'My lord.'" Kagome could have sworn she saw a twinkle in his eye on that last bit, but it was gone so fast she wasn't sure she had seen it at all.

"Alright then, but you can't call me Miko anymore," she replied, displaying some of her spark that had been absent recently. "I will accept Kagome or 'My Lady'" OK, now she was losing it, she knew she had seen the corner of his mouth twitch just then.

"Very well." He said advancing on her slowly until she had to crane her neck to look up at him. "Calling you Miko in public would make my subjects wonder, as virginity is a requirement." Kagome felt her face flush with embarrassment.

"What makes you so sure I still have that quality?" she snapped, trying desperately to match his aloof demeanor and failing miserably.

'_This is going to be entertaining.'_ He thought as he leaned down, allowing his mouth to curve upward in a small evil grin, exposing the wicked tips of his fangs. Sesshomaru stopped a mere hairsbreadth from the delicate shell of her ear and inhaled slowly.

"You cannot fool my senses….Miko."

She gasped at his words, drawing back; the taiyoukai looked into her wide eyes and lifted a single elegant brow. Kagome seemed about to say something, but instead turned a deeper crimson and fled. Sesshomaru watched with interest as she beat a hasty retreat into the outer courtyard, smirking, he went about changing from his ceremonial robes.

After wrestling with her cumbersome robes and ridiculous head piece, Kagome sank into the hot spring with a sigh.

'_What the hell was all that?'_ She shivered when she though back over her exchange with Sesshomaru, his breath on her ear provoked a response from her she thought was dead. Through all her relationships in the years since she returned to Tokyo, she had carefully preserved her purity because she knew it was the catalyst for her Miko abilities.

After two decades of men wanting nothing from her but favors or sex, she had stopped dating all together, what was the point, Kagome had become used to being alone and convinced herself she preferred it that way, in the blink of an eye the silver Inu had shattered the façade she had cultivated for so long.

'_What is he playing at?'_ she wondered.

Sesshomaru had surprised her with his offer, she had come to the conclusion he had no desire for an actual mate with emotional entanglements and decided to take the power and status she could provide instead. Kagome supposed she should be grateful, he was giving her freedom, security and comfort, her friends were here and the library held such promise.

Tonight though, she had felt something new from Sesshomaru, he had been teasing her, she was still shaken thinking of the predatory way he had advanced on her; it was the same as when she first arrived and he had been angry with her. This time when he came toward her however, his eyes held not anger but humor and a glint of something that looked suspiciously like eagerness.

Shaking her head in disbelief, Kagome exited the bath and donned a silvery yukata that lay folded on the rocks next to the spring, she steadied herself, and went inside, only to stop in her tracks at the sight in front of her. There was Sesshomaru, clothed in deep green, relining comfortably on the futon as though waiting.

'…_.for me?'_ she thought in a sudden panic. Kagome cast her gaze about the chambers for another futon or bed, hell, a wadded up towel would do. When her search came up with nothing she looked again with those wide eyes at the taiyoukai who was staring back at her, amusement in his golden eyes.

"I trust your bath was satisfactory," a pause, "Kagome." She nodded mutely and stayed where she was. "Come," he said, turning back one side of the bedclothes. "you must be tired."

"Um…we're sharing a bed?" she asked nervously.

"Hai Miko," he replied, "regardless of the truth, you must carry not only my mark but my scent as well."

'_Oh'_ aloud she said "But couldn't I just wear something of yours?" Sesshomaru kept the amusement from showing on his face with some effort.

"Should we do that Miko, _**I**_would not share _**your**_scent." She did not move a muscle, he could see her hesitation and fear, frowning he said, "Miko, do you think me a dishonorable creature?" Kagome jerked her head up at his tone, it was sharp and almost angry; she met his gaze and shook her head, biting her lip in concertation.

"I will not molest you onna." He said with a slight curl of his lip. "I would not sully myself with such dishonor." Kagome was immediately sorry, he had been extraordinarily kind and generous with her and she turned around and insulted him. Moving with a lightness that belied her heavy heart, she approached the futon; he sat there looking at her, waiting. Kagome decided to make the best of things, smiled gently at him,

"Gomen Sesshomaru," she said, "I didn't mean to insult your honor." The severity of his expression lessened and he held out a graceful clawed hand, she slipped her own slender fingers into it as he tugged softly, drawing her toward him. She lay back stiffly and watched as he extinguished the lamp, engulfing the room in darkness, she felt his weight settle beside her and slowly she began to relax.

Kagome's thoughts were racing, trying to focus on anything besides the demon beside her, she wondered what would come of her being lady of the west, if she focused her energy on something perhaps the yawning hole in her heart would not ache so. She allowed the softness of the futon and her exhaustion to take over and slipped into a deep sleep.

Sesshomaru listened as the Miko's breathing evened out and her heart rate slowed before opening his eyes to look at her. She looked incredibly small, surrounded by bedding, curled up on her side with her hands drawn up to her chest, he allowed his fingers to ghost across her cheek and slide to his freshly made mating mark at the juncture of her shoulder.

She was his mate.

He let the idea sink in for a moment, his face remained impassive, a long ingrained habit. Examining his feelings was a rare event for Sesshomaru so he took his time doing it, he felt odd warmth where Kagome was concerned, the Inu paused, taking time to consider this.

That his beast was attached to her was not in any way uncertain, his logical side was comparing this new feeling to the reaction he had to Rin as she had grown. Mentally he recognized this was altogether different, Rin had been his ward, something to protect and take pride in her growth as he had shaped her.

His thoughts turned to the various youkai females that had shared his bed intermittently over the years, the base lust he experienced with them was too simple to be compared to this peculiar sensation he had when he was near Kagome.

Sesshomaru continued to study the sloping planes of her face in the weak moonlight, she seemed to be dreaming, her brow furrowed and she let out a small whimper. She grew steadily more agitated as the dream progressed and the youkai watched in fascination, having never before observed something like this.

Kagome's breathing grew sharper and she twisted her head as though trying to avoid something, the expression on her face became tense and tortured, reminding the youkai of her face during the ordeal of her death only days ago.

At that moment, concern overran his curiosity, he felt the sudden need to assuage he discomfort, another rare feeling for him, he did not spare any thought for it. Reaching out tentatively, he placed his hand on her shoulder, intending to shake her so she would wake and be free of her nightmares. To his great surprise she stilled instantly under his touch, muscles relaxed, face smoothed; startled, he withdrew his hand and watched as she slid back into the dream, tension returning, causing her to again whimper in her sleep.

Sesshomaru again placed his hand on her arm and was amazed to see the calm again and turn toward him, still asleep, with a contented hum.

_'She finds comfort in my touch?'_ he thought in shock.

Judging by the unease her saw in her earlier, one would think she feared him, his beast within howled in triumph and for once, Sesshomaru and his inner self agreed on something, here was one less thing to over come. Removing his hand from her arm he watched her brow furrow yet again, this time she reached out with her tiny hand, seeking his presence.

Her delicate fingers twined in his yukata, knuckles pressing against his chest; he felt a purr well up within him, accompanied by a surge of male pride. The taiyoukai allowed himself to relax and drew Kagome to him, not even noticing the ghost of a smile on his face as she burrowed even closer in the protective cradle of his arms.

* * *

The next morning, Kagome drifted toward waking, she reveled in the feeling of warmth and comfort, slowly she began to register a weight across her middle. Blinking, she looked down to see an arm adorned with two magenta stripes on the wrist draped over her, a clawed hand relaxed as is lay on her hip.

_'Oh!'_

Kagome swallowed hard as she noticed the wall she had to her back was...purring? Too surprised to calm her movements, she twisted to face him, feeling his hand grasp at her hip reflexively as she moved. He was looking at her with flat, calm eyes, one brow lifted slightly, she just stared back, frozen in shock, trying to figure out exactly how they had ended up here.

Languidly, Sesshomaru lifted his arm from where it rested upon her waist and let it settle loosely on his own in an effort to ease her nervousness.

That Kagome was surprised was a gross understatement. She stared up at the taiyoukai as he casually removed his arm from around her middle, not looking the least bit apologetic, if anything he looked...amused.

_'And perfect.'_ she thought with a grumble, surveying his pristine hair and face free of sleep wrinkles and puffy eyes, Kagome shuddered to think what a picture she must be presenting, as she moved to get up and beat a hasty retreat to the bath area, the weight she put on her still healing wrists caused her to wince and let out a small hiss of pain.

Sesshomaru had been aware of Kagome's waking from the moment her breathing and heart rate had increased, electing to remain where he was, with her tucked up against his sleep warmed chest, the silver inu was content to watch her as she realized just where she was and who she was snuggled up against.

He had not ceased the low rumble in his chest at the sight of her illuminated in the morning sunlight, she took an especially deep breath before her eyes cracked open and immediately trained on his arm. He felt her stiffen slightly before abruptly turning to face him, propped up on her elbows she stared at him wide eyed.

"Good morning Kagome." he said with just a hint of humor. His words seemed to snap her out of her stupor and she brought her hands to the futon to lift herself up, the motion caused her to wince when she put pressure on her still injured wrists. Sesshomaru focused at once on the source of her discomfort, some base instinct driving him to remove whatever was causing his mate distress, he frowned when he took in the raw skin on her wrists and reached out to steady her as she wobbled on her feet.

Sesshomaru surprised her again by supporting her with a gentle touch, and was that concern on his face?

"Your skin has not healed?" he asked as she regained her balance, Kagome shook her head minutely.

"My abilities can't heal them and neither can Otou-sama or Kumari-sama." she replied. He lifted her hands to examine them more closely, testing the scent for any trace of poisons. "Kumari-sama thinks they will heal on their own, because it was caused by soul bindings, it resists all magics."

Sesshomaru's golden eyes flickered to meet her own, every instinct within him screaming to heal his mate, he hesitated, knowing how strange it would seem to her, his manner of healing.

"Kagome," he said, "would you permit me to heal you in the Inu way?"

Her ebony brows lifted, "The Inu way?" she echoed hollowly, looking half unsure, half curious. Sesshomaru nodded,

"Our saliva contains healing properties which uses no magic or youki of any kind." Her brows climbed higher,

_'Oh'_

"So it's enzymes like..." she trailed off, he looked confused and she realized she was referring to things that would not be understood for hundreds of years. She also realized he would not have appreciated the comparison to domesticated pets that threatened to roll off her tongue with disturbing ease.

"I do not know of these...enzymes" he said, " but I would try none the less."

Kagome hesitated for a small moment, considering how odd this would be. _'No,' _she corrected herself mentally,_ 'just odd for me, this is perfectly normal for him.' _He seemed to be genuinely concerned so she acquiesced by dipping her head in a small nod to the demon kneeling across from her and extended her hand to him.

Sesshomaru took hold of her arm and wasted no time, drawing her injured flesh to his mouth, he began laving the wounds gently, drawing out impurities and soothing the tender skin. Kagome watched in fascination as the great youkai lapped at her wrist, his tongue was perhaps her greatest reminder that he was not, in any sense, human.

It had a rough texture and was shaped more like that of a dog, thinner and longer than that of a ningen, she found herself beginning to relax. She also found herself studying him as he worked, his golden eyes were intent on his task, silver hair draped around his shoulders like a shimmering cloak, the strong line of his neck flowed down and met with prominent collarbones and a broad chest, all visible in his loose yukata which seemed to be the only thing rumpled from sleep.

Kagome found herself suddenly fighting the urge to trace the lines of his body with her fingertips and find out just where they went, she closed her eyes to keep from being so distracted and found her senses immediately distracted by what he was doing with his tongue.

_'I wonder what else he could...'_

Shocked at herself she cut the thought off, and opened her eyes, she could feel a hot blush rising to her face.

Sesshomaru, for his part, was doing his best to keep himself under control, his beast was clamoring for him to claim his mate, as was proper. He thought ruefully that he wished it was more rational, but there was no reasoning with the embodiment of his base instincts, his keen ears picked up the sound of Kagome's heartbeat as it jumped slightly and her breath caught quietly.

Glancing up he saw she had shut her eyes and caught a glimpse of pearly teeth behind her half open lips, he continued his ministrations and watched raptly as tawny eyes snapped open and her skin flushed prettily. She looked shocked and somewhat guilty, her gaze sliding away from his as her blush deepened, extended down her neck and disappeared below her collar.

_'What is she thinking?' _he mused. Judging from her actions, she was nervous about something and rather flustered, which confused the stoic youkai, considering she had seemed to find comfort in his touch.

Then he smelled it.

Faint and slight, but unmistakable, the tangy sweet aroma of her desire drifted up from her. He paused, feeling intoxicated by Kagome's clean wintry scent enhanced by the spice of her desire, his beast battered itself against the cage he kept it in. Sesshomaru kept his eyes trained on her face and fought the urge to smirk, riling up his little miko was fast becoming his favorite activity.

Kagome breathed an internal sigh of relief as she felt his tongue cease it's movement, he seemed to stop; much to her chagrin, she couldn't stop the wave of hentai thoughts that surged through her mind, she chastised herself even as heat began to build in her belly causing it to twist sharply.

Kagome peeked st the taiyoukai's face and immediately wished she hadn't, in a rare display of emotion, he had lowered his wall and in the depths of his honeyed eyes a hunger blazed. He still held her hand to his face, lips hovering over the pulse point on her wrist, his intense gaze held her own as he deliberately extended his tongue and flicked it over her newly healed skin. He immediately huffed out a small breath over her moistened flesh and watched with delight as the woman shivered ever so delicately, goose flesh rising on her arm.

When she didn't pull away, he repeated the action and was rewarded with the sight of her small pink tongue darting out to wet her suddenly dry lips. Kagome's heart was racing as a sharp need rose up within her chest, a need for...for...she didn't know exactly but she was sure whatever it was would come from the youkai before her.

Sesshomaru saw desire flicker deep within her eyes and reached up with his other hand to catch hold of her cheek, a gasp escaped her at the searing sensation of his calloused sword hand sliding over her sensitive skin. She leaned into his palm and let her eyes flutter closed; Sesshomaru's beast was exultant and practically rabid within him, he drew a hard rein on himself and tugged gently on her arm while wrapping his fingers at the base of her skull.

Kagome allowed herself to be drawn against him as he stood, her nose level with his sternum, pulse racing as she felt his claws thread themselves through her hair. She stood still, wanting desperately to melt into his embrace, wanting the comfort and security she felt so close to; but she wanted love too.

Did he love her?

Did the stoic, icy youkai truly want her and not just what she represented, did he want to make love to her or just satiate his lust? She had to know.

_'His eyes'_ she thought muzzily, _'I'll be able to see it in his eyes.'_

Lifting her face from his purring chest, Kagome was met by his heated gaze, it burned away her doubts with a cleansing fire, then his lips met hers and all thought was wiped from her mind. She was surprised at the smooth firmness of his lips as he reached out with his tongue and hungrily asked for entry. Kagome parted her lips eagerly and met his invasion of her mouth with a fierce hunger that matched his own.

Sesshomaru growled appreciatively and pressed and hand to the small of her back, molding her tiny frame to his own and curling around her, never once breaking contact with her lips. Kagome let out a small moan into his kiss at the feel of his long lean body, she reached up with nimble fingers and traced his clavicle outward, easing her hands underneath his yukata and pushing it away from his broad shoulders.

The taiyoukai came so very close to losing grip on his legendary control when he felt her hands on him, her tiny fingertips dancing over his skin left fire in their wake. He had not meant for his teasing to go so far, and while he was fantastically pleased by her obvious desire for him, he knew she was still emotionally fragile and not at all ready for all that youkai mating entailed.

Reluctantly he began to withdraw, sensing this she made a small noise of disappointment in the back of her throat and reached up, twining her hands around his neck. Suppressing a groan, he reached up and unwound her hands, pulling his lips from hers with slow movements, he got the shock of his life.

Kagome followed his movements for a short moment before latching down on his lower lip with her blunt little teeth. She cause no pain and held on just long enough to open her eyes and pin him with a fierce look filled with heat and wanting. It was animalistic in it's intensity and Sesshomaru's beast rose up within him, roaring in triumph and conquest.

So tenuous was his hold on it's chains suddenly, he had no choice but to push her away abruptly before completely losing control and ravishing the onna before him. She may have been a hanshin but she was still physically fragile and his primal side, now full awake would injure her immensely. Kagome gasped as she stumbled backward from the force of his shove, righting herself, she looked at him with confusion writ sharply on her face; he stood with his back to her, head bowed, hands clenching, a low growl pouring from his rigid body.

_'Oh Kami, he was just toying with me._' She thought, suddenly mortified by her own wanton behavior, _'How stupid can I be? Now I'm made him angry.'_ despite her best efforts to remain quiet, a ragged sob tore from her heaving chest, her emotions, so close to the surface, overwhelmed her.

She fled.

Sesshomaru heard her cry but remained turned away from her as he battled his beast, she would have to wait for him to be under control again. The silver inu fought harshly with the animal within

_**'You made mate cry!'**_ it roared at him, _**'Why did you stop?'**_

_'You would have torn her apart.' _he snarled internally, _'she is fragile and does not know our ways.'_

_**'She wanted us!'**_ was his beast's reply.

_'And she will tomorrow!'_ he snapped back '_you cannot take her so roughly, she will be afraid.' _

Silence met this and it seemed suddenly easier to breathe as his beast ceased to struggle.

_**'Mate is sad.' **_it grumbled at him, **_'you must help her.'_**

Sesshomaru realized belatedly he could smell the salt of her tears trailing into the bathing courtyard; suppressing a sigh he followed her scent. He saw her sitting hunched over on a stone bench in the corner of the courtyard, she looked so dejected and hurt, the taiyoukai felt a twinge of guilt. Knowing she probably did not know why he pushed her away, he came to a stop behind her and softly cleared his throat.

"Miko." She stiffened at his voice and he listened to her bring her breathing under control.

"Yes?" She replied, voice stead, her face still turned away. Sesshomaru frowned,

"Kagome," he said a little louder, "look at me."

She hesitated for the briefest of moments before standing and turning to face him, her face was a study in stillness, alabaster skin stretched over features so motionless they seemed carved of marble. A small chill ran down Sesshomaru's spine, she looked drawn taught, like a bow string about to break, utterly frozen.

"What do you wish of me my lord?" Her voice came out brittle and harsh, eyes screaming her hurt at him, he felt buffeted by the pain flowing from her hazel orbs. Her sudden forced distance hurt him, he was shocked by the twisting feeling that lanced across his chest, the knowledge that he was the cause of her pain weighed heavily upon him.

Sesshomaru reached out, seeking to close the chasm that had yawned open between them, his movements were arrested sharply when she flinched back from him, a frown marring her face. Kagome hadn't meant to recoil from his reach but she couldn't help her reaction, she felt used and embarrassed but most of all, confused.

_'Why does he act like he wants to comfort me?'_ she wondered. Aloud she said "I am sorry Sesshomaru-sama, I did not mean to impose upon your person." His eyes widened slightly at her words and he stepped toward her, grasping her shoulders and frowning down into her face. Oddly, he didn't look angry.

_'No' _she thought_ 'He looks perplexed.'_

"What nonsense is this?" he asked, searching her face.

"I did not mean to cross any boundaries earlier," she said, "It won't happen again."

"Miko, do not jump to conclusions," he replied, "I pushed you away to protect you."

"Protect me?" she echoed blankly, "But...you weren't disgusted...by me?" The vulnerability in her voice made him cringe internally, she sounded so weak.

His face did the most wondrous thing then, the corners of his mouth lifted, the edges of his eyes crinkled and those golden eyes lit up with such warmth it took her breath away rendering her speechless. Sesshomaru was smiling. At her. She felt his arms draw around her and pull her close, she twisted her neck so she could keep looking at his transformed face, if he had been handsome before, he was positively divine now. Ignoring the irony of that thought, she rested her tiny hands on his chest and stared transfixed into his eyes.

"Kagome," he murmured, "I was not disgusted, quite the opposite." Now she was really confused,

"Then why-?" she began, he bent in, close to the shell of her hear and breathed,

"My beast enjoyed your challenge a bit too much and I do not think you are ready for all he would have done to you."

"Oh..."

**_'OH'_** She realized suddenly what he meant and a stain of red bloomed across her cheeks. Sesshomaru chuckled and said,

"Should you wish it, you will no longer be a Miko when we leave our seclusion." The low rough sound of his usually smooth voice sent shivers down her back; she stretched up on her toes, small fingers reaching his face and timidly tracing those exotic stripes back into his silver hair, her fingertips grazed the tips of his ears and to her great surprise, they twitched and he let out a low rumble.

Glancing at his face she watched intently as he closed his eyes briefly as if in pleasure, so she tried it again, this time running her thumb along the outer edge of the long pointed lobe. His breath wooshed out of him, stirring her hair as his hands moved down to the small of her back and pressed her to him, he reached up and took hold of her questing hand, bringing it to his chest he fixed her with a smouldering gaze.

"Continue that, and it will be right now." He half growled at her, his breath coming a bit shorter. Kagome felt a thrill, his sculpted form against her own seemed to tremble ever so slightly, she reveled in the knowledge that she had done that. As old as she was, and as educated in the practicalities of sex, she had never experienced the feeling of a man barely able to contain himself because of something she did. Add to that the face that this was no man, but a great and terrible taiyoukai, it was empowering to say the least.

She could feel heat building again low in her belly and a tingling sensation shot through her whole body, almost painful in it's intensity. She wanted him. The realization hit her like a ton of bricks. Not only did she truly want a male for the first time, Inuyasha didn't count, she discarded those feelings to the realm of childish fantasy, but she was able to have him, the only thing stopping her was he didn't think she could handle it.

_'We'll have to show him otherwise.'_ she thought mischievously.

Sesshomaru watched with baited breath as Kagome's eyes glazed over and began to darken with lust. He could see the wheels in her mind turning madly, he had made his last comment half jokingly but knew that if she continued to tease him they would have a repeat of the fiasco from earlier. His demon ears picked up the sound of her heartbeat as it once again sped up, he could practically hear the blood singing in her veins, he watched as she bit softly into the flesh of her lower lip, within him he felt his beast yet again lift it's head a sniff the air hopefully. It was the scent of her desire invading his senses that pushed him into action, he needed to distance himself from her until she was ready, Just as he began to move she stopped him with a look.

"Shessomaru." Her voice was soft and low, he leaned in slightly and she raised her eyes to his own, the next words out of her mouth drowned out the world. "I don't want to be a Miko anymore, I want you."

Perhaps it was her blatant words, devoid of any seduction or misdirection, perhaps it was the conviction in the depth of her eyes as she said them, perhaps it was the though of such a pure being offering up her innocence to him, maybe the sweet smell of her desire and the warmth of her pliant body, whatever it was, Sesshomaru was lost.

He gave up all battles that were raging within himself and swept her up, devouring her lips with his own, he felt her weave her hand into his hair and mirrored her with the one hand not supporting her small frame. Kagome felt a surge of heat as his hands gripped her bottom and lifted her against him as he kissed her with fervor, she wrapped her legs around his trim hips and held on for dear life, she moaned softly at the feel of his claws holding the base of her skull underneath the mass of raven tresses.

She was dimly aware of him moving but couldn't focus on anything save the feel of his lips and the press of his sting hands on her, they came to a stop and Kagome felt the world tilt, her foggy brain reported in telling her that soft feeling on her back was the futon before it check out as he explored the inside of her mouth with his increasingly nimble tongue.

A rush of familiar, preciously discarded speculation involving his tongue once again sprang to mind and she allowed herself the luxury of following them through all manner of hentai activities. She felt Sesshomaru withdraw his body from her own and opened her eyes to see what was happening. He came to rest heavily on the futon beside her, his torso resting against her hips, disengaging his hand from her hair he softly caressed her cheek and jaw before moving down the slender column of her throat and resting on her collarbone.

His eyes were molten gold and just as hazy as she imagined her own to be, he places small butterfly kisses at the corner of her mouth, on the underside of her jaw, slowly moving down her neck, the kisses became hotter, wetter and hungrier, as though he wanted to devour her. Kagome's breath hitched as he gently nosed the spot where her neck and jaw came together just beneath her ear only to follow with a languorous swipe of his tongue along the side of her throat.

She tilted her head back with a gasp at the sensation and he reveled in the sight of his female baring her throat to him, she had no idea what she was doing but somehow that made it all the more appealing. Nosing her once more he moved, ghosting caresses with his lips down the center of her chest, placing one particularly hot, open mouthed kiss at her sternum he lazily dragged his tongue over her right breast, still clothed in the thin yukata.

Kagome found herself awash with pleasure, inu youkai atop her was demonstrating just how skilled he was with that tongue of his, all thoughts of modesty were gone from her mind, she wanted with all her being to join with him, she whined with impatience and propped herself up on her elbows just long enough for him to pull back from dampening the cloth of her yukata and look at her questioningly. She sat up, reached out and latched onto his face, meeting his lips in a burning kiss, she pressed her momentum forward and succeeded in pushing him onto his back.

The look of surprise on his face melted into one of intense arousal as he watched the tiny onna deftly untie his yukata and slide her hands beneath it, his breath came in short gasps and she ran her flat palms over his abdomen, down, down only to suddenly part and graze his hips at a critical moment that had him biting his own lower lip forcefully.

_'Where the hell did she learn that?'_ he though dimly to himself as her eyes flicked up and met his own she curved her fingers and dragged her blunt nails down the tender flesh of his abdomen. His hips bucked of their own accord, enraptured, his eyes never left her face as she repeated the action, this time letting her lip curl challengingly as she moved her face toward his. Never one to back down, Sesshomaru met her in a mighty clash and their tongues battled for dominance as she allowed her hands to continue their southerly route, this time not shying away from their final destination.

Kagome wrapped her hand around his manhood and was suddenly nervous all over again, she was not ignorant of how things worked but she was seriously doubtful that he would fit. Even with her insecurity, the feeling of heat within her had not diminished, she applied gentle pressure and gave him one lingering stroke; Sesshomaru made a sound of pure want and bucked again against her hand, she barely had time to think of her next action before she found herself on her back with a very imposing taiyoukai looming over her.

Sesshomaru had had enough, first the Miko had not only taken control, but she had elicited unbidden responses out of him. He was floored, no female, EVER, had been able to do this, he was so aroused that it hurt and then, just when he thought he would be able to regain control, the little minx had come a hair's breadth away from making him lose control. This just would not do, he gazed down at her and growled,

"Be careful Miko, you just may get what you are asking for." His eyes were beginning to bleed red and she found that instead of being frightened, she felt exhilaration. She coked one ebony brow and said

"Do you promise?" The last thread of self control he had snapped at those words and he felt himself melding with his beast, Kagome exhaled in a rush as he made short work of her yukata with his claws and proceeded to slip his fingers between her already damp folds. The feeling of his digits entering her was unlike anything she'd ever experienced and she found herself gasping for air and unable to speak, she felt strangely full yet empty at the same time and hungered for more.

Without her even noticing her hips had begun to move against his hand in small desperate movements, again just as she felt she was on the verge of falling off the cliff, Sesshomaru withdrew his hand from her, she didn't even have time to voice her displeasure with this before he was between her thighs, pressing the entrance to her womanhood. He moved slowly, mindful of her innocence even while melded with his beast, she was deliciously slick and tight almost to the point of pain, but he let nothing deter him, whispering a sift apology he thrust himself in to the hilt and stilled.

Kagome gasped at his forceful entry, waiting for the pain to ensue that she knew was inevitable, to her vague surprise there was only a faint sting followed by the new and odd sensation of fullness. He pressed his brown to her own in a effort to control himself, she caressed his temple and cheek causing him to open his eyes and look at her, he was blown away by the trust that shone from her desire filled eyes. He could not recall another being ever looking at him in such a way, intimacy was something he had never felt comfortable with yet he found himself strangely comfortable with Kagome, their physical intimacy had surpassed mere physicality and for the first time he felt truly connected to another creature.

Kagome gazed into the eyes of her mate,those deep golden eyes that held such power and such hurt and watched as the guarded quality disappeared and was replaced by something liquid and warm. She felt her desire rising again and she moved beneath him, his response was immediate, those golden mirrors slid closed and he tilted his head back, arching his back he steadily built up a rhythm that drove the world away. Kagome felt herself panting as each thrust within her pusher her higher into the sky. Than, without warning, the universe shattered into tiny sparkling pieces.

Sesshomaru strained above her, losing himself in her as he never knew he could, he could feel the walls of her passage tightening as she crested the wave of pleasure, his beast within roared as she suddenly clamped down on him, forcing the air from his lungs in a great exhale. Kagome's body went rigid beneath him as she crashed into orgasm, Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red as he thrust several more times before baring his fangs, latching down on his mating mark and letting loose his youki to twine with her own reishi.

Several timeless moments later, he shook the haze from his eyes and released his jaws, looking down at his mate he was surprised to see her eyes closed, frowning slightly he listened for her heart and found it was beating slowly. Somewhat concerned he lifted himself from her tiny form and settled next to her, observing, the moments dragged by as he waited for her to stir, there was a small trickle of blood coming from the renewed mating mark and he took a moment to lap it clean and heal the small wound.

"Kagome." he said quietly, touching her face tentatively, when there was no response he repeated himself a bit louder and rubbed his palm on her cheek, he was rewarded with his mate taking a deep breath and opening her lovely eyes to regard him curiously. Looking at her he saw that her gaze was unfocused and she almost looked intoxicated, "Are you alright?" he asked.

She smiled and turned to face him, "Is that a serious question?" she replied with a touch of bemusement. "I don't think I've ever been this alright" He let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding, for a few tense moments he had thought despite his efforts to hold back, he had hurt her, she simply looked drained, he supposed the expulsion of reishi was to blame, he should have warned her about that but thinking back he realized there had not been time.

Kagome propped her head up on one hand and said, "So, I'll make a deal with you Sesshomaru- sa-ma" as she drew out the syllables of his name her fingers walked themselves distractingly up his abdomen and chest. Surprised and curious he looked at her, the onna's mouth curved into a smile that reminded him oddly of a cat who had caught a bird, wordlessly he waited for her to continue. She leaned in and whispered,

"Give me five minutes to do anything I want to you and I'll let you have me however you would like." His brows climbed up into his bangs, he opened his mouth to reply but found he had no words. She laughed then, a glittering happy sound and as she walked her fingers back down said,

"I'll take that as a yes." Before he could react she was following her fingers with her mouth and sweeping his up in a raging storm of pleasure that he would return fully.

Smirking, Sesshomaru began to count.

* * *

The following weeks were filled with passionate lovemaking, he had to wonder just what kind of monster he had created. Kagome was endlessly creative and insatiable didn't even begin to cover her appetite for him. They made love, talked, and grew ever closer as time passed, then the day came when they would be presented to the court again, this time as Lord and Lady of the West.

Kagome was beginning to dress herself in the ornate kimono left by the servants she had yet to catch a glimpse of, when she felt strong hands take over and begin the task of wrapping the heavy layers of silk around her. Breathing deeply, she relaxed her shoulders and let him add the layers, they were silent for a moment, then he spoke,

"What worries you?" She was surprised that it was so obvious, disconcerted she shrugged and shook her head once.

"It's nothing really, just silly worries I cannot change." He stilled and turned her round gently,

"What worries?" he asked. She twisted her face into what looked to him like a rueful smile, he waited, not letting her brush it off.

"Well, in my time," she paused, "in the future there are no youkai, or at least none that I was ever able to sense." she stopped, nibbling her bottom lip, "It makes me worry about what happens." She was looking down at the floor, brows furrowed and she said something so softly that even with his demon hearing he almost missed it

"about what happens to you."

He grasped her chin and lifted her face to meet his gaze, she was afraid, frightened for his safety and it shone from the very depths of her soul, Sesshomaru looked at her for a few moments and then spoke.

"Kagome, could we agree that you were not very adept at seeking out youki for most of your life?" She paused,

"Well yes..." she replied.

"And can we assume that if they wanted to, powerful youkai could hide themselves from you?"

"Yes," she said again, "but..." he cut her off with a shake of his head,

Whatever may come between this day and that, we shall face it together, you never need fear that I will abandon you or put you in danger, rest assured that we shall experience the future together and once we have caught up to your time, we will continue shaping the world."

Relief crossed her features and she allowed him to finish wrapping her obi.

"I will hold you to that promise Sesshomaru." she said, a smile in her tone.

"I would expect no less from the lady of the West." He said holding out his hand, taking it she allowed him to guide her to the door and walked by his side to the formal hall.

Jaken's voice rang out, "It is my esteemed pleasure to present to you, Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Kagome, rulers of the western realm."

The doors swung open and they stepped out on their journey together.

* * *

*A/N*Finally! *sigh* I hoped you all love me still and enjoyed my story. Thank you so much to all my reviewers and faithful readers. Love and kisses!

Ja ne!


End file.
